The Kido Master Arc
by The-Bunny-rocks
Summary: An adventure story about Yuzu and Karin as they climb the rank ladders in the soul society. Each of them drifting off towards their own destined path. They have to fight through it all, overcome heartbreaks, and keep moving as the most painful battle awaits them. Mostly Ichi-Ruki, Yuzu-Bya, Karin-Hitsu, lots of other pairings too.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or its characters.**

* * *

Author's note: I know a prologue is often boring, but it was needed as a backbone to the rest of the story.

Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Main characters: Karin and Yuzu  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Ichixruki - byaxyuzu - hitsuxkarin and many more.  
Timeline: Takes place 3 years after the anime end, Yuzu died at an age of sixteen and Karin followed her to death.

Summary: An adventure story about Yuzu and Karin as they climb the rank ladders in the soul society. Each of them drifting off towards their own destined path. They have to fight through it all, overcome heart-break, and keep moving as the most painful battle awaits them.

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

Kido masters…

They were once honored by the thirteen court guards as the foundation of the seireitei. They formed a small group of wise guides to the king; living in their own dimension they did not mingle with soul reapers.

One night, more than a thousand years back – these high ranked mages met their downfall which started with their leader…

But for you to understand its purpose and its connection, we need to deepen ourselves further...

Further where it all started with the kido corps. A young girl, student at the spiritual arts academy, with a talent for kido, was taken in by the kido corps. This military federation was well known for hand-picking their future students; expecting only the best of the best. It was a great honor to be a part of them and bow in surrender. They deluded this poor child with fancy promises talking her into their web.

The moment she entered their grounds - was the moment she lost her humanity. She was to leave everything behind; her identity, her emotions everything that characterized this poor soul. The kido corps did not have soldiers under its command, but weapons.

They would train for intense long hours and in silence they eased themselves every night into their isolated rooms. Not socializing with the rest of the seireitei, nor they were allowed to step outside the kido corps grounds if not because of duty.

Around the same time that this girl was made kido corps officer, a new head captain had replaced the diseased one. He was an extraordinary man; that was what was whispered from every corner. During the grand welcoming ceremony, the kido corps were allowed to meet him. He was their new colleague – you could say. Working together to serve the soul king.

Her fellow officers prepared for the great encounter. Attending such an occasion was a lifetime opportunity. They all knew that afterwords, life would go back to imprisonment. She pulled her pale long blond hair up and watched the woman who stared back at her in the mirror, her piercing gray eyes told a long story of pain - beautiful, but she couldn't recognize herself back in the reflection. That, the kido corps made sure to imprint in their minds.

The kido corps officers bowed before the new head-captain: Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. And a love rendezvous started between the young woman and the head captain. He fought to make her his wife.

After the storm over their marriage passed, she was left alone for a century before being promoted to a kido master - against her will. She had to leave her dear husband and children; this time his authority couldn't keep her there. She was declared in his eyes deceased and with a sorrowful rejection she left to the new dimension. A dimension between the seireitei and the grand palace. She rejected her pain and accepted her faith as the high enchanter; her duty was now to protect the soul society and the royal palace.

Kido master - she learned - did not bind to the souls society rules – they were beings, a mere symbol that formed the soul kings defense.

Hundreds of years later; the seireitei found itself in despair. A grand war started. And kido masters were not allowed to interfere, their duty was to wait for the thirteen court guards to fail. But the harsh battles did not let themselves be ignored. The king was unreachable as his dimension closed for protection.

Her subordinates became impatient – they had to act. A great deal of them were at the verge of despair as they witnessed death surround everything, they were at wrong – kido masters did not despair and yet she decided to go against her duty…

The kido masters went and joined the fight.

The king was not pleased – but didn't interfere as the high enchanter; Ehla, landed on the grounds of the seireitei – after hundreds of years not to return. She witnessed her son – a captain – fall on his knees and sigh his last breath. Her husband fought for revenge and she protected his broken body. There was no hope. The once beautiful seireitei for which she gave up her family to protect, was covered in red.

The smell that touched her senses betrayed the fact that death bodies had lain around for days.

She took their leader and stopped time – a survivor, her second in command opened a dimension where she entered to fight the leader. That battle being the last she would ever fight as alive, but still she had faith that once he was taken care of, their victory would follow.

The fight was soon over – his brutal power could not touch a sorcerer of her level. Realization struck, that had she acted sooner – lives would have been spared. As she laid dying in her husband's arms, she promised him one day to return. Body vanishing; she managed to rip a part of her soul away, it was an ancient way of surviving and only her kind could perform such an act.

She hoped, that someday she would rejoin her other half...

The knowledge of kido masters died with her that day, and it would remain so for about a thousand years.

A little wooden cottage on a beautiful hill - was where she first woke after the battle. Her face was marked by time and she learned that this was just the beginning of life.

A knock on her door and she opened to see the girl she had waited for so long. Her other half had arrived…

She was now her master – and Ehla had become her sword.

* * *

Glad if you gave a chunk of information a chance, the rest of the story will be less narrative and much more active. still have to be proofread once more.


	2. Tracing back my steps

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Bleach

Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Main characters: Karin and Yuzu  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Ichixruki - byaxyuzu - hitsuxkarin and many more.  
Timeline: Takes place 3 years after the anime end, Yuzu and karin are sixteen (and a half) as the real story starts.

Extra info: the flash foward is six years after the beginning of this story. So Yuzu is 22 there (but age doesn't really matter in the soul society)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Tracing back my steps**

* * *

_I'm a murderer…_

A woman leaned her forehead against the window-glass, Her cheeks were wet but no one was allowed to know. Yuzu traced with her fingers abstract shapes on the window glass – and rain poured. She sighed as it seemed as if her chest was made of stone. he had never thought that she would be able to kill a person she loved just because it was her duty. But she was too stressed. She had to calm down and go back to how this could have happened. She had to think back where it all started...

Trace everything back…

six years back...

.

* * *

A light brown-haired girl made her way through the serene halls. It was bright and very spacious – ironically it all seemed peaceful and inviting. She was young – didn't look any older than sixteen. She passed through glances of hopeful suitors, but ignored she had other thing on her mind.

"You made it just in time Yuzu, where were you?" Karin asked, glancing as their teacher opened the large doors for the students to enter. The woman seemed to have a bad day as she stomped inside. Her students were used to this kind of behavior by now and in complete silence they entered after her.

The seats were quickly enough filled and the kido teacher went straight to the point. They would first have a security lesson about the uses of kido - later they would go into the open field to practice their aim. This was merely their first year - but the ranked officers class - the highest in the academy - were supposed to master abilities much quicker. If you didn't then the only possibility to remain in the class is if your spiritual energy was high enough to be made officer someday.

Karin felt proud at first to attend this class - the one that Rukia, Renji and all the other people she was friends with had attended. But then again felt envious for her brother didn't even need to attend and became captain. She wondered if he would even be able to keep up with her kido class - for he now after so much tutoring from Rukia didn't even managed the basics.

Karin turned towards the girls next to her, "Yuzu - why did you leave during lunch?"

"Sorry Karin. I had forgotten something." She apologized – guilty about lying.

The window was forced close by their kido-teacher accompanied by muffled laughter from the class. The teacher turned around spitting fire - enough to silence everyone - just the way she pleased.

Their kido teacher rambled on about how this was the most incompetent class she has ever had in a century - she scolded a man in the front - that squad eleven wouldn't take him with his abilities and certainly not as an officer, "So you better start doing your best on kido!" she yelled in his face - the man looked away bored - he didn't care about this stupid shit of hers. "To the director's office with you!" She continued.

Karin sweat-dropped, the guy sent away was a friend of hers - they played ball a few times - but he was nonetheless an idiot for always going against their teacher.

"Come on, out in the field people!" the teacher yelled and tensed students stood up again. They made their way outside, lining up next to each other. Yuzu took her usual spot next to Karin – it didn't matter that her life was each time at risk.

Another guy next to Karin chuckled and she looked at him, "What are you laughing about Haruka?" He blushed and combed his brown hair back, "It's just that you're always an interesting sight at kido class," Yuzu popped her head next to Karin interested now. "Yuzu go away," Karin whispered and turned towards him.

"Well I hope not to be that interesting today - Mrs. Takeuchi went berserker last time," Karin answered trying to appear cool. He smiled and looked away as the teacher screamed from the other side.

"Students, security goes above all, keep that in mind at all times! Haruka - you're first, now remember what we discussed last time - it's okay to be scared!" The boy covered his face embarrassed. He was done for it - they would all team up on him back in the dorms.

His turn went smoothly and after a few others - Yuzu followed. She was a master by now at this - she didn't even need preparation time as she shot right in the middle of her target. Her kido might not be as strong as Karin, but it was definitely much more controlled.

"Kurosaki Karin - you're next. Try to hold back as much as you can - your technique is okay but the power is too unstable," Mrs. Takeuchi warned her.

Karin prepared herself, raising her hands, trying to concentrate, her neighbors stepped away slowly intimidated by her determined look.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

A huge blast – strong yet wildly – fired away. Blasting away her target but including the ones next to it. Students gasped at the raw power and distanced themselves from the source.

"Karin!" Her teacher yelled frustrated. The girl in question raised her hand announcing she was okay. Frightened students stared at her, murmuring, laughing…

Her teacher shook her head - this girl was a mystery to her.

.

* * *

"I've got more paperwork for you captain," Izuru walked into his office with a pile coming to his chin. Ichigo sighed covering his face with his hands, "You've got to be kidding me!" He grunted; fingers hurting from all the catch up work he had to do.

The former captain, Rojuro Otoribashi didn't stay long before the urge to go back to his life on earth heated in but he left things very messy in the process almost working Izuru into a meltdown of stress.

As if it wasn't hard enough, Ichigo complained to himself as he witnessed the pile, nervously being placed on his desk. "I'm so sorry captain, but it really needs to be done and I'm stuck to the roof too,"

"Ah, I know. Why can't we just use a dam computer, my fingers hurt" The captain of squad three brushed his fingers, flinching as it came by a sour spot.

"Computers? Oh right, that thing that humans use...well sir, I don't know anything about computers, maybe squad twelve could help you..?" Izuru wipe away sweat from his brow, he was happy to have Ichigo as his captain. Even the reputation that came along with the man didn't matter, anything was better than captain Otoribashi.

"You know what, you're right! That crazy scientist might have a computer for me," Ichigo straightened up. He sometimes thought back to why he took this job again, but it was, as most things in his life, very complicated.

He never intended to become a captain, but with the death of his sisters and not having a purpose anymore back on earth, he decided to come along to the soul society. He came at the right time, the head-captain had pressured. A replacement for squad three was in dire need. That squad had suffered once more the loss of another captain...this time to music...

He was tempted to reject; he had his reasons, but somehow he felt responsible for stabilizing the seireitei, these people needed his held and in return he would get a nice offer in return.

So here he was...staring in front of him, in the verge of ripping his own hair out.

.

* * *

She rushed the address in her pocket. A janitor had given it to her. It was the address of the central library in the seireitei. She wasn't really familiar with the place and she was scared of going through with this but she desperate wanted to find her mother; even if she didn't remember her or even if they couldn't be a family, she just wanted to see her again.

"That you again," She bowed to the friendly mad who rubbed his neck a bit overwhelmed by her gratitude, "Now you be careful Miss." His warning came awkward and he looked weary around to see if anyone was watching them, "Now get out of here okay," He pointed with his head the direction she should leave.

"I will, thank you again," She bowed shortly before running away. There was no time to waste, she would start immediately with her research. She had planned out this beforehand. She made this plan the night that her father forbid her to go look for her mother. She came to the line where the academy grounds was separated from the seireitei. The street was open and there were no guards; because even though students aren't allowed to roam around the seireitei, the temptation to do so wasn't that much. Everyone knew that you could get in trouble and even expelled if not listened to the warnings.

She sighed deeply and crossed the imaginary line, "Here we go…" She was dressed in a kimono, hoping to pass out for a soul reaper with a day off. She walked straight through the long white streets; that was surrounded by a nice well maintained garden, but soon went over in white walls and the population increased as she entered the seireitei market.

Increased was underselling it; it was stamped, with chatter and selling tactics, the odor of sweat mixed with this warm time of the year. She felt overwhelmed by the crowd and hurried out of there.

The library came into sight after a long walk and wrong turns, but she was here; one step closer to her mother…

She walked through the open doors and her eyes widened when a friendly man approached. He had a white coat and seemed to be a staff here, "Good afternoon Miss. How can I help you?" A broad smiled took place on his pale and thin face. She was struck; her mouth and limbs stiffened, rejecting to obey.

"I…" She managed and the man raised his brow, that smile never leaving his creepy complexion. She swallowed quite loud and reminded herself why she was doing this, "I'm from squad three and captain Kurosaki sent me to look for a book for him…" She didn't blink crossing her fingers in her mind hoping that he bought it.

"Oh I see," The man responded bluntly, "Captain Kurosaki and a book…" he was amused; and she hated the way he talked about her brother. Her brother was smart, he was even studying medice when alive. But she didn't say anything and smiled friendly, giving a shrug, lying that she shared the humor.

"Want some help looking for that book?" He suggested and his body moved in a flirting manner, she blushed; not sure why, the man wasn't even attractive, "Uh – I think I would rather look it for myself, if you don't mind," She gave a nervous laughter, "Ah – of course, go ahead. I'm behind the desk if you…need me," Taunting smile,

She felt disgusted but nodded nonetheless. She walked down the long hall that were packed with books, she liked to be in this kind of environment; as a child her father would bring her often with Karin to the library where they could choose a book. That child sentiment never faded even when she became older, she still appreciated the great choice and calmness of these places.

But where to start…

She knew that nothing about her mother would be here in the public area, she had learned that while asking questions to her Hakuda teacher. The woman wasn't paying attention but managed to tell Yuzu that all the souls that come in the soul society get listed in the central library private base. She felt guilty for tricking her poor teacher that way, especially since the woman seemed to need the attention.

But it was all for a greater cause; she would apologize to them all when she could and face the consequences…

She found a door, it was the private ground…but how would she ever get in there? There wasn't any clue, the door just seemed locked. She looked around for any witnesses; there wasn't any, so her fingers reached with an insecurity for the handle. It was a slide door. Her hand embraced it more confident and forced it. To her surprise it opened.

She looked one last time back and entered the dark hall. It was a short one that lead to curling stairs that went down. She had goose bumps, maybe from the cold of the environment or maybe the fact that she would be done for if caught. The stairs came to and end and her sandals touched a stony ground. Another hall and at the end a large double metal door with a security system like she was used to seeing in movies with bank robbery. She could never get through this…

Probably it required a special captain's card or something…

Her heart sunk as she had risked everything and didn't think it through. Of course there would be more to it than an easy to get in private ground, but she had hoped. She couldn't just ask about those things around.

Voices rung from the metal door and her head shot up; she had to get out of here! Her legs moved as fast as they could up at the curly stair, her ankle twitched and she fell hard on her knees on one step and held herself from falling further with her hands. She could feel the pain and the blood announce it's coming, she should have worn pants.

"What was that?"

Her breath sharpened and she forgot about her knee; the blood and run up. Sliding doors open…she had made it…

She got out of there as soon as she could with excuse to have forgotten something. She didn't care if the creepy librarian would suspect her now, she was in panic.

Once outside and behind a wall, Yuzu gasped from the excitement and desperation. She whipped her long light brown hair away from her face. Her eyes threatened to tear from the disappointment…How could she ever go from here…

.

* * *

It was afternoon and Karin walked around the academy grounds; searching for her sister who disappeared after class. A few students sat in a group on the grass and were quite loud, she hated to have to share the training grounds with these idiots who only came here to have a picnic.

She growled; walking away still glancing a bit to her side. "Ah – Karin watch it," A familiar voice warned and she halted just in time before clash in to a tree. She looked to her right in search of the person who saved her from embarrassment. "Toushiro?" She turned her head to the side a bit confused. What was he doing here?

He looked around awkward in search for words and trying to maintain his cool image, "Uhm – going for a walk…" She raised an eyebrow; he was lying but it didn't matter, he came just the right time.

"Well I'm glad you walked to here because I need a favor," She glanced at their reflection from the windows of the academy trying to see if her hair was okay. She wasn't that much concerned with appearance as most girls, but there was no way she would walk around messy.

Toushiro looked curiously surprised, "Okay, what do you need?"

"Could you take me to a dining house in the seireitei market? I really don't want to eat the cafeteria food here today. They are serving some really gross soup," She crossed her arms. Already imagining how she would like to tell the school board about their bad choice in food.

Toushiro held back an amused smirk, being through this before with the girl; "Uhm – I might have to finish some paperwork…"

She waited in anticipation,

"Okay – come," He gave in. She held back a smile, remembering all the times she had followed him somewhere curious to where he was going. Especially after coming to the soul society, their friendship had grown. She spent much more time with him now that she lived here, but then again she knew him since she was a child, and these students aren't exactly friendship material. They are all stuck-up rich kids, nagging about everything, with exception of some really poor people from the Rukongai area.

She walked beside him as they entered the seireitei grounds; she had been a few times here; always with that anticipation that someone might suspect her of trespassing and she would get in trouble. She looked at the boy, no, young man, beside her, who seemed to be fidgeting and not his normal self. He was now a bit taller than she was, finally for him she thought in secret.

"So – Uhm, everything alright?" He turned his head to the side at the question; letting the answer wait too long for it to be answered. "Um – Yes. Everything is fine," He was cold and apathetic; did she do something wrong?

Karin tried to lighten the mood with a half-smile, "A lot of work?"

He sighed deeply, "Always – Matsumoto doesn't do a thing. She went to the hairdresser and her permanent went wrong, so now she has demanded a week off to recover from her trauma…"

Karin laughed quietly; making a mental note to visit Rangiku soon. "I don't know what I'm going to do with her…" Toushiro complained more to himself.

They entered the market where people still

"So, why are you taking walks if you have so much work?" Karin bit her bottom lip, regretting she asked this, while she was the one who would take a great amount of his time today with her dinner plans. He narrowed his eyes; lips becoming small. He clearly didn't like her question. She thought.

But in truth, he was doing his best to hide an intimidating blush. "Sometimes you need to take some time off and come back to work with a clear mind," She nodded immediately, hoping she hadn't ruined her dinner plans. "You right, very right,"

"You're doing this for the food, aren't you?" He smirked and she looked away awkwardly, "Ah – who knows…"

She pointed to him where she liked to eat and he guided her opening the door and being welcomed by the scent of food. Dinner hours would start soon, they were on the early side but almost anything could be done for a captain. They got a table pointed and a woman welcomed them friendly; great respect came when you carried the title, Toushiro mused.

When the waitress left with their order, Karin looked at the silent young man before her. It felt, even if both them knew this was just a friendly dinner…one friend doing a favor for another, very odd to be sitting there.

His eyes met hers, "How's the academy?" She felt relieved that the awkward silence had ended. "It's fine I guess, I feel like I belong here now, even if it has been only six months…"

He nodded, understanding what kind of impact her death had dealt on the girl. Just merely sixteen and planning her life ahead of her… "That's good Karin…" He murmured sincere with a hard gaze on her, studying. She over conscious and bowed her head slightly breaking their stare.

"You know…" He started and she looked up. "Maybe when you graduate from the academy, I could bring you with me to earth for a few visits."

"Really…? Are you suggesting I should join your squad?" She gave a nervous smile.  
He blushed at her bluntness, "Ah – well of course you can…but what I meant was that, as you know, my squad's specialization is the world of the living, so…" He breathed in and let it come out a bit agitated, as his stomach did odd turns.

"I know what you mean – thanks Toushiro,"

"Wow – little kid captain got a date," Deep voice rang loudly and he turned around to see who entered so rudely. Shunsui waved along, and Kenpachi followed him inside.

Pink Kimono rushed as the man came to their table and took out his hat, "So, looks cozy – what are you kids up to, today?" He leaned against the wall opening with a lazy back expression. Toushiro avoided eye-contact. "None of your business,"

"My, my – aren't you grumpy today," Shunsui looked at the girl who had a slight blush on her cheeks but didn't share his humor at all. "Well – you probably have much fun together, I'll see you kids around."His voice was a bit blurry and he went to the private dining room.

"Why doesn't he respect you?" Karin complained; she wanted to give a snide remark to that guy but she was controlling her temper nowadays.

He closed his eyes, with a calm attitude before answering; "He's always like this when drunk, I just ignore it as much as I can,"

"Good for you…" She muttered.

And dinner came. Luckily for them, they could eat in peace as not much familiar faces joined the dining halls and no one so bluntly as their first encounter arrived. Karin was nervous she noticed, something that only occurred recently. She was never nervous before when with boys…but that changed with time. She took a bit and hoped that he didn't see her struggle with that piece of meat. It was unlike her to act this way, she had never felt anything for the boys she hang out with back on earth…

The dinner ended soon but they spent hours chatting just for the sake of doing so it seemed. He enjoyed her company so much it scared him sometimes. The bill came with a friendly smile, _ah the irony!_ Toushiro half-smirked. He took the bill and reached for his pocket.

Karin turned pink; "Ah – I think I can pay for my share of the food," he gave her a quizzing look, "Nonsense, I make much more money – you're just a student,"

She didn't feel insulted as she should have been with others who would say that to her…but with him…_ah – just keep your money, Karin. _"Thanks – but next time it's my treat," she pointed out firmly and he agreed to her, but the gentleman in him would never allow that to happen.

He walked her home as the warm day had turned into a typical summer night. The streets that formed the link between the seireitei and the academy were bad lit; mostly because of the money was cut down in the power supply. Streets that weren't used that often didn't need all the light.

Karin was thankful for it; that way he wouldn't see her red cheeks and trembling arms as she thought about how this really started to look like a date…_would he even be interested to give it a try?_ She glanced at him…_Do I even want that…?_

They stopped before the silent academy dorms. She locked eyes with him, "Thanks again – you saved me a nightmare," His hands entered his pockets after being unsure of what to do with them.

His came closer and eyes widened, questioning his own behavior. He stepped back, obviously aware, "I – Uhm…"

She stiffened, waiting in full anticipation. "I, have to go. Bye, Karin"

"Bye…"

Yuzu jumped up on her bed as she heard the end of it, "He was going to kiss you!" Karin threw her pillow hitting the target hard, "No, he wasn't! Yuzu, you have to stop watching tv shows. It was just a friendly night out and who knows, maybe I had rice on my hair and he wanted to help me out."

"Oh – the excuses you come up with! You two are so obvious, it's almost as bad as brother and Rukia," Yuzu threw the pillow back – It hasn't been a pleasant day, today, and her knee was still hurting, but hearing about Karin and her love adventures always got her blood running. She felt like a fan, not wanting to miss the next episode.

"Just go to sleep, you sensation addict." Karin closed the light before her younger twin could protest. Yuzu can't stand being in complete darkness, Karin smirked.

.

* * *

A few, not jealous, students clasped their hands as they sat against the wall on their knees watching Karin take down a second year student in Hakuda class.

Yuzu made a cup with her hands against her mouth, "Go Karin, you're the best!" A blond girl next to her made a negative sound and Yuzu turned to her, "What?" she asked innocently,

"Shut up," The red-head bit back.

Another student from the second year stood up; he was sure he could take that obnoxious girl down. Karin looked at him uninterested, "Sure – come at me then," he growled angry jumping a few times up and down as a warm-up. Not a pleasant sight, as he was overweight and insisted upon being bare-chested when he fought a hand-to-hand combat. He stopped and nodded to be ready at the teacher, who gave the start sign.

The heavy man; appearing to be in his late twenties, but Karin knew that, that didn't say anything. He approached her with an intimidating walk. "Uh – will you just hurry up," She complained.

He hissed and run to her. Her hands touched his shoulder, just the way her teacher taught her, and with a swing she managed to get him on the ground. A hard clash as the idiot didn't break his fall. "Ah- she cheated Mrs. Riza!" He complained standing up and complaining that Karin was only using brute force instead of the tactics that she was supposed to use. "Do you even listen to yourself," Karin remarked before leaving the sparring mat.

"No, she did fine – very good even, for a first year," The polite and wallflower like teacher responded signing the grades. The man growled, as he looked to kill at his enemy. Karin came a bit closer with a smirk, "Sucks to be you, how embarrassing,"

Yuzu's eyes widened as a temper tantrum started to come from the guy, "Karin, let's go! Class is over, come!" She took her sister by the arm, who first intended not to back down, and pushed her along. They walked outside to the open field where a great amount of students passed by as most classes had just end.

"I'm pissed,"

"I know Karin, but we're not at high school anymore, fights here are different."

Karin kicked a small rocks away; her body still filled with adrenaline. "Yuzu, I'm going for a walk, okay?" Yuzu nodded. Her sister was clearly at the verge of exploding and she looked like she could use something to kick…

Yuzu shrugged, she would give the girl her space. She had her own plans today and they shouldn't be taken so lightly. Today, she would try to figure out how to enter that private room. Now she first intended to ask her brother, but he would understand what she was doing and not help her. Somehow he agreed with her father to let the matter go, but to her, he said that they should wait until everything calmed down a bit. Their death hasn't been that long ago, they needed to get some consistency and form a new home here before going through a very emotional search for someone who's death had traumatized them.

She walked the path she knew by heart now. Her brother was right, partly, but she just wanted to know if her mother was there…just take a peak and watch from afar…

So today she would visit the person where she had the best chance at getting her information.

Rangiku...

That woman blurted everything out, be it personal and disgusting, to secrets, even if it went against her lieutenants duties.

.

* * *

A proud captain left squad six barracks – earlier than he normally would. He made his way through the wide streets of the seireitei. A loud yelp stole his attention as a beautiful girl fell on her knees while papers flew around her. He noticed as strands of her silky hair touched her academy uniform.

_Academy uniform…_

"You're not allowed in this area; go back to the academy's grounds." Yuzu looked up, afraid – The man was probably a captain judging by the white coat and his tone of authority.

She hastily replied. "I'm very sorry, sir."

Byakuya observed and her eyes widened when a hand appeared in front of her - as if offering to help her stand. He was just as shocked by his action, but remained apathetic.

He was handsome – she blushed, "Thank you." He stared a bit too long for his liking. She quickly bowed and picked up the fallen papers – Just four, but time passed by painfully slow as she nervously gathered them. The truth was just a matter of seconds. Bowing again she turned to leave.

"Your name, academy student."

She hadn't thought this through – she hadn't planned on what to say if investigated – foolishly counting on her intelligence.

"Yuzu Kurosaki…sir." She expected more questions but the silent man before her didn't apply. She had intended to find someone of authority to help her – but she was unlucky to find him.

He contemplated about his next step. The girl was suspicious, clearly hiding something – It was his responsibility to maintain safety at any cost.

"Tell me about your business here, or you'll be reported," He replied coldly. Yuzu bit the bottom of her lip which did not went unnoticed. She should have come more prepared, acting too hastily and emotional got her into this.

"Yes, sir…I'm here looking for any trace of my mother's whereabouts, she died about twelve years ago in the world of the living." Lowering her head, she expected the worst – this man didn't seem to be compassionate – she could only hope that her answer would be enough for him to let her go with nothing further.

"I see…" her hopes increased, would he let her go and search for her mother? Did her story make an impact?

"Take this as a warning and return to the academy grounds. The next time you trespass, you'll be reported." Her hopes were bitterly crushed.

"Please Sir! I won't be any trouble; I just want to see my mother again." Her eyes begged him. He watched her and after a few silent seconds looked away.

"I just want to know if she's here..." Yuzu murmured.

"Go back, Kurosaki Yuzu." He answered.

This would be then the end of her research…she couldn't let that happen. "Sir…there's something suspicious about my mother's death…"

He didn't seem moved so she obeyed and left. _What a horrible man, he could at least be nice about it._

Byakuya watched as the girl walked away, subtlety brushing fingers against the palm of his hand.

.

* * *

"Hey,"

"Ah – Karin! Long time, where were you?" Rangiku peeped from a curtain she had created in her room; it was used as a fitting room. "You know…Busy, with school and everything…"

Curtains opened with a swift movement, and Rangiku appeared with a much too curly and dry hair wearing a red, low-cut dress, "So what do you think?" She asked exited, walking out of the space and admiring herself, while fidgeting here and there.

Karin searched for words…"Uh…it's very, you."

"Me?" Rangiku peeked at the girl who only nodded in response. A seductive smile played on Rangiku lips, "I know, I have a great sense for style." She beamed.

Karin sweat-dropped, _Not what I meant…_

"So why are you dressing up for?"

Rangiku turned around with a more serious expression, "I'm going on a possible date..?" she wasn't sure, Shuuhei had asked if she wanted to go do some drinks at the pub tonight, but he never really mentioned an actual date. "So, you like this guy?" Karin placed her hands behind her neck, a laid back gesture.

Rangiku smiled an almost bitter smile. "Maybe, Karin," but again…she wasn't sure. Her heart still belonged to someone else, someone who gave his life for her and left her all alone after his death. She was still in love with him, but felt so alone…

"You seem serious about this, why not change your style and put on something more elegant instead of sexy?" Karin pointed out and stood up from her sitting position. Rangiku smiled at the girl trying to help her, "Okay, I guess I can try a few outfits more," She reached for a double door and slide open, showing an entire room packed with clothes, shoes and bags. Karin leaned against the opening as the barely dressed woman went through boxes and cabinets.

"You know, the captain seemed quite happy today, did you two have a fun time?" Karin blushed, "he told you?"

"Yeah – he was chatty today,"

"I guess, yesterday was 'okay', good food, I was happy with the desert too," Karin changed the subject, she knew that once Rangiku caught a glimpse of something interesting she wouldn't have any peace. Rangiku straightened up with a yellow high-heel shoe, examining the small scratch on it. "You know who wasn't happy about it when she heard…"

"Huh – who?" Karin was brought out of her daydream,

"Momo wasn't too happy." Rangiku pouted and put her shoe down before returning with a devilish smile, "I think she likes the captain…what do you think?"

"I don't know…I don't really care much either…" Karin frowned annoyed about all this sentiment talk all the time, didn't people have better things to do. Rangiku started undressing without a warning and the younger girl turned her head away. "but I don't think he likes that way…" muffled voice came from the changing woman, "it's fun to tease, but I think he sees her just as a sister, you know." Karin nodded to no one in particular as her heart started to beat faster.

"Very sad really, But I guess she'll just have to accept things how they are…I mean, she can't force him to like her," Rangiku ranted on and Karin pressed her head against the wall, regretting she ever came here.

.

* * *

Byakuya is in the research facility where he looks for Kurosaki Masaki and to his surprise finds out that she's not listed

Byakuya stared into a blue screen, he typed the name he was searching for. It was a request from his grandfather some time ago, that it he found the time, if he could look into what happened with his grandfather fourth seat back when the man was captain. A photo appeared of an old man beside the general information.

'Alive'

'living in the Rukongai Area'

'District 2'

Byakuya nodded more to himself, this would be enough to present to his grandfather. He didn't want to get involved in whatever the man was planning to do with this. He was done here, that's all he had planned to do in the city.

Before logging out, he paused for a moment. He was here after all…and typed a name he didn't plan to in the first place.

'Masaki Kurosaki, Not registered,' he looked at the considered options for the name, but nothing really matched. He went to the human's souls list, where it often modified and did not work synchronously with the registered members list.

'Reborn, death, no entrance of soul,'

It was curious indeed…what was he to do with this..?

.

* * *

Rukia looked outside where her brother stood before his koi pond. She smiled secretively – having figured out not too long ago who was messing with it.

He came back inside with an expression forecasting thunder. "There's a koi missing again." Rukia quickly putted on a serious and concerned mask – as she knew that the fish was doing just fine. "How strange," She muttered.

He thoughtfully touched his chin with his index finger and thumb while closing his eyes. "I'm going with Captain Kurotsuchi's idea." Suddenly they looked up at the young man who appeared in front of the window. His orange hair falling over his face accompanied by enthusiasm.

"Hey Rukia, Byakuya!" He greeted spontaneously and hopped inside. "Kurosaki Ichigo, There's a door meant for that." Byakuya decided that continuing would be a waste of his time and left as soon as the young man started talking.

Rukia didn't pay attention to her brother – all she could see was Ichigo. He smiled back and she led the way into the garden as planned. She had laid a picnic blanket – and prepared everything for their lunch.

"This place looks really amazing." Ichigo sat down. Rukia agreed and looked at him questioning when he sighed deeply.

Ichigo didn't want to risk their friendship...

He wanted more, but he also enjoyed having her as his friend – his best friend. They enjoyed lunch – blushing slightly as they brushed hands by accidents or looked at each other for too long.

Byakuya glanced out of his window seeing the two of them out in the garden. "Pathetic," He muttered and turned to the papers before him.

"Who captain?" Renji looked up from the page he was reading. He had brought in his reports here as his captain didn't plan to go back to his office at the barracks for the day. Renji followed the direction where the man next to him had glanced. _There she was…_

He sighed loudly forgetting about the paper on his hand. Even as far as she sat he could still notice her beautiful features, her radiant skin and that smile…

He felt like crying – he was losing her…Renji watched them – like a man who had just lost everything dear to him.

The head of the Kuchiki clan was getting quite tired of this endless drama. His lieutenant had been practically useless since that boy came to the soul society.

"You bastard…" Renji muttered not caring about his company. Byakuya wanted to scold him, for bringing his personal life into the office – but he knew it would once again be a waste of time. Renji couldn't change his behavior.

_Where was I..?_ Byakuya frowned at the text before him. He looked at Renji annoyed ready to say something.

"Captain I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow." The tall red-haired man said, without even looking. He bowed just a little and left an insulted captain behind.

.

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Toushiro asked irritated. "I'm bored," Karin muttered not caring about his attitude, she had learned by now to look through it. They passed fields as the hot sun pained her eyes.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"I like to come here and train…" He answered and walked on not sure if he should even proceed anymore. The whole deal why he came here was to be alone, meditate and think about some thinks and what he should do.

"Can I join?" Karin touched the shaft of her zanpakutou as a habit. She felt that she was close to knowing its name. It was soon, her teachers had said so many times, but she couldn't deny that feeling that kept reaching out for her. She could almost hear its whisper.

"I don't think that's wise, you wouldn't hold it much longer and my spiritual pressure can be dangerous sometimes when clashed with much weaker ones."

Her breath halted; "Excuse me?" He stopped and questioned her with his expression, "I'm not weak," She said fiercely,

"What I meant was-" he tried to undo his damage but she took out her zanpakutou, "We're doing this," She cut him off. He sighed deeply ready to explain more but a sword headed his way and he held it back just in time with his own. "Karin, what's wrong with you?" He hissed and put strength to it pushing her back. They stopped for a moment to look at each other and she launched again.

She was putting as much strength as she could with each hit, but he only defended with not much effort needed, "Karin, you have misunderstood me,"

"I think it was a slip of the tong," She gasped and pushed as much strength as she could, a crack was heard. She looked up where their swords met and a small crack with a little piece missing was visible on her sword. She backed away examining it.

Toushiro regained himself coming to aid, "It'll go back to its original form soon enough if you keep it within your spiritual energy."

She was silent; feeling stupid about acting so emotional and gave him a small nod. He apologized to which she accepted as he then suggested to train with her. Hand-to-hand combat was her favorite so he accepted to spar for a while, forgetting entirely about his own training he intended to do.

After hours, they sat down by a tree, tired. The sun shined brightly and Karin squeezed her eyes as it hit her. He complained before she could, about the sun - stating he didn't like warm weather and preferred the winter.

"Is it because you get easily burned?" Karin asked as she threw small rocks into the water. Toshiro sighed, "No,"

Karin smirked, "Not that you know of, you are always hiding in the shades" she punched his shoulder playfully. "Why did you bring me here anyway? Don't you have captain duties?" He shook his head, "you're the one who followed," she giggled. He looked away annoyed and when he looked back he noticed how close they were. They have had moments like this before - it seemed like a disease to their friendship - slowly eating it away.

He tried to hold himself back, but he couldn't. His body wasn't obeying his common sense, on the contrary, it was making him come even closer… "Uhm…I also have today off…" He murmured. Karin blushed, she was paralyzed, her heart beating faster as she looked into his dazed eyes. He slowly closed the space between them - their lips touched barely.

"Shiro-chan what are you doing!" Momo called out - stunned the sight she almost witnessed. Karin backed away from him. And he stared at Momo as if he was a deer caught in headlights.

"Momo…" He whispered, standing up. "…I was visiting a friend - why were you looking for me…?" He approached the damaged girl. She seemed so fragile to him - her eyes almost watering. "Come Momo - you don't look too well - shall I bring you back…?" He asked and she nodded - her heart already breaking, she couldn't even look at that damned girl, who ruined everything for her.

He placed an arm over her shoulder - guilty that he had hurt her. He glanced back one last time, but the other girl was nowhere to be seen. He didn't know what to do. He loved Momo as a sister - and he promised to protect her - even if that cost him his happiness…

.

* * *

Yuzu entered the tidy space she shared with her sister – finding it soothing to be there. She sat on her bed and opened a book where a letter was hidden between the pages. She lay down on the softness, holding the letter above her.

_'The database contains no information regarding your mother._

_Byakuya Kuchiki'_

She found it was formal – said so much with just a few words.

Yuzu stroked lightly with her fingers over the written words – her obsession to find her mother had almost drove her insane. She looked back at the letter. "If the opportunity occurs, I'll thank him," The girl smiled, this meant she was right - there's more to her mother's 'death'. And she would find out.

A door opened with a rush and she quickly hide the letter behind her while she sat up. Karin was in a foul mood.

"Karin, what happened?" Yuzu stood up and walked after her sister who threw herself on her bed and covered her face on a pillow. "Karin-"

"Go away, Yuzu!"

The younger twin was taken aback, she had never seen Karin be so emotional. "They are calling the students for dinner…" she murmured trying to be helpful but unsure how to. Karin had always been the strongest of them, both physically and emotionally. But this was something she had never dealt with, it was different and scaring that her romanticized image she had of her sister started to break and she felt over aware of the mistake she had made all those years…Karin was hurting…and all she knew was how to ask for her support…

.

* * *

Karin opened the door to her friend's office. He was as usually glued to his work but she didn't care if she was a bother, she came in today for an answer...After more than a week of avoidance, she was determined to do something about this.

"Karin…" He muttered, she looked down as she approached his desk - there was no turning back now. She had to know where they stand - the way it was going lately was killing her. He played with his pen, nervous - he had never thought it would turn out that way.

"Toshiro…" She met his eyes keeping a straight face. "Was everything alright with Momo - I hope not to have upset her." She said and smiled.

Tensing up he threw his pen away and covered his face with his hands, "Toshiro…" She asked and leaned a bit down, "Don't worry about what happened, It's not that bad really…" Karin tried. He pulled his hand down and stood up turning his back at her. "I'm sorry Karin - but what happened yesterday was an accident… I think we should stay away from each other for a while, I don't want to hurt Momo."

She stared - this all seemed it had gotten out of hand. Crossing her arms, still facing his now much broader shoulder - "Isn't this all a bit drastic?" She asked calmly. He turned around and met her eyes.

"You might be right…but Momo has suffered enough," He replied. Karin nodded - her teenage dreams of dating him coming to an end. She had been foolish not to have noticed how he felt before. Her chance with him was over…he had chosen the other girl...

"I'll give you your space," She turned around keeping her emotions hidden - she couldn't ever let him know…

She closed his office door behind her leaning against it for a moment then running away as fast as she could. She needed to get away from here. Rangiku watched as the girl passed by, she called out but was ignored.

Karin didn't stop running until she reached the dorms - her sister welcomed her with open arms, offering consolation - but Karin refused to show how upset she was...she wanted to get over this as soon as possible and move on.

.

* * *

"You always say that, how suspicious you are." Karin muttered not liking the way she was being treated. Ichigo growled – his sisters had been very difficult since they came here. They didn't listen to him as well as they did back when alive. Was this the growing up part his dad dramatized – should he start treating his sisters as equal adults..? It was weird since he had always felt like a parent to them.

"Rukia – you agree too, right? He shouldn't be deciding when we can go home," Karin persuaded calmly but didn't leave Ichigo's gaze. She had been through enough disappointment this past weeks and all she wanted now is for something to finally go how she wanted.

Rukia looked between the battling siblings deciding which stance to take.

"I think we should just go home Karin – I don't like drunken people," Yuzu meddled – mostly because she was a little freaked out by the men who flirted with her tonight.

"Ah you always want to go home Yuzu – Why don't you just move to a retirement house, I'm sure you'll have a blast there." Karin retorted annoyed – she was pissed – for several reasons and needed to get it out somehow.

Rukia turned toward Ichigo, touching his arm, "Ichigo – I think your sisters are old enough to stay for the karaoke," They locked gaze and she looked at him – reasoning with a smile.

"Hey Captain – are you and lieutenant Kuchiki having some disagreement on how to raise your children?" A loud – and probably drunken squad member shouted from the crowd. Both Ichigo and Rukia blushed as she quickly let his arm go.

Karin glanced at Yuzu who giggled. Ichigo turned towards Karin his cheeks still red. "Sorry Karin – next time,"

"That's what you always say," Karin muttered and took her bag. Yuzu followed her out quickly as a man called 'cutie' after her. She had a red face embarrassed. _Pervert!_ Yuzu yelled at him – in her mind – too afraid to do that for real.

The girls walked back in the night. Yuzu wrapped her arms around her. "Brother can be so oblivious," She started and Karin placed her hands behind her neck as she walked.

"Tell me about it – It was so pink, I'll be having nightmares tonight." Yuzu giggled happy that Karin seemed better. But she knew it wasn't that easily. Yuzu's expression soon turning seriously. She remembered her plan – could she do it tonight? Deciding - she breathed in deeply preparing herself for her next move.

"Karin I need to go somewhere first." She was nervous, insecure. They stopped walking. Karin watched her suspiciously, confused where this had come from, "Please Karin," Yuzu whispered, her eyes begging for permission.

"Why?" The older twin asked.

"I can't tell." Yuzu told her in hurry looking around. Karin was worried; she bit her lip and nodded. Yuzu's expression brightened.

"Don't do anything stupid Yuzu."

"I won't!"

Karin didn't know anything about this – and she knew that she wouldn't get the truth either. Yuzu always seemed to be an open book – everyone thought so. But Karin knew better – her sister was messed up. Yuzu didn't act on her own – she always tried to be someone people would find more likable…

Yuzu ran in the direction she had traced many times with her fingers over a map. She decided to go to his office; there she would leave a letter.

It wasn't a long run – yet she was breathless – gasping but continuing. She would thank the captain of the sixth division for his trouble – and bring on the message that she would stop her research. Hopefully that would get her out of his radar.

_There, the office!_

She stopped. He was outside. He shouldn't be here, it was past office hours…

Byakuya was leaning over a fence while looking at the sky, she was sure he had noticed her as she neared him – building up courage. She was suddenly painfully aware of her lost of words as she stood close to him. He noticed her features silently – and waiting.

She gulped and lowered her head. "Thank you." Her voice trembled, his eyes widened – Hastily she turned around, feeling relieved for doing what she intended to. Without meeting his eyes.

_Come on, run Yuzu!_

She gasped, _The letter! What am I supposed to do with the letter? _She hurriedly placed it on the floor and ran for it. _I'm so stupid! _Her mind screamed as she kept running as fast as she could. _How embarrassing! _She turned a corner but didn't slow down.

Again, he could only watch her leaving form and wonder what had just happened. He glanced at the letter on the floor then back at the sky.

_Very interesting…_

Before he went to bed he glanced one last time at the envelope on his nightstand. He breathed in deeply and out – reaching for the letter. He was still a bit mad at having to pick it up from the floor. But he couldn't just leave it there to be found.

In her letter – she thanked him, but still wished to investigate it on her own when granted permission. He didn't know what to make of it. Was she hinting that he didn't provide her with correct information? He shook his head – tired. He shoved to the middle of the bed and stared at the ceiling.

.

* * *

On a hill the sun set was barely visible as darkness took over.

Karin had been there for hours, her body was starting to struggle as it almost refused to stay in the same position. But she wasn't nearly done, her wish to learn her zanpakutou's name was driving her mad. Obsession was what her sister would call - and maybe it was. Karin didn't think it was necessarily a bad thing to be obsessed - she needed this as a distraction. What better solution than working towards a goal after closing a painful chapter in her life.

She knew she had to move on...lingering on hope or lying to herself that she could be just his friend was established destructive.

Karin pushed her depressing thoughts away and tried to concentrate. She was able to communicate with her zanpakutou, she didn't know its name but was nonetheless satisfied with her progression so far. None of the other ranked officer students have been able to do that.

She tensed...closing her eyes...

There seemed to be various voices present – they all called out for her - like a child reaching for its mother. The power they held was always very present. It was immensely strong and refused to tell its name until they were sure she would be able to yield them. Karin opened her eyes again - another attempt seemed to have failed. Her stomach screamed - her back ached and little sharp wounds around her body bleed.

It all didn't matter - she had to prove she was strong enough. Concentrating again - she stared at the sword in front of her, she was told that it was supposed to lay on her lap - but its vibration felt uncomfortable, as if trying to enter her. Distance and control - just like her kido - seemed to be the key point here.

Karin had slowly discovered that her zanpakutou wasn't ordinary - she even felt weary to inform what she knew to her teacher. Yuzu would worry - so Karin protect her from the knowledge. But she was struggling - everyday it was getting harder. She often found herself woken up in sweat - late at night gasping frightened, her dreams were vivid - as she sucked out the life force of her beloveds.

leaving dead bodies lying around...

Her eyes closed as her brow tensed - she didn't want to suffer anymore...

_(Then maybe you should get stronger_) A voice from within her replied – just as the first time, it was this voice that spoke up first. Karin wondered if it was the leader...

_(Why aren't looking for us, why are you holding back..?)_ A deep, more cynical voice asked. "I'm not holding back pal," Karin replied sternly.

_(something is holding you back…maybe it's your lack of strength...or maybe...you're afraid)_ A feminine voice replied sarcastically and several others laughed. Karin stood up – she didn't plan to lose this battle. "I am strong enough, now come out so I can show it to you, instead of saying annoying things from inside my head,"

(_Then find us master_) The lighter feminine voice ended their conversation articulating the last word – teasing with a hint of spite.

_Ended the conversation huh..? _Karin kicked the zanpakutou – and no response. She watched her silent sword. _I'm not afraid..._

"I'll force you into obedience!"

.

* * *

Whoa - long text. The chapters may vary from length.


	3. A Heart Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Absolutely nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A heart break**

* * *

He smiled as he stopped by the open door and took in her delicate figure as she raised herself to her toes and placed a book in her hand on the large book shelve in her lieutenants office. His stomach turned as if a sharp knife ripped through it. With a raise of his hand he touched in a knock the open wooden door. "Hey Rukia do you have a moment?" He startled her, making her jump slightly and position herself with her feet back and flat on the ground. A sweet timid smile crossed her lips when she turned to him. "Renji, I haven't seen you in a while, did something happen?"

"No, nothing just really busy." Rukia nodded understanding – this was the busiest time of the year for lieutenants as they were in charge of finishing all reports and gaps in it from the last couple of months. She walked with him outside taking a break and greeting passing squad members. Renji took her attention back to him as he told her that he would like to speak somewhere a bit more private. She agreed and followed him as they found a place to sit by the water. He leaned down on a rock, sitting with a confident air that soon was washed away by his fidgeting. His eyes danced everywhere but her face, "Is everything alright?" She crossed her arms and didn't sit. He glanced at her awkwardly and nodded. His cheeks turning red.

"We've been friends for a long time huh?" He mused. She nodded curious as to where this was going. He let out a long breath of exasperation and a hand reached his forehead, rubbing it with a cringe, "I felt as if they stole you away from me when you were adopted." She nodded saddened, her poor friend she had felt guilty about it as well.

"I, uhm…tried so hard to get you back," he stopped and his eyes pierced hers as if trying to say more. "What do you mean Renji?" That was the encouragement he needed to spill everything out, "I tried my best to become stronger, that's the reason I joined squad six. I wanted to surpass your brother and be deserving of you." He had finally said it. She brought a hand to her chin, why didn't he tell her that before? Of course he deserved her as a friend.

"Oh Renji…" She whispered, he looked up touched at the way she said his name. He couldn't control himself anymore, "I love you," He stood up.

Her eyes widened as it seemed as if a blade had stabbed her through her stomach. They stared into each other's eyes – He, praying to hear it back, having her jump him in his arms where he would forever love and cherish her. But that didn't happen. She could only try to understand the real meaning behind this. Was it just brotherly love or maybe something more…?

She had to know, "Renji wh -" He cut her off, "Marry me," He finished it boldly. She gasped. She couldn't believe it – Did he actually ask her to marry him? She must have heard it wrong. He dropped himself in front of her on one knee. "I'll take good care of you and keep you safe, I'll do anything. Marry me, Rukia." What was she supposed to do, this was all too sudden...

"Please, I've loved you for so long," His voice cracked as he reached with his hand to touch her. She didn't move and he saw his chance, standing up to approached her. "I've dreamt for so long how it would be to finally kiss you," He whispered as he slowly and hesitant closed the space between them. A moment passed and her instincts kicked in, she couldn't let this happen.

She stepped back, her hands closing into tight fists as her eyes lowered to the ground. He bowed his head defeated – but not ready to give up. "I understand if you need to think about it." He bent trying to meet her eyes that were mostly hidden by her long lashes, "But remember how well we go together, understand each other. Rukia we fit perfectly…"

"Excuse me Renji," Her voice firm and low. She turned and left him. leaving him filled with self loathing, to work his anger away as he placed a hard punch on the nearby three, leaving a mark behind and bleeding fist. He had ruined their friendship.

* * *

"Hey Izuru, I don't get this," Ichigo looked up and waiting for a response, this had being going like this all day. He was terrible when it came to analyzing ranks and the money that came with it. He rested his head on his fist, lazily looking through piles of documents before him. Izuru took the trouble-maker from him friendly. It was a simple squad application, his captain should know this...

Izuru positioned himself back at his desk and decided to make some small talk – already figuring the reason for his captain's behavior.

"Captain?" Ichigo not yet familiar with the title took a bit longer to look up. He really was in a foul mood...and this all had to do with his mind going crazy again, expecting the worse coming up with horrible events. This was one of the consequences after so many desperate battles. Blue eyes met his, Izuru finally having his attention, "Are you dating lieutenant Kuchiki?" Ichigo blushed lightly not going unnoticed by Izuru and his third seat.

"What – no." The embarrassed man tried to save himself. "Why, Izuru?"

Izuru was well informed of Renji's affection for lieutenant Kuchiki. The involvement of his captain in the situation sure made it quite interesting. The only injustice was the fact that Renji was going all out and his captain remained oblivious. In his eyes this wasn't a fair fight.

"Well, I just thought I had seen something," He answered – Ichigo's cheeks giving some truth to his observations.

"Rukia and I are just friends, that's it really," Ichigo reassure him. Izuru thought carefully about his next move – the longer this was kept unknown, the higher the risks.

"Then you're okay with Renji chasing her, I assume," Ichigo's eyes widened – he had always assumed that Renji to considered her like a sister, or a friend. But here was his suspicious confirmed, this had turned the worst case possible.

Ichigo needed more confirmation. "Renji is in love with her?" His lieutenant nodded. The more Ichigo thought about it the more it made sense, he felt like slapping himself for not noticing this before. It explained so much; Rukia's cold behaviors, her lack of interest in him…it all made sence. He was evidently the third wheel, holding their relationship back, making them feel guilty to even pursue their happiness…

Izuru watched his captain's troublesome expression but reassured himself that he had done the right thing. Now he could only hope that Ichigo would wake up and do something.

* * *

The door to his office opened, "Little Shiro, Are you ready to go?" Momo asked softy, a blush emerging on her cheeks as she saw that he wasn't alone. Rangiku grinned at the sight, laying stretched and comfortable on his couch. "Going out?" Her wicked smile made the younger girl blush brighter. A frustrated growl came from behind them and Toushiro stood up swiftly. With an agitation to his movements, her placed his pen down and ordered his files in a neat pile, pushing his office chair against the table. The women watched them with a curious expression, both aware that they shouldn't poke him any longer with their teasing.

He walked pass the room with Momo timidly going out of his way, "Rangiku, I expect to find the documents I gave signed when I'm back," He spat almost and walked out of the door. Momo shrugged at the other woman and followed her friend out of the barracks. The afternoon looked bright today, with an occasional thick cloud passing through the skies warning the strollers for a chance of rain.

He never talked much, they didn't have to. Momo had been there for him for a long time and even when their interest didn't match, they still maintained their strong bond. They passed through parks, heading out of the seireitei, where their grandmother's grave was located. Her death and its reason still brought them down to question themselves and their guilt. It had happened too soon, and both had visit too little. Now it was too late to show their appreciation for the hard work and care of the old lady. But they still went, every years for centuries to come as their life would let.

Momo glance up as she walked by his side. His eyes lowered to meet hers in a questioning gaze. She didn't answer, only hide her blush with strand of hair that fell before her face and look away from his studying eyes. A moment passed and he felt her eyes on him again, when he turned to her she giggled and a hand reached her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Her voice coed as well showing her deepest worries for him through her eyes. He raised his brows, taken aback by her sudden change, with a smile he gave her a nod and looked straight ahead. "Nothing, just thinking,"

The corner of her lips lifted and a amusing glint passed her gaze, "You shouldn't think too much little Shiro," His eyes narrowed, "Bed wetter," He spat back, his conscious scolded him for being immature and not pursuing her to talk more of her strange behavior.

Karin hissed mentally. At a safe distance, where they couldn't see or hear her, she watched them with a fixed gaze resembling a hawk. Every movement, every detail didn't go past her radar. Of course it was wrong to spy, but she had a good reason to find out the truth and protect herself. her body shifted as distance increased. Her foot cracked a few leaves on the ground, her hands rested for support on the rough body of a thick full-leaved tree. Her position now allowed her to see more, but still not enough. On light feet as a trained rogue, she made her way closer, hiding behind the thick density of trees that formed a wall in two rows surrounding the low-cut grass path. Her eyes heaved to the ground after seeing the two of them laugh at each other, with a noticeable blush on Toushiro's cheeks. Her hands tightened, paling and forming a contrast with the dark wood. She stepped back from the trees and headed the counter direction.

She had to let it go, it was useless to keep following this road that clearly had a dead-end. She sprinted back to the academy grounds. Her wide red skirt swinging fiercely as she increased her speed more and more, running out her build up adrenaline and self-loath. It was an easy task to find her sister. Yuzu tended to stay at the academy parks after school and go through the books of kido while she sat alone on the bench. She claimed for it to be relaxing and that the fresh air did her some good, but Karin suspected that it had to do with all the students going back to the dorms and playing around, loudly and knocking on her door for the kicks as they passed by.

None of them went to the park at that hour as it was very monitored by the janitors who swept the stony white ground between the park and the academy. Yuzu looked up and a small smile reached her lips as she saw her sister. "Let's go Yuzu," Karin demanded, her burning gray eyes broke through her mask that she put on in moment when she wanted to defend herself.

"Where are we going?" Yuzu stood up, closing her book. A quick glance at the academy revealed her thought that she was afraid to leave her book there. "It's fine, no one wants books, trust me," Karin sighed with her head and her sister followed sneaking another glance at her abandoned book. They walked deeper in the forest where the possible witnessed passing by the academy grounds could no longer see them. Yuzu struggled to keep up and almost made contact with her sister's back when Karin abruptly stopped. "Karin, what happened?"

"I need to blow off some steam." Karin turned around and took a fair distance from her sister. "Are you okay with that?" She asked anyway, knowing that her rushed and maybe rude actions now left Yuzu without much choice. But this was what sister did, well most, Karin mused. She wasn't exactly the one to talk, for her actions spoke louder and gave her pride the gentle let down instead of spilling out everything she felt.

"Hai," Yuzu eyes hardened as if she was on a mission, her body took a fighting stance just like her teacher had forced her to learn it right. Karin swung her arm behind her back where her zanpakutou now was attached. The katana, once less than an arms length had gone through an unexplained grow lately now almost the size of her legs. She brought her hand back with her very intimidating weapon.

"You can defend," Karin advised, holding the shaft on her right hand and testing its weight. Yuzu paled at the sight, and reached with an uncertain motion to her side and slowly took out her sword, which looked the same and lifeless. "Okay." Her voice soft, too inexperienced to go into battle.

Karin's foot lifted of the ground and her feet moved though the damp grass swinging her sword up with stretched arms and using her weight to pull it down making contact with her sister's sword, meeting her wide eyes. Yuzu's arm couldn't hold the trembling force from the contact and her arms bent down. She gasped and stepped back, stabilized herself. Karin waited and placed her sword back by her side and run, swinging it forward and almost touching Yuzu who didn't block on time.

Kerin's eyes widened and she gasped, missing her sister by the hair. She stepped back and stared her sister's frightened gaze. A long sigh as she lowered her sword, touching the ground, "This isn't going to work..." Karin gulped her mouth tasting bitter from what she almost did. "Karin..." Yuzu muttered.

"I'm fine," Karin let her shoulders drop letting the tension and her urge for a muscle tensing battle leave. She didn't want to worry her sister more than she had already done...

* * *

Yuzu woke up to someone calling her. She looked at her sister who was sleeping peacefully. _Was it just a dream then?_

She fell back on her pillow as everything turned pitch black. Her body felt heavy, she panicked and wanted to move but her body didn't reply. Her sister's slumber faded in the background, the feeling of pressure against the mattress faded, and somewhere far, there was a sound of singing birds that became louder and louder as if she had landed in the middle of a forest on a spring day. Her sight returned, but she didn't look at her dimmed white ceiling as she expected, instead there was a bright blue sky. Clouds flew in the winds direction in the form of cotton balls, resembling some other shapes. _I smell grass…_and the cold ticklish grass ends teased her skin and through her thin pyjama's.

Her body felt normal again, and with ease, she lifted to sitting position, her hands behind her acting as a support. The sun kissed her skin with a warm breath waking memories of long walks during summer through fields. Wildflowers surrounded her with their sweet and lemony fragrance touching her senses. It was a dream. It couldn't be anything else.

After a long intake of her surroundings she decided to go in adventure, it was a dream after all; she might as well enjoy the scenario. With two bared foot on the ankle high grass, she searched for a route. Something of interest. Unlike most of her dreams, there wasn't any talking cats or teddy bears that would run away. There was just a simple sandy path before her, horizontally and curving as it gained height. She followed it with her eyes until where it ended behind trees and her gaze stopped at a cute wooden house at the top of the gentle hill. She stood up from her position, bare foot embraced by warm sand. She followed the path up.

She stepped further up the wooden deck of the small wooden cottage. It looked fragile and old. Like a cottage where someone has lived too long and had let nature take its better hand on it. She looked at the closed door and hesitated. Even in her dream a bit weary to disturb someone for no good reason besides interest. Her right hand formed a knuckle and she lifted to the door. Before a first knock, the door was hastily opened, revealing a small old woman. Her grey straight hair loosened and half of it tied in a knot. Her grey eyes brightened, eyes becoming smaller and more wrinkled. It wasn't hostile as the teddy bears usually were to Yuzu.

"Come in, come in, my dear. I've been waiting for you." Her well spoken but tired voice was inviting as a salesperson. Her thin hands gesturing towards the inside as she stepped back. Yuzu bowed with a smile, this was one of her best dreams so far.

"This is a beautiful place, very peaceful." Yuzu said, looking around. The granny hurried to the kitchen where salty delicious scent caused Yuzu's stomach to growl and pout. A knowing smile crossed the old woman lips and she placed a plate with a few cookies on the table. "Come, child. Sit down and talk to me."

"Is this a dream?" Yuzu mused, sitting down. "It seems very real." With a high-pitched voice, she let her excitement ring through. Her finger trailed over the table – testing its nature.

The old lady chuckled, "Oh no, it far better." Her hushed and mysterious tone stopped Yuzu's poking on the table and made her body straight. Grey eyes met hers, "This is your inner realm,"

Yuzu gasped as she woke up finding herself back in her bed, dreaded in sweat, tired as if she had come from sword practise.

_(Well it was nice to have you around)_

* * *

Her academy uniform drew attention from the soul reaper passing her by. They weren't used to seeing academy students strolling around the market, it wasn't even allowed. Well, it was, if you had permission from a captain or lieutenant. To which she had as she accompanied Rukia who had been looking for a reason to get out of the Kuchiki manor aside from her job. The hot sun touched they bare arms as the end of summer was giving its comeback after months of rain. It was crowded, but very expected in the middle of the day. They looked around for a place to sit after a long stroll. Yuzu had a small bag in her hands, a nice hairpiece she had seen in a shop, and Rukia imposed that she should buy since this was a rare opportunity for the upcoming five years of academy.

"Yuzu, thank you for accompanying me." Rukia gave her a polite smile. They found a wooden bend against the side wall of a cafe, and eased themselves down. Rukia brushed her hair back behind her ears, but the shin-length strands fell stubbornly before her face. Her hand rested on her lap, a curious peek at the passing people, on alert for a Renji. "Is Karin doing well?" Rukia turned her distracted gaze at Yuzu who was looking inside her bag, a hand in, fidgeting. The younger girl blushed and looked up, her hand in amazing speed out of the bag and on her lap.

"She's fine. The teachers even talked about letting her skip a year." Yuzu worked up a smile. Rukia's mouth opened slightly processing what she heard. "That's amazing; she will probably become a high ranked officer." Yuzu nodded and looked up where a thick cloud darkened the area as it passed. The nice fragrance of a fancy warm lunch coming from the cafe touched her senses and she wanted to pout as she remembered that today was a disgusting seaweed soup on the academy cafeteria menu.

Rukia made an amused sound which she quickly covered with her hand and her eyes half-closed with the action. She turned to Yuzu who blushed when her stomach growled, calling out for Rukia for help. "Do you want to come to the manor with me and have something to eat?"

Yuzu clenched her teeth, "Hai," she cringed as her stomach protested again.

* * *

It was a large and quite intimidating manor to see, she thought back to who lived there and a blush rose on her cheeks as she thought of the proud and indifferent captain. Amazing how Rukia resembled him in her way of acting, so rigid at times. But today, the woman she considered to be her older sister looked fragile, unlike what she had witnessed before. "Come, it's fine," Rukia looked back and waited.

A woman passed by them carrying a sack in her hands and Yuzu bowed to her hoping not to have insulted the noble woman who stared her with a stunned expression. "Yuzu, that's a servant," Rukia whispered and took her by the elbow guiding her further in where her eyes caught immediately the rich traditional Japanese style. she looked down at their moving feet as they passed through the halls wondering if she had to take her shoes off.

Loud feminine voices ringed her ears with every yelp that came from the other side of the house. Rukia's lazy stroll through the hallway turned into a hurried pace listening and following the voices. A scream pierced louder and after that a crash, as if a house was being demolished. The turned right when they reached a corner and the sight of Byakuya caught them. He stood unmoved with a subtle from while he didn't move his eyes from the room that had collapsed in debris around several woman and a child.

Flower petals came together shaping itself into a sword on the hilt that he held in his hand. Several servants appeared, mostly only had eyes for their master ignoring the loud commotion from the broken room where pieces of wood and tables where thrown at the side as a few woman stood up. Yuzu stood farther away but could still recognize a few survivors.

"Ah! He destroyed everything, what a meany!" Yachiru scowled, stomping away trough the open door and down the hall. a few followed her quickly after witnessing his impatiance and Yoruichi grinned as she passed by, with a wave at Rukia. Byakuya followed the movement of the fash-step queen with narrowed eyes showing his venom at how light she took his position.

"Uhm, brother – I invited Yuzu, Ichigo's sister, over for dinner if that's okay," Her hand intertwined together before her body, shoulder tilting up apologetically, waiting for his answer. In silence his gray eyes studied her with an unmoved expression and glanced quickly at the girl beside his sister. Yuzu blushed and bowed her head, hair falling over to the front resting on her white uniform blouse. He had a very intimidating air over himself, more so than her teachers or for the accuracy, anyone that she had ever met. She heard a shift and a tap on her shoulder made her look up. "He's gone," Rukia whispered.

Yuzu sighed, letting her shoulders fall and straightened her spine. She had survived an encounter with that scary man again. A servant woman, bowed before her as if she belonged with the nobles. "Follow me please, a table is being prepared," Her heavy body turned around, each step with an unhealthy contact with the wooden floor. They turned a corner and the servant woman slid a door open, revealing a knee-high table with dishes and plates waiting for them. Both woman eased themselves on a soft cushion. Yuzu looked around at the high decorated wall with back ink paint. Her nose brought her back to the fuming dishes where different sorts of fishes on sauce and rices invited her to go ahead and eat. Fill her plate, and only look up when her stomach was working contently and full, to process the food. "I should have brought poor Karin...She hates soup..." Yuzu murmured feeling guilty but placing her place further so she could help herself to the food.

* * *

"Bye, Rukia. Thank you again," Yuzu waved her hand that was held chest-high. She brought it back down and headed for the open door that led outside. she strolled down the path daydreaming about how it would be to be able to cook like that...A stingy feeling pinched her head as she stiffened, seeing a shadow of a figure standing by a trees near the entrance. She decided to step closer, cautious not to come over as a possible victim, but her back refused to straight and her legs trembled when it moved. He moved...to a spot where the street light could touch him.

"Renji?" She stopped before him blinking as he stared at her like a statue in a bent and turned position. His head shifted robotic to the entrance of the manor. "Hey Yuzu, have a nice evening," He tried to sound casual through clenched teeth. "Why are you hiding? You look suspicious." He turned to her annoyed as a finger touched his lips, "Shush, be quite." His voice low, "Are you going to sneak in?" She followed his gaze to the entrance. He panicked and scowled at her, "Will you be quiet already," His voice projected itself louder than he intended.

In a flash of a second, multiple guards dressed in black, much resembling ninja's appeared encircling them. Byakuya flashed in the middle of the circle "Renji, what's with the sneaky behaviour? Could it be that you've lost respect for my clan." He spat with disgust and a clear threat. Renji bowed his head, "No, Captain. I'm sorry,"

Yuzu didn't move from her frozen position but still attracted attention from the clans head. "Why are you standing there, go home." Byakuya ordered and two guards stepped back, giving her a way out. She glanced one last time at Renji and the corner of her lips tried to lift in an encouraging manner. "Very sorry – I was confused," Yuzu mumbled loud enough for them to hear and passed the guard who stood battle ready and unmoved waiting for orders. "Now you're all quiet huh?" Renji called after her.

She stayed not far from them, wanting to know if Renji would be okay. "Captain, please let me speak to Rukia," His voice cracked as he pleaded.

"That is not going to happen. If you respect my clan then you'll follow our rules,"

Silence engulfed them, only the warm summer breeze dancing through the night. Light footsteps on stones filled that silence. "Renji," Rukia's voice sounded thickened as if she had to swallow. Guards disappeared with the same speed as they came, leaving only the tree of them before the manor and Rukia with a flat hand raised before her, a gesture she used to send away the guards.

"I can't marry you Renji, I'm sorry." She lowered her arms and stood straight but stiff before him, retraining herself. Renji lowered his eyes, dull and lifeless they seemed. With a last quick glance at her, he flashed away. His movement traceable until he turned a corner.

* * *

Karin and Yuzu sat on the floor surrounded by books in their shared room. They could have studied at the library but decided to deal with the wooden floor – the whole academy was a chaos, exams were coming up for all years. The library looked more like a fish market – with all the sweating and yelling – than a peaceful place to study.

Karin had tried to speak with her kido-teacher, but the woman was being engulfed by a pile of students needing help and demanding more. So she turned to Yuzu who seemed to be much better at the craft. In exchange Karin would practice basic sword techniques with her.

But their kido exam would come first and she could use all the help she could get. She knew that she would never make squad four with her capabilities, but then again that has never been her plan. She just didn't want to be a complete embarrassment in front of the students.

Yuzu recited out loud and Karin matched the words with movement – but then she forgot the rest…

"We're never getting this right…" Karin sighed and sat down again – this was such a pain. Yuzu looked again to see if she said the words correctly, "Why don't you want to practice outside Karin, maybe it's the holding back that's distracting you,"

Karin frowned and stood up, "Ah – we still have another week. Let's continue tomorrow," Yuzu agreed as she looked at the clock. "Wow – we've been practicing the entire afternoon…" Yuzu quickly stood up. A bit too fast as her joints protested from the long sitting hours. She ignored the whining pain and organized the papers and books that lay on the ground.

Karin laid on her bed lazily, "Are you going to visit Rukia again? Because….the cafeteria is serving fancy tuna today…" Yuzu stopped interested, "Really Karin, why's that?"

Karin shrugged, "Don't know – some celebration or something, but hey I'm sure you're used to fancy food by now,"

Yuzu blushed a little, "You can come too Karin, I'm sure Rukia would like that," But she was insecure about it too, was she spending too much time there..? Karin turned around in her bed – her body facing Yuzu. "Nah – I don't like it there, rather fight for food at the cafeteria." She smirked and her sister laughed.

Yuzu looked quickly in the mirror and passed a brush though her long hair – she liked it this way, even if it was more trouble to maintain.

"Okay I'm off then, I'll be back around eight, I think." Yuzu waved and left their room. Karin sat up, she had waited all this time to be alone – she had her own plans. In a way she didn't want for Yuzu to witness her struggle.

Yuzu gasped at the woman before her. "He really quit his job…" Rukia said not turning her gaze away from her lap. Yuzu sighed deeply, _What a mess…_

"Oh, that sounds drastic…" Yuzu murmured and Rukia told her why Renji had done it. The younger girl listened patiently and nodded – but in reality she didn't really know what to do with the information. She didn't even know Renji that well…

"I'm sorry Yuzu, but could you come another day..?" Rukia faked being busy and smiled to add up – but it didn't work, she was bad at hiding even more so than Karin. Yuzu smiled back and told Rukia not to worry – it was fine. She sighed, closing the door behind her, "That idiot Renji," She wondered if she should go back to the dorms – but Karin was probably training in secret, Yuzu didn't want to burst her sister's bubble.

She wandered around the house. Deciding to go to the park she walked down the hall. A few strands of hair were pulled back behind her ear – zooming out – thinking about how she should cut her bangs a little.

She passed by an open door and stopped. Byakuya was leaning over an opening in his floor. She walked inside, feeling a little brave. "What's that?" She asked. He frowned as he faced her. She knew that she was crossing a line here – but Rukia had told her not to be so afraid of him – apparently he was a lot nicer than he seemed.

"Why is it that every time I look around – you're there?" He commented as he straightened. _Or not, _She thought. "I'm sorry for being here too often…" she apologized – her fears of being an inconvenience had come true.

"Is that an opening to one of the tunnels?" She changed subjects hoping for small talk – so this wouldn't be so awkward. Byakuya nodded as a response. "Rukia told me that you were going to close them – are you going to use cement?" Yuzu asked – while looking down – wondering how deep it was. He shook his head.

"There's no use, I have tried that before." He answered what she had expected. "I'll send someone later down to investigate," He commented. Yuzu nodded and suddenly a plan sparkled. _I don't have anything to do anyway, I might as well make up being a bother._

Yuzu stood up checking if her zanpakutou was safely attached and glanced at him, "I'm going in," She had heard of these tunnels from Rukia. "What..." He looked at her drawn by her determined tone. She smiled brightly- "I'm going to investigate it for you, Sir. As an apology." And saluted, before jumping in.

...being pulled down very fast. It was deep and dark. And she went through weird twists as if in a roller coaster. The tunnel was very long – and bumpy. Suddenly it ended and she begun to fall straight down.

"Aah, I'm going to die!"She screamed her way down, _(No you're not, child. You'll be just fine.) _A soothing voice came from inside her,  
_is that you granny? Why are you in my last thoughts, did you come to take me with you?_

Finally she landed on the ground – or more like a soft pillow. _(Of course not silly child, you should know me by now.)_

A friendly old lady reappeared next to her waving.

"Huh?"

.

* * *

TBC


	4. Nice to meet you

**Author's note: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Nice to meet you**

* * *

Yuzu blinked a few times not believing what she was seeing, there was that woman again. Just like in her dream or maybe a the view to her inner world, only here she seemed more prudent, less involved. The sound of drops took her attention away from the creature that had formed not long ago before her fall. She was in the sewer. It certainly looked so. Darkness fought back by small and bad maintained ceiling lights, while the smell of rust and something that made her nauseous affirmed her conclusion. But she had expected landing here. From above the way down looked fairly deep, and dark and even frightening to the eyes. She wondered where that excited feeling came from that pushed her into doing something so thoughtless. Maybe it was those gray eyes and his sharp features that made her cheeks run hot and turn her stomach. Or maybe it was the need to do something of her own, now that everyone seemed too busy with themselves…

The lady next to her ended examining her surroundings and showing her dissatisfaction with her face. Her body language took over as she crossed her arms and shook her head, all in silence. Increasing Yuzu's anticipation and curiosity.

"Uhm, hey there," Yuzu greeted. Harsh gray eyes met hers and turned soft. "Hello," The older woman answered and Yuzu stood up, noticing how small the older woman was.

"Who are you?" Yuzu continued wondering why the chatty lady she had met before was acting so mysterious. Where did that soothing or motherly tone go?

The woman was thoughtful, "I'm your zanpakutou. You still don't know my name?" Yuzu shook her head as a shy answer. She had no idea what her name was, but then again school hadn't prepared her for this, they told her that she would eventually just hear the name.

The old lady nodded, "Well, child – I must say that, that worries me. I have told you my name many times before, maybe there's something I'm doing wrong?" She contemplated and Yuzu was confused – but got even more confused when the little granny before her pulled an enormous book out of nowhere and sat on the floor flipping pages. The book looked old by its yellowed, thick pages and its dusty scent. She was now even more curious and worried as she had never heard of the possibility of a zanpakutou appearing so obviously and engaging itself around like it was a soul reaper.

Flipping pages more, accompanied by murmur from the reader. Why couldn't this woman just introduce herself? Yuzu then suddenly realized that maybe this was just some crazy accident, and this lady was a servant that happened to fall down after her. Yuzu raised a finger up in the excitement of coming to the perfect realization. _She's probably becoming senile! How sad, I should bring her somewhere safe, _But this was Yuzu's first time in the sewer, so getting back could get tricky.

"I'm not senile. Have more respect for the elderly!" The lady barked and Yuzu apologized nervously, wondering if maybe this was really her zanpakutou…or if she just said that out loud... The old lady closed the book and stood up, she waved with a quick motion and the book disappeared as if it never had been there. "I've got it," She started eagerly, scaring Yuzu.

"Prepare yourself,"

The warning came, and even thought Yuzu wasn't so sure of what to think anymore, she obeyed and took in a more stable stance like she had learned in class. This was a very exciting moment – if this lady wasn't lying that is…

The old lady balled her fists, "Here it comes!"

"I'm ready!" Yuzu responded.

"Huh...?" Yuzu looked at the hand before her and noticed the sudden change of mood from the woman before her. "Hello, my name is Daishizen, but call me Ehla. Nice to meet you!" Yuzu sweat dropped and shook the woman's hand._ Yes…very nice to meet you 'Mother earth'… _Yuzu mused and reached out to shake the hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you too, Madam," Yuzu replied to the smug looking woman. She had expected a bit more from her first time calling for her zanpakutou, so this could only prove that her first theory was right.

Yuzu glanced at her sword still safely in its place. _And it hasn't changed shape… _She was now certain that she has been tricked; but then again, the little granny probably had the best intentions and really believed in her stories…

"You aren't being tricked, Dear. Your powers are just not yet fully awaken."

Beautiful brown eyes widened. Yuzu listened carefully and fully aware. Hearing her masters thoughts, Daishizen continued: "If you're wondering how I can be here, then the answer is really simple. It's just one of our powers. We turn spiritual energy into real shapes." Yuzu gasped slightly, that explained how the old woman appeared from out of nowhere.

Ehla placed her hands on her hips, happy because Yuzu had learned her name, "Well, I think that's enough for today. How about we get out of here?"

Yuzu agreed remembering why she came here in the first place. _How weird is this..? _It made her ponder on the suspicious fact of why she acted so abruptly in the first place…Did this crazy yet friendly old lady manipulate her…?

* * *

"Stop annoying the hell out of me, and tell me your real name already!" Karin pointed at her zanpakutou with a deep scowl on her face. The door opened slowly as if the person behind and probably the rest of the dorm had heard her. Yuzu entered with a curious but cautious look. Her clothes were ripped as if cut by a small knife. Her long hair, darkened and sticky by dirt. An smell radiated from the shy girl as if she had swam in a sewer.

Karin took a quickly glance and decided to ask when her sister didn't seem so fragile that just pointing out would make her run. Her head snapped back to her sword that lay soundlessly on her bed, as if mocking her, playing innocent. The door closed and she heard some shifting trough her sister's corner. She shook her head and felling the adrenaline running through her veins. Yuzu cleared her throat and Karin turned around. "Karin, Something amazing happened!" Her eyes brightened with a blush on her cheeks, silently counting two amazing events, "I learned my zanpakuto's name." Karin froze and stared at her little sister bewildered.

"That is amazing Yuzu..." Karin's voice came out a bit dry but she intended to sound more excited than that. She did share her sister's joy only it also reminded her of her own situation...Karin leaned over her bed and took the sword's shaft in her hand, raising it for a better look.

Yuzu lessened her excitement as she noticed her sister's bitter expression. Her eyes lowered down and she bent to take off her slippers, "And you Karin?"

Karin growled and threw the sword hard on her bed, it bounced only once. "I've learned at lot of names, too many to even be considered a joke." her right foot made hard contact with the side of her bed, it was useless, she was well aware of that, "This stupid sword is pissing me off..."

Yuzu raised a hand to her chin – something her sister had said, jumped up in her mind, "Karin did you say 'they'?" Her voice soft but burning like a child who just found a solution to a mystery. Karin looked at her bluntly and sat down on the bed before her sword, "Uhm, yeah. It sounds like there's a lot of zanpakutou's in there," Yuzu mouth opened and her teeth clenched together a hand before her and stepping back, "Heh!" She gasped loudly as the information sunk in. Karin nodded, understanding her sisters reaction as it was the same as her own. "So what did the teachers say, Karin?"

"They don't know..." Karin shrugged, "But they do want for me to reach shikai, so I can skip to class four..." She looked up to the ceiling. Yuzu blinked the jumped, "They are letting you skip two years!" Karin cringed at her sister's hysteria. She forgot to ease the subject slowly to Yuzu, who now patted a hand over her heart. "Sorry, about that. Where were you anyway, it's already past ten - and you smell terrible," Karin made a disgusting face and she now saw drops fall from Yuzu's academy uniform on to the ground. With a hand she covered her nose.

Yuzu blushed, and lowered her face so her almost slid strands of hair fell before her face, "I ah, Rukia was busy so I wondered around the manor. One thing lead to another and I ended up in a really gross place." Karin raise an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, nodding but just to add to the show that she didn't buy it.

Yuzu pulled with a dirty hand the hair out of her face and took her toilet-bag from her nightstand, "I'll tell you the rest later – I need a shower," She whispered and took a towel heading of the door to the public women's showers. She felt embarrassed as she passed by other female students who giggled when they saw her. She entered a shower cabin, where it resembled much a public toilet in the world of the living, only this little area only contained a poor shower, with bad streaming water and a few hangers where she could place her towel. Her body ached from the exircises she had to do today, but all in all, she was happy with the outcome.

(_Today was quite the adventure, my child) _An old and comforting voice bid her solence from the giggles and wicked whispers outside as water fell down her body and ended brown on the ground. Where people outside could see through the slit that the small space had with the ground. She never expected to have captain Kuchiki follow her with a killer expression and have difficulty with finding a way out.

Yuzu closed her eyes and rubbed her hands roughly on her face, the mud protesting but fighting a loosing battle. _He's was so mad at me…_

She remembered what she had wanted to ask, _Why did you disappear Ehla? (You were afraid that he would see me, so I obeyed) _

"Hn, I didn't know I could do that…" She mused out loud and a few more giggles were heard outside.

On the other side of the seireitei a noble man frowned at the mirror as he loosened his noble hairpiece from his hair. His mind was troubled but the Kuchiki head - as always never showed. He scolded himself for following the stupid girl. And then scolded the girl for being an idiot. _It must be genetic…_

* * *

Toshiro searched for Karin's spiritual energy. Somewhere he knew he had screwed up, by the way he treated her. His jaw clenched as he felt a slight spike of the spiritual energy that he was searching. His body moved without hesitation but his mind kept running back to Momo's expression. He wouldn't allow himself to be the cause of her troubles. His running came to an end when he reached a area that lead to a thick forest. Of course Karin would run off to a place like that...He flashed through it, smoothly avoiding hitting any objects of nature but shaking with his force leaves of the ground and alerting the animal who made noise in protest. He stopped and lowered his spiritual pressure, watching her from a distance. She had her arms crossed and stood tall before her sword that lay on the wet grass. He sighed and closed his eyes. Just a moment. With enough confidence he came out of his hiding place behind a tree and approached her.

"Hey," He greeted stoically noticing her body tensed under her academy uniform. She turned around, with dark eyes, emitting a warm heat, burning through his skin. She wasn't backing away, as if opposed from an enemy instead of a friend of many years. He didn't back down, "Hey," She responded. He came closer and put his hands in his pockets looking up – secretively waiting, maybe hoping, to be verbally abused. At least then he would know it was going to be okay._  
_

Karin stepped back, letting him know that he had crossed a line and picked up her zanpakuto from the ground. With an intimidating swing, while she held her expression as much as she could masked from his perception, she placed her katana on her back.

"I'll see you around," She waved off their meeting with a nod and turned to walk. His eyes widened noticing that she was very serious about her distance. "Maybe I can help," He offered quickly as her muscles tightened, ready to go. "I'm fine, thanks." And with a flash, still very visible to his eyes, she disappeared to the other way of the forest.

...

Karin tightened her lips, her legs moving forward as much as her body let. Mentally she would have put a world of distance between them just to kick off the embarrassment she felt for being weak.

* * *

After hearing the whole story about Renji's proposal from Yuzu. Ichigo decided that he was going to approach Rukia slowly – She had already endured a lot, and he wasn't going to make it even worse. He was working in his office today – still not entirely used to everything around him, yet started to feel at home here. Back on earth he always had wanted his own place, where he could have some peace of mind and not being harassed by his father's weird attacks during the early mornings.

He had to admit that he missed his friends – but it was comforting to know that he could go back and visit them whenever he wasn't busy.

There was a knock on his door. He hadn't noticed but apparently the person had knocked for some time now. He rubbed his eyes and sat a bit straight.

"Come in," He said tiredly and Rukia walked inside – he was appalled by what he saw, she looked horrible. "Hey," Rukia greeted and he stood up hoping she could keep her balance in her tender state.

"You look awful," he commented and she jumped up piercing him with her eyes, "Great way to greet someone," She criticized, bitterly as if she had kept a lot inside for a long time.

He didn't move, aware he had made a mistake, "Sorry about that, maybe you should sit down," He advised coming closer intending to guide her to his couch. Her eyes teared up, begging for comfort.

Rukia ran up to him and threw herself at him grasping a bit of his clothes and burying her head on his chest. He stared surprised and unmoved, when he felt he shaken, his instinct kicked in and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered through silent sobs. He smiled at her foolishness, "Don't be, it's fine – I'm your friend after all," His last sentence pained them both, but unaware of her feelings, he didn't take it back.

He led her to the couch with a slight difficulty as the little woman didn't plan to let the fabric in her hands go. He hadn't expected this kind of behavior from her. They had gotten closer the past years, but never this close. _And knowing Rukia, she will make sure it's also the last, when she calms down._

He sighed deeply, to why she was so difficult to figure out. He once thought that they knew what the other was feeling without the need for words. She placed some distance between them and whipped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry about this Ichigo, I shouldn't bother you any further, I wasn't even planning to come here," She tried to save her pride and started to get up but he wrapped his hand around her arm and pushed her back on the couch.

They stared into each other eyes and he didn't let go of her arm, "Just sit down and talk." He looked away pained, "I'm your friend remember?" He added, knowing this was not the time to ask anything more from her. Her feelings were made quite clear to him today, but he would be the friend she needed. _That's just the kind of guy I am..._he thought accepting his fate.

* * *

Karin's first year in the Spiritual Arts Academy was almost coming towards an end. She was proud to belong to the highest ranking class, together with her sister, but nonetheless Karin felt the pressure to quickly reach her shikai – she would miss being with Yuzu in the same class – but still she couldn't wait to actually get a bit more serious.

That's why she had tried about everything by now. She had even bathed her zanpakutou desperately one day when they told her that they felt 'dirty'. She was sick and tired of their stupid riddles and so she brushed it as hard as she could.

Karin shook her head trying to get rid of the frustrating memories. It was a nice day today and her fellow students stood together forming a circle as they listened to the head teacher of the highest ranked class: Gengoro Onabara. They were going on a field trip today to the Rukongai area. There they were supposed to use their learned sword skills and kill as many hollows as they could. It was their final test for basic sword skills, afterwards they would learn if they passed the year.

Everything was ready for them, and Karin couldn't be more bored.

She had killed already so many hollows in the past, this would be child play for her. _And that's why I need to reach shikai, you dull sword!_

"Are you alright Karin," Yuzu asked as she placed a hand on her sisters shoulder. Karin turned towards her, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just having another inner argument again."

Yuzu pitied her sister, "Oh, I'm sure it'll be alright eventually. What I'm really worried about is today's events!" Yuzu hugged herself nervously. "I've never fought a hollow before!" She paced around complaining about how they shouldn't treat their students so carelessly.

Karin sighed looking around, the class seemed divided between overconfident idiots and cowards. What the hell was she even doing here. _Please tell me your name..._

_(We can't... You're supposed to find us first.)_Voices inside of her answered this time apologetically.

The teacher clapped his hands to get his students' attention, "Alright everyone, form a team of three with students corresponding to your number and head out towards your appointed location. There, a fifth year student will be waiting for you with further instructions." The teacher explained the safety rules again and students did as they were told but it soon turned into chaos as everyone were shouting their names, and fights started to break loose.

Karin walked away with a headache - Yuzu shortly following her dragging along a man. He was frightened and trying to get away from the creepy girl. "Can you please let me go miss!" Yuzu noticed, disgusted by his face – and let it go apologetically. "Sorry about that – I was trying to catch up with our other team member." The man saw a raven haired girl walking a little further in front of him.

Karin noticed the commotion and waited. It wasn't difficult to find their main destination. Once at the starting location, a student was waiting for them. They had to follow a path deep into a forest. Yuzu kept looking around astonished about how dark it was here while it was in the middle of the day. She recalled what their teacher had said: _'We've triggered hollows to appear around these locations. Don't take this lightly students, as you'll be facing them on your own with all the danger included.'_

The leading student then spoke up: "Alright, from here on it could get risky so take out your zanpakuto and be prepared."

Yuzu obeyed together with the man she had dragged along who seemed to be hiding behind her all this time. Karin took out her sword, bored and touched the ground with it as she walked.

"Karin, when did your zanpakutou get longer?" Yuzu asked and Karin glanced at her with the comer of her eyes before answering. "Don't know when it happened, but it's a really annoying size to carry." It looked like a long katana, thin – deadly.

They all froze as they heard several cries coming from different areas. It definitely belonged to hollows. The upperclassman shouted that they should stay sharp and run if it got unmanageable. "And please people, don't go and try to be a hero, I've seen too many end up in the relief station." He was ignored as they headed towards their first hollow.

It was a huge one, resembling some kind of lizard. Karin run faster than the rest and sliced the ugly fellow in half – turning around to her team who were flabbergasted.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Said the fifth year student and after a second of realization he continued, "You're captain Kurosaki's little sister right?" Karin nodded not liking the way this guy was acting, "Man, I thought as much, your spiritual energy is amazing for a first year student" He praised her and she ignored, annoyed.

They continued down the path and encountered many hollows, which were one by one defeated by Karin in mere seconds. As they walked back, the fifth year student was at loss of words.

Then they were brought to their knees by a high spiritual pressure. With difficulty they got up and panicked as balls of flames hit the ground. Karin was forced back by her sister, almost being hit.

"Is this part of the test!" The other first year student yelled. "No! Run!" The fifth year student shouted, as he left his responsibility as the group leader. Yuzu told him to come back but he didn't. "It's not wise to head for the forest!" She yelled again but it was too late he was out of hearing range.

"Karin let's head out to the academy." Yuzu advised and Karin thought it was a good idea but she had a better one, "No let's go and find brother." They agreed upon the last decision and made a run for it as everything around them turned into flames.

* * *

"Attention, we're under attack. Every squad member return to your barracks and prepare yourselves."

The head-captains warning was heard everywhere. Squad members hurried as the vivid memories of past attacks and its destruction haunted them. Kenpachi grinned from ear to ear. Yachiro smiled at his happy face.

"Yeey, Kenny is happy!" She cheered and he stood up and she took her familiar spot on his shoulder. "Let's go Yachiro,"

Ikkaku watched his captain leave and smirked maniacally – he lived for battle. Renji looked between Ikkaku and Yumichika, "You people have problems," He sighed deeply not yet feeling fully at his place as a squad eleven member – but still glad that he was placed on the fourth seat.

"Alright, let's rumble." Ikkaku declared and Renji looked stunned at him. "We're supposed to stay with our squad."

"Tsk, you sure got uptight in squad six," Ikkaku replied mockingly, "It's time to fix that!" Ikkaku took Renji by his collar and laughed hysterically as he headed towards the high spiritual pressure.

Ichigo sighed as he waited for the other captains to arrive, they were called to squad one for an emergency meeting. Ichigo looked around missing a few – But he could only guess where Kenpachi was. "Hey Byakuya, where is captain Jushiro and Sunshui?" Ichigo asked the man standing opposite from him, "How am I supposed to know that," Byakuya replied annoyed.

"Just asking..." Ichigo mumbled. The head captain stood before them.

"Listen." He started and all attention was turned to him. "There is confirmation of intruders in the seireitei. We don't know how many and why, but they are to be captured and questioned. If that turns out to be an impossibility you are to kill them," The head captain finished and dismissed the captains. Ichigo walked outside with Byakuya, they stopped at the sight of two girls and a man running towards them.

"Ichigo!"

Karin reached him first, gasping – Yuzu came later on as she helped the man, who didn't have the energy to run anymore. Ichigo worriedly scanned his sisters conditions. "Are you okay, Karin?" He yelled and she raised her hand signing for him to give her a moment.

"We're fine now brother. We were out in the forests when we were attacked by giant fireballs. We managed to escape just in time, it all burned down." She succeeded to answer as controlled as she could. Yuzu patted the man next to her who was almost crying. "Who's he?" Byakuya spilled out against his will.

"Some guy Yuzu dragged along, he's a student," Karin answered thoughtless almost automatically. Yuzu blushed as she noticed how the guy was clinging to her, she loosened herself and ran towards her brother and Byakuya. There was a big explosion.

Yuzu stayed behind Byakuya who remained a steady stance.

They waited for the smoke to pass – aware of the strong spiritual energy somewhere in the smoke. Byakuya turned his head and looked at Yuzu who was behind him frightened.

Karin held her zanpakuto securely in her hands. The smoke blew off and a man dressed in black and his face covered by a mask, chuckled sadistically. "Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you," The man attacked and Ichigo blocked him with his sword. "Who are you!" Ichigo growled, and the man grinned. "Doesn't matter," Ichigo smirked back feeling the well-known adrenaline of battle, "Alright, how about we do this somewhere else." Ichigo floated up and headed away from the group, the man following him.

"Captain Kuchiki, behind you!" Yuzu yelled and Byakuya blocked just in time. There stood another enemy her clothes resembling the first one, but with a different mask. "You should pay more attention. Dear captain." She advised him with venom in her low voice. Karin trembled because she was being pushed to the ground by the pressure. The woman scanned her location and disappeared. The twins looked around and suddenly Yuzu was shielded by pink petals. The woman jumped back.

"Ichigo Kurosaki's sisters, go away." Byakuya ordered and Karin grabbed Yuzu by her arm and dragged her along the other direction. Karin let go as they reached a fair amount of distance and looked back – Yuzu affirmed herself she shouldn't worry, they were captains, there was nothing she could do to help. She turned to Karin remembering something.

"Where's that clingy student?" Yuzu asked worried. The ground vibrated as it was hit by strong forces from the battle. Karin hurriedly placed her sword back in its place, "Forget about him, we need to get out of here!" Yuzu agreed. "But where to Karin?"

"I don't know, we'll figure it out on our way." Karin took Yuzu by her wrist. "Don't we need a plan first?" Yuzu asked and tried to free herself from the grip. "No time, run!" Karin commanded.

* * *

Ichigo had gone bankai. He could feel that several battles were taking place around the seireitei. He blocked again – wanting to know what was this all about. Who were this people and why were they so strong?

Their spiritual pressure wasn't recognizable. "Tell me who you are," Ichigo hissed as he dodged. The man attacked again, "I said it doesn't matter!" He went at it and Ichigo beat him to it.

"Getsu-ga – Tenshou!" The masked man tried to block but Ichigo grabbed his head and threw the man towards the ground firing again after the falling man – who this time couldn't block.

Ichigo reached the ground as his enemy stood up. "Good one kid," The masked man said and cracked his neck. "My codename is Gull, and I used to be a soul reaper like you." Ichigo's eyes widened. "You used to be a soul reaper..?" he repeated mumbling.

"Heh! You're not going to keep repeating me dumbly, are you captain of squad three?" The masked man mocked and attacked again. Ichigo held the attack back with his sword, "Why are you doing this!" Ichigo yelled and they pushed each other back.

"Revenge," The man answered, and Ichigo looked seriously at him, "In that case – I won't hold back!" Ichigo announced and went in for an attack.

* * *

Byakuya noticed as blood dripped from his left hand. His opponent was strong, even his advantage of his speed wasn't much of an advantage now. She was very fast, and it was now an undeniable fact that she knew his fighting style – as if trained to fight against him.

"You aren't entirely a soul reaper, so what are you exactly?" Byakuya asked as the woman panted before him and grinned. "I have turned into an amazing being," She replied and raised her hands, "After being banished from the soul society, I was so terribly lonely," She pouted, and then laughed madly. "But I managed to survive! I ate as much hollows as I could – ripped piece after piece with my own teeth. And now you're going to taste my glory!" She launched after him, her nails turning into knifes.

He knew her tactic now, she planned to poison him again. He waited for her to reach him – too close for comfort and foolishly as she, thought she had him – He moved to the side and petals stabbed her from the front passing through her torso. Her mask cracked and a piece fell, she stared stunned at the whole in her chest. Another comrade of hers appeared in an instant, holding her by her middle.

"Don't praise yourself, Captain Kuchiki, this battle is not over!" The man disappeared with the lady and Byakuya fell on his knees as blood run freely from his side. Yuzu ran as fast as she could towards him. Catching him before he fell any further.

He calmly observed her. "Weren't you supposed to run?" He commented and winced from the pain. "I did and then I got worried about you so I came back. Don't worry Sir, I'll bring you to the relief center." She assured him having a bit of trouble as she helped him up, he wanted to protest. He looked down and noticed how much he was bleeding, "I'll be fine," he rejected her help and caught himself, as he was unstable on his feat.

She looked at him concerned, "I really just want to be helpful. Please let me help" Her eyes begged him and he looked away.

"Oh for the love of!...Young man you'll be helped whether you like it or not!" Ehla appeared in front of him as she scolded. He stared at the small old woman. Yuzu held his arm hoping to help him stand.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked and Yuzu felt responsible to answer, "She's my zanpakuto. Ehla can you help him?" The old lady nodded commanding the man towering above her to sit down. He felt insulted and noticed Yuzu's still firm grip on him – his vision went blurry, _The poison..._He glanced one last time at Yuzu who pleaded him to do as Ehla said and he finally gave in – weaken.

* * *

The path is still too long...


	5. A Guilty Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Guilty Decision.**

* * *

Yuzu held her hand in front of her – ready to defend them with kido. She was scanning for any danger near them – glancing now and again at her zanpakuto who seemed to be breathing with difficulty. Byakuya was conscious but clearly still in a blurry state. The sky above them dark and gray matching the cold wind that made the hair on her skin stand up.

"How is it going Ehla?" Yuzu's voice wavered but she kept looking straight, listening to the warnings of the burning battles and flashes in the sky. A moment of distraction could mean defeat for them. Her sandals rubbed with a scratching sound on the edge of the street where it met grass and eased to a forest.

"I'm destroying as much poison as I can. I feel that it's working but it'll take some time." Ehla held her tired hands stretched before the man her zanpakutou asked her to save. It was robbing her of energy, sucking her dry as she located unknown riatsu in his body and destroyed with much care for not to hit more.

Byakuya stared at her wrinkled lowered eyes through his own half-opened lids. He shifted his head to the side ignoring the rough structure of the tree rubbing against his back as he sat on its base. His eyes landed on the girl who had her back facing him. She was just an academy student, first year if could recall what his sister said. It was a strike to his pride, a dishonor for his clan, that he, a captain, was saved by an academy student.

His attention turned back to the elder woman who noticed his hard gaze and smiled back friendly, her mouth slightly open as her lungs begged for more oxygen. She radiated a motherly care, it reminded him of his grandfather and the safeness he felt when he was taken care of as a child. _The poison must be messing with my mind..._He bitterly shook his thoughts away and concentrated on the spiking spiritual pressures around the seireitei.

Yuzu's head shot to the right. _Karin! _

It was without a doubt her sister, and located not very far from her current location. The spike increased and then started to decrease, her heart pumped as she felt an energy shoot through her body almost forcing her legs to move and go after her sister. She let her guard down and moved, turning to her zanpakutou her brows tensed and silently asking for permission and guidance. _(make a choice...)_ Ehla's voice sounded very far away while she was just in front of her, with her small lips shut tight. Yuzu turned back to her former stance, eyes focused on the direction where Karin's energy kept decreasing.

She thought back to the poisoned captain sitting behind her. The poison that infiltrated his body was very offensive, if it wasn't for Ehla, they wouldn't have made it so far. There was no help when she needed, the relief station was on the other side of the seireitei, and everyone near her was engaged in battle. Her muscles tightened, feeling a cold and warm touch creep on the middle of her back. Karin...she couldn't leave Karin, but if she left him, then she would be guilty of his possible death..."Ehla, can I leave you here to tend him. I need to go and find Karin." Ehla paralyzed, watching her master intensively as she understood the decision.

"You'll have no protection," Ehla warned. "I know what it means," Yuzu muttered softly and without regret she loosened her sword from her waist. It was unheard for a soul reaper of even an academy student to distance themselves from their zanpakutou, it was as if they left a piece of them behind and went out with half less the protection they normally had. "I'll take the risk. There is no other choice." Yuzu clenched her jaw and held out her sword with a stretched arm to the seated old woman.

"I can't take that – I'm too weak. You'll have to give it to him," Ehla signed with her eyes towards Byakuya who had been paying close attention to her actions. Yuzu locked gaze with his demeaning eyes and turned the sword toward him. His eyes went to the zanpakutou and took it in his hands placing it next to him. She tried to smile but received no friendly gesture in return. "Be careful," Ehla added, the graveness in her voice warning of what this could mean.

Yuzu gave her a nod and turned. "Kurosaki Yuzu," He halted her. "I'll make you a trade," And unattached his zanpakutou, holding it out for her to take. She stared at it. Ehla mingled "Take it – it's at least something,"

His eyes narrowed, "I trust you with it – and expect it for it to be returned safely," She bowed and took his zanpakutou, not much different from hers in the unreleased state. She placed on her side where she would place hers and rushed to the direction where Karin's energy kept fading.

* * *

Her legs lifted up and down pushing her body forward. Yuzu hated how slow her flash-step was, it couldn't save her even if it meant life or death. She turned a corner at the white labyrinth like streets and reached an open area before a large building. Karin spit blood on the white ground forming deep red marks of her loosing battle. She held herself on hands and knees, her head tilting up at the shadow that covered a large surface around her and became darker. Yuzu followed in the split second her gaze and saw a hollow launching down, his thick layered body seemed to provide a resistance against the pulling gravity.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Bright red light shot from Yuzu's stretched hand and hit his belly before her landed down causing the ground to shake by his weight. He growled his large mouth opening and saliva dripping out as the sound pained her eardrums. Her spell didn't have any effect. Karin managed to get up on her feet and met her sister halfway. an escape, they had to escape. But he closed his mouth as it dripped with disgusting slime and landed on the ground. His thick legs, barely visible from under the beige layer moved after them.

Their eyes widened, as a leg reached forward and nails increased forming a claw and swinging at them. Yuzu pushed Karin aside and took the sword from her waist, making it a clash with his palm. He put further pressure and her arms trembled, muscles not able to keep up against that kind of force. His paw closed, nails increased, piercing holes in her chest, stomach and arm. And one barely missing her neck. "Aah!" She screamed but the rest of her body froze, the instinct kicking in for survival. He lifted her body in a demonic agony as she felt her skin rip further as her body heaved down. "Yuzu!" Karin gasped.

"No Yuzu!" He took a swing and threw his captive in through the air and letting her smash against a white large wall where her body glided down leaving a trace of blood. Karin rushed to her sister, her heart threatening to stop at the sight, her throat filled with blood and despair. Her body trembled, hair standing up as she gasped. It felt as if electricity rushed through her veins as their surrounding moved to her spiritual pressure, making a ripping electric sound. "Aaah!" She screamed with her sword in her hands, a wave of spiritual pressure halting the beats movement.

"I'll protect you!" (_Call our name Karin!_) "Play your enemies to their graves, Kakurenbo!" Karin raised her sword, black gloves half covered her hands that firmly held her sword's hilt, where a long silver chain appeared. She jumped up, noticing how her speed had increased due to the replacement of her slippers by black low-cut shoes.

Her animal instinct showed its teeth at him, promising death. With a turn in the air she made contact with his mushy back, her feet sinking down. She lowered her body and pushed herself up above him. The chain The silver chain attached to her sword filled with his spirit energy from the contact, radiating a yellow glow. The energy moved up the hilt to the sharp long blade and she pushed with all her strength her zanpakutou down cutting it in the middle by his own energy. With a turn in the air she landed on the white street on one knee. Behind her, the large hollow vanished.

* * *

"Agh," Ehla brought a hand to her throat, the air kicked out of her lungs. Her eyes tightened. It opened, dull gray, and she coughed a few times deeply with a hand before her mouth. she taste iron, smelled iron, but she had to stay true to her master with a shift of her body she regained her position before him, hands stretching. It was almost done, the unfamiliar spiritual energy had been by a fairly amount destroyed.

His wounds stopped bleeding as they were covered by bandage made of reishi from the grass. He was quite intrigued by these powers, and by this zanpakutou. With a long sigh she stopped, reaching a point where she could no longer use her energy and he was relieved of enough poison to move on his own. "I've used everything I had – you should be stable now, but do go to this relief station of yours." Ehla said between gasps.

He stood up, and looked down, "Thank you," She nodded back. He reached for his captains' haori, that lay on the grass in a pile, and placed it over his bandaged chest. The upper piece of his uniform he discarded as it was too soaked with blood. Yuzu's sword still lay on the ground and he bent, took in his hand, feeling the hilt, much like his, and attached to his waist.

"Are you coming?" Ehla's feminine but old voice took his attention and made him look down where she grunted, with a hand on her back, standing up, Reaching a bit over his waist. "Maybe you should return to your realm." He advised. Ehla placed her hands on her hips fuming with the little energy she had left. "You have no use for me so now I should go back?" She accused him.

He frowned, "No, I just thought-" But she interrupted him, "Ah, I'm just joking!" She smiled broadly still out of breath. "Phuh, what a day." She muttered rubbing a hand against her forehead, "Anyhow, the fact is, I'm loyal to my master and will patiently wait until she sends me back,"

He hadn't expected that, she seemed to have acted on her own all this time...

* * *

Yuzu lifted her heavy eyelids, the room was dark and the pain-striking sounds had vanished from her mind. It was quiet now, the freezing of her body stopped and she could feel the warm and softness from the thick blanket that covered her to her entirely leaving only a part of her shoulder and above free to the cold air in the large room. She tried to move but the slightest inch case a sharp pain, as if she was being stabbed again. Her eyes moved to her left and rested on her sister who had her head laid on the mattress, while she sat on a chair. Her bent back looked uncomfortable but she seemed to be in a deep slumber.

Karin face moved so she was resting her left cheek on the white mattress, half of her face and dried tears under her eyes displayed for Yuzu. _Karin cried..?_

Yuzu searched the room from the limited angle that she had and hoped to see Ehla, but she wasn't here. Yuzu could almost gasp if it didn't hurt too much, when she remembered the borrowed zanpakutou and had a little panic when she spotted it next to her body on her right. She was relieved to say the least, her eyes closed and she let sleep take over her in a warm and comfortable bliss.

When her eyes opened once more, the shin shined brightly, blinding her vision, she tightened them shut once more and turned her head away. Only when to open and notice the group of people staring at her. Her father's grin grew, "Yuzu!" He cried of joy and rushed to her side. She placed her hand firm on the mattress and with the caring help of her father she was lifted to a sitting position.

"Yuzu! My sweet Yuzu! Daddy was so worried!" He waved with his hands before her in a desperate gesture. Karin scowled, "Hoi, you're in a hospital, stop being so loud all the time," Isshin straightened and turned to his other daughter, looking through his lashes with a melancholic look. "I knew this day would come," He filled the room with a low voice. "What day?" She looked at him dryly.

He breathed a long breath, hands slowly reaching for his chest, pulling his uniform top apart showing his bare haired chest, "The day that you would start fighting for your father's love, came here and embrace my manly chest!" A foot made hard contact with his cheek, deforming it and pushing him with incredible force to the wall. Issinh continued from his knotted position on the floor, "Arh...Yuzu, Daddy is very proud too."

Ichigo nodded and raised his thumb up, "Great job both of you."

Karin rolled her eyes at her brother, "That's really lame," She crossed her arms. "Ah, Masaki, see what puberty did to our sweet girls," Isshin patted his son on the shoulder and looked up with remorse. Yuzu watched her family with a soft smile playing on her lips. It felt nice that she was for once recognized by them for her actions. She was now a part of them, these strong people who kept bickering with each other.

"Come on people, we have pestered her enough," Rukia pushed Ichigo along winking at Yuzu. She also managed to get Isshin out, even with her broken arm. The three of them left her room and closed the door, leaving only Karin behind to keep her sister company. She sat down on the bed and held her sister's gaze, a nauseating feeling on her stomach as she noticed how fragile Yuzu looked.

"I'm very sorry Yuzu, I should have protected you," The bandaged girl smiled comforting. "Don't be Karin. You protected me – you're amazing,"

Karin shook her throat felt clogged and uncomfortable, her eyes burning. The door opened again and a small old lady appeared with a coffee in her hands. Yuzu brightened. "Ehla!" Byakuya walked after her zanpakutou and her expression eased down, intimidated by him.

"Hello there," Ehla gave her a nod, straight gray hair half-tied in a knot, letting strand fall before her as she bent her body to sit down on a chair. She raised a cup to her lips and took a sip from her coffee and facing Karin.

"Young lady, could you bring this poor fatigued woman something to eat?" Karin was confused as she had witnessed when the oldy harassed the cafeteria, but with a look at Yuzu, who nodded sheepishly, she decided to take the opportunity to get out of the creepy situation.

Byakuya closed the door after Karin's and took a few steps closer to the hospital bed. His hand rested beside his body, posture straight, appearing self-assured but the agitation was noticeable when his hand closed. Yuzu glanced at the sword next to her, reaching for it with difficulty and handed it to him.

He took it cautiously, slowly observing it. He didn't take his eyes from her. "Urgh, argh!" Ehla who cleared her throat loudly, they both shifted their gaze to the small granny, "Old age, old age," She muttered. "I've spoken to this handsome young man you fancy – and he agreed to help us." Ehla grinned from ear to ear. Yuzu blushed embarrassed and watched his apathetic expression as he remained unmoved.

"Ehla don't go forcing promises from strangers," Yuzu scolded, her cheeks heated red. Byakuya's expression turned displeased. "I'm very sorry captain Kuchiki. I hope she hasn't been much trouble?" Yuzu apologized with her hands covering her warm cheeks while her zanpakutou reported how cross she was with the girl. Whining about her stupidity.

Captain Kuchiki laid Yuzu's sword next to her and left. He didn't say goodbye as he did so. her eyes lowered to her lap where her hands rested, shutting down the noise her zanpakutou was making and noting to herself to forbid coffee next time. She bit her bottom lip thinking about all the trouble she had been through during the battle, somewhere hoping to at least get a 'thank you' from him.

Yuzu looked up facing the old lady's back. Ehla refused to speak to her. _That's just great..._Yuzu sighed – blowing her straight bangs away from her face frustrated, laying back on her pillow.

_Just great..._

* * *

Karin raised two fingers to rub against her dry lips. She held herself stable with her other hand as she sat on a thick branch of a tree, located on the top of a hill where she could have a good look over the seireitei. A warm soft breeze flew over the white empty streets and building, that now, after two weeks, the reconstructions had come to an end. Karin leaned her head against the wood, ignoring a loud chirping bird on a branch, just above her head. She closed her eyes enjoying the sun touch her back.

The past battle had produced fear among the soul reapers and academy students who had been attacked during that day. The amount of strength these unknown enemies had shown, cased people to be weary at all times, waiting for another attack.

That fight did give her a chance to improve, even if it was just against a mere normal hollow. Her shikai had proven itself strong to a point that her teachers didn't know how to guide her with it. And with the amount of two weeks practice, she soon understood that neither could she. They didn't respond or listen the way normal zanpakutou did. The release of shikai had often caused her injuries to the point that the academy considered it dangerous to release until she progressed in the academy.

The insecurity of her teachers reflected on her. Her zanpakutou radiated a wicked feeling that made the hair on her arms rise, each time she tried to connect with it. They felt evil...could a zanpakutou spirit be evil...

A figure flashed beneath the branch she sat. "Miss Yoruichi," Karin straightened energetic and jumped down. A cat-like smile reached Yoruichi's lips. "Hey there,"  
Karin landed on her feet touching the grass.

"Karin, I have a proposition," Yoruichi crossed her arm looking down at the girl who watched her quietly. Karin bright expression turned to a serious one, she had seen lady Yoruichi talking to her father not long ago and wondered if she would get an inside information now that the woman spoke words of proposition with such a grave expression. "What kind of proposition?" Her voice half-faded by a strong wind that blew across the large plain-like hill. "I've thought about it, and I'm prepared to take you as my student," Yoruichi's eyes hardened. Karin gasped and closed her mouth quickly clenching her teeth, "Did my dad ask you? Because when I was whining about the academy I didn't mean I needed a private teacher..." She hurried her words out, embarrassed that her Dad used his networks to give her privilege, just like her classmates accused she and her sister to have because of their family.

"I know what I'm asking, but I'm interested in what you can do. So how about joining me? I'll teach you to control your strength, something your teacher's at the academy won't be able to do,"

Karin eyes lowered to the ground resting on her feet. Yoruichi had trained her brother in the pass and now she was offering her the same opportunity. She was wearily of why she offered to teach her, but as experience with this woman has taught, she was a bundle of mysteries. Karin looked up; she knew that it was wise to take this opportunity. It was a chance to control the creeping evil that haunted her mind every day.

"I accept,"

* * *

Karin rummaged through her bags that lay on her bed. With a silent Yuzu behind her who had at first anxiously offered to help but ended up only getting in the way. Now her footsteps filled their shared bedroom as Karin placed her last belonging in the bag and closed it with a smooth push. "But why Karin...?" Yuzu whined once more, Karin straightened and closed her left hand around the handle lifting the heavy bag up. "...Yuzu, we're been through this..."

Yuzu as she brought her hands together bringing it in front of her, eyes enlarging, "But if you stay, you'll be high ranked officer in no time," Karin shook her head, "Try to understand Yuzu...this is a really good opportunity for me. Here, the teachers said themselves that they couldn't help me much," Her eyes trailed down to the floor knowing that the voices spoke to her almost everyday, as if haunting and pushing for her to go on a killing-spree or commit suicide.

Yuzu's hands lifted to cover her face, a hand reached her shoulder, "I know you don't want to be alone...but I'll visit often and you can come and visit me..." Karin coed and stepped back as Yuzu rushed her hands down and looked at her hard, "You sound just like brother," She snapped, her hard eyes turned in a flash of a second teary and she hugged herself. Karin glanced at the clock, Yoruichi would soon be there to pick her up. "Sorry, but I have to go Yuzu..." Karin muttered and walked away, hearing footsteps behind her and passing curious glances of academy students and she walked down the dorms halls. Outside, her new teacher awaited her.

"Ready to go," Yoruichi leaned away from the wall and neared them, noticing the weeping girl. "Don't worry about your sister, she'll be fine," Yoruichi smiled and signed with her head witch way. Karin looked one last time back, "Take care, and I'll visit soon,"

Yuzu nodded and watched them leave, first with a normal walking pace until they reached the end of the entrance of the academy and into the Rukongai area, where she saw two figures, now no more than a shadow, flash away. She held back an ironic chuckle and went inside, where the usual teasing with nasty remarks from fellow students began and she closed the door to her bedroom after her. Breathing out deeply with a pained heart. She would now be all alone in the academy, a place where it was hostile enough even with Karin by her side...but now she had to do it all alone...

* * *

"What is this place?" Karin looked around as she walked down a sandy hot street where a nice little village was located. It was very far district in the Rukongai and the surrounding poverty was a proof of it. She cringed as they walked now in a much slower pace, the bag's band around her shoulder felt as if it was ripping her skin apart. She wondered how much longer they still had to go. "We're almost there," Yuruichi answered as if she read Karin's mind. They passed by villagers, friendly but so painfully poor as they walked barefooted on the warm harsh sand. They greeted Yoruichi as if they knew her.

Karin mused about the setting, how it much felt like reliving history as she walked down the streets. Most villagers worked on land, with bare skin tortured brown by the sun. She wondered why they needed to farm since most spirits didn't feel hunger, and to a hard realisation she gasped. The soul society. Nowhere the soul society did she see land workers and yet they were the one who definitely ate, aside from the high spirited in the Rukongai area...

She frowned hating to be the witness of this and wanting to ask questions. Yoruichi had a hard gaze as she turned a corner entering a street that eased in to a forest. Karin decided to be quiet for now and let herself be guided by her teacher. They walked a long path that vanished while they went deeper into the forest. The trees reached high, holding a large portion of light back. She squeezed her eyes as a wooden cottage came in sight. It looked very inviting, and with each step breaking leaves under her feet, she reached the cottage.

Yoruichi grinned at her bewildered expression, "I know it's small, but I really like to spend time here." She lifted her hand towards the door and Karin followed. The inside looked much like a small camping house that they went with their father all down to south Japan. She let her bag fall over her shoulder with a soft whimper.

There was an upstairs, were her room was located. There was almost a replica of what she had at the dorms, the only difference was that Yuzu's corner was missing.

After dinner, which was brought by a woman looking about her thirties. Karin relaxed and headed for the waterfall witch was still bathed by the hot sun. Yoruichi swore that it was even better than the fake one she had in her manor. With that in mind Karin sat down on a large rock at the boarder of the flowing river where the waterfall collapsed. She didn't dare enter the cold water like Yoruichi who slid right in. With a wavering toes she dipped down testing the water. But that was all she intended to do. Her academy uniform was not supposed to get wet and frankly after feeling how cold it was, she wondered if Yoruichi really didn't feel.

"Relax while you can – we'll be training really hard tomorrow," Yoruichi smiled and joined the younger girl.

And she had been right. The first week could only be described as hell. Her muscles screamed and protested, her body bending with difficulty as the soreness never seemed to end. But after her first lesson, maintain a stable spiritual pressure while she went through several obstacles really opened her eyes to why this training was exactly what she needed. Too her regret, the months passed away so fast that she couldn't keep track any more of time. The life she created there held her back from ever visiting her sister.

She didn't belong in the seireitei, like she first thought she would. She belonged here, with the villagers. Enjoying their festivities...

* * *

Yuzu stiffened as the knock on her door continued. She gasped for a breath unknown that she had been holding it back all this time. With light footsteps she reached her door and expecting the worst she opened. Her eyes widened, "Karin!" Her arms moved quickly to embrace her sister who was a bit thrown back by the enthusiasm. Mostly their voices filled the empty hall as most students had tucked in for the night.

"Hey, Yuzu. Can I enter before someone finds out I'm here," Karin pushed her sister back in the room, well aware that now, since she had dropped out of the academy, they would no longer tolerate her presence in the dorm officially meant for students.

They sat on the ground. Karin's bed still empty since no other student was pointed to this room. Karin suspected that their father had played a role on that but didn't tell Yuzu since she would flip. "So how are you Yuzu...?" Her sister, thinner than she used to be looked up with dull eyes and forced a smile, "Oh, I'm doing great." karin grimaced, she didn't expect for it to turn that bad with only months. But now was no turning back and her sister had to learn to take care of herself and push the nasty fellow students away...but while she couldn't, "Yuzu," Karin looked at with burning grey eyes, "Want me to hit someone for you?"

Her sister blushed and shook her head, fear clear in her eyes as she lifted her hands, "No, no. What are you talking about Karin, I'm fine, they really like me here..." her voice died down and she bowed her head eyes rested on her lap. Yuzu sighed and tried to change the conversation as soon as she could. Her tales ended on Toushiro, who had visited her. Karin raised her eyebrows, torso coming to the front as her hands rested on her legs for balance, "What did he want," Her voice came out coolly.

Yuzu blushed slightly, remembering how her sister had told her of the 'almost kiss', "Uhm, he was asking about you, and where you were. I told the truth and he thanked me a bit weird and went away,"

Karin smiled at the thought that he had actually come, but a glint in her eyes let her sister know that she wanted more information, "How did he look, oh- and how did he sound." Yuzu shifted in her sitting position her fingers reaching her uniform pants and playing with the fabric, "Ah, he sounded...agitated...?" She looked up and Karin smile increased to a smirk. It did her well to know that he still remembered her. But her smirked decreased forming a thin line remembering how much of an impact his words had on her feelings.

* * *

Yuzu rested her head on her hands, her elbow touching in painful rub against the wooden table and through her clothes. Her teacher never stopped talking, not even after a few giggles passed the class. She too, never averted her eyes to see the reason behind the commotion, instead she kept her gaze fixed at the window, looking outside. The rain poured heavy down and straight as if the drops were as heavy as little ice-blocks but it wans't, she could clearly see that it was just liquid.

She couldn't help but let her mind drift off to Karin, who was still training. To her one year and a half was very long, too long not to see your beloved sister who had never been more than a weekend apart since she was born. A lot happened in the time that Karin was gone...

"Kurosaki, your attention please!" A rough masculine voice pulled her out of her daydreams. She shifted her position and stared at him pretending to be listening. The lecture was about kido once more, but she had already finished this class. Her only reason for still remaining in the third year was because of her combat skills which were still too low. Rukia promised to help her, but she was too busy...

After a long struggle with Renji and trying to mend his hurt feelings, Rukia gave up. He couldn't just remain friends, it would be too much of an offer on his part, for that Renji distanced himself against Rukia's wishes. She was tormented by her broken friendship. Yuzu sighed, her brother had driven her insane that period. He wanted to come clear with his feelings for a certain woman, but everything was in their way.

With little steps, Rukia understood his true feelings and they eased closer to each other, not entirely admitting their relationship since her brother, Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki, Yuzu thought bitterly, didn't tolerate his sister engaged in what humans called _dating. _She was solely to be courted with the only intention of marriage. But Rukia had informed her, that while his words were harsh, his actions towards her blooming relationship remained in the back ground with a warning here and there that his grandfather should never become aware of her situation.

* * *

Another day at school, as she sat behind a desk hearing whispers through the classroom. Today her fellow classmates had found a new topic to get her; Her families connection. It wasn't a new topic, but a now a very loved one since the teacher had let her stay away from sword practises, as it was too rough. It was her teacher's decision and had nothing to do with her family. Her abilities at sword techniques are now considered at their maximum, according to her teachers, she would never reach the level of her fellow students, instead they were concentrating on her kido, where they were very enthusiastic about.

She didn't meet their excitement. But that was something she never did lately since she struggled everyday with depression. There was no way she could describe it differently than finding herself at a place where she didn't see hope or excitement for anything. Her zanpakutou had tried to bring her back, lecture her of how to live and succeed. Go for the sword practice, don't agree with your teachers! But Yuzu didn't listen, she didn't really care anymore. After one year and a half of locking herself up in her room and only coming out for the basic needs and to attend the academy had drained her spirit away, only leaving an almost empty shell.

"Yuzu Kurosaki. To the director's office," A man announced from the open door of the classroom. He made sure with his voice that the large class could hear since they didn't know her by face, she was only a number. She stood up timidly and gathered her book, closing it and placing it under her arm. She walked down the small stairs and touched the floor where the teacher would lecture, ignoring the faint whispers behind her. She passed by the man and bowed, silently wondering what it was for but putting it aside since this kind of trip to the director's office wasn't a first.

The man guided her before the familiar intimidating large doors and opened for her. She bowed once more before walking inside. Her eyes glued on a certain person, the air kicking out of her lungs. Byakuya...

He held his gaze fixed on her, unmoved and paralysing her in her very spot. She hadn't see this man in a long time, for him to be there staring at her like pointed out that she might had done something wrong. "You may sit down," The director commanded and she sat on the floor before them and bowed a little. Her cheeks heated under his intense gaze, some color after such a long time to her. The director took no notice in her expression and continued formally as if afraid to do anything wrong in the presence of the Kuchiki clan's head.

"You power have proven themselves quite intriguing. You've reached a 19th ranked officer's spiritual pressure in just your third year – But not yet your shikai." He stated what she already knew, it was a mere introduction. "Because of the honor we pay to the-" The director was interrupted by Byakuya. "You may stand," He ordered in a cold and collected voice. She quickly shifted and did as he commanded.

He stepped closer, but a fair formal distance between them, "I've requested to take you into my squad, do you accept?" The last came out as if it would be an insult to recline. Yuzu looked at the director, whom had been kind to her in the past. The man smiled nervously, snaking a glance at the captain. "You'll still be able to graduate – just take the exam when you feel you're ready," The chubby director tried to smooth the tense situation. Yuzu knew this was no ordinary request, but it didn't seem as if she had much choice.

"I accept," Her voice soft, but loud enough to be heard. Her eyes lowered down, lacking the energy to push forward with questions as she once would have done when younger.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Life was breathed in

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach – this is non-profit, merely for fun.**

**Author's note: **Sorry for the delayed update (sorry, sorry, sorry) – I was filling up the gaps in the story. If there's something bugging please report.

For the reviewers: Thank you for the reviews, me like and happy you like.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Life was breathed in.**

* * *

The sun was at its highest - as the rediesh light invaded her now empty room. The reflection on the wooden floor was painful to the eyes - but pain suited the occasion.

Yuzu packed just one bag - she wasn't allowed to bring in much. The rest of her stuff could be stored in the academy for the time being - and once the situation had settled she could take it back. She looked for for the last time at the empty room, as a servant took a large white box away. Her bag hung loosely in her hands as she remembered how fun it had been here in the beginning. It had been so much fun, Karin was always her safe harbour. They laughed about their idiotic classmates - angrilly trowing stuff at a drawing they made of their teacher. But Karin didn't stay long...

Yuzu hoped it would be only a year and the Karin would return and she could enjoy life again. But that never happened - Karin hadn't show up for more than a half year, even her father was kept uninformed.

Ehla appeared with a grim expression next to her master. They had become like family these past year and a half - they were _one_.

Yuzu stared at her open hand and looked away as she pointed it towards the poster above her bed. It was an welcoming poster - with the promises from the academy to their students, 'Well take good care of you!'. Yuzu's lips lifted up in a bitter smile. As she read for the last time what Karin had wrote and drawn on it.

"Disappear..." She whispered as the poster fell apart, pieces vanishing into nothing.

She walked away ignoring the hurtful whispers of her fellow students. She kept a slow pace all the way towards the sixth division - depressed as she strolled along with no home to return.

Her pace stopped when she noticed from far away that a red haired man waited outside the gate, his posture seemed confident. She breathed in deeply and continued her stroll, there was no going back - she was imprisoned and could only hope her fate would be kinder. Her chances were minimum thought, for it was a rarity to be picked out from the academy to join a squad without her diploma.

Her former classmates hadn't cheered upon her 'luck', some even went as far as to accuse the poor girl of have given her body for the position. None of it was true of course, but it didn't matter if they wanted to spread such rumors - she didn't have any value whatsoever.

"Renji..." She greeted. He smiled broadly crossing his arms.

"Hey Yuzu – long time no see, huh?" His attitude was already making her feel sick, he flashed a smile confirming her concerns – _something is going on here._

Her friendly smile covered her thoughts about the possibilities of escaping, which looked quite small, she would be found eventually. Renji told about how he returned – the hardships he had to go through to be accepted back. She nodded giving him the impression that she was listening, frankly trying but confused by the 'Uh's' in every sentence.

"– on probation thought. The captain is still pretty pissed." He chuckled placing a hand behind his back, trying his best to appear laid-back, but this man was certainly troubled. Maybe because Rukia's was almost officially taken - or he had really been through torture while coming back, such dramatic figures like him it was hard to tell which.

A silence fell upon them and realization struck the imprisoned girl.

"Oh – congratulations Renji," She offered her right hand, regretting it immediately as it was trembling. His cheeks burned and he took the inviting hand in a too tight of a grip and shook back.

She looked up at the man who shadowed her smaller figure, "But why did you want to come back?"

"Ah – squad eleven didn't turn out that great..." He murmured letting the conversation bleed death.

The silence was welcoming and she sincerely hoped that she wouldn't see much of him. Renji could be loud and brute –_ and I hated that_. Her hate grew for always have lived in a house full of them - It reminded her of her mother, who was always calm, she never raised her voice and always spoke in a soothing manner. _  
_

Renji opened the outside gate – and calling 'mylady' in a playful manner he took her bag to carry. She didn't like it one bit and kept repeating the mantra for him to give it back. He didn't pay attention as he greeted squad members with a unsettling broad smile.

There were whispers as they passed by, wondering who the pretty girl was – if she happen to be related to the captain or close in any other way.

"So why did the captain bring you in?" He asked leading her inside the barracks. "I don't know," she replied. _And even if I did I wouldn't answer._

Renji looked stunned, "Huuh?" He stopped walking and she did the same.

"The captain made a huge exception – and you don't know why?" He seemed surprised. She shook her head hoping he would stop with his harassing questions.

"Man, I thought you would have something spicy to tell – captain didn't say a word about it." He complained – and eyed her, like she was some sort of object. From head to toe, without shame, he examined her body. What was that glint in his eyes? She was going to ask, but he seemed stiffened as if caught, he turned around and told her to follow. The blush on his cheeks – it was evident what he was thinking. And how she wanted to clean her name, but couldn't. _I had nothing, I wasn't worth anything right now._

As they walked through the long halls of the squad six barracks – he started a conversation again, "You know – I'm curious, to why captain Kuchiki would do this? Maybe we can catch up later…"

She shook my head – after experiencing that – she didn't want anything to do with this man.

They arrived before large doors. Renji followed protocol by first introducing himself and then letting her in. She trembled as she did so.

Captain Kuchiki was sitting at his desk as his eyes pierced his little guest. She was intimidated and looked down – hoping nothing bad would happen. Renji was told to leave and a sigh escape from the noisy man as he obeyed.

He wished her luck before closing the doors behind him. At this point she started doubting the reasons to be here. _Why would he ask for Renji to leave? Was I being eyed back there for more unthinkable reasons than just mere curiosity?_

She bowed showing her respect – from this point on anything could happen. Death or turning into a concubine was not excluded.

"You must be questioning why I have transferred you here…" His voice was startling.

He didn't waste time and continued, "It's because I was told to, your zanpakuto's abilities have awaken the head captain's interest– and my given duty is to make sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands, including yours," He gave his reason. She hugged her arms around herself appearing smaller than she already seemed. Her worries have been proven valid. _There was a possibility I might die by this man's hand._

He continued, "Your new position is as an unseated officer for now – after your daily duties you'll be tutored to compensate for your lack of academy training," He stood up and made his way to the window behind his desk. "When you're ready – you may take the final academy exam,"

A short pause took place and she saw him have a troubled expression on his handsome face. Even as scared as she was, the pitying feeling couldn't be helped.

"You're not forced to be here – but the given orders of the head captain are that you have to be supervised by a captain," He glanced away, then back, "Other than captain Kurotsuchi – there wasn't anyone who was available or willing to take on the job,"

She shivered at the thought of being any near the captain where such horror stories went about,

" – and my brother?"

"Not considered capable enough," Byakuya replied.

The meeting seemed to have come to an end – but he didn't take the first step. She didn't know how to reply to the man who just kept staring, like she has murdered his children.

"Thank you?" Yuzu managed to get out. This whole event kind of went against her plan – _I wanted to join squad four_. She was quite good at kido and her zanpakutou seemed to fit well in a relief center. She had discussed this with Ehla – who had thought about it for sometime, with that recognizable worried feature the old woman always weared. She agreed - eventually, replying that maybe squad four would give the young girl the peaceful life she wanted.

Yuzu practiced kido as much as she could this past year – her talent for it, clearly demanded attention as one day a representative of the kido corps had offered to take her in. They didn't offer such a position that easily, and for that they handpicked themselves only the best of the best.

But Ehla had panicked, 'I forbid you!' she said, explaining that she couldn't tell Yuzu the reason behind her claims, but it was of grave importance the girl obeyed her. Yuzu hesistated, for she found the offer very attractive. She felt like she belonged with them, but her trust in Ehla ran deeper in her veins. She promised not to join them and together with Ehla move on to squad four.

But that road had taken another turn. Ehla wasn't upset at all – she seemed even quite pleased for reason she refused to say while a devilish smirk played her lips. That woman was a complete mystery to Yuzu, yet she had become her best friend.

"You can come out now," Byakuya scolded.

Slowly the office door opened revealing his third seat. Renji looked sheepishly – he thought he was well hidden.

The captain was clearly annoyed "Renji bring her to ninth seat officer – Shirogane is informed and will take care of the rest."  
Renji apologized and said he would do so, immediately.

* * *

A friendly woman opened her door to Renji, she smiled as she saw the smaller girl.

"Hey there – I'm Mihane Shirogane, nice to meet you," She bowed and then tilted her glasses up her nose.

_I like her – she seems more calm than Renji._

"Alright – I'll hand her over to you then," Renji smiled, "I'll see you around Yuzu," He waved and walked away.  
Mihane, the new chaperone started immediately asking silly questions – did she come from the academy, which year, a boyfriend – no not really, favorite color – was that even necessary..? and so on.

Mihane closed her door and signed to be followed. She said, she would bring the young girl to her room. A few squad members asked what Mihane was doing, and she teasingly replied that she would tell them later – as if she intended to tell more than it was true. After seeing that sneaky sparkle in the older woman's eyes, Yuzu reminded herself to be careful with things she said.  
Apparently there was a chance it would be used against.

After a walk around the barracks they stopped in front of a door. It was far away from the offices ,abandoned most of the times. The door opened to the dark hallway – which held a great amount of rooms. Division six didn't held up to their expectations of overflowing luxury.

Or it represented its captains' interest in his men at best – they were his tool – they did not need a name, nor a pleasant living space.

Mihane searched for a key, "This is where the unseated officers stay, these rooms are a bit smaller than the ones from seated officers. But hey – it not that bad!" She tried to be comforting but a grim expression betrayed the truth, this division was all about ranks. Low ranks like her were nothing in the eyes of others. To them, unranked officers were trash and should be treated like trash.

Mihane opened the door and tried to switch on the light – but Yuzu saw only dark. "Okay, not great impression – but the light isn't working..." Mihane looked around and walked inside opening the curtains.  
"Hey new girl – you can come inside." The new girl obeyed silently. The dirt screamed in her young face even without the light. The ground was sticky and the smell it held of death made her wonder if the captain had chosen this specific room himself.

"Yuzu isn't it?" Mihane continued, "I'll send someone to fix the light later. Sorry about the hurry, but it's just a busy day for me," Mihane told that she was to put her bag down – on that disgusting floor.  
Yuzu placed it on a table instead.

Mihane's smile made it clear that the captain had interfered. Yuzu bit her bottom lip, _That bastard…_

* * *

Byakuya was watching the cherry trees outside – when Ichigo startled him as he appeared – quite upset – in front of the glass window. Byakuya crossed his arms as he faced him frowning,

"Learn to use the door, I'm not going to open the window for you." Ichigo sighed and disappeared again.

Seconds later Byakuya's office door was opened quite rudely. "Kurosaki-" Byakuya didn't manage to get to the rest – as the young man in question interrupted,

"I heard the head-captain chose you, I was told they would wait?"

The older man scolded Ichigo for his lack of politeness and explained – Ichigo didn't learn anything new aside from 'we wanted to be cautious'.  
He had personally agreed that Yuzu had to be monitored for her own safety – by whom was left undecided. If it counts for anything – he's glad she didn't end up at Kurotsuchi's barracks.  
The guy seemed freakily interested.

_Yuzu will be fine here I guess… _

"Byakuya," Ichigo changed the conversation seriously,

"Remember what you told me about the blessing from the Kuchiki clan..?" Ichigo wavered.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," Byakuya didn't feel like answering stupid questions, was this mere boy challenging his ability to recollect information?  
Ichigo sweat dropped and inhaled as he straightened, "I mean that I want a meeting with them,"

"Are you implying that I've already gave you my consent?" Byakuya glanced at his door and Ichigo followed,

"Abarai Renji – stop hiding behind that door. You're tempting me to send you back to squad eleven - and this time I'll make sure you'll have to feed the pet crocodiles again" Byakuya was loosing his cool more often now, since Renji came back.

Ichigo sweat-dropped again, finding the passive aggressive bickering of the two very lame. He was going to say something back to Renji but stopped as the man avoided his eyes and left with a sour expression.

Ichigo combed with his hand messed orange hair back. "Shit..."

* * *

Yuzu cleaned as much as she could – with a sickly feel in her stomach, she held her breath as she scrubbed bloodstains from the wall.

She had screamed while killing bugs – and removed their carcass as her eyes warned that tears would spill. _I hate bugs, and mostly, I hated dirty rooms._ She had given up the thought of sleeping tonight,  
let alone that – She would probably never breathe here without thinking about the horrors she had to go through.

"Ah – I'm tired..." She murmured and laid down on the ground – it didn't matter anymore – she felt as dirty as the floor. She had used a loose-fitting shirt and shorts and intended to throw them away after this _– these clothes were dead to me_.

While she laid on her back searching for comfort on the hard yet cool wooden floor –her long hair had managed to get about everywhere – it was a complete mess.

"Kurosaki Yuzu,"

Her heart fluttered. She tried to get up but ended doing so quite unladylike. Cheeks on fire, she met his widened eyes, she hated herself already. She should have closed that damn door.

Her shirt had shifted leaving a part of her left shoulder bare.

"Good evening Captain Kuchiki,"  
He remained unmoved, scanning with a suspisious expression his surroundings. She stepped back increasing the space between them, no matter, it still felt too close.

"I see you're still not finished," He replied as his gaze turned back to the person in front of him. She wondered as she studied his expression if this was done on purpose, but couldn't find any clue.

"Uhm, yes that's true sir," She looked down and went blue, _A spider! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh..._She looked up with a blue face holding back the dam that threatened to spill.

Byakuya looked at the girl in front of him who seemed very 'uncomfortable', there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary,_…her spiritual pressure seems normal now…_

"There is tomorrow early practices, at 7 am. – be on time, Kurosaki," He turned and walked away.

"Ah, yes captain. I'll be there," Her response faded to his retreating form.

She slammed the door behind her hard.

He stopped in the hallway as he looked back at the commotion, "Get away from my life monster, gross black hair, disgusting! Aah, I hate you, I hate you! Die!," loud screams came from the closed door as a few objects seemed to be thrown.

Byakuya clenched his fists at her rudeness, surely she knew that he could hear her - didn't she even have the courtesy to do it properly behind his back like the rest of the squad...

"Ah - I'm beat," Yuzu sighed and leaned against the door tired. She slowly glided down. This place was hell - unprotected, with mosnters appearing everywhere. _Maybe I should just give up my powers and live with my dad._

"Don't rush into things, child," Ehla appeared next to the girl she wanted to protect, kneeling beside her - Ehla thought about how much this girl resembled her younger self.

"We don't know what's going on. Now listen to this old lady burdened with experience – protected yourself before they get to you,"

* * *

"Try to move as fast as you can!" Yoruichi run after the young girl. Karin told her she was already doing the best she could.

They were training Hoho – agility – an ability which Yoruichi loved and was called the rightful master of it.

Karin was just a beginner – and especially at this stage, the training was the hardest.  
She had to run as fast as she could – blocking attacks – while her hands were tied up behind her.

Karin had to use the maximum of her bodies flexibility. She gasped tired as she run – her body much more toned now – but yet not full matured to wield her zanpakuto.  
That's what they have been doing – toughening her up bit by bit so she could handle the strength of her zanpakuto.

"Faster Karin!" But she was! Karin tripped and landed hard on the ground gasping and whining as her body hurt. Yoruichi appeared in front of the girl in an instant.  
She wiped some sweat from her forehead and breathed deeply a few times.

"Alright – let's call it a day," Yoruichi untied the raven haired girl who already looked like a squad two member. Yoruichi grinned – as Karin complained about having her wrists tied up too tightly.

"It's just protocol," Yoruichi answered.

"How suspicious," Karin muttered.

They walked back to the cabin chatting along – Yoruichi telling her tales about her visit to the world of the living. Karin smiled – but wasn't that happy on the inside – she had only come to realize that she missed her old life a year after being here. She missed her friends back on earth – she missed being a teenager – She missed lot of things.  
She would be now eighteen if she were a human – she could be off to college, making new friends – falling in love...

She entered the cozy cabin and headed for her room. She splashed her face to clean out the sweat – a shower could come after dinner. She dried herself and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She didn't know what to expect any more out of her life – she was a complete mess on the inside –  
every step she took she thought again about him...

Yoruichi called – dinner was ready – being as rich as she was, she could arrange all sorts of things – that's why they had a private cook. A very friendly chubby lady from the village – Karin liked her. Her gestures reminded Karin of Yuzu when she cooked and cared for the house...

Karin shook off her depressing thoughts – as she sat down. Reminding herself the reason why she did this in the first place – she would master her powers so she could protect the ones she loved.

In a few days rest the training was considered done and Karin sat opposite from her teacher. It was by night and quite chilly for the time of the year. They sat outside on old the familiar old bench. The crickets filled the silence as Karin waited.

"Karin...I have something important to tell you," Yoruichi opened her eyes and her voice matched the seriousness in her eyes. This was not like their other conversations - this was what Karin had waited for a long time to get answered.

Karin nodded rubbing her arm in a nervous manner, "Something wrong?" She asked and Yoruichi shook her head, still radianting the eternal calmness she always caried with her.

The wise woman breathed in deeply and met Karin's eyes, "I want to adopt you into the shihoin clan,"

"What..?" Karin whimpered, she was sure she heard it correctly, but why?

Yoruichi smiled, she hoped to comfort the young girl this way and answered to the questioning eyes that stared in amaze at her. "Your zanpakuto belongs to my clan. Now I don't really make a big fuss about nobility - but I'm offering you what has chosen to be yours,"

"You're joking?" Karin asked.

Yoruichi closed her eyes and shook her head, "No - your zanpakuto belonged a long time ago to my ancestors. I know its power and what it can do, therefore I couldn't just let you use it unprepared."

"Karin, let it sink in and give me your answer later, we have a lot to do tomorrow," Yoruichi left her alone closing the wooden door behind her.

The night was unpleasant for Karin, she shuffled in bed, as adrenaline still pumped through her veins. She wanted to run to Yuzu and tell her everything, but that wasn't a possibility. She had let her sister down and broke her promise.

Karin managed to get a few hours of sleep, more than her sister ever could if she were in her place. Her bag was packed and today she would take the seat that was prepared for her. Soifon turned out to quite cool to hang out with, they were a bit alike as they viewed the world a bit more black than some would accept. Karin called it just seeing like it is, she hated how people always tried to run from harsh realities and brush their flaws away with sweet talking.

With flash step the trip towards the seireitei wasn't that long. They headed straight for their goal, visits could come later on. Karin walked up the long stairs and was bowed to by stable amount of guards that awaited for them in line.

Yoruichi, and her amazing self-confidence painted a picture of it being her servants and they greeted her and opened the large entrance doors. Soifon awaited them in them in her ego-tripping chair, the women clearly had issues on that part.

Karin followed matching her teachers posture and crossed her arms, stopping. It was hard to ignore the second division lieutenant, who seemed to be astonished by the visitors, and their body dripping of strength. He should be worried - someday his spot might be taken by a true warrior. One that represented squad two at its best.

A servant appeared and bowed, "Follow him – he'll show you your room, I'll be here." Yoruichi said casually, sitting down and snatching for the grapes as if she still owned the place.

The living area's were introduced. The second division was one of the richest next to the sixth and the first. The rooms were quite spacious and there was all sorts of facilities in its neighborhood.

Karin's door faced a large beautiful garden – and everything was so clean…

she wasn't exactly the tidiest person and knew that soon enough this sparkly clean room would turn into a third world war. He guide had laughed and assured her that there were servants who could manage if such a situation occurred. Now that was something that sounded soothing to the ears. Fancy room, cool tittle and servants, she liked this place already.

"How is it?" Yoruichi asked after the tour, still eating, yet moved on to other fruits by now. Karin sat down to enjoy a fancy lunch, she chatted with the captain, asking questions about the division and her duty. Soifon - the usual harsh captain, acted quite friendly to her. Karin didn't get a clear assigned duty but was to follow fatso around and learn bit by bit.  
especially after living in a small academy room and in a wooden cabin for so long.

Yoruichi spoke shortly to Soi Fon and then announced that she had to leave.

Karin took her chance before the older woman left,

"Miss Yoruichi..." Karin was stared at, it made her uncomfortable.

"I'll give you more time, for now, just get familiar with your new spot, that's hard enough for now." Yoruichi smiled friendly and told her goodbye.

* * *

Yuzu sat outside by the Kuchiki gardens visiting a friend. Rukia thanked her.

"Were they planning to marry you off to someone else?"Yuzu removed hair away from her face and asked her last question regarding Ichigo's proposal

Rukia half-smiled and looked down at her lap – that simple nod was enough to tell anyone what kind of life this girl was destined to lead.  
"I think so – but of course I have a choice – and I'm not even of real noble blood, Ichigo and I will just wait – I'm sure brother will come around eventually…" She said, not sounding that sure at all.

Rukia changed subject, "How has your first month been in squad six – still scared?"

Yuzu observed the woman whom she had blamed for her loneness – she was now a sight to be pitied. "I'm fine – not that scared anymore," _But Rukia…__I might not be allowed to live that long…_

_(I'll not let that happen child, have confidence in me) _Ehla's comforting voice immediately jumped up.

_Are you suggesting that I should fight when they come?  
(No – I'm suggesting that you run. They won't be able to find you if you use your abilities – learn them, and run.) _

"Yuzu," Rukia called for attention, "I must say – that brother…seems quite interested in your whereabouts,"

"It's not that odd…" Yuzu replied leaning back on her arms – the cold breeze touched her through her thin clothing.

Rukia blushed coming closer, "What do you mean..?"

Yuzu wanted to scream what she meant but followed Ehla's guidance and tried a more subtle approach, "I'm considered a possible threat…he might need to kill me someday,"

"Oh…" Rukia looked away – her face red and offending the younger girl. "What?" Yuzu asked. Why was Rukia blushing at such a delicate matter?

"Ah – I was thinking about something else…just a misunderstanding…" Rukia defended herself, but it wasn't enough – this was a situation screaming for more. The silence only made it worse and she finally responded to Yuzu's disbelieved expression.

"Sorry Yuzu – I'm very sorry about your situation – I'll be here if you need me," Rukia offered.

"Thanks Rukia…" Yuzu responded ignoring her feelings. She had been through psychological training with Ehla, for her abilities needed to be controlled at all times, an emotional outburst of its sort could be dangerous.

A cool wind greeted the girls again – and they decided to go inside.

Captain Kuchiki, and his sixth sense for timing, met Yuzu's eyes as she entered. "Can you come to my office?" He didn't wait for an answer. Rukia only answered his behavior with a shrug.

She had to follow him in silence towards the other side of his manor.

They had made an agreement which was Yuzu's very duty to fulfill. She had to shut up – no small talk, no sighing, no nothing. He told her that this agreement also applied to a few other squad members –  
and most certainly to Renji. She didn't find it difficult to uphold it – but it must be a pure torture to some.

Oh and she was allowed to sneeze if she really had to. But all in all – he was a bastard, and like most other squad members, she also dreamed about choking him to death at times.  
The horrors he had put her through with that room were enough to make a peace-loving girl, thirst for blood...

They finally entered his office.

"Mihane has reported about your training – she wasn't very specific, could you clarify what happened yesterday?" He asked –  
Yuzu was by now familiar with having to explain weird happenings around herself.

He didn't sit down – but leaned against his window and crossed his arms. It was getting darker outside...

"Uhm, of course..." She couldn't decide where to sit so she the just sat on the floor before starting telling her story.

_Yuzu found a place to train alone – the old training grounds seemed to satisfy. She practiced as she had become used to. A woman watched her, hiding behind a tree.  
Yuzu gathered reishi from the ground and air trying to control it – when a shriek made her turn around and she lost her balance – the reishi bundle attacked the innocent tree._

"The tree is doing fine now, sir," He glanced at her then back out of the window.

"Continue,"

"Ah, yes sir,"

_Yuzu and Mihane panicked – Mihane cried that the captain would be very displeased.  
__In the urgency to quickly make it right, Yuzu raised a hand reaching for the sky and pushed with both hands towards her chest and stretched out towards her victim.  
__The hole in the tree started to close slowly. Mihane was almost having a heart-attack next to her – screaming that she couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
_

_But Yuzu wasn't that surprised – she had done this before._

"And then she told me that she wouldn't ever train me again," Yuzu looked around the office trying to read titles from his books. She was tired of Mihane and her constant overreacting –  
one could even say that she was doing so, to gain attention from a certain captain.

The room was silent, and the book titles were unreadable – did he really need her explanation?  
"Did I cross a line?" She asked. He looked tiredly and as if he wanted to say more but held himself back.

'No', was his only answer, but it wasn't over. "Why were you hiding?" He asked.

"I wasn't – I just wanted to train alone…" She answered immediately.

"That's very inconvenient – you've just made yourself suspicious." He said, "You'll only train supervised from now on,"

This struck the air out of her longs,_ (Do I need to come out and have a chat with the young man?)_. _No – that's alright, that will only make me appear even more suspicious. And Ehla...this means we can't train. (We'll work it out somehow, Dear. Therefore my advise still stands - I think he can be trusted to know the truth) You're wrong, he can't be trusted._

A servant announced behind the closed doors that dinner was ready. Yuzu stood up and stretched – wooden floors were never kind to my butt.

"Uh captain – something else, Renji refuses to come out of his room,"

He guided her out, in an awkward manner they made their way out of the office.  
"That explains why it has been so calm lately – leave him there," he answered stoically as he closed the doors.

He wasn't the first person pleased about Renji's condition, against expectations, the very overwhelming red haired men wasn't as loved as he thought.

"I heard that he's depressed..." She said, "There are even rumors that he's suicidal,"  
And really – no one – except a really cute guy, with a name she couldn't recall, cared.

"He may kill himself if he wants – as long as it's done outside my division." The scary captain replied.

"That's really cold..." She whispered.  
He glanced at her for a second, with a glint in his eyes that almost seemed amused – she couldn't tell.  
Why did he always had to confuse her?

* * *

Byakuya sat on his deck with his eyes closed as the sun's warmth touched his back, he enjoyed a quiet day at his manor – one he hadn't have had for a long time.

The girl opposite from him, wasn't that pleased as the sun just barely passed his shoulder and interfered her vision.

"How is this training…" She murmured to gain an answer but not sound disturbing.  
He opened his eyes and she felt encouraged to continue, "If all I've done by now is repair things…?" She had her hands above a broken vase – which was returning slowly to its shape as a tablecloth bundle next to her, disappeared.

"I'm observing your abilities – and combining that with things that need to be repaired, it's only efficient." He told her and sipped his tea, that would be by now cold –  
'good' she thought.

"But captain -"

He interrupted, putting with a frown his tea away, "Have you forgotten our agreement?" His tone so icily it gave chills_… If I were that cup of tea, I would go cold too._

"No sir – I'll act as if I'm not here…" She went back to silently stare at the vase as her arms rested on her lap –  
only her hands pointing toward its victim…_Too bad for the tablecloth, it was a nice one, now giving its life for un ugly dull vase…_

"Captain Kuchiki, do I really need to stay seated opposite from you?" He opened his eyes and shot daggers at her, "What?"

She bit her bottom lip insecure, "The sun - it's bothering me," _And not only that..._

Her head shot up.

_That reiatsu!_

"Yuzu!" Karin appeared on the roof – on the other side, a few guards already behind her. Proudly she held a bright smile without a hint of fear towards the pack of men surrounding.

Karin looked like a woman, no longer a girl – her lean posture and self-confidence, her stance betrayed who her teacher was.

Byakuya ignored the intruder, not giving her the privileged of being worth his time. The light haired girl before him was paralyzed and her eyes were teary, he couldn't afford a scene and therefore told his men that they could leave

Karin jumped down and neared the sister she had in a rude manner come to visit.

"Don't get weepy on me now, Yuzu." Karin said with a hint of held back emotions as Yuzu approached like she had seen a ghost.  
The sisters hugged each other.

Captain Kuchiki didn't look happy – but then again, he never seemed to be.  
He allowed his apprentice to go for the day, she would be useless now - he hated teary, annoying girls. Renji and his constant whining reminded him that.

* * *

"Tell me about you Karin!" The opening question fell as they sat on a bench, surrounded by nature – one of the largest parks in the seireitei.

"Calm down Yuzu. You know most of it – the only change is that I've really improved in handling my shikai. " Karin had been though hash training – she had to do so because of her strong zanpakutou,  
its power needed a strong minded master.

Her abilities are in extreme use to squad two – for that reason – or it was what they told her, she had been personally trained. She didn't believe that the third seat was something she had truthfully earned, but no one went against Yoruichi orders.

"Amazing Karin, you're just like brother…"

Yuu's position was questioned with the rightful amount of tenseness.

"It's quite complicated…I'm being monitored because my abilities are not trusted. Captain Kuchiki told me that the seireitei isn't that familiar with the ability to manipulate reishi. They have had a few cases before and were considered too dangerous." Karin listened to the explanation and let the words sunk in – this was a grave situation, one that did not match her sisters smile. She needed to understand it better.

Yuzu agreed to and stood up. She neared a flowers bedding. A circle was formed, with her hands, against the clock. Hands pointed towards the pretty flowers, and they all died down into a skinny death. Once all brightened with life – seemed now like a graveyard.

"Holly crap – Yuzu," Karin murmured and quickly the routine was repeated but this time performed backwards and the skinny skeletons were breathed in with life – shaping itself back to the gorgeous flowers it once was.

A stunned raven haired girl pulled her hair back, "What did you do?" Yuzu misunderstood the question as a plea for knowledge.

"It's simple really – against the clock, I drain life out and bring death. And as I perform the antagonist of my draining routine, I bring in riatsu – filling them with the particles where it once belonged." Yuzu's smile was freaking her sister out.

"Don't worry!" Yuzu corrected the assumption, "I'm not planning to try this out on anything else,"

Karin wondered what she could do more, "Oh," Yuzu smiled, "I haven't really tried that much…just what I know over and over, really,"

Karin was still confused. She had no idea what was going on with her sister - the girl had written 'liar' all over her face. Karin felt distant but accepted it as a consequence to her actions.

"Hey Yuzu, why don't you come for a sleep over at my place – I want to show you everything, it's amazing," Karin offered and was met by high excitement. She felt how missed she had been and hoped to be greeted this warmly by the person she would visit next.

* * *

Byakuya watched as his apprentice made her way through the garden excusing herself to some servants she thought was his family. He found himself lately enjoying watching her peculiar ways – she was like another clown to him – only slightly less annoying than Renji.

She greeted him apologizing for yesterday. He didn't see the need to reply – and it was fine as she never seemed offended by this sort of things – unlike Renji. She took her usual position opposite from him.

"We're going to spare – that might speed up things," He took out his zanpakutou without further notice. "As in a real battle..? With you…I don't think I'll manage it that long," she wavered.

"We'll see," He replied, "Scatter…"

Yuzu panicked at the suddenness and backed away again, tripping over her foot. She landed painfully on her but as she cried out in pain how she would one day don't have a but anymore.

He watched as she clumsily tried to get up. With heated cheeks she prepared herself. His hands pointed straight forward, an action she had witnesses many times, her senses were sharp already fighting for survival.

She wasn't a fighter – and even thought she had learned the basics, her most defense relied on kido. For that very reason he had forbid her to use it – she was to use only her zanpakutou, for only so, could he calculate its ability.

Yuzu soon found herself running from rose petals screaming for her dear life around the yard.

"Is this punishment for yesterday!" despair already showing itself in her stuttering voice.

She jumped to the left and hit the ground hurting her shoulder, but stood up again as she was almost hit in her fragile position.

Gasping she rolled away from the petals and clumsily adjusted her direction before she fell into the pond.

Her hair a mess and clothes dirty. I need help Ehla! Help, help, help.

_What is she doing..? _Byakuya was annoyed, this was a waste of time – she was just running away. He waited until she stood up – and sped things up.

"Ah – wait!" She begged and he didn't, it was his duty to continue – this time her leg was cut. Yuzu suddenly noticed how things had become serious, and started running faster… _Why has he gone berserker on me! _She closed her eyes for a moment in despair.

And tripped over a rock. There wasn't enough time to stand as petals caught up with her. _Get up! _But not fast enough _Get up! He's serious!_

A light ribbon of light surrounded her and disappeared into her skin. Yuzu screamed as she was almost hit.

Byakuya tensed and the petals swallowed her. He quickly stopped everything. He approached his apprentice who was examining her skin – it looked normal –_ did I stop in time…_

She stood up and rubbed her arm.

His zanpakutou went back to its sword shape as he approached. _Something is different…_

"You have to hit me again!" Yuzu interrupted his thoughts. Not wasting time.

"Quickly – something happened to my skin," She persuade. Byakuya was still processing. Yuzu didn't want to lose this opportunity and took her zanpakutou from the ground and swung at her arm – and it blocked. _It blocked!_

"It blocked!" She gasped. As if it had hit an armor.

An old lady popped between them with her hands on her hips, "Have you gone mad! Don't just swing a sword at yourself, if I didn't act faster you could be hurt!" Yuzu closed her eyes a bit as the lady threw a tantrum, tapping her small foot and swinging her arms as her straight grey hair danced around her.

Ehla looked between the two fools and whipped her forehead – "My my – and I was just about to go tend the garden..." Ehla murmured looking at her surroundings and recognized the man next to her. She stared for a second and chuckled, "I thought I would see you back. Decided to follow my advice after all?" She asked nodding at herself - praising her cleverness.

He didn't respond – just observed the play.

Ehla turned towards the other silent observer, "Hello there, child – I'm happy you're less depressed. The weather has been much better lately."

Yuzu looked a bit pale at the woman – something wasn't right with her body…She was getting dizzy…light in her head…

Yuzu fell unconscious on the grass.

* * *

Got some nice advice at moodywriting and will probably keep practicing. Sorry if it sucked or took too long. Please tell me what you think even if it's bad, I don't care, bad criticism can still be used for improvement.

To be continued...


	7. The truth about power

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach - please don't sue me

* * *

**Chapter 7 : the truth about power**

* * *

Ehla walked closer to her master and observed. She kneeled and poked Yuzu's arm with her long nails, "Oh that's right – This technique costs lots of energy – she'll have to rest for a bit."

Byakuya locked gaze with the zanpakutou. She was suspicious, "What was that exactly…?" He asked.

The granny sighed deeply as she waved her hand in front of the girl. "I'll explain when she wakes up…long story…" Ehla stood up and stretched, complaining about her joints, "And…something else," She hesitated and patted her belly.

Byakuya was fully alert, he didn't know what this being could do – what her powers were capable of. She could just as easily have a trick up her sleeve and take the girl with her.

"Care to treat this famished lady for lunch..?" Ehla asked interrupting his thoughts as she dramatically tried to stabilize her stand.

He narrowed his eyes; cool mask intact, while he bottled frustration inside.

"Fine –" He intimidated, and the woman agreed friendly not moved by it.

He mentioned for a servant to approach. "Bring this…"

"_.._her inside for lunch," Byakuya closed his eyes. The servant raised an eyebrow.

"Uh – of course sir." He bowed and gestured for Ehla to follow. She chatted away as she did. But luckily for her she could take her time and enjoy dinner too; as Yuzu still didn't wake up.

It turned dark outside and a cold wind blew against the young woman's cheek. Her eyes slowly opened as sleep still fought to bring her in. He sat on a pillow next to her futon, observing her every movement. He body felt hot but trembled from the cold.

"You poor burning child, I didn't know this would happen," An familiar old voice came from her other side.

Yuzu wanted to turn and look but her body protested against any movement. Byakuya didn't say a word as he stood up. She heard several footsteps and Rukia's face appeared in a blur in front of her.

"Hey, I brought in something for you to drink," Rukia touched Yuzu's forehead; brushing the straight bangs away so she could place a wet cloth on the burning skin.

"Brother, what did the healers say?" Rukia stoop up again and Yuzu wanted to speak but found it hard to call up her voice. The guests left her to fall again in a soundless slumber. Three days passed as her body healed from an unusual tackle. She wished, as she lay worthlessly and bored in her futon for days, if she couldn't be more like Karin.

Karin would never be knocked down this badly, or lay useless in bed for days. Karin would get up, like she often did when kicked during soccer, and fight back any pain.

But she wasn't Karin, nor her brother. She just laid there like the low ranking soldier she was. Feeling depressed, never taking matters into own hands.

The morning of the fourth day, her body gave a bright green light; she had finally recovered.

While Yuzu bathed; Ehla organized the clothes that the girls' sister brought in the other day. The poor dear didn't have much; a shame it was how little she had. Ehla decided that she would do something about it in the future.

But now; matters of great importance laid in front of them.

Yuzu dressed in her uniform; her days of rest have come to an end. She offered an arm to the older and slightly smaller woman. Ehla accepted and they strolled towards the dining room. Rukia awaited them already seated at the table; it was a noticeable gesture, as the petit woman normally would eat at her lieutenants office.

"Are you feeling better?" Rukia asked out of politeness; she knew exactly what the status was. Yuzu had been monitored these days 24/7. One could say it was a healthy amount of worry; but Yuzu saw it differently. She wasn't a patient, a poor victim. Byakuya did this because he saw her as a possible threat.

The man who wondered in her thoughts walked in just the moment she ate her last bite.

"Oh good morning brother! The servant thought you wouldn't join, so they already carried most of it away. I coul–" Rukia was interrupted by his raised hand. He evened it down to his side and gave her a nod, subtly letting his appreciation be acknowledged.

"Kurosaki Yuzu, come with me," He said,

She nodded and took a last sip before walking after him. Ehla also lifted but Yuzu gave her a concerned look. The witty zanpakutou disappeared back into her realm; finding it a better idea to listen in while in that form.

Yuzu caught up but walked silently behind him; she arched an eyebrow as they turned into a direction she wasn't familiar with. The Kuchiki manor was immense and spread out in different wings; this one being unknown to her.

"It's dark," She commented hoping he would answer why they are heading this way.

"That's because this area isn't normally used," His stoic voice made her nervous.

He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at her troubled expression. "I'm not going to do anything inappropriate," He replied. She almost choked in surprise and shook her head way too many time.

"no – ah, I was…" She looked away; not knowing on what to say any further. Maybe she misunderstood it, 'inappropriate' could be referred to many situations.

He opened a door; and they walked into the room where another door awaited them. After multiple doors and a labyrinth of rooms, He finally stopped in what looked like a library.

It was huge! The most largest library she had ever seen…

She slowly stepped forward, nearing the large window where Byakuya stopped and crossed his arms. She closed her eyes for a moment and hugged her arms around herself; This place carried a sense of serenity.

"I've brought you here to be cautious," He said.

She nodded and smiled friendly taking him by surprise. He was unfamiliar to that kind of behavior, it was a weird feeling and he looked away, shaking it off.

This was turning into a peculiar situation, he didn't like it at all, "Where's your zanpakutou?" He barked at her and she tensed making herself smaller.

"Oh –" Her voice trembled. She reached her hand to the side and stretched her fingers, "Ehla..."

Pieces of light came together forming itself into the shape of the woman in an immense speed. He came closer observing.

The old zanpakutou looked worried around her. Her brows frowned; the time has come to explain everything.

This captain had a keen mind and would look though any lies; but he had proven himself trustworthy.

"You must have figured out why we're here," He commented and eased himself in a chair. Yuzu didn't know what he was talking about, and felt uneasy to see that Ehla seemed to be fully aware.

Yuzu sat down on the chair and Ehla sighed deeply. "Where to start…?" The granny murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Yuzu asked,

Ehla didn't answer for she was already struggling with it all, "Yuzu dear, I may have left some information behind while explaining your zanpakutou abilities…"

The old woman hesitated but continued, "…A long time ago; I died as a soul reaper. I held the title of the kido master. The group that served as the kings personal mages."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, he had never heard of such a thing. The old lady broke the silent pause, "My soul was split in half and one involved into you, child. I kept my mind but turned into your zanpakutou,"

Yuzu stared at her unmoved, "What does this all mean? Is this why I'm a threat; not because my abilities are strange, but because you're guilty of something?" her tone turned emotional at the end.

"I'm not guilty of anything!" Ehla replied sternly. "I did my duties and died protecting the soul society. My abilities gave me a second chance at life; that isn't forbidden,"

"Then why are you being so secretive about your abilities?" Byakuya asked.

"Because I'm afraid they will find her and force her to walk the path I had to walk. To leave her family behind and dedicate her life as a weapon. For that reason no one must know."

Byakuya studied the woman, "I assume you're telling me this because you think I'm to be trusted?" He carefully chose his words.

Yuzu bit her bottom lip; this was a disaster, her zanpakutou might have walked right into their death.

Ehla looked confident at him, "Yes, that's exactly what I think. You're not a horrible man; you wouldn't let a poor girl be stolen away from her family and be forced to give up on life,"

Her words echoed in the large space. A tensed silence fell upon them, and Yuzu anxiously waited for any form of confirm that she was going to be safe.

Yuzu lifted her head and met his eyes. Her cheeks warmed up as she noticed how beautiful they were. It always amazed her how handsome he was.

Clearing her throat the old lady stole her attention back.

"Zanpakuto, I have a few questions before agreeing into anything," He said.

Ehla nodded, "Of course you do,"

He proceeded, "What is this riatsu manipulation exactly? It doesn't seem like a zanpakutou technique,"

Ehla raised her finger excitedly like a teacher would; "And yet it is! You see, this is a classical case of a kido zanpakutou emerging with its owner,"

He shook his head, "It does occur quite often, but only in a shikai or bankai state; It's never this long or stable,"

Ehla leaned her head to the side, "Oh – I've seen this many times, actually, a great amount of the kido corps officers from twenty and above yield this technique. Every ability takes its own form of course, but emerging is a very common one,"

"I see…" He commented leaning back in his chair.

Yuzu leaned forward, "Does this mean that I'm already using shikai?"

Ehla paced around, "Almost, you'll need training first, or else you'll end up on bed rest like last time,"

Byakuya rose from his chair. And turned his attention to Yuzu. He had heard from his grandfather once, of a man who circumvented the kido corps, "If you reach shikai and pass the examination, you could enter a squad as an officer. The kido corps don't interfere with the thirteen court guard squads business," He said.

Ehla came uncomfortably close, "Who gave you those delusions, boy? They interfere with everything,"

He stepped back, displeased about her tone. "Then why not just hand yourself over; an hypocritical way you have of accusing others of being delusional," His cold tone brought in a stare competition.

Yuzu looked between then quivering, "Ah – please don't hand me over…?" She laughed nervously, "…I ah – don't want to…turn into a weapon..? I guess," Her rambling didn't affect them.

Byakuya stepped back and the old lady did the same. "Visit my office alone after dinner, we'll settle matters then," He said in an icy tone.

Ehla replied, "Very well,"

Yuzu felt left out like a child between grownups; she wouldn't let this happen, she may look young for her age, but she was past eighteen and as long as the soul society didn't have a law about age. She would represent herself as an adult.

"No, she's the zanpakutou here, I'm her master; I should be the one settling matters," She wasn't that confident as she stood up for herself, her wavering voice clearly not sounding like someone in charge.

"Oh, calm down your horses – a clumsy bird like you isn't ready to fly yet," Ehla waved her off and chuckled afterwards, coughing a few times.

Yuzu stood up; she would ask permission to leave, if he wanted to speak to Ehla alone, then he could go ahead.

"I'm not done with you," He said. She looked away trying her best to stop her trace of thoughts, playing with her fingers nervously. He noticed how affected she was by his words. He couldn't pinpoint what was wrong but her whole body language screamed something he couldn't understand.

Yuzu side-glanced feeling awkward; she bit her bottom lip,

Ehla sighed wiping her forehead, "Well – time for me to leave you youngsters," The granny disappeared with that back into her realm, leaving a troubled Yuzu behind.

Byakuya walked headed towards the exit and stopped halfway.

"You may stay here from now on. The room you used is hereby yours," He said quite displeased. She pushed her chair into place and walked behind his shadow.

* * *

Rukia placed a hand on his chest, it still felt uncomfortable. They didn't really spend much time alone during their slowly progressing relationship; her brother, and his objection of their relationship could be blamed for that. Yet she jumped in Ichigo's arms, when asked in marriage, whispering 'yes' in his ears. This wasn't a thoughtless decision. This small woman had loved him for years and even thought it had been a bumpy road; She knew exactly how she felt now, and what she wanted.

"Ichigo…" She said, "…You can stay the night –" Her words fell into silence as the man before her looked like a thermometer, reacting to the increasing temperature.

" – Oh, cuddle!" She desperately tried before he had a heart-attack, "Just…cuddle, and… sleep. The normal kind!" She cracked a nervous smile and waited for his response.

He smirked at the sight of her rosy cheeks; he liked seeing her like that. "Cute…" He whispered.

"What?"

"Uh – nothing." He responded and brushed a hand through his hair, he seriously needed a haircut. He shook away his side-traced thoughts, "Rukia, I – Uh, yeah. I would want to try that, but you know…"

She crossed her arms in front of her – this situation was eating her away. She had absolutely no privacy. Enjoying a nice day out with Ichigo was an extremely hard task. Everyone had formed their own opinion on the matter; like cheering for a TV couple, fans had chosen sides. Some were on the 'Renji-side' and others, on a lower count, were on the 'Ichigo-side'. It didn't matter if she was already decided, they kept pushing their ideas down her throat.

"Stay," Her firm tone was a warning to panic. He hated seeing her, with her little posture, so stressed. It was unfair, they didn't deserve to be treated this way.

"Alright, I'm staying," He smiled brightly, a soldier who is ready for battle, he would face her brother and his pompous clan anytime. She knew that look and matched with one of her own. They've been through hell together, why not visit it again.

He neared closer, brought in a daze by the smile on her rosy lips, "Come here..," He whispered.

She leaned into his hug meeting his lips, a rare opportunity, as privacy always managed to escape.

Yuzu turned her head away, passing for a tomato, she could squeak like a madwoman. But held in with a hand covering her mouth; finding it hard to breath.

She had never seen such intimacy that close. Of course while growing up, there were enough teenagers gluing to each other. But this was somehow different; this was her brother, with the woman she considered her beloved older sister.

Yuzu wondered if it had to do with the lack of television – maybe she was becoming a prude due to living like a monk, limited to the people she saw or spoke to.

She shouldn't listen in on their private conversation, but blamed them for not having closed the door. She was only doing what her father had taught her when growing up, it wasn't like she planned on it.

"Hey, what are you doing, young lady?" An old servant woman asked. Yuzu raised a finger towards her lips. The woman nodded in understanding; wiping the sweat that glistered on her honey colored skin. Yuzu knew her and was confident that she would join the devilish acts any time, just to get a good laugh.

The woman flashed a witty smirk as her brown eyes told Yuzu, something good was coming, "Come – today is my duty to feed the ghost," That was a crowd shifter as Yuzu immediately jumped up after her friend. She informed Ehla, who appeared on the instant; an old gossiping hag like her wouldn't let such opportunity pass.

Yuzu waited with Ehla for the servant woman to open the large doors. There was a sight that imprinted Yuzu's mind the very first time she saw.

"That poor thing…" Ehla whispered as she leaned towards Yuzu.

It was a woman; she looked mid forties, so beautiful and delicate, her perfect features radiated nicely with her fancy kimono. And yet she was dead. A soulless shell it seemed. The stories went about, how her husband had been discarded from the clan because of treason. His powers had driven him insane, finding eventually death. The story didn't sound complete to Yuzu, but the effect it had on this woman, screamed to deaf ears. No action was taken.

She didn't speak – or laugh or even look. It was sad, and yet a performance, as Yuzu and Ehla flopped down to watch how she ate. Other than the four of them, the large traditional Japanese room was empty. Rich walls told them of how much importance this woman was. The pillows they sat on were an artwork at itself.

Ehla forgot her manners and asked out loud. "What if we scare her?" The other two people in the room shot her a look, "To help, she's clearly in shock; can't you see she's dead?"

Yuzu narrowed her eyes, "Don't you have cookies to bake?" But her comment faded away.

The servant shook her head, "With all due respect, sadistic granny. I'm not taking any risks with this one. You can go ahead, but the head rolling will be all yours," She replied with the harsh tone that fitted her posture; taking a bowl from the table she placed it in the woman's' hand.

Ehla patted her lips with her fingers and leaned to the side touching shoulders with the Yuzu. "Good thing that I can grow my head back then," She whispered amused and chuckled.

Yuzu arched an eyebrow, "It's almost like you're trying to get us killed,"

"Oh don't be so pessimistic! A petite woman like you have to rely on her charms – how are you ever going to get a husband like that," Ehla whinnied.

Yuzu looked like a boiling pan, "I look just fine – and I don't want a husband!"

Yuzu's witty observers cracked a devious smile, causing the girl to heat up even more, "And I don't bend that way either!" Yuzu's voice reached several rooms.

"Bend what way?" Byakuya's cool voice stopped her heart. He stood before the open door to see what the commotion was all about. She was turning into a rainbow as she stared in front of her speechless.

Yuzu eyes shot wide open; Ehla and the servant were clearly plotting, "Oh no…" Yuzu murmured when Ehla brightly looked at him and stood up.

"Oh – in many ways I'm sure, very flexible girl. But that's not the point. You see, she's in her prime of adulthood and were discussing husband possibilities," Ehla said while strolling towards the door; he had to bow his head to look at the small thing.

"Oh, no…" Yuzu covered her face; she seriously needed to do something about her zanpakutou.

She kept her face covered, her long straight hair acted as a curtain, as the embarrassing conversation kept spilling in a domino effect. She would wait until he left. She didn't care if he would actually believe the gossiping hags; she stood by her words and confirmed them in silence.

Yuzu's name was called several times and only responded to when the two witches screamed it out. Yuzu lifted her head.

"See how strange she is – she's going to end up an old lady with cats for children," Ehla commented but it was, luckily for Yuzu, ignored by the captain who walked away.

Yuzu's eyes widened as she realized that he was heading towards Rukia's living quarters.

"ah wait captain!" She left the gossiping women behind. "Wait!" She exclaimed.

He stopped and waited. Her mind was like an overworking factory; she had to come up with something and soon!

"I – ah…something, training…uhm – need to talk..?" She raised her eyebrows and gave a fake stiffened smile.

Byakuya blinked, waiting for recognition to sink in, "What?"

Her body remained stiffened wondering what would happen if he saw her brother and Rukia… "I need to talk" Her voice monotonous of anxiety.

"About what?" He narrowed his eyes,

"Training," She forced out sounding still like a machine.

"Then talk," He proceeded to walk not intending to wasting his time standing there. She followed, inside panicking.

"Ah – I have lots of questions and…" She rambled on.

He stopped and she almost clashed into his back but managed to stop before, "If this is an attempt to cover for your brother – then I declare it failed, you're an awful liar." He said, the corner of his lips almost hinting at a smirk.

"How did you –" She said.

Byakuya interrupted, "He still doesn't know how to control his spiritual energy,"

"Oh…" She whispered blushing after hearing such a thing about her brother.

Byakuya looked around and remembered that he didn't have anything else to do; covering up for a lieutenant made his work much easier. He didn't have to wait for Renji to show up late with his reports or endure the chitchat that came with it.

"You're going to stalk me for the rest of the evening I assume…" He replied and walked to his deck leaning against a fence. She stood not too far from him and silently thought.

"Actually I only came after you to help my brother and Rukia. Good evening captain," She bowed and smiled friendly before leaving him alone. She didn't find the ladies that she had abadoned and decided to return to her room. She was very happy with it.

She opened the door and walked inside; pages and books everywhere on the floor. "What a mess," She looked around already blaming her zanpakutou.

Ehla appeared by the open door, "It's research – I'm still new in the zanpakutou business,"

The granny stretched and sat down in her spot, "Sit," She pointed to the spot opposite from her. A large book appeared between them. The same Yuzu saw when Ehla introduced herself for the first time.

"Now take a comfortable spot because you'll be studying until you fall asleep," Ehla smiled brightly like a teacher eager to start the lessons. Yuzu sighed deeply and rested her cheek on her hands already tired.

* * *

_Squad two barracks_

"Are you leaving?" Soifon approached Karin who was adjusting her slippers.

"Yeah, I need to see the old man, family commitment and stuff," Karin replied.

Soifon leaned against the door and sighed. Karin straightened up – now as tall as her captain. "I heard your lieutenant making a big commotion about tomorrow, what's that all about?" Karin asked casually placing her hands behind her neck looking up at the bright sky.

"Tomorrow we're going for the officers interview at the academy and I'm forced to walk around with him the entire day," Soifon scolded.

"That's so embarrassing, he'll sweat like a pig," Karin complained.

"It's disgusting." Soifon tried to shake off the nauseous feeling she felt every time she thought about him. Then an idea came up in her mind. "Hey Kurosaki, why don't you come in his place,"

"Really? I thought that was only a captains or lieutenants job," Karin said casually and kneeled on one knee to slap off an ant that walked on top of her foot.

"I'm calling out for an exception, my health is in danger," Soifon replied studying the floor for more ants.

Karin straightened up, "Alright, count me in,"

* * *

_Isshin's house_

Karin eased herself in a wooden chair. This whole cabin looked terrible; her father has been babied by Yuzu for too long, that man can't even take care of himself.

Karin covered her face with red cheeks; When she thought her father couldn't be more embarrassing, the man had let his hair grow.

"When are you finally getting a haircut? I'm not going to walk next to you on the streets or acknowledge you as my father," She crossed her arms and looked away with a sour expression.

"Oh – how terrible you are! Isn't puberty supposed to be over by now, Masaki!" He threw himself at the large poster, the only poster in his small cabin.

Karin growled and Isshin stopped his whining, "Anyway I was waiting for you sister to come by and cut my hair – but she's so busy lately…" A crocodile tear popped from his eyes, "My daughter are all leaving me!"

Karin breathed heavily looking at the clock; she knew it was customary for children to visit their parents, but this was just torture…

"Hey," Isshin called his daughter's attention in a serious tone, "I'm really proud of you," He murmured and looked away uneasy about the conversation, "I'll support you on whatever you decide,"

Karin nodded solemnly; she did like the offer of joining the Shihoin clan. She liked Yoruichi and already thought of her like family; but nobility had never been in her plans. The sun was setting, she stretched after standing up.

"I'm going. Get a haircut alright, you look terrible." Karin commented.

He smirked, "So the cave man style isn't sexy…" He stood up after her, "Or is that just a cry for attention, come here with daddy!" He ripped his shirt open showing his naked chest. Karin punched him hard and walked away.

The sky was painted red. Karin enjoyed the warm sun on her skin as she flash stepped back. She was really starting to get along in her new squad.

Her running slowed into walking when she entered the seireitei, the entrance was a long path that leaded towards the market. Laughter echoed from the dinning houses and bars. The street was abadoned but still quite lively with sounds.

Karin tried to look inside as she passed by. "Ah watch it!" She called out stepping aside as a boy, who seemed about her age almost crushed her.

He was gasping, out of breath. "Ah sorry Miss, I was in a hurry-" His eyes widened and he kneeled behind a wooden barrow. "You didn't see me!" He whispered. Karin watched as two men run by. She looked back at the blond boy. His ocean blue eyes met hers and he blushed.

"Sorry for startling you Miss, but I had no other choice," He stood up and adjusted his clothes. She noticed how he wasn't wearing a uniform, instead his clothes looked expensive. His whole posture screamed nobility.

"My name is Karin…so you running away or something..?" She asked.

He smiled and bowed; showing proper manners to a lady, "My name is…uh – actually just call me Tomiichi," He gave a nervous laugh.

"There he is!" A man yelled and Karin reacted in an instant by taking out her zanpakutou and cutting the net they threw. She took Tomiichi's hand and run the other way. She had no idea what she was doing, but these men following him seemed wicked.

* * *

_Til the next chapter..._


	8. Wicked open doors

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor its characters

Author's note: All kido forms used/or mentioned in the chapter are from bleach. (except Yuzu's zanpakuto abilities)and the kido combination hasn't been mentioned.

...

**check out** the options above to suit the format of this page to your preference: "**Story width**" then 3/4 or 1/2, I found it to be a great option for my painful eyes, and shamefully I admit only to have discovered this recently.

* * *

** Chapter 8: Wicked open doors.**

* * *

Karin cringed at the crickets happily announcing their night festivities. Cold stony wall felt uneasy against her temple as she closed her eyes and rubbed against the red spot on her hand; apparently those cells are protected with a certain amount of kido that is enough to hold back a zanpakutou. This wasn't her fault, she was only trying to help.

"Are you alright?"

Blond hair appeared with each jump he did to see through the small window protected by metal rods between their cells. Karin hissed and took a little rock beside her, throwing again at the opening to hit him. "Will you just shut up already!" It failed but he still complained about the force it hit the metal rods.

The guard snapped off his nap. "Hey, let a man sleep!" he bowed his head again grunting and mumbling. There was silence again and Karin studied the bad maintained floor; cracks in the cement screamed for repairmen – Her rank deserved a better prison cell.

"Listen!" Tomiichi whispered quite loudly and Karin rolled her eyes, Even through the thick wall she was bothered by his annoying movements. "Listen I have a plan!" He continued jumping to catch a glimpse of her. After being locked away for so long, the boy felt now for the first time, even in prison, relieved. He wasn't being constantly reminded of his upcoming wedding.

Karin chose to ignore. She had wasted her whole evening running around because of him. Bad oiled doors opened, making a deafening sound; The guard stood up in line in an instant, as if used to slacking all day but managing to keep his job.

"I've come for the girl,"

Karin couldn't see her, but the voice belonged unmistakably to her captain. She never thought to be the first to go free, as the other prisoner seemed at first to be some kind of noble.  
Clicking shoes neared and a stoic captain stood before her; The bars raised and Karin hesitantly walked through it remembering previous happenings.

Sui-Feng turned her back closed to any attempt of chatter. The blond boy whinnied about his innocence and earned a killing glance from Karin. "What's going to happen to him?" She asked the chubby guard.

A smirk played on his lips and he looked at the boy, "His father said he was to be punished…" Her face paled; "…painfully," The guard added gaining a whimper from the blond prisoner.

"Let's go," Sui-Feng forced Karin out reminding her of her duties.

...

* * *

The lieutenant of squad two was in a foul mood as he watched a girl nap in an inappropriate place. It was barely morning and Karin rested her head against the main hall entrance. A few squad members passed by murmuring about what the rebellious new member. Two girls stopped, they looked in their twenties.

'No respect whatsoever,'

'Why is she in a higher seat? I've worked here for decades,'

Karin ignored, not giving a damn about it, it was morning and her body agreed that she belonged in bed, the hell with the rest of the world. Multiple squad members bowed when their captain entered.

'Good morning captain,'

'It's a nice day out today captain,'

"Are you ready Kurosaki?" Sui-Feng asked. Karin adjusted herself and opened her eyes to the sight of the lieutenant with a face resembling abomination, "Do something about your face or I will!" She pointed at him holding her posture for a few seconds. He didn't get it... Karin sighed deeply, defeated, and glanced at her captain. "Now I'm ready."

They flash-stepped over the roofs. Sui-Feng was pleased with her third seats shunpo; and even more pleased that she could now replace Omaeda.  
A large white building came in sight,

"Let's head for the back entrance," Sui-Feng called out. She hated how students greeted her; so loudly and drooling. "Got it!" Karin shouted back as she jumped from roof to roof. The back entrance wasn't like Sui-Feng predicted. Students were already outside cheering that a captain had arrived.

'It's captain Sui-Feng!'

Both raven haired women shared a look of understanding and headed to the crowd. They couldn't just sneak in now, that would only turn into shameful rumors. They were brought into the stocked academy. This wasn't only officers interview, the school had gone all out and made a day of festivities trying to show their best side to possible investors and squads.  
Karin walked through dark grand halls, the multiple passing-byes made it impossible to even hear yourself think.

Shoes clicked loud against the hard wooden floor.

Karin kept an eye out for a particular young man, but convinced herself that she shouldn't be; she didn't need to hide. Her place beside the captain was rightfully hers and no man could come between the pride she felt for it.

'Captain Sui-Feng!' A secretary type of woman called. Carrying a book and passing down flyers. She handed the squad two captain a paper, 'Please enjoy yourself!' The woman beamed and was met by a grumpy look from Sui-Feng. Karin cracked a smile at that and looked from her captains shoulder to see the schedule.

The school had planned things so tightly almost forcing its visitors to see every performance. "Let's just walk around and then head to the main entrance hall." Sui-Feng suggested. "Oh, captain, If you don't mind I haven't had breakfast yet – can we go get something to eat?"

"It's better than wasting my time watching idiots dance," Sui-Feng murmured her eyes narrowed not pleased with the over excited crowd.

They waited in a long white hall where you could enter from outside. Karin was getting worried, more captains and its lieutenants kept showing up and her nerves were getting the best of her.

'Oh my, it's captain Kuchiki!' A group of seniors could be heard, they were stationed outside.

Soifon came up with a paper she took from the table next to the examination rooms entrance. "We are going first, we have only one room with seven potential squad members. This is going to be easy,"  
"Good," Karin voice wavered but she smiled friendly. A group of students passed by, she recognized some who used to be her classmates, but they didn't even look her direction.

"Come it's our turn," Sui-Feng said it with authority. They entered a small meeting room with a large table. Seven spots already occupied with students. Sui-Feng sat at the head of the table and Karin next to her.

The forms which held the students information was placed in front of them by a teacher. Sui-Feng thanked the woman formally and she returned to her seat in the back. The students held their small presentation. Why their motive for joining and whatnot on useless information.

A boy, he looked about fifteen, "Don't you remember me captain? I was the one who your lieutenant had lied to that he was the captain – remember?" Sui-Feng didn't remember the boy, but the humiliation that day would always remain. "Why do you want to join?"

"Because I want to be fighter, like you, and mister Omaeda,"

Sui-Feng had heard enough and they would be informed if they were called for a further interview. At some point, Karin was pleased that they could at least have an interview with the potential officers. The unseated officers just applied for the squad they wanted. Only after joining you would know what just strolled into your barracks.

Karin glanced at the grand hall that was now almost abandoned, she walked outside more relaxed.

And met his eyes...

A comparison to a punch to the stomach would do her state now no justice. Body tensed and searching for possible way out. "Karin..." His whisper of her name touched her ears loudly even from that distance.  
Rangiku took his arm and pushed forward, "Karin, you're back!" A cheeky grin. "We've missed you! How could you just leave without a word!"

Ragiku continued her rambling and Sui-Feng informed that she was heading back. Speechless Karin stared at him while being bombarded by the loud lieutenant. "It's settled then, you'll come back with us!"  
Karin looked up surprised, "I can't. I have office duties," She lied and the blond woman saw it right through, "Nonsense, after officer interviews the festivities start! Let's go drink until we pass out!"

Toshiro came to his senses and frowned at his lieutenant, "Rangiku, stop being so loud all the time, Karin isn't that type of girl," He glanced at Karin thoughtful, "Would you like to come along and help me carry a drunken Rangiku home, it's officially only for captains and lieutenants but most of squad eleven breaks that rule,"  
He smiled hoping she would accept.

"Sorry – but I have things to do," Karin forced a smile back. Toshiro glanced sideways and back at her, he had so much to say to her; but how to even start.

"Hey Shuhei, wait up!"  
Rangiku startled them as she run up to the other lieutenant. She winked at them playfully as she left their side. Toshiro and Karin observed the ground,

They acted so much alike at times...

He looked up with a tensed look in his eyes, "I-"  
Karin interrupted him, "I'm sorry but I really have to go," She turned around forcing herself to just leave.

A hand quickly grabbed her wrist. The familiar structure she had dreamed of being touched by, unmistakably his. "Wait –"

"Not now–" She loosened herself with a forceful pull their eyes met.

"I have to go," Karin left him.

Toshiro cursed himself. Night fell and he found himself leaning over a bar in a full café, sweat lingered from the drunken dancers. A crowd was formed around the well filled lieutenant; Rangiku gulped the enourmous glass down as her fans cheered. She raised her arm with the empty cup proudly in the air as she screamed like a winner. Shuhei was grabbed by his collar and she pressed her lips against his while the crowd got louder and bolder.

'Wooh, you go girl!' Feminine voice shouted.

'Oh does anyone has a camera?'

Toshiro distanced himself from a drunken Rangiku. Momo stared at him with venom as he passed her table. Loud music was turned on, people bounced against each other, and he blamed no one but himself to even agreeing with his lieutenant into coming to this crazy place. He strolled toward the exit door as his head felt dizzy from the alcohol he had consumed just to forget about _her_.

A feminine hand touched his shoulder.  
"Shiro–"  
He shook her hand off but she followed him outside. "I know she's back!" Her shout halted him and he turned around to face her. Her eyes were watering and her lips trembling, "Momo, this is not like you. You're drunk, go home." Her body neared his and he let her place her arms around his now broad shoulders. Her breath smelled of alcohol. "Why don't you touch me..." Her voice cracked, she was heavily intoxicated. "...Why don't you kiss me..." Her eyes closed as he lips were merely inches from him. He pushed her body away bringing in some space, "I've told you before, that I don't consider you that way,"

"Why not!" She almost lost balance, "I'm just as pretty! I look young!" Tears spilled, "What is it!" She demanded through sobs. He picked her up not able to bring himself to leave her here like this. "I'll bring you home," He whispered. She wrapped her hands around his shoulder, covering her face on his chest. Heartbroken she sobbed muttering 'why can't you feel the same'.

"I'm sorry Momo. I can't change how I feel..." He muttered.

Yuzu stopped. They were far but she could easily make out the possessive way that captain Hitsugaya held the girl. It was around nine, too early for drunken strollers, what where they doing in the center of the seireitei?

She turned quickly around as Renji and her captain flesh stepped the other direction. She didn't wait any longer before going after them. They were fast but she eventually caught up when they stopped in a busy Rukongai street. Rumors touched her ear about hollow appearance.

The two men searched the area and both turned to the direction of a young woman, gasping for air hand on one knee "What going on," She managed to get out, straightening and hands on the hips. "Do you ever show up at places not dying!" Renji grinned amused. Yuzu's jaw clenched, giving Renji a murdering look that scared the crap out of him. She then turned to her captain, expression more relaxed and wearing a smile, "I want to help, may I join?" She asked politely.

Byakuya looked at her sternly.

'Aah!'

'help us!'

'Mama wake up!'

Citizens shouted stealing his attention; he quickly glanced back at her, "Fine," He hurried at the commotion and Renji saluted before following.

Yuzu run into the woods where a villager had pointed to, people passed by in panic. She jumped over a fallen tree, sandals clashing into mud, feet dirty; She hurried to a feminine scream. A woman shouted as she leaned against a rock, half on her knees, holding a small child securely in her arms. The little one cried but the roar of a hollow before them surpassed. He had a lizard-like appearance; his claw moved to grab his victims.

Yuzu's blood run cold "Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" She closed her hand and yellow glowing chains surrounded the Hollow just before he attacked. It tightened around him; he struggled and roared opening his large skeleton mouth showing different layers of teeth.

A sword like band cut him through his chest and moved up slicing the still roaring monster's upper body in two. He vanished and Renji grinned satisfied. "Wow, good job Yuzu!" He shouted and headed off. Yuzu run over to the crying woman and helped her up.

"You're safe now, please head back to the streets!" Yuzu pointed the direction.

"You're a soul reaper?"

"Yes," Yuzu checked if the woman was injured.

"I had thought you were scumbags?"

"We're not, now please return and remain with a group," Yuzu answered quickly and left off to find her captain and Renji.

A roar behind her, but this time she was ready, "Hado 4: Byakurai!" She wasn't fast enough, he flashed away, his body was smaller and more human like then most hollows she had encountered. He appeared behind her, his sharp tong cut her shoulder and before she could scream, the tong was cut in two. Falling to the ground as if made of heavy metal. An arm was wrapped around her middle; body pressed against white fabric and she was carried in to the sky. Renji's shikai tried to cut him but the hollow dodged.

Byakuya raised his free hand, "Sokatsui," Blue intense light engulfed his enemy. Renji appeared from above the villain and cut its remains into half. Byakuya landed on the ground watching the parts disappear. He loosened his arms from around her and noticed red spots on his white haori.

"Captain, what was that?" She asked still stunned at what she saw. Renji wiped his forehead as he neared them, "Please tell me that wasn't some kind of arrancar,"

"It wasn't," Byakuya replied quickly still facing Renji, "Squad ten arrived and I'm ordered to lead. Take the girl back to the manor and report what you saw today at squad twelve,"

"Yes Sir!" Renji replied. Byakuya disappeared.

Yuzu touched her shoulder, it was wet and she felt sick just looking at it. "Hey I'll bring you to the relief center," He helped her up from the ground and she distanced herself. "No that's okay, I can handle it," She waved with her hand and blue light circled itself around her body. Flesh closed itself. Her uniform remained wet.

His eyes bulged, "Is that some sort of kido?"

"No, it's one of my zanpakuto's abilities," She straightened, "I will go home by myself, thank you for your help Renji, please be careful!"  
She waved friendly and flash-stepped away.

...

* * *

"Do we need to go for back-up?" Rukia's voice rung through his office. Ichigo turned from his computer where he had managed to get it here, explaining work would be done much faster this way...

"Ichigo!" Her stern voice snapped his attention away from the card-game. "No, squad ten and six are on patrol this month,"

She rested both her hands on his desk, "Squad ten just reported that both their lieutenant and captain are drunk,"

He raised an eyebrow, _Toshiro drunk? _"Captain Yamamoto will go berserk when he hears that," Ichigo grinned remembering that time when the old man threw a table at Byakuya and Kenpachi. Rukia frowned, "Stop that! We need to go help my brother," She placed both hands on her hips.

Ichigo leaned back into his chair, "Ah, it'll be fine, Byakuya can handle two squads. Especially squad ten, they are always so obedient. Call me when squad eleven decides to barge in – now they give you a run for your money. Remember that time when I had to -"

"Ichigo!" She scolded him again.

...

* * *

"Captain Kurotsuchi, what do you think?" Renji asked, staring at his back. Mayuri typed as a madman and chuckled, suddenly stopping his movements and turning around in his chair,  
"Do you really think I would discus that with you? Don't flatter yourself!" Mayuri turned to his 'daughter'. "Nemu, guide this fool out of here!"

Renji muttered under his breath and went ahead of her. He stepped outside swearing under his breath.

"Hey Renji, what are you doing?" Izuru startled the red-head. "Whoa – did you just come from a funeral or something?" Renji neared the gloomy looking blond.

"I just heard that lieutenant Hinamori was in the arms of captain Hitsugaya," Izuru mumbled and his taller friend placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Yeah – I can relate to that. Let's get something to drink and meet some girls, I'm depressed."

"Actually Renji, I'm not really the type to just stay with a girl for the night,"

"And that's why you're strolling around the streets like a beaten dog, come – you don't need to sleep with them, just chat and see what happens,"

...

* * *

The rain clashed loudly against the roofs, forming a gray blanket over the seireitei. Karin looked up from the fake medal she was holding as lightning made a short appearance. The door of her room was wide open as she sat on her bed welcoming the cold wind. She placed the medal which was engraved with a soccer ball back into the cardboard box next to her. There were all her mementos, remembering her time after time what she left behind, and what could have been.

The only light to her disposal came from the open door where the afternoon sun shined through a thick pack of clouds. It was welcoming, fitting her current state in life.

She shook her head. After a long night of evaluation she came to the conclusion that way of living wasn't enough, she wanted more of it, she wanted to fill in the emptiness that refused to go away. She wondered if it had to do with her family which became more and more distant...or maybe it was because she heard that the guy she used to like had a drink too many and ended up walking home with a girl she could swear it was his girlfriend, even after Yuzu's warning that they were probably just friends.

A knock on the open door by a squad two member, announced that it was time to take a step towards her pursue of fulfillment. She wanted a life, to have a purpose and close that painful hole in her chest.

Karin made her way through the familiar halls and walked in the large rich room, it was welcoming and embracing her to be a part of it.

She faced her master who gave her a cheeky smile; _I guess she already knows..._Yoruichi's reason for offering it in the first place were a bit more complicated. She honored her forefathers but disregarded the position of a noble head. It wasn't just her zanpakuto. Yoruichi wanted _her_.

"I'll take it," Karin cut to the point.

Yoruichi stood up, "I knew you'd do it,"

They sat at a table, talking, like they did so many times in that year and a half. Karin brushed her fingers against the rich wood, listening close to her instructions.

"Well after you've visited all the Shihouins grounds and attended the noble meetings you'll be left alone to live your life. Don't worry it's not that much of a big deal," Yoruichi closed her eyes, "I'm really glad you're doing this – it'll help me a lot,"

Karin agreed upon the deal and chatted with her teacher about the little details; the privileges and disadvantages of being a noble. Weighing every aspect, she considered this to be a good decision.

After the meeting she went back to her room to prepare herself for her kido practice with Yuzu. The noble business would start after the academy exams.

The rain had now ceased, leaving a clouded afternoon behind where the sun started to break too bright for her eyes. She opened the Kuchiki gates uneasy about the fact that her sister lived here now. Something wasn't right. Rukia was the one to greet her. She seemed quite surprised to see her there. "Hey Karin, are you here for Yuzu?"

"Uh yeah, we're supposed to practice today,"

Rukia let her in, "Oh well, she had to leave with my brother and told me to apologize for her," Karin frowned, what did the guy want with Yuzu anyway. "Oh okay – too bad, I'll just go back then,"

Rukia straightened from her laid back position, "You know I have nothing to do right now, I could help you train if you want,"

The bright sun blinded Karin as it touched the wooden floor, a feeling of emptiness couldn't be avoided as Yuzu had once again left her to train alone,  
"That would be great Rukia, I appreciate it,"

...

* * *

Yuzu heard loud chatter from outside. It was Ragiku's laugh. She opened the door to the garden; Rukia's private garden. Not large like the main one, but yet very accommodated with flowers and trees. Rangiku boldly rested her feet on the small table between the outdoor sofa's. Rukia's pleasant laugh echoed as the other woman made weird movements. "Hey Yuzu," Rukia greeted between giggles.

Rangiku threw a hand in the air, "Yuzu my love!" They all giggled at the outburst of the still drunken woman. "Are you okay Rangiku?" Yuzu asked wondering why the lieutenant was drunk at noon. Rukia patted a spot next to her and Yuzu sat down. "She's still drunk, apparently she has drunk all weekend," Rukia explained. Yuzu looked at the blond woman shocked. "True story!" Rangiku shouted.  
"Oh – I forgot how to use my voice," She whispered then as if to tell the other two women opposite from her a secret.

Yuzu and Rukia had an inside laugh, Rangiku always managed to come with exiting stories from her drunken adventures. And that's exactly what she did, "Oh you should have seen Shuhei's face!" Rangiku laughed to tears. "What?" Yuzu turned to Rukia confused. Rukia leaned in closer to whisper, "She's kind of dating him now,"

Yuzu blinked, "Oh,"

"Karin! What's with the long face?" Rangiku shouted. Karin snapped a look to kill at the drunk, and glimpsed at her sister "Yuzu, are you ready for practice?"

Yuzu stood up, glad she could leave with Karin. They went to the training field where Byakuya gave permission for practice, it was a clean-cut field, a fifteen minute walk from the Kuchiki manor.. Karin noticed how this could be a great place for soccer practice. Yuzu didn't carry her zanpakuto and Karin wondered why. "Uh – I left it in my room. I don't really need it for this and it's much safer this way."

Karin gave her a look, she was curious, "What's going on with you and Rukia's brother anyway?" Yuzu blushed and turned her head away. "Nothing is going on Karin, why do you always have to ask things like that,"

"Just take good care of yourself around him, aside from a captain, he's still a man,"

"He's not like that, Karin" Yuzu narrowed her eyes, "...and I know how to take care of myself, I'm not stupid." She bitterly pointed out. The words died in air and silence engaged them...

The girls let the tense situation pass and start with kido practices. Karin would be joining the final exams in three weeks, and therefore needed a boost training. Karin tried a few spells and asked for a demonstration. "I can't Karin. I promised Ehla not to." Yuzu explained. Karin was get sick and tired of how constricted her sisters' life had become. She wasn't allowed to do a thing.

"I can however walk you through it step by step," Yuzu offered.

"Ah – you know I hate that!" Karin complained. The light brown-haired girls held a cheeky smile on her lips. "Ugh, fine," Karin gave in. The instructions were easy the whole trying not to blow things up was the tricky part. She formed and energy ball in front of her hands, and it was shot. Fiercely and flying over a long distance in high-speed. They brought their hands to their forehead covering from the sun to see the trees burning.

Karin body slumped as she faced a terrified Yuzu, "Oops..?"

Yuzu glanced back pale-faced, "You don't say," She run towards the fire, scared that it would spread out, Karin followed behind, "What do we do!" she yelled, guilty for causing this.

"Yuzu, can't you do one of your tricks?"

The girls stopped next to each other, "What do you take me for Karin!"

Ehla appeared, "Foolish girls!" She scolded and hurried into the forest, where the fire was spreading and stood in the middle. Yuzu and Karin followed, covering half their face with their uniforms, so not to breathe in smoke. The old lady touched the ground as if preparing to lift weights as she bended to her knees. With force she pushed her arms up, the burning trees being shaken by a strong wind as if in a hurricane; a thin layer of ice forming around the trees.

The fire stopped and Ehla gasped before disappearing. Yuzu fell on her knees tired.

"Yuzu!"

"I'm fine Karin,"

Yuzu disagreed that they should end the training, they made their way high into the hills where it was most covered by rock. It was mid day, a time where the sun shined its brightest. Karin was encouraged to try hado: 31 again. And this time she released her shikai in the hopes that it would give her more control. Karin noticed how she felt much more confident in this state, "Great Karin! Now go ahead!" Yuzu cheered from a safe spot behind a rock.

Karin said repeated the chant, she had by now become afraid to perform.

"...the sea barrier surges..."

Red bright light formed, she was ready!

"...march on to the – huh?"

The ball increased in size, the slowly it was sucked back in by her hands,

"To the south!" Karin yelled,

"March on to the south, dammit!" She was loosing control again, "Go stupid ball!" The chain from her zanpakuto brightened and an explosion surrounded her. A loud 'bang'' was heard even by soul reapers walking down the white streets below them. They looked up at the gray thick smoke. Blood dripped on the warm colored stone. Karin balanced herself on her knees and palms.

"Karin!" The smoke passed slowly and Yuzu placed one arm around her sister's back and pushed her to the side. They stared in shock at the dripping blood. Karin did a quick check up and concluded it wasn't anything major. "Yuzu can you heal me," Yuzu covered her mouth with her hand, "Yes! Ka-" Her eyes stopped on Karin's zanpakuto. The raven haired girl held her injured arm and slowly approached her sword. It's cracked...

Yuzu held out her hand in Karin direction closing the wounds. "I'm not sure how well you're healed, we should go to the relief center just to be safe,"

Karin took the sword slowly, afraid to cause anymore damage, "Thank you Yuzu,"

They walked to the relief center together; both exhausted from today event. They were friendly received and Karin waited on a hospital bed. A bald man smirked next to her. "Who did you fight?" Karin remembered him well and gave him a sarcastic glance, "Myself," She answered. Ikkaku grinned, "Yeah, those are the hardest ones." His grin widened, as if he got turned on by hearing about bloody battles. A short young man reached for her arm; he looked gentle. Yuzu made place next to him, eager to watch.

"Wow, this is really well healed," Hanataro complimented, Yuzu thanked him, telling how she used to work as a nurse when she was alive. Karin sweat-dropped stating that it didn't have to do with anything. She soon got bored and stared in front of her, as the other two people chatted away.

A blond man approached her to inform that he asked and that the lieutenant said that her zanpakuto would restore to its normal shape eventually.

Yuzu walked out happily and Karin followed. "Thanks Yuzu, but I'm heading back, you and your to-be boyfriend almost talked me into death," Yuzu blushed. "Karin stop doing that! I was just being friendly."

"Yeah right. And here I thought you liked handsome bastards!" Karin joked placing her arms behind her back, marching forward, Yuzu walked faster to catch up. "I don't like anyone!..." Her cheeks burning red, "...Besides, you're the one becoming noble just to party away with rich pretty-boys!"

"Oh Yuzu, you're jealous!" Karin mused and walked faster.

Light brown hair danced as Yuzu stamped on the floor, frustrated. "I am not!"

...

* * *

Stepping on yellow leaves, Yuzu followed obediently her captain. He as always never gave much reason for his actions, but the long walk deep into the woods raised much suspicion on her part. The time she had spent with him had taught her to not ask questions as it would only be irritating.

The yellow sun shinned through the fully leaf-covered tree branches that danced to the light breeze. She brushed her hair away from her face as he took a right turn, away from the bad maintained gravel path. Hiking up, hiking down, was this his usual Sunday routine and he had just forgot he told her to follow?

They stopped by a gentle hill, his hand rested on a tree. They were surrounded by yellow and red nature, she missed the green. "These are my private grounds," Byakuya said, finally giving her some attention after pretending she didn't exist. "Your private grounds begin here..?" Yuzu looked for some kind of sign indicating. She passed him and looked down at the wide field, radiating with beauty but not caring as many trees, "No..." A smirk was almost noticeable on his lips when she turned around. She stood opposite from him meeting his gaze, waiting for an explanation.

"...We never left the Kuchiki grounds," He didn't leave her eyes. She hadn't expected, but didn't understand why he was telling her that, he wasn't exactly the chatty type.

"That's quite amazing Sir," She looked around hoping to have answered whatever he wanted to hear from her. When she looked back; he was still in the same position eyes locked. He wanted to say something, opening his mouth then closing, a frown, and he looked away. The silent walk continued and she smiled to herself, the urge to understand why he did what he did had left her a long time ago.

The forest ended in an open field, the colors and its hills surrounding the calm lake. She breathed in fresh air and watched him.

"Here you can train to reach shikai. Take advantage of it as it'll be your only chance before the exams..." He sat on a rock. "But Ehla said that I shouldn't try to reach shikai," Yuzu felt pulled from opposite ends, she respected both of them but they are making her crazy by forcing her to choose a side.

"...Your zanpakuto doesn't like my plan but taken all the facts into consideration, it's the most logical way to proceed." She nodded in understanding and decided to follow him for now, until Ehla butted in.

"I trust you to have already sighed up for the final exams,"

She nodded again, "Yes, but I still need to have an interview with the ranked officers teacher,"

Byakuya leaned back on the rock resting on his arms. He looked very handsome and she wondered if he noticed her red cheeks. He wasn't looking at her and she took the opportunity to watch him.  
"You're not experienced enough as a fighter, the last hollow attack certainly proved my point. They expect more from an officer." He looked back and raised his eyebrows at the red-faced girl.

She looked away with a frown, "It's enough for squad four," She replied.

He tightened his fingers around the surface where he supported his body. He pulled himself up gaining her attention. "Take out your zanpakuto," He took his own sword out and looked down at her as if she was nothing. Her eyes narrowed and a new-found self-confidence took control. He had no right to be condescending.

Her jaw tensed, "I don't need a zanpakuto,that serves as a common weapon to me," Her voice was firm and he didn't acknowledge her different behavior.

"Very well," He replied and appeared in an instant next to her.  
His eyes widened as a white shield appeared between them.  
"It this 'Bakudo 81:Danku?" He asked,

"Danku combined with Enkosen," She increased the space between them to a safe distance where they could still face each other, her shield disappeared. She turned on her invisible armor; skin hardened, energy decreased, but Ehla advised her to keep it on at all times.

His zanpakuto disappeared into the ground. Petals neared her and because of her lack of speed she enhanced her shield once more and appeared behind him, dropping on one knee. She hurriedly followed the routine for a bakudo spell she had only learned recently. This invisibility barrier was not often used but worked like a charm to come up with a battle-plan. Byakuya grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of the half made barrier. "You'll not reach shikai by hiding," She was dragged. Yuzu pulled her arm back from him and stood up.

"Stop wasting both our time and use your zanpakuto," He commanded.

"I don't need it!" A hand raised to her mouth, surprised by her own shout. _Where did that come from?_ She looked away. "I'm sorry sir,"

He took in a distance. The sun was setting down, the sky was colored orange/red. Just thin light fell upon them. He launched at her and in panic she went up in the air, hating that this pointless spare still had to continue with the person she felt most uncomfortable and afraid of.

She held a kido shield, but felt engulfed by petals. "Aah!" Wind blew in full force around her, giving her an escape route, but the relief was live shortly as they came after her again.

She met his eyes, "I want to stop!"

He didn't respond, petals touched her skin but didn't cut as deep as it normally would. She blew up in despair and shot with all the force she had a fire wave at the petals. Balance was lost, her arms waved up and down like a chicken trying to fly. Yuzu landed on the ground, clashing hard on a surprised surface.  
Smoke passed and she couched, energy too low, she felt like passing out. When her blood run cold. _What did I hit?_

"Kurosaki..." She looked down at the person she fell on and blushed. "...Why are you on top of me?" His voice stoic as ever.

She gulped, "...I fell...?" and cracked a nervous smile, paralyzed but still remaining on his lap. "You fell." He replied a bit shocked and then pushed her aside, "Aah!" she stumbled to her knees as an irritated captain brushed his clothes, getting up quickly. He appeared to be offended.

Yuzu straightened herself with difficulty as her body felt like it would collapse anytime. She cursed herself and searched for him, ready to apologize but went silent when his gaze was locked on the ground. She traced his stare laying her eyes on a long wooden staff.

Ehla appeared next to it, a gloomy aura surrounded the old woman. A silent moment passed before she spoke, "You've reached full shikai..." The woman met Yuzu's eyes, "... In this state you'll remain for the rest of your life," her eyes were darker, her old voice cracked with sadness. Yuzu couldn't smile, her happiness of finally reaching shikai had been replaced with worry as she watched the old lady mournfully look down at the staff.

"Take it, it's yours," Ehla said, voice firm, "You'll carry it for the rest or your life."

Byakuya examined from afar in silence.

"How should I use it?" Yuzu wondered.

Ehla took the staff with both hands, it was long and graceful. She examined as if it was a memento from long ago, "It only increases the power of your abilities – but should be treated as a real zanpakuto." She handed the staff to Yuzu, who took it hesitating.

Dark oak wood, it was engraved with signs she didn't understand. The top of the staff resembled a branched tree. It suited her and she held the long staff in her hands tightly as they walked back in silence under the dark blue sky illuminated by the stars.

Her hard work was done; she had a chance to be save now. Pass her exam and roll in squad four; being welcomed by nice people like Hanataro, and lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Yes now she could escape this prison and live a peaceful life.

...

* * *

Author's note: I would like to know what kind of scenes you what to see come up.

cheers!


	9. More branches for our tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor its characters

...

* * *

**Chapter 9: More branches for our tree.**

* * *

Byakuya stared down at his adopted little sister; she was angry and called up to him out in the garden. Not taking privacy into matter, she complained, showing a recent form of braveness and disrespect as she asked him once more to rethink about his decision on denying her marriage. Rukia knew that she could go even further as to bring in a low blow by referring to his marriage to her older sister, a commoner. But she wasn't that desperate, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did so.

Yuzu held a hand protectively against her chest; watching the heartbreaking scene take place. She had never imagined to see a strong and respectful woman like Rukia, be as desperate as to show, without a shame her sadness to them.

Byakuya's pride stopped him from leaving the confrontation like he wanted to; it stopped him from telling her the truth behind his decision. He wasn't the one opposed to her marriage with the clown. It was the clan, its elders. Bounded still by tradition after all the lost they suffered because of it. They were afraid that their only chance of a noble heir would be lost if Rukia married a commoner. These old and bureaucratic fools demanded a foresight of a full-blooded heir before letting their only considerable chance go to waste.

Rukia shook her head "I'm sorry," and turned to leave.

He was again laid before a dilemma. He had never considered remarrying even after all those years; even after the clan's constant persuasion and his grandfather's advice that it would do him good. He had accepted his fate as a captain and head of the clan and planned to live solely for his duties.

Hisana was and still is his wife, he couldn't even bring himself to imagine forgetting about her while laying with another woman.

Yuzu sat quietly beside her zanpakuto at the deck; Rukia had left the captain in a tense state; servants cleared out as quickly as they could, mostly out of respect; maybe fear. Yuzu hugged her arms around her, wondering if she should leave too, but too afraid to attract any attention. Her staff was now equipped on her back and she enjoyed watching herself in the mirror while listening to Ehla's stories about when she was a high enchanter.

The captain caught her eyes and she pitied him; the expression on his face screamed at her motherly feelings. She wanted to go bake cookies or even prepare a nice dinner like she used to do when alive as she tried to cheer a family member.

He wasn't the only one she wanted to run to the kitchen for, yesterday she had met Renji. Drunken out of his mind outside a bar. He was in search of a 'soul mate', or that's what she heard. Oh the rumors that she heard only by hanging around with the servants in the Kuchiki manor kitchen after dinner hours...

Byakuya crossed his arms and stared straight ahead. He had spent the afternoon preparing for the writing class meeting, but again, his students didn't show up...he had forgotten about the festivities today. People run around, soul reapers wore kimonos instead of their daily attire, how could he have missed that...?

He looked at the girl playing with a strand of hair, "Kurosaki, you may go to the festivities if you wish," She looked up, hot sun touching her skin even at this time of year. "Uhm, no that's okay, it's too crowded. I'm going with my sister shortly tonight," She cursed herself mentally for giving him too much pointless information.

He nodded but didn't show interest, and headed back inside, followed by Yuzu. "Should I go and hand the notes of the meeting to the captains. It should be quiet now by the barracks," She offered peeping her head inside the room, long hair falling to the side, innocent she looked.

He was quiet and then nodded. On top of the first paper, he wrote to which captain and lieutenant she had to go and handled the small pile over.

"Hn, wait," He took a little staple of what looked like business cards and handed to her. "Give one of this with each note." He said. It was the drawing of a cartoon figure smiling happily at her. Under its feet it read 'seaweed ambassador'. Not this again...

"I'll do that Sir," She replied with a polite smile and headed out to the white streets. Yuzu, now managing the manipulation of air a bit better jumped up to the sky, high. She knew that her energy would drop rapidly but it was all part of training.

(_Now try to visualize your body moving forward_) Ehla's soothing old voice rang loudly through her head, Yuzu narrowed her eyes.

"Having communications problems Ehla? You're a little loud!" Yuzu shouted while patting her ear. (_Ah, common error...nobody's perfect..._) Yuzu raised an eyebrow at that.

She regaining herself, "Okay then. Forward! Go forward!" Her body was pushed down by gravity, "Aaahhh! Up!Up!Up!"

Ten minutes were all it took before she found herself intertwined between branches of a tree. She sighed with a grim face as she untangled her hair. "Ehla, I'm walking," Landing on the clear street; She brushed her clothes straight and crossed her arms as the old granny appeared next to her.

"Now, I never thought you'd be one to give up so easily child..." Ehla teased. Yuzu closed her eyes "Hump," and marched forward.

Ehla coaxed, "How about candy for the hard work?" as she fished through her pockets. "Forget it, I'm on duty..." Yuzu replied fierce, still grumpy and annoyed. Ehla took out a sticky candy and a few buttons and a napkin from her pocket, "Ehla, that's just gross!"

Ehla was amused, her master sure had an interesting personality, "Oh, haven't you become fancy! Hanging around that handsome captain too much..."

Yuzu ignored while her cheeks burned, her hands tightened around her shoulder bag where the paper were kept secure. A long walk around the seireitei was what it took to deliver everything. The sun had sat and Yuzu walked back 'home' just in time to catch up with her sister. Karin was already inside chatting away excitedly with their to be sister-in-law. They were again talking about Karin's new accepted position as a noble.

Yuzu waved, "Hey Karin, I'm going to change quickly, just a moment," She passed by them walking quickly to her room. Door closing behind her she started dressing out of her uniform.

Ehla come out to help, already taking the kimono in her hand, it was a gift from Rukia, but Ehla knew from whom it really was. "Oh dear, you and your sister always tend to walk in to the weirdest situation..." Ehla muttered and Yuzu rushed to the bathroom, her zanpakuto following behind.

"You're not happy for your sister?" Yuzu stopped brushing her teeth and looked in the mirror. She spit out, "First I had my doubts, I had never expected that she would accept such an offer..." Yuzu looked down tasting toothpaste uncomfortably tickling her mouth, "...I'm happy for her..." Yuzu placed the toothbrush back and finished in the bathroom. Ehla following her back to the room helping the girl dress up.

"You two might become more distant now..." Ehla gathered her masters slippers. Yuzu stepped in them, a bit higher than she was used too but still very flattering. Her pink Kimono served her features right. She complimented herself for her speed.

"Well, granny. I'll just have to improve my stalking skills then. Come, we have to hurry!" Yuzu smiled, sincerely happy since a long time and a weary Ehla strolled behind complaining about her back. Yuzu halted and eyes shot further open. She run in the other direction.

A knock on his office door and she waited for an answer, none came, and she got a bit daring; opening the door. He sat straight but with his back against the chair, arms crossed, gaze locked on the table but in his mind very far away.

"Uh, captain Kuchiki?" She whispered from the half-open door. "Captain!" She tried again, she had to hurry back to Karin. His eyes met hers and he snapped out of his daze. "I delivered everything, captain Ukitake said that he liked the idea of a business card for the writing class. He said that it made look like a real organization," Yuzu looked down as Ehla's head appeared under her, to peep into the room.

"Very well," He replied while still in a dazed off state. "Captain, are you okay?" She opened the door further.

A sour look crossed his face and he replied sternly, "I'm fine. Close the door behind you." She was worried but there was nothing she could do to help.

"I will," She smiled friendly and obeyed his command; Byakuya closed his eyes and breathed out, his brow tensed. He opened his eyes side glancing with a sorrowful expression. His office was dark, and that's what he liked best as it matched his loneliness.

It was a beautiful night, full moon illuminated the filled streets as a cold breeze went unnoticed by the sweating active people.  
Securely, Yuzu had her hands wrapped around her sister's arm. The bright lightened streets filled by party lovers with a drink too many, hopping from carnival stalls and bars. Loud music covered the fights and laughter that started by bumping in to each other.

The twins didn't stop to see who was winning, but headed straight to the open area where the party continued but in a much quieter way, mostly because people ended there to either pass out, make out or simply they were the more quite type.

Karin halted, and Yuzu searched for the reason. Captain Hitsugaya wasn't far from them, his arms crossed he looked like an old man complaining about the noise. Yuzu felt her arm being pushed back.

"Karin it has been almost two years now...just talk to him, or at least stop hiding," Hesitation, but Karin knew she had to confront him someday.

"You're right, I'm just going to act normal and polite. I don't have any reason to hide,"

"Yes, Karin. Good for you," Yuzu said and intertwined her arm around her sister's. They marched forward joining their brother and his friends. They sat in a round some drinking other laying down. Loud chat stopped when they noticed them.

"Hey Ichigo's sisters!" A drunken blond man shouted with a bottle held high. Ichigo frowned at Izuru taking the bottle away. Hisagi sneakily gave an other bottle to his blond friend.

"Hey Karin, I heard from Dad, congratulations." Ichigo was still uneasy about how Karin hadn't told him about the Shihouin proposal. He turned back to his other little sister, "I heard you reached shikai, good job Yuzu,"

Yuzu bowed dramatically as if accepting applause. She was in a playful mood. "Wow that staff is your zanpakuto?" Ichigo said and looked behind her observing what he could only describe as a mage staff.

Yuzu gave a clean a political cut version of how her zanpakuto worked; she was relieved that most who heard were too intoxicated to ask further questions. Ichigo wanted to know more but marked that for another time.

Yuzu sat beside her brother and listening to the story of how Rukia didn't want to come out of her lieutenants barrack today. "You should go to her brother!" Yuzu encouraging voice was heard even from the distance that Karin stood.

She neared Toshiro's standing form and stopped next to him looking up at the stars. They weren't really good at talking about emotions. Certainly not after that awkward encounter. So she tried their usual way, "Nice weather huh?" She murmured, he looked around and nodded. "Yes, very nice. I was expecting rain...but the drunks got lucky again..."

"I heard you've become one of them," She murmured and his eyes widened. "It was a one time thing,"

'Captain Hitsugaya! A fight in the south area, a third seat: Ikkaku Madarame, and an eight seat: Tenrai Mussen!' A squad member called out.

Toshiro frowned, "What's that all about?" Karin asked. "I've got some extra security duties after...uh – somethings happened,"

Karin grinned, "You mean that 'something' that everyone is talking about on how you didn't appear during hollow attacks while you're on patrol...?"

He turned his face away to hide a blush,

'Captain Hurry!'

"I have to go..." He replied. Karin looked back at Yuzu who was lecturing her older brother and trying to drag him along.

Karin caught up with him, "I'm coming along,"

"Yuzu!" Karin shouted and her now worked up sister. "Go, have fun!" Yuzu shouted back. She had been paying attention to the chatting duo all this time, while convincing her tipsy brother to get up and go after his fiancée.

After a long fight of will, Yuzu got her way, her brother followed her advice. She ended up having to walk back alone, meeting Hanataro on her way who like a little gentleman offered to walk her home. She learned during their evening stroll that they had quite a lot in common; he felt already like a friend.

"I'm so happy that you want to join us Miss Yuzu," He said as they stopped by the front gate. "Thank you Hanataro," She replied and they both wished each other goodnight.

Yuzu liked to have a calm and kind person to talk to for a change. He was passive just like her. She silently entered the dark house and didn't dare to turn on the lights. She carefully made her way to her room unaware that she was being watched as a smile remained on her pink glossy lips and a blush refused to leave.

...

* * *

Toshiro brushed a hand over his face in a frustrated rub. "I'm not backing down!" Ikkaku yelled as he was intertwined with a squad eight member in a very intimate wrestling position.

'Yeah, well I'm not backing down either!'

"You've got to be kidding me..." Karin muttered to the white-haired young man next to her. "I thought they were having a zanpakutou fight," He muttered back; a slight blush when a hint of her perfume touched his senses and he noticed how close she was to him. She brushed her hair away from her neck as if teasing him on purpose; taunting him to live up to his fantasies.

'What do we do captain?' A man called from the crowd. Toshiro neared the two delinquents. "Break apart!" He commanded.

'But off kid!' The bold one. "I said break apart!"

'Mind you own dam business!' The one with hair this time.

Karin growled and launched at them with a strong kick to the hairy one's jaw; just like she was used to do with her father. A sharp slap crossed the face of Ikkaku, both men now no longer clinging to each other.

"I don't waste time on idiots," She replied brushing her hands against each other, as a 'job finished' motion. Toshiro cracked a side smile and soon regained his posture, "Now both of you report back to your squad, this is an order,"

After handling the commotion they headed to a more secluded area; "I heard you've trained for more than a year with Yoruichi Shihouin..." He started and she sat on a bench. His back faced her and his eyes were closed. "...Then when you came back you made the third seat in the second division..." He turned around and met her eyes, "...And now a noble..? Are the rumors true?"

Karin nodded. He sat next to her, close, his arm touching hers. "Why?" He wondered out loud.

"I guess it sounded like a good opportunity," She met his eyes, "That doesn't sound like you," He murmured. She turned her face away, "People change..." Hinting at something more.

He stared at her urging himself to say something but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She brushed her arms trying to warm up, "Do you want my haori?" He offered without hesitation already grabbing his white coat.

"That's okay; I'm heading back home. It was nice hanging out again, we should do that more often," Karin stood up and stretched, he watched her noticing a few changes. His cheeks turned red when she caught his stare, "Okay," He answered quickly as she hide a cheeky smile behind her hand and left.

...

* * *

The streets were empty, unlike yesterday, this late afternoon was covered by tranquility "Are you sure there's no more to it Yuzu? Doesn't it sound a bit odd?" Karin asked, going through Yuzu's photo album, while sitting on the floor. Pictures from when they were little passed by as pages turned. She like it and would want a copy of it someday.

"It is suspicious...but I'm not considered a threat anymore, I'm happy. Now I can go and live a peaceful life while helping others. That is all I want." Yuzu smiled brightly. Squad four had taken her application and seemed quite prepared to take her in.

"What about your captain now? I thought...he would want you in his squad..." Karin leaned down on her sisters bed and saw her face turn red.

"Yuzu...?"

Yuzu shook her head and recovered herself, "I was someplace else with my mind, but no...captain Kuchiki doesn't really care which squad I go to and...sincerely, I don't like squad six." She placed a few neatly folded clothes in her bag, calmly, but the 'good riddance' behind her words were acknowledged.

Karin smiled, "I guess it's for the best then, squad four does seem nice,"

Yuzu nodded thinking back about a few nights ago...

Her trembling hand opened his office door. "Captain Kuchiki..." Yuzu whispered. He looked up from his desk; his office at home was more accessible, more inviting than any other place to speak to him. She walked inside shyly. It was dark outside and the only light in the room came from his desk lamp.

She neared his desk with a paper in her hand, "I have finished my discharge letter." He took it from her and took a quick look, "I...Uhm, didn't know what to fill in as a reason of depart," She said.

He looked back at her, "That's fine, it's not important," His dismissive tone shooed her away. "Ah, sorry. Good evening captain,"

"Squad four is very nice, and I can't wait," Yuzu's fierce tone, frowned brows, gave a hint of something more. She would never tell Karin, but the months she spent living in the Kuchiki manor had been fun. Scary at first, but soon she became friends with a few servants and enjoyed the richness of her comfortable room.

...

* * *

"My my, I haven't seen you in a long time..." Her husky voice greeted the captain commander. Her honey skin glowed in the fierce sun that shined through the open door. She stood tall, feminine, wearing a colorful African robe as a long wooden staff was securely held on her back.

"Ah, it's always an honor to meet with the kido corps commander." Captain Yamamoto welcomed the woman. Her member held themselves like statues by the door, unlike their leader they always seemed lifeless and without an identity.

"I hope not to have bothered you," She smiled cat-like and sat opposite from him.

"Of course not, I'm the one who invited you in the first place,"

She gestured understanding turning her expression serious, "Well, then. What is the commotion about?"

His words flew through the room calmly and yet remorseful. The lady let out a shriek at the end. "I can't believe she returned, oh what to do!" Hands grabbing her head. Excitedly she jumped up. "What a wonderful news this is! Oh yes, we've been waiting for so long,"

"Kai-Ryu! Aren't you exited!" She turned to a young man, he looked about twenty. Quiet he leaned against the wall, his dark blue robe serene as he was. Hood covered his head giving a hidden look. He didn't answer the bubbly older woman, yes it was great news, but they should be cautious of what this 'Ehla' or whomever could do.

"Ne? Let's go boy, we have loads of preparations ahead of us," The lively kido corps commander couldn't hold down the politeness to stay longer.

...

* * *

Byakuya sat in front of two rows of people who belonged to the Kuchiki clan, mostly elders, sisters and brothers, cousins from his grandfather. Ginrei sat beside him with a calm expression.

"I'm impending my wish, and request of you to agree upon letting Rukia Kuchiki marry captain of squad three, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ginrei represented his fellow family members again with this continuous issue. The room soon filled with soft whispers too tangled to understand any of it. An older woman, white hair, back bended. "And what about the fulfillment of a full-blooded heir," Agreeing mutters were joined as a passing wave through the spacious room.

"My grandson has agreed to remarry and thus there is no further reason to keep Rukia Kuchiki, whom is not bounded to the clan by blood, from marrying the man of her wish."

Byakuya was surprised and gave his grandfather a questioning look but only received a stern glance, 'You'll do as I say', it could be read from his eyes. The elders voiced down and agreed with the decision.

Ginrei walked out with his grandson, whom held a stoic mask, but was spitting fire inside. Byakuya felt offended, his wife's honor was offended. They stopped once out of hearing range, gray eyes met gray eyes.

"Why," Byakuya asked.

"Because it's your duty, it was going to happen; it doesn't even matter if you were still married, no heir always means remarrying." Ginrei responded fiercely and sighed deeply. "You have your time, but going to a few noble meetings would give the clan more reassurance about your decision."

Byakuya stared before him, his stoic mask never leaving his defense.

...

* * *

"This is awful!" Karin groaned and rested her forehead against the white academy wall, both hands supporting her. She would be called in any second. Normally she wouldn't be too troubled about such a petty thing. But this was different, somehow her happiness seemed to hang on to her passing this exam, the past week had been horrible, constant training.

"You'll do fine Karin, you've improved! Really you have," Yuzu tried to meet her sisters eyes as she bowed her head to the side.

"Just...let's not talk, okay," Karin closed her eyes as her stomach did gymnastics.

She was called in...

"Good luck Karin!" Yuzu cheered before her sister entered the room after the nice chubby woman who had called her in. Karin walked outside to a garden like area. "The other rooms are all full," The exterminator smiled friendly and followed exam protocols.

Yuzu waited outside, her fingers started to shake as she was next. Rukia walked up to her, pleasantly surprising the younger girl.

"Hey Rukia,"

The raven haired woman smirked, "You're shaking," Yuzu blushed at the comment placing her hands on her warm cheeks, "Is it that bad?" Rukia nodded. A short chat eased the encounters into something more comfortable.

"So...you're really leaving squad six...? I thought you liked..." Rukia blushed and looked away gaining a questioning look from Yuzu,

Rukia opened and closed her mouth a hint of a smile played on her lips, "I thought you liked squad six..."

Yuzu narrowed her eyes, disappointed that the happy-go-lucky chat had to turn into this, "I prefer squad four," She intended to leave at that; but Rukia had other plans, this was after all quite big, her brother didn't get in a fowl mood just because a squad member was leaving. "It was nice to have you around, Yuzu. Brother didn't seem to mind it either..." The clever raven haired woman quietly watched Yuzu's expression for some kind of hint. There was none...and Rukia smiled, "Do visit, okay Yuzu?"

"I will,"

Their conversation was cut short as Karin walked out of the room with a mournful expression. Yuzu straightened up and neared her sister, "Oh, poor Karin, what happened?"

Karin shook her head and bowed silently. Rukia and Yuzu shared a look, "You can ask for a second chance, it's fine to try for an exam several times," Rukia crossed her arms.

"Why would I do that," Karin sounded like a soldier after a lost battle. Heartbreaking...

"Because I passed!" Karin shouted, both woman before her looked like murder. Karin was couldn't help but smile at her accomplishment, "Oh, you should see your faces!"

"Karin, you worried me!" Yuzu stomped her foot as if scolding her child. Her name was called. The only thing she needed to do was have an interview with the head-teacher and show her shikai.

"Oh, I'll see you at squad three Yuzu, Rukia and I are going ahead if that's okay." Karin mentioned already waving Yuzu agreed as this meeting was probably going to take a lot longer.

The tall and broad man guided her through a hallway entering a spacious room. The meeting went fine as her former captain had already informed her examiner about her condition.

She shook his hand before leaving and walked away with her form. Squad four had accepted her, she was to go through a training and then a further position would be decided based on her abilities. The academy was empty now, she had been one of the last to take an exam today. This pass week had been a hell, an exam almost everyday. But now the horror was over, finally. She breathed in deeply as she walked outside, greeted by cold wind.

She was to go to her brother's barracks where he held a barbeque and a little celebration, but decided to go home first. She had to smile, thinking back as her brother didn't doubt once that they would pass. It was quite an accomplishment she had to admit. They had finished their soul reaper training just in three years.

...

* * *

It was almost dinner time and Yuzu was pleased that she didn't need to look for the captain farther than the dinning room. He was already seated in his usual spot as dish plates were laid before him by servants. An old lady, the cook, carried her heavy body along with a big plate. Yuzu came out from her hiding position behind the door and jumped into the room "I passed!" She beamed calling everyone's attention; the cook came up with a warm half embrace congratulating the girl.

Byakuya was displeased at his servants boldness as she didn't place the plate down, distracted. "Was it as scary as you thought it would be?" The chubby lady asked, Yuzu shook her head, "No not at all, the teacher who examined was very friendly–"

"Kurosaki, are you leaving your manners behind as well?" His voiced interrupted the celebration, and the servants in his room soon left showering him with apologies.

"I'm sorry, I just came to pick up my things. Squad four has officially taken me in" She said. "Oh and thank you for all you've done, I'm in your debt." She bowed as a respectful gesture. "Goodbye captain,"

"I have an officers seat open, you can take it if you want," He looked away, hating that he had come up with after all. Her eyes widened and the smile on her lips was captivating, "That's very kind, Sir. But squad four expects me now."

He stood up, body moving against his will, "You're not even getting an officers position, You're abilities would be far more at use in my squad," His voice monotone and yet she could make a hint of emotion from it.

But he's just considering me as a useful weapon...Nervous, she looked away, "I can get an officers position once I pass my trainings...and I'm happy about my decision. I don't want to fight, I want to help save lives..." Her body was held straight and stiff, arms pressed against her as a soldier in line. Her long hair and cute appearance, made the tense look in her face adorable, like an infuriated kitten.

"You can save more lives as a fighter," He crossed his arms, not accustomed at loosing a battle of will. She shook her head and stared at the floor, "I'm sorry Sir, I'm not cut out to be a fighter..." She left quickly too confused and troubled to be able to stay any longer.

Speed walking through the hall until entering her room. She took her bag, her eyes threatened to water; it was always the same when she had to leave a place behind. This was an evident sign of how traumatic her mother's death had been to her. She was always searching for a warm and kind-people filled place where she could call home. She wondered if she would ever be able to find that place, and start her own family.

Yuzu slipped her bag over her shoulder and Ehla appeared after Yuzu had called in a hurry. She took another bag and nodded to the girl, "Let's go young lady – life isn't over."

They walked through the white streets heading for squad three barracks where after the party she would spend on last night over at Karin before entering squad four the next day.

"Hey Yuzu, I heard. Congratulations," Nanao smiled. Yuzu stopped for a small chat, hoping that her face didn't reveal her urge to lay down on a soft bed and cry.

"Okay, have fun tonight, bye" Nanao left totally unaware. Ehla reappeared again, looking up at her master. "I'm sure you can still go back," The older lady offered.

"Would you go back Ehla?"

The old lady tapped with a finger on her lips; rationally thinking, she would rather go back and belong to a squad where her full abilities could be used. Healing was just a fraction, and not one she felt a great fulfillment at practicing. She liked, even at her old age, action and speed, trying new and creative things. Not bandaging and filling soup bowls...but Yuzu...she had convinced herself that squad four was perfect for her. Now the situation had become so confused that Ehla couldn't bring it over her heart to tell her true wish, "I would choose happiness, If squad four makes you happy, then do not doubt."

Yuzu's expression lightened, "Thank you Ehla,"

The night approached, the get together came to an end and Yuzu sat down in her futon that laid next to Karin's bed. The door of the bathroom opened and Karin walked out drying her wet hair.

Yuzu leaned in her futon bringing the warmth of her blanket to her chin. Her chest hurt, she missed her former room...the fun evenings...

Byakuya often spent his evenings quietly drinking a cup of tea and pacing around the house, staring outside, going through his office sometimes opening a book. But that routine slowly changed. Yuzu found him and would start a chat, questions about the workings of the soul society, questions about silly house hold issues.

Eventually he got comfortable enough to talk back, she even imagined, at those moments, being friends with him some day. But it never lasted long before he returned to his stoic state and shooed her off.

"Hey Yuzu, are you okay?" Karin laid slowly down in her bed. He younger twin sister turned her back to her. "I'm fine, can you close the lights?" Yuzu asked her voice cracking.

Karin eased herself to her side and poked Yuzu's back for attention, "It's okay if you're upset about me leaving again, but this time it's only for about a month,"

"I'm okay with that Karin..." Yuzu turned around meeting her sisters eyes, "...goodnight,"

Karin couldn't help but hear it as if her sister was bidding her 'goodbye', she hoped to be wrong and turned off the lights.

A bright new morning announced winter. Birds chirped, happily, even as the trees had loosened most of their leaves; and nature had gone into its season sleep.

Karin stood before an immense mansion. She had left early with Yoruichi this morning, today she would visit for the first time the main Shihouin manor. The gates opened before them and they entered. People around them were wearing fancy kimonos and jewelery, Karin felt of place there, wearing her uniform. 'It doesn't matter,' Yoruichi had comforted and explained how it was a tea party, an occasion organized so other nobles could meet her and engage with each other.

They headed toward the garden, centered in the mansion, richness showing itself from every corner. A servant came with drinks and welcoming her. The garden was fulled, people around her age passed by to greet her and bow slightly to Miss Yoruichi.

Her eyes rested on a blond guy, he was flirting and chatting with a red-haired girl who smiled politely as she listened to his jabbering.

_It's him...I knew it!_

On the other side of the soul society, Yuzu pulled her hair back and marched to squad four barracks. A young man around her age was leaning against the wall, he seemed to wait for her. She didn't look at him hoping he would leave her alone. She did glance a few times. His dark blue robe looked misplaced here, she wondered who he was.

His form disappeared, her eyes widened, and a stretched hand appeared a few inches from her. Eyes closing, overwhelmed by darkness her body went limp.

"Now that's what I call exaggeration!" A woman almost broke his ears, "What the hell Kai-Ryu, couldn't manage a simple question?"

...

* * *

Author's note: Same question as last chapter and some improvement advise would be welcomed.

til next time...


	10. The Kido Masters Rise

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach or its charaters

**Author's** **note**:

answear to D-Grayman-Fan: The bared-back uniform that Sui-Feng and Yoruichi wear, is the uniform from the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō. So no Karin doesn't wear that, but I do think that Karin would put more of her style into her uniform.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Kido Masters rise**

* * *

Bright light woke her, eyes opening with difficulty, she stared straight into the sky. He body moved up and she found herself in a fancy white room, clean; and lacking any form of warmth from wooden furniture, no everything was white and tight. The fresh air, the cold rich stony floor; it all insinuated that she was in hospital.

There were some tapping and her head tilted to look up, to the roof made of glass; a white bird was the source of her distraction. She run to the closest window and looked down of what could be described as a large white manor, resembling much the soul arts academy, but certainly yielding a much more magical sphere in its surrounding.

"Ah – good, you're awake…" Ehla opened the large door, Yuzu's eyes widened as she turned around. "…That boy sure used a strong illusion spell on you," Ehla ignored her masters quizzing expression.

"Where am I…?" Yuzu wondered; almost hinting at a déjà vu. She rubbed her arms insecure and noticed the change of clothes. A white robe covered her body; just like it did with the Greeks portrayed in her high school books.

A loud sigh brought her back to face the wrinkled and troubled little woman. "Listen well child – as I have little time to explain it all. You're at the kido corps ground, but ground is not exactly the right word as it floats high in the soul society sky…" Ehla tapped a finger against her lips and neared the window to stand next to her listener.

"…Oh look at me, sidetracking while in a hurry…" Ehla stared at the sky, "…Here, is to be considered a living area as well as a kido academy where new members are trained until they are made kido officers…and as to why you're here…well...we need to escape!"

"What!" Yuzu's mouth was covered by the old lady. "We need to escape as soon as possible! There's a barrier surrounding these walls, now hurry and break it." Ehla whispered.

"But how? I don't know how to break barriers?" Yuzu panicked and a strong grip around her arm guided her closer to the window. "You don't need to break it all, most definitely not. You have to just undo the barrier around the window, so you can jump," Ehla placed the young woman's hands in the right position pointing at the glass. Yuzu's face paled, "But you just said that we're foating high in the sky! You want me to just jump?"

Ehla nodded, "Yes – you're jumping, now I'm going back to the realm, it'll increase your power that way, good luck-" The old woman disappeared. "Wait Ehla! How am I supposed to undo this barrier?"

_(Just as you would destroy one object to create another. Now touch the barrier)_

Yuzu couldn't see a barrier but pushed her hands forward until pressing against a hard surface just mere inches before the window. An orange barrier was visible as it made contact with her hands and she breathed out deeply. The orange wall of kido in front of her slowly started to vanish. A hole, big enough for her to pass was soon created and she opened the window.

The cold wind that hit her barely covered body, gave away at how high she must be. Poking her head down she spotted a roof where she could land and turned around to take her staff, no place to keep it aside from her hands.

Yuzu eased herself out of the window and held herself stable by holding the handle. Her hands were sweatier than she expected and she landed flat and hard on the roof she intended to jump.

"Auch – that was terrible…" She groaned as she lifted her head from the ground noticing blood drips from her forehead. There were questioning murmurs in her neighborhood and she got up fast and took her staff in her right hand.

_(Now jump and fly!)_ Ehla commanded loudly.

_I can't fly!_ Yuzu yelled back in her mind, eyes already tearing. She sat on the roof in a more hidden spot to catch her breath from the panic. Fingers brushing her tears, she collected courage. _Okay, here I go Ehla…_

She sneaked around to the side where it seemed more packed with buildings and floated up; fully concentrating but terribly afraid. _(Now think forward…and don't you dare panic!)_

Yuzu shook her head; Ehla seemed more in panic than she was. "Forward," She whispered and smiled as her body finally listened. It didn't went smoothly but she was proud to see some improvement. She stretched her arms as the final roof to pass came in sight. Her legs became unbalanced and swung around like a swimmer. Body pulled down with full force. Again she crashed, this time her legs and arms were bruised. She didn't get discouraged, pulling her body back and lifting herself with her legs. She stood up to try again but was held back by a sharp pain to her left arm. Her eyes widened as she checked its state. It was turned, couldn't be moved, definitely broken.

"There! After her!" A gray-bearded man yelled and his subordinates flashed forward. Yuzu did what she could only think of and floated up in the sky and out of their grip.

"She's flying master!" A subordinate yelled.

"Binding kido, you fools!" His deep old voice snapped.

Yellow chains traveled faster than Yuzu, catching her left leg. She struggled as a second chain already neared her, "Unbind!" She used a kido spell to weaken the chain and loosened herself the moment she could; speeding away with the least bit of spiritual energy she had.

The large castle in the clouds was left behind; weaken and gasping she soon found herself in a sea of sky, land looked very far beneath her.

"What do I do Ehla? I can't hold this any longer!" She gasped almost sobbing.

_(let yourself fall…) _

"But I'll die!" Yuzu yelled her vision blurry from the spilling spiritual energy, it was definetly too soon to try this technique.

_(There's a good chance you'll live…)_

"Great – a good chance, that's exactly what I need to hear," Yuzu shook her head, eyes watering she spread her arms and closed her eyes. Letting gravity take its course she handed herself over to the mighty sky. Air pressure hitting hard against her body and a terrifying pain shooting from her broken arm.

Her body speeded and became hotter until she felt warm and friendly arms wrap around her. The falling speed decreased with her rescuer's help. She was held bride style and safe. Somewhere deep in her unconscious there was a tiny hope to see _him_ once she opened her eyes.

"Boy, you're trouble!" A woman commented and Yuzu opened her eyes. The Amazon like woman gave a catlike grin, "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere," A hand stretched before Yuzu's face in a familiar manner. The woman sighed as the girls eyes once again closed.

An wrinkled hand touched her forehead waking her up. It was Ehla, with an happy expression sitting next to her on the bed.

"Well, it's unsuspected, but the future smiles brighter at us than we thought." Ehla spoke.

Yuzu sat up, her body now healed, and met pale gray eyes. "I'm still alive…"

The granny nodded,

Yuzu moved her legs out of bed. "Ehla, what do you mean. You said that the kido corps would imprison me, like they did to you..." Her heart beat faster as she looked around in search of words, "...I was to avoid that... and..and run away!" Her panic started to rise, breathing rhythm speeding, a hand over her sweaty forehead. She hated being turned and pushed into unknown directions.

A thin skinned hand on her shoulder, "Yes, calm down. I said it was unsuspected, didn't I? Now listen. I've been informed that the soul king wishes to reform the kido masters guild. A woman, she's the soul king's ambassador in the kido corps grounds, will meet us shortly-" The granny's gray eyes shined, like it never did before; it didn't reduce Yuzu's fear, it only worried her more that the woman she has come to consider family could be in for an disappointment.

Yuzu opened her mouth to speak, but in a blink of an eye, her zanpakutou had disappeared.

"Miss Kurosaki Yuzu, follow me please," Yuzu recognized it to be the woman who saved her, appeared before the open door. Without procrastination, Yuzu obeyed; used to be ordered around like that by now.

"I'm the kido corps commander," The woman spoke loudly as they held a fast walking pace, Yuzu glanced behind her where a young man followed.

"That's Kai-Ryu, Grand kido chief, the most powerful kido practitioner in the soul society. Usually that would also be my title, but his illusions spells are quite remarkable." The commander fierce and yet friendly voice echoed through the spacious white halls attracting an audiance.

A door was open quite boldly as if the woman was good friends with the ambassador.

"Here she is!" The commander pushed with a hand on Yuzu's back, forward into the room. The ambassador was an uptight woman, glass wearing, clothes well fitting, quite the bureaucratic type as she sat down on her desk and pushed strands of hair back.

"Yes, please sit down Miss Kurosaki," The ambassador looked towards the other visitors, "You may leave if you wish commander…" A hint that she should, but the commander smirked revealing the old rivality between the two.

"I think I will just make myself comfortable on this chair," The commander sat down with a cheeky expression daring her rival to interfere; but she got no satisfaction as the ambassador ignored. Introducing herself and her status, gaining an rude snort from the commander before continuing. Ehla had been right, the king had indeed heard about the arrival of his lost kido master commander and was pleased with the opportunity to restart his kido masters force.

"A noble branch from the soul king – specialized in keeping the communication between the soul society and the soul king – has decided to take you in and reform the kido master's squad. You'll be brought to your new dimension where a man will fill in the gaps. Now this is no by choice, but for the sake of being polite I will ask: Do you accept?"

_Ehla…? _

_(Yes, …Take this opportunity-)_

"I would want an decision now," The ambassador finished pushing her glasses up as an form of habit.

Yuzu bitted on her lip wondering if she would ever see her family again…but this was an already made decision. Whether she accepted or not, she was now in their powerful grasp. Struggling against could worsen her situation.

"I will join you," Yuzu bowed.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Karin's cynical tone silenced several girls that sat by him. A nervous giggle escaped from a red head and Karin turned her gaze to the girl; the red head went blue and left, followed by the other girls.

"Hai, nice to see you again, I didn't know you're a noble – what a coincidence!" He smiled friendly and pointed to a now empty chair beside him, "Come, have a seat. A lady like yourself shouldn't stand too long on her pretty shoes,"

"I'm wearing sandals, dumb-ass," She retorted but sat next to him as her mannerism were starting to attract attention. He bend his body so he could see her feet, "Stop eyeing me like that and tell me what happened, I got sincerely worried back there,"

Tomiichi sat back and a hand reached his heart "Oh – that's very sweet, but not necessary. You see, I'm a noble with a great sense for adventure and my father tries to hold me back by sending his guards."

"So you didn't get punished?" Karin crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Ah – yes, yes I was punished! My father took away my lovely mister Hyde," His eyes became teary and his right hand touched his cheek.

Karin lowered her voice, already guessing the seriousness of the situation, "They took your zanpakutou?"

He blinked, "Huh? No, my pet chameleon of course! Ah- poor mister Hyde…" and bowed his head in sorrow. Her serious expression returned. "They killed your pet?"

Blond hair rustled as his head snapped up, "What? No, no, such brute idea. He's on vacation on our other residence until I get married," Loudly it was explained and Karin had to distance her ears. She sweat-dropped considering this the most pointless and strangest conversation she has had since talking with her dad. _What a weird fellow…_

She looked around but Yoruichi was nowhere to be seen, no excuse to escape this dramatic grasp; just like with her father, she decided to ignore, but curiosity took the best of her.

"So your bride doesn't mind your running away..?"

"…I don't have a bride…" He mumbled his answer.

"…But you're getting married?" Karin pushed on.

He nodded and raised a finger to explain, "Well yes, I have to decide still to whom…You see, most noble marriages are arranged marriages, but luckily for the men, we can look around until we see someone we like," Karin frowned at that,

"Like shopping…?" Her tone bitter. "Yes! Like shopping," His exited answer almost bought him a jaw-breaking punch, but Karin held herself back; she had promised Yoruichi to behave.

Standing up, she glanced one last time at him, "Well, good luck with your bride…and your lizard," Cynism dripping of her voice.

"A chameleon! He doesn't like to be called a lizard," The young man pouted like a child.

Karin smirked as she left his table and went for a walk, "Wait – I'll accompany you. A delicate lady such as yourself shouldn't stroll around these large gardens on her own," Tomiichi caught up. Karin held her eager hand to slap him back as he didn't seem to get a hint.

"You have a lot of rules on what 'lady such as myself' can and cannot do, you should watch it weirdo, it comes across as sexist," Karin scolded and crossed her arms accepting his presence; deciding to give another chance.

'Oh - I had no idea... I just wanted to be a gentleman'

They made it to the backgarden; here also crowded with nobles. Her eyes rested on a raven haired man. Tomiichi followed her gaze. "That's the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya-" Karin held her hand up to stop the blond boy.

"I know. My brother is engaged to his younger sister,"

"Oh wow – you don't say, from what clan are you exactly?" Tomiichi asked a bit too loudly and Karin took him by his clothes; pulling down to his knees; hiding behind a tall flowerbed.

"I've been adopted into the Shihoin clan, but that's not the point. What is Byakuya Kuchiki doing here?" Karin whispered still holding the young man fiercely by his collar and pulling his taller and lean body down. But no one paid attention as he was well known for his childish behavior.

"You haven't heard?" He whispered back, "He's just like me in search of a wife – although we might be in even more alike conditions as he also seems to be here involuntarily," Tomiichi loosened himself from her grip and they both looked at the Kuchiki head. Karin took in the information, as her mind could only project the distress her sister would be in if she heard this. But then again Yuzu left for squad four and claimed even thought her body language yelled something different, that she had no feelings for this man.

Byakuya stoically sat at the table, stubbornly wearing his captains uniform and tracing a finger around his cup of tea. His grandfather, tall, quite but mostly friendly, brought along yet another noble young woman to introduce herself with a mother tagging along. The young woman's expression was just as displeased as Byakuya. She was dragged by her mother who spoke highly to his grandfather gaining resentful gazes from other mothers and daughters.

His eyes met hers and both features turned even more sour; Her short raven hair, pale skin and blue eyes, gave away a delicate feature that was hidden behind an rebellious layer. Kimono fancy, but too loosened, too short.

"Now introduce yourself! Don't embarrass me – Marrying this man is a great opportunity for our clan!" Her chubby mother whispered loud enough for the surrounding to hear; His grandfather however did not give a response.

"You're the embarrassment," The rebellious girl whispered back and turned to the Kuchiki noble, "Nice to meet you Byakuya Kuchiki," She bowed; thin and tall. His grandfather nodded once and easied himself into a chair, "This is Mai from the Konuigi clan," His voice was informative but revealed no more information of what he thought of this girl, and her clan.

Byakuya closed his eyes, "Not interested – take her away," His sharp rejection hit like an arrow, demanding a moment of silence.

"Oi!" She complained taken aback; never have been treated this way, "Ne! You can't just-" Her mother placed a hand over her mouth. 'Come now Mai!'

Ginrei shook his head and sighed, "Byakuya, you must be more open-minded – you should get to know them better before announcing you're not interested,"

Byakuya opened his eyes and glanced beside him, "I could see that this one was annoying from the moment she appeared by the garden – why would I waste my time and endanger my sanity for the sake of an 'open mind'…" Byakuya didn't expect an answer as he looked away, an insinuation that he did not want to be bothered by this any longer.

His grandfather half-smiled, "Just try and be patient – and if after trying it still is a failure, then I'll accompany you to the Rukongai area with a sack of bread," The amused hint clearly in the old man's voice. Byakuya snapped a sharp look at his grandfather; not amused at all._ Hisana did not agree to marry me because of food._

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi grinned from ear to ear as he delivered information to his fellow captains, "Oh yes! Very curious it was, I thought. After a quick research – as it was all it took me – I figured out that they are indeed a comparison to an arrancar." All captains waited in their usual line for the mad scientist to continue.

Mayuri's voice deepened with mischief, "But not just some power hungry hollow eating away like a mad-beast. No...this is certainly a different case. A soul – a plus like soul – transforming...getting stronger and taking in the hollow powers...much like vizards I would say."

Kenpachi smirked making a 'pah' sound, "You sure talk big for a guy who has just stated the obvious,"

"Stated the obvious," Mayuri pointed at him, "How is giving new information gained through research 'stating the obvious' you brute," His scratchy voice pitched.

His opponent smirked, "Cause I don't need a lab to tell yeh that it felt like a vizard," Wide grin and challenging eyes, Kenpachi held a staring gaze with the scientist.

"What are our orders?" Byakuya's calm and deep voice filled the room. Both eye-sparing captains turned to their positions giving the head-captain their attention.

"Be observant for any suspicious act; we don't know enough to decide upon any action. Also if you encounter them in battle, be aware that they yield special abilities.," Yamamoto replied. And Byakuya glanced away, the memory of being stabbed with poison still clearly in his mind.

Ichigo frowned and stared the head-captain on, "Aside from this possible new threat; I want to know where my little sister is," Curious faces looked at the orange haired man and some glanced at the captain of squad six.

"She is now in the kido corps grounds where she belongs," Captain commander informed. Ichigo tensed his brows, they told him that she wouldn't be taken in.

The commander put his feet down. "You're not to interfere captain Kurosaki!" The captain commander's eyes turned to Byakuya, "Neither are you captain Kuchiki. The girl is not at any danger, and this is a request from the grand noble house itself," The tone demanded silence.

Shunsui Kyoraku smirked as he caught a trace of a crack in captain Kuchiki's mask.

Captain Unohana's breath sharpened and she left her calm position, "The grand noble house? Why?" She asked the question the captains who knew about the kido masters disappearance were eager to ask.

"Because now, after a thousand years, the kido masters squad is going to rise once again,"

* * *

"I-chiii-goo!" Isshin headed full speed and legs ready to kick. His son's form disappeared and the assaulter smashed, hard on the wall. The captains, now walking out of squad one barracks stopped to watch the commotion. "Heh! Isshin, still looking for a fight? I'm available yah now," Kenpachi smirked widely already smelling blood.

Isshin grunted as he pushed himself up,"Another time – have business to discuss," he straightened and brushed his clothes right. He still wore his haori attached to his back from his time in squad zero, the proud he had felt to be part of them had never left him.

"Dad – Yuzu is gone with the kido corps!" Ichigo approached his father. "I know – but leave that to your old man. She's my daughter after all,' Issin gave a thumbs up and dragged his son out of hearing range. "Look – I might be on to something so after checking on Yuzu I'm heading out to visit Kisuke."

Ichigo's brow wrinkled, "On to what exactly..?" Isshin took in a long breath, "If my suspicion is right – we might be facing a new type of race…one that has been created by purpose. That's why I need to see Kisuke, he might know more." Grave expression lightened as he spoke again to his son, "but hey – I've only come here to tell you where I'm going, take care of your sister and your beautiful fiancée for me alright," Isshin saluted and disappeared.

"The hell dad…?" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

* * *

Yuzu wore her soul reapers uniform and turned to Kai-Ryu who had waited with her until the ambassador had sent someone to call for them. He would go with her to their new dimension and guide as best as he could. That were his orders.

Yuzu glanced embarrassed at him and he detached himself from the wall where he leaned. He sure reminded her of someone – only slightly younger…and less attractive to her than the stoic captain she couldn't manage to keep a stable heart beat when near.

"Follow me," Kai-Ryu ordered.

They went through a route passing the college where the new kido members paced around. Her sandals met grass as they walked through the open inside field. Kai-Ryu brought her to the kido commander.

"Now look who has only been here a day and already outranks a captain in kido!" The witty woman greeted Yuzu. Bao, her first name she introduced, "Call me commander or lady Bao, soon to be kido master. Now come, you have quite a busy schedule!" She smiled a bright white toothy smile, a fine contrast to her honeyed skin.

A line of students formed outside, they wore black/blue robes and had their face covered by a white veil. Yuzu turned her attention to the formation as a man with the same uniform but without the veil came to stand in front of the line; like soldiers they held a straight position.

'Kido corps members, bow in complete surrender!' The teacher commanded and his students obeyed, used to doing this every day.

"Lady Bao, what is this?" Yuzu queried.

"Oh just a traditional setup before the kido barrier practice, but come I'll explain on my way," Bao mentioned with her hand to be followed. Yuzu strolled behind with a silent Kai-Ryu on her tail.

"These is a standard way of teaching new members. They have to be imprinted with the traditional kido corps beliefs as it still holds these grounds in its prison…" Bao followed on…

"As a part of the kido corps, one does not hold an identity…you don't have emotions nor do you speak your mind. You're to give up your soul and allow yourself to be used as a weapon…" Bao's husky voice sent chills to Yuzu's spine. The commander glanced sideways, "But that's just the formalities, outside their duty, the kido corps have a pleasant life here in the clouds…" She looked up dreamy sighing heavily.

Yuzu nodded but held back a comment, wondering if that was really the truth – who would want to spent most of their life in a castle on the clouds?…it didn't even matter how big it was…this still felt like prison.

They stopped before a Senkaimon and the soul king's ambassador awaited them. "Welcome," She greeted and headed inside.

Yuzu hesitated but followed – this was her first time entering a Senkaimon without her classroom and the guidance of her teacher. Kai-Ryu entered the bright light first clearly used to this.

In the in-between-world, the ambassador opened several gates and kido barriers. It lead them into a busy street where the main gates opened. "This is the 'communication' world. Quite small and known as where squad zero lives; but they are quite the free souls, so don't take it entirely for true. This is also where the commanders of the kings military force report, and where you will as well," The ambassador pushed through the crowd in the Arabic like streets. Yuzu caught up curious as where she was ranked, "Does captain commander Yammamoto comes here to report?"

"Yes, and also kido commander Bao. But I'm glad you have found a more reliable source of information than that crazy woman," Her smirk was obvious to Yuzu that the mental scoreboard between her and Bao, was now in the ambassador's favor.

The secretary like woman, touched an invisible barrier that dispelled forming a door into a sunny plain, "It was nice meeting you, we'll see each other soon. Good luck to both of you,"

Yuzu passed through the barrier as did Kai-Ryu. The hole to the 'communication world' closed behind them. A bearded old man, holding himself as he walked with a wooden staff, and a straight posture neared them. His dark blue robe insinuated that he belonged to the kido corps.

"And so the kido master arrives…" He muttered as the wind blew strongly. Yuzu shared a worried look with her lieutenant.

* * *

Byakuya frowned as he once again found himself loosing track of what he was reading; spending one more of his free day finishing his lieutenants work in his loud division six office. He liked his office at home better but now, in his current state of mind, loneliness would only distract him more.

Words blured before him and he gave up reading; his thoughts were running widely once again. Memories of Hisana haunting his mind.

_He had decided to take a look around the Rukongai area; hollows were announced and for the sake of training he went ahead on his own mission. Walking through the streets, sand covered, he ignored everything around him and focused on his duty._

_He felt a hollow and followed a path into the woods. The presence of the hollow disappeared and he walked further, stopping behind a tree at a sight he hadn't ever witnessed.  
__A petite raven haired woman, like him she looked around nineteen years old, bathed in the river, clothes ripped but covering enough. She brought with a hand, water to her other arm, gently cleaning her wounds._

_His eyes seemed glued on her form, a feeling like no other before struck him as she looked at his direction. Those eyes beautiful and terrified._

He shook his head and waited for his mind to calm down, resting his forehead on his hands, eyes shutting tightly, surrendering himself; something he would only do when no one was around to witness his distress. Guilt tormented him, he didn't feel ready to remarry. His wife was still Hisana and the stuck up annoying noble girls he met reminded why he fell for Hisana's kind and calm personality.

A knock on the door forced him to regain his calm posture. A red haired man came in troubled. "What's wrong?" Byakuya replied as he faked being busy with work.

Renji paced around; sweat could be seen rolling down from his brown, jaw tightened. "Captain I can't take the position as a lieutenant back, heck I can't even handle my work right now..." Renji sighed deeply rubbing a hand, frustrated against his forehead, "...I thought that I would eventually get over the whole Rukia and Ichigo business...but, I can't. I just can't take it, I'm going crazy and they are so in love..." Renji grunted, "...that's definitely the worst of it..." He silenced as he noticed his captain's strange behavior; staring in front of him. By now captain Kuchiki would have scolded him for his rudeness or made a snappy remark about his lack of intellect; or even, in one of those rare good days, the man would give advice, granting the opportunity for Renji to see them as friends.

Renji calmed down, "Captain Kuchiki, I have the greatest respect for you, but I just need to get out of this whole mess...I want to get some time off and go to someplace else..."

Byakuya frowned, "Running away again Renji?" His icy tone froze its surroundings, "You're a soul reaper, your job is to serve as one; Now learn your place and don't bother me unless you have something useful to report,"

* * *

Yuzu watched herself – a red robe reached just bellow her knees and over her soul reaper's uniform – it resembled a trench coat and gave her a much more distinctive appearance. It was a rich cotton like fabric, very fancy and radiating a certain authority. This could be considered her uniform – as the new kido master, the old man had said.

"Pah, new kido master she says!" Ehla popped beside the girl wearing a large grin. "…you still have a long way to go my Dear, but yes – be proud." Her old wrinkled face became serious as her master stared back. "What about my freedom, Ehla? Aren't I supposed to stay in this dimension for the rest of my life?" Yuzu asked numb, from already half-accepting her future.

"You're free," A calm and emotionless voice answered instead. Kai-Ryu only spoke when necessary.

Eyes filled with hope stared at him, "What do you mean? Can I visit my family Kai-Ryu?" Her voicer higher than usual as she neared him and he closed his eyes, "The new rule state that you're free as long as your duties as a kido master are being maintained. I, however, as your lieutenant, need your permission to leave the kido master dimension."

"Oh – don't worry Kai-Ryu, I'm a compassionate leader!" She brought her hands together exited - happy with her new piece of information. She couldn't wait to tell Karin that she had a lieutenant! _Oh she will be so jealous!_  
He raised an eyebrow at her flushed and teary eyed expression.

"Young life breathed upon these old grounds…" The old man – requested to be called _enchanter_; explaining not to have a name, walked in to the now filled dining room.

The dimension looked much like her inside world, but instead of Ehla's cozy wooden cottage, it held an larger house. All wooden and traditional. The enchanter placed down a pan filled with boiling water.  
"I hope you feel welcomed in your own dimension kido master, as I do not enjoy company and will leave to my own house soon."

"But I thought you were going to help me raise my squad? The ambassador told me that you would fill in the gaps," Yuzu asked troubled, hand clinging to the table. This whole progress had taken its toll on her.

"Me? Oh no, I don't socialize with people, I'm just an adviser who enjoys living in complete solitude. The jumpy old lady however, has all the knowledge you need," He stretched and patted his robe straight. "Jumpy?" Ehla turned her attention to him, "You certainly haven't changed…" She muttered.

Yuzu neglected to ask any more questions regarding their relationship and pressed a hand against her temple; her head hurt from all the commotion she had been through today and her body begged, as night approached, for a decent amount of sleep.

After exploring her new home, Yuzu chose a bedroom and almost collapsed on her bed after showering. Head finally resting resting on her pillow in her new bedroom. "Uh.." Yuzu groaned.

"Ah – don't worry. We'll do as the old geezer said and build this place up slowly," Ehla patted her back. "Now sleep, we've been through too much today, too much to processes..even..speak," Yuzu's eyes closed, "..something…something…goodnight, Dear." Ehla muttered, still feeling the wave of happiness that struck her when she heard that her sacrifice thousand years ago hadn't been for nothing. Kido masters were now free - as Kai-Ryu explained. Her sacrifice gave back her freedom.


	11. A Curious Numbness

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach - or its characters.

Author's note: Updating two days late because there's always someone knocking on my office door at home, very annoying. But here is a more mellow chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A Curious Numbness**

* * *

The situation around the seireitei felt tense; soul reapers on the look-out, increased security of the travels in the Precipice world. It was tense but for some with the carefree nature all that didn't have much effect. Kenpachi was still camping in the woods (or lost, no-one knows) The woman's soul society have come up with a money raise fund and are now performing around the seireitei with Rangiku and Yachiru on the lead; things were uncomfortable, but they didn't let that burst their bubble and keep them away from drinking and partying.

Byakuya was none of them; he was always alert, even in the downtimes. He was always working to get things done as fast and practical as possible, there was no much rest nor socializing if not for business matters. He sat opposite from empty cushions as his younger sister excused herself opening the door to his fancy spacious meeting room. Ichigo followed her in a more laid back manner forming a contrast to his trembling and tense girlfriend/fiancée – or whatever he was to call her.

"Take a seat," Byakuya demanded, clearly upset about something, restraining himself for walking away. From here the decision would be final – he wasn't as much upset about Rukia marrying as he was about the fact that now he had to do the same. But it had always been his responsibility. He was the head of the clan and there for it was his duty to keep up the bloodline and the name.

"Thank you brother," Rukia murmured as she bowed before sitting.

Ichigo sat down as well, with not much of a word, quite tired of this whole mess about marriage. He had never considered himself marrying so soon nor having to take part in any noble business. He had already made a huge exception already as he accepted the job as captain after Yuzu died and Karin decided to tag along with his father. Life had ended for him then on earth, there was nothing more there to tie him. But marrying, no that has never been a subject in his mind. He wanted to date Rukia – maybe live together, but this whole noble business was restraining and they could not manage any other way around.

"I've spoken to the nobles and we've come to a final conclusion regarding your marriage question," Byakuya closed his eyes, mask perfectly in touch as he now would seal his future. The visitors opposite from him remained unmoved; Rukia's eyes large as teacups fingers tightened around a uniform piece.

"Your marriage has been approved,"

Rukia's tension flew away and her smiled was vivid as she turned to her now 'official' fiancé. Ichigo gave a smile back, glad that he could get this over with and back away from the noble business around him. He wanted for her to come and live with him in his barracks and halt all this confusion and pain Rukia had to go through with Renji and this whole marriage thing.

Byakuya watched the new couple silently; the marriage was only approved because his grandfather imposed and promised that the Kuchiki head would remarry and a full-blooded heir would be conceived. But of course he knew the truth; no one cared, even if Rukia did marry a noble. The clan was just using her to force him into marriage...

"We're very thankful brother," Rukia bowed once more now standing. "You'll be informed soon about the procedure by the cleric of the Kuchiki house."

* * *

A busy week it had been for her. Learning her duties as a kido master and engaging in meetings with her surveillance – a noble house in the 'communication' world – had taken in all her time. After week of distress her final goal was clear: build the dimension back to what it has been long ago and search for new capable members. The last one could take many years…

She had to wait until a new grand kido chief arise and since Kai-Ryu had just been taken away – the only one next in line would be the commander who after some research – didn't seem too keen on leaving her position nor yielding the required abilities yet, to join.

"Ah – it's better this way, I enjoy the silence!" Ehla chirped in as they walked through the wide open field. "That's because you can now fill in the silence with you constant rambling…" Yuzu pointed out and the old lady scolded for the impoliteness. Kai-Ryu walked behind them, silent but content with his new commander and his new living space.

This dimension was beautiful – mostly made of large green fields and gentle hills, lakes pointing out here and there and it all carried beautiful flora with a small amount of fauna to compensate. But there was just something, Yuzu thought, that was missing…

"I want cats!" She decided as she halted, hands on hips, now feeling more like a captain and proud of it. "Where can we get cats Kai-Ryu?" He looked at her weary and sighed. "Maybe in the Rukongai area – if they all haven't been eaten yet…"

Yuzu was struck by horror, and Ehla joined her holding the girl almost teary eyed, "You could've left the last part out…" Yuzu murmured.

Shaking the shock off they continued walking towards their goal. The enchanters home, even thought the grumpy crazy wizard wasn't social he did prove himself a great help while Yuzu was still figuring out the basics of this place. She had been lucky he mentioned too, for Ehla had managed to keep that immense guideline book for all those centuries – for there was most of the information she needed on the whereabouts of this place and her duty.

A wooden cottage came in sight – still far away on a hill by a calm lake. Fire burdened outside on a rock ring; and two thick wooden sticks with a much thinner one attached to it, held a fish securely above the fire by a hook. The old man walked outside in a dirty worn-out robe, seeing them and grunting with displeasure as they neared his house again for the fourth time this week.

"Enchanter, good afternoon!" Yuzu waved, eyes shining.

She approached even more before coming to a stop where the heat and smoke from his early dinner didn't make her uncomfortable.

The man took his broom, "Be gone devils! Shoo, shoo – go away, the fish is mine!" He barked making stabbing gestures but not being taken seriously. Kai-Ryu rolled his eyes and sat down on a rock that is supposed to be a chair. This was getting bored by now as this old man was always hostile and has been for all the days they came here only to get intrigued and start jabbering about.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, mister_ Enchanter_ – but I've come to ask you a question…" Yuzu bowed politely. The old man grunted again and complained under his breath, "Alright then, what is it?"

"Well, I've done most of what I had to do…and since as a kido master, my job mostly exist out of guiding my officers, which I don't have beside Kai-Ryu, and maintaining the dimension while we wait for orders…I decided to do that part-time." She mumbled the rest out but still staying behind her decision. She sure didn't plan to wait here for centuries for to be called and now that she had full freedom she would certainly make the most use of it. She remembered then that she hadn't actually stated her question, "…sorry, so what I wanted to ask is if you can take care of things here while I'm gone and communicate with me if I'm needed here…?" She looked up and smiled.

The Enchanter shook his head poking his fish with a stick, "Pah! You're leaving already – youngsters always on a hurry…" He looked at the pleading eyes of the young girl, "…Ah sure sure, nothing I haven't been doing for centuries…" He the frowned and turned to the young man sitting on his 'outdoor chair'

"If you want to be feed, then you better start fetching your own food,"

Kai-Ryu didn't respond to the grumpy old geezer and stood up. He walked toward the river and bowed to his knees by the water; able to see fish swim but clearly the time that needed to be allured; that was easy – most definitely with this easy to manipulate prey. His hand reached the water and made his victims be under the impression that they were swimming normally while in truth they move slower and slower. He chose a nice one and took him out; it was slippery so he let it fall on the ground next to him and turned to Yuzu who watched the fish fight for his life. "You want one too..?" He asked his commander who could only shake her head – his way of killing was with less spill of blood but certainly felt more wicked.

Dinner passed swiftly and they soon returned so Yuzu could take her bag, she couldn't wait to see Karin again and tell her everything that happened. She wouldn't believe a word!

"Can I come along?" Kai-Ryu stopped by the open door, "Oh really – I had no idea you wanted to, of course you can," Yuzu answered now more happy that she would bring some evidence for Karin. Her lieutenant nodded thanking her, "…This would be my first time in the seireitei…" He added.

She took a book from the bookshelf – and placed it in her bag, "Really…" She thought about it, trying to figure out what that really meant. He had been a kido corps member – probably for decades long…did that mean that he had lived a life of imprisonment all of those years…

He leaned away from the door almost leaving before she halted him by calling his name, "…We should visit all the nice places while we're there, I'm sure you'll like it and will meet interesting people,"

He nodded a bit taken back and almost smiled as he recovered and left to take his belongings. Yuzu smiled, "…I should definitely introduce you to captain Kuchiki…" She mumbled to herself and shaking her head for even letting her thoughts drift in that path. She closed her waxed cotton weekend bag and placed it over her shoulder, Kai-Ryu appeared in front of the door with a backpack.

"Are you sure that's all you need? I plan to be there for a while," Yuzu warned as they head out.

"It's easy to travel between the dimensions, this will be fine," He replied. They came to a halt outside and Kai-Ryu performed a cube gesture with his hands. The cube was small and bluish but still transparent. He touched his hands on the floor and the cube enlarged forming a portal. He mentioned for her to walk inside and she thanked him before doing so.

They walked through a dark large and metal-like hall before they saw an opening and feet touched green grass. The portal closed behind them and Yuzu looked around. They were definitely in the seireitei. That was good, she was afraid that they would end up in the Rukongai area by mistake.

"Where to now captain?" He asked but his gaze locked on the passing soul reapers. It was late afternoon so they were bounded to meet many of them coming home from field patrol or going to the dinning houses for dinner.

"We are heading to squad four first. I want to apologize personally for not showing up," She looked back and told him to follow. She used flash step – trying to avoid having to talk to anyone yet. She had lots to do and much to apologize, none of that would be easy. She had first thought about asking to join squad four again, but that wasn't something in her mind anymore. After learning what it really meant to hold her position as a kido master - and that her force stood on the same rank as the royal guards - squad four wouldn't be the right place for her anymore, even if she only intended to take an extra job just to be close to her family and friends.

She still didn't know thought which job to take, maybe a freelancer healer? Go and live with her father and visit now and again? Yes that had the most chance to happen, he needed someone to take care of him after all.

Yuzu neared the squad four barracks. "It's here Kai-Ryu. You can come along it you want, but if you'd rather look around the seireitei then that's okay too." He shook his head implying that he was coming along. She secretively smiled at his cold manner and indifferent look, by now knowing that he probably didn't want to be on the streets alone and spoken to by people.

They entered and were immediately greeted by very friendly squad members – but Yuzu wasn't surprised as she knew how nice and passive most of them are. She asked to talk to the lieutenant – who had been the one that had held the officers meeting with her. Isane Kotetsu was available at the moment and Yuzu was brought to her. Isane greeted friendly as a member walked in with the younger girl. The meeting went smoothly and no grudges or anything was held against her as Yuzu had expected. She walked with the lieutenant outside to the deck.

Isane smiled friendly her eyes becoming smaller as she did so explaining that they had been worried at first and called around,. "…We know it's not your fault – the captain commander explained everything to captain Unohana."

Yuzu placed a finger on her chin, "What about the paperwork, do I need to sign something?"

"That too, has already been taken care of. We thought we wouldn't see you in a long time, so we went ahead." Isana nervously rubbed both her hands against each other, looking like she wanted to apologize for something Yuzu couldn't even guess. But then again maybe that was just the nature of this calm and shy woman before her. Yuzu could see much resemblance between them and wondered if she could still become her friend now that her path had changed.

"Thank you, lieutenant Kotetsu." Yuzu bowed. The much taller woman bowed as well, "Oh – you're welcome, the best of luck, kido master,"

Yuzu said her goodbyes and headed for her next destination; Karin.

"Not here, little girl – Now move along," the squad two lieutenant barked at them, while going beast on a fried chicken leg. Disgusting; both kido masters thought. Yuzu looked at her lieutenant and friendly announced that they would go.

'Freaks…' Omaeda murmured before his visitors turned a corner and loud enough for Kai-Ryu to hear. He halted and Yuzu gave him a questioning look. Hand stretched towards the lieutenant who started to slap like a mad-man around him. "What did you do to him?" Yuzu hurried to Kai-Ryu's side, "He's being attacked by bees," The stoic young man answered.

"Stop that!" She grabbed his arm and tried to pull it down. He obeyed his captain. Yuzu had a deep frown; lips tightened she walked further, again trying to shake off that wicked feeling she had every time he performed his freaky abilities. She returned to matters at hand and headed out to see her brother.

She was as always greeted there by familiar faces, "Hey if it isn't Ichigo's little sister! Welcome kido master," A member opened the quarters entrance for her. Home cooked food filled her senses and she noticed how hungry she still was. She should have eaten more at the _Enchanter's_ home.

"Is that a boyfriend?" Another peeped in with a wide grin, as lieutenant Kira popped out to come and see her. "No, he's my lieutenant," Yuzu answered shyly.

Izuru approached her and the members gave them a little privacy, "Hey good evening, Yuzu. Long time no see. If you're looking for the captain, he's at the Kuchiki manor at the moment, and I don't know when he'll be back,"

Yuzu bowed her head disappointed; if her brother was there then Rukia was there as well…she sighed again feeling like she has run around the entire day… "Thank you lieutenant Kira, I'll come another time for a visit," He smiled back waving them off. They stepped outside again – by now the streets were quieter and the sun was setting.

"Where to now?" Kai-Ryu asked crossing his arms. Yuzu sighed deeply and bushed when her stomach growled like a tiger. She pressed against the loud monster and glanced rapidly at him. He didn't respond or anything and she was glad that he wasn't loud and teasing.

"Let's go to the Kuchiki manor…there is nowhere else I can think of at this time," A blush crossed her cheeks and she hoped that no one would see it. But it was true…after leaving the Kuchiki manor all she could think about was _the Kuchiki manor_…She hated to admit, even to herself, but the manor wasn't exactly _the thing_ that haunted her mind. _Awful_ – she painfully thought, she was just putting in herself for more pain…just like poor Karin…she should've known better…

* * *

It was a 'coincidence' or so Isshin said, that he arrived at the shop just in time for dinner. Rubbing his belly he complimented Tessai for the delicious smell, even thought everyone knew how much of a good 'cook' the retired kido corps commander was. Isshin had intended to come earlier, but business had held him back…actually, he admitted to himself, it wasn't business but a beautiful woman; so kind and sweet, and she had practically been his neighbor these past years.

"Oh – look at him! Now he's just inviting himself," Jinta – a man now– complained to Ururu like a child, hiding behind half-closed doors, not to have changed much with the years. Ururu, shook her head and walked away, a calm person she has matured into and still a reliable worker in the Urahara shop.

Kisuke chuckled at his friends behavior and invited the man for dinner. The seats were taken and the eating started, after plates had been filled and emptied for the second time and dinner seemed done; Tessai and Ururu cleaned leaving the two former captains to talk in private.

Kisuke rested on his arms leaning on the table and half-smirked. "I'm guessing this is no ordinary visit," Isshin nodded with the same expression as the man opposite from.

"And you probably already know the reason for my visit," Isshin retorted.

"Indeed I do, but I'm more interested in what you've come to tell me that is so confidential that it has to be done personally," Kisuke adjusted his hat and gave a cheeky grin.

And indeed he was right. Isshin had discovered something of personal matter. His secret research on to what happened to his wife's soul brought him on to the path that his own daughter had started years ago.

"Yuzu right? Smart girl," Kisuke replied remember the other daughter too. Jinta slammed himself against the wall when he heard the name of the goddess pass through. He hadn't seen her in a long time and still carried a lucky charm that was a candy dispenser. She had given him that during one of her last visits, after having losing his former one; Kon.

Isshin nodded. "Yes she is. And she was right. Masaki should have been marked on the list of accepted souls but none of that was recorded. Also, an amount of other souls that should have passed on – showed to have disappeared as well." Isshin rubbed his brow. It could still be a coincidence that this new race rose synchronically.

"I've brought what I could find with me – you'll probably figure it out before the mad-man," Isshin took out the reports and handed to the scientist; the one that he trusted.

"Hm…this is indeed quite interesting Isshin…" Kisuke muttered; a finger stroking his chin before a smile played on his lips, "I heard that the captain commander Yamamoto has named them _hybrids_…"

Isshin nodded eyebrows raising faking a tired look, "Yes, I'm guessing the old man got excited at naming enemies after the _beasts swords_,"

* * *

Waking up from day-dream Yuzu noticed that her feet had guided her back to that _place. _"Is it here?" Kai-Ryu's monotonous voice called her attention. "Yes, lieutenant – Uhm, we should maybe wait for my brother to walk out…" She mumbled, pleased that her lieutenant didn't know that she had lived here. She first half-intended to announce herself and ask for something to eat, but now standing before this place that no longer welcomed her as a house member felt too odd.

"Miss. Kurosaki?" A servant woman; thin and wearing a gray cheap kimono greeted with a smiled, she knew the woman and her eyes widened. "Oh – I'm glad you're back, things were getting boring again. Sir Kuchiki has been, if possible, even more unpleasant than before. Not pleased with anything, complaining, complaining. Please come, you've arrived just the right time, the cook made some delicious curry!" The woman expected the younger girl to follow and Yuzu sighed not intending to do so in the first place, but didn't want to be rude or attract any sort of rumors.

Entering the manor again, Yuzu tried to maintain calm. It was embarrassing to see the captain again after she left on bad terms. She hoped that he wouldn't shoo her out for entering without a foreword. The servant agreed to Yuzu's request to announce her presence to the Kuchiki head. Yuzu waited with Kai-Ryu in the hall and he announced that he was hungry too after having ignored his growling stomach a few times.

The servant came back quite fast with an exited air, "Sir Kuchiki has asked for your presence, it's in the grand dinner hall. Your brother, is there too. Have a nice evening Miss Yuzu,"

"Thank you…" Yuzu bowed surprising the servant as that didn't happen very often to her.

Yuzu waited a bit longer than usual before the closed-door. Kai-Ryu raising an eyebrow at what exactly she was doing. "Can you maybe walk in first?" She asked hands trembling. He nodded silently and stepped in front of her opening the door. Heads were already turned to his direction probably aware that they stood outside. Yuzu walked behind hoping against hope that her cheeks weren't that visibly red.

Ichigo greeted a bit awkwardly, "Yo Yuzu…" and his greeting fell on to silence. Rukia crossed her arms displeased, giving her future husband a nasty look. Ginrei Kuchiki watched the couple with a hint of amusement and turned to the young woman. "Welcome kido master commander, please join us to dinner, it's a special occasion,"

Yuzu finally locked eyes with the person she dreaded and at the same time yearned to see. Byakuya held the same cold gaze and it went from deeply staring at her to the young man behind. Yuzu glanced behind and turned to speak to the old man instead, "Uhm – this is my lieutenant…" She said a bit apologetically and with a questioning gaze.

It was awkward. She hoped that her lieutenant would introduce himself, instead he just stood there silently, "Ah—this lieutenant Kai-Ryu. And uhm - thank you for allowing us to join," Yuzu took a seat placing her bag on the floor. Rukia gave her a smile greeting her that way. The petit raven haired woman seemed uncomfortable and silent. Ichigo had a frown but wasn't asking away like he normally would. It made Yuzu wonder what exactly kind of _special situation_ this was.

Plates were placed before her and her lieutenant – but even thought she was almost passing out from hunger she couldn't eat as much as her stomach begged. Bit by bit she placed small bites in her mouth, self-conscious about how she ate. Her mind protesting but meeting Byakuya's gaze, now and again. Her eyes tracing down to his hands – long fingers, perfect skin – not one of a worker but more of an intellectual…

She looked away when he gave her a curious gaze. Dinner passed on and she wondered how much more her lieutenant could still eat. He was decent but still placed fast bites after each other, finishing his dinner in high-speed and asking the servant for more. The others were quite done but waited for the other guests to finish. Yuzu was embarrassed by her lieutenant and gave up eating, letting her plate be taken away. Kai-Ryu didn't care and continued, even filling his plate again when the guests had started to wonder the same Yuzu did about fifteen minutes ago. Finally the young man placed his hands down and looked around the table with an indifferent look; to him, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Byakuya narrowed his eyes and looked away from the freak show.

Ginrei excused himself after dinner and told that he looked forward in seeing Rukia before the wedding. Doors closed behind him and servants were already done cleaning the table.

Yuzu turned with a surprised look to her to-be sister-in-law. "Ah – you're getting married?"

Rukia smiled and nodded subtly; "Yes, we have permission,"

Ichigo looked between the two woman and decided not mingle. Yuzu clashed her hands together against her chest, cheeks on fire, "Am I going to be an aunt?" Ichigo turned blue.

Rukia had the same expression, glancing quickly at her brother, "No! not…yet…Yuzu…" She mumbled.

"Oh – congratulations," Yuzu ticked her fingers together bowing her head. Kai-Ryu sat beside her unmoved and noticed the raven haired man study him with his narrowed and cold stare. This man probably had a bad impression about the kido corps members, Kai-Ryu figured.

Ichigo sighed changing the subject, "So Yuzu, did these kido corps people treat you alright?" His brown wrinkled and he felt like he had lost the grip on what was going on with his family. Everyone just went about, did whatever – only telling him at the last moment that they were being adopted into a noble house or turning into whatever Yuzu is.

"They were very nice people, and I was treated very well!" Yuzu smiled more comfortable that the conversation changed directions, she wanted to tell them everything but cut her story short as Byakuya's eyes rested heavy on her – while he remained silent; it made her feel guilty somehow. He had after all spent a lot of time and effort on her…

"So what are you going to do from now on? Are you going to live in your dimension?" Rukia brought in a question. "Uhm – to a certain extent, I haven't decided everything yet…"

Byakuya stood up and left – no word to any of them. Rukia turned to the girl and gave an apologetically smile waiting for her to continue,

"You can stay with me Yuzu," Ichigo cut in, "You too, lieutenant – uh…?"

"Kai-Ryu," The young man in question replied. Ichigo welcomed him to stay too. "Uh – actually I wanted to go to Dad's house," She gave a nervous smile. "Oh – he's in the world of the living…" Ichigo answered. Yuzu remembered then someone else; Karin.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and leaned forward, "She's still with Yoruichi – apparently they are visiting a Shihouin manor…but I don't know where exactly that is…sorry Yuzu,"

Yuzu accepted then to stay at his barracks, hating to have to go there where men are always harassing her with weird jokes. And not being able to sleep because she felt extremely guilty…

* * *

Renji walked proudly into the bar where his friends awaited them. Well…Shuhei wasn't that happy with the guy, "Don't tell me you're the new captain!" He barked immediately and the red-head grinned even more. Yes, he had done it! Made to captain…well almost, there was still a probation time of a month, but he was sure things would go well. The former captain, Kensei Muguruma was stepping into the marrying boat. His fiancée, Mashiru, the most annoying woman Renji had ever met – made her future husband agree to go back to earth. It all went a bit against the rules, but Mashiru had managed to annoy the head captain to the point that he scolded the rascals away, bidding them good riddance. Or at least that is what Shinji told him.

"Oh – I can't believe this! You can't become a captain, you've got zero organizing skills…It will all fall back to me, I just know it," Shuhei complained again.

Renji growled and made a fist in front of him. "Hey! If Ichigo can do it, then I certainly can!" Rangiku shook her head. "No way Renji! Ichigo is much more dutiful and loyal, besides he's smart too – wasn't he studying to be a doctor or something before he came here?" Izuru nodded, as the right hand of captain Kurosaki for the past year he had come to know a lot about the man's life.

Renji hissed and sat down grumpy, "Yeah – well I can be a doctor any time – I just don't feel like it, that's all…"

They made their jokes and Shuhei wanted to kick something for now being stuck with Renji – and his awesome captain leaving to marry a lunatic.

The door slammed open and Toushiro run through, "Matsumoto! We have to hurry to the world of the living, orders from the head-captain himself!" He announced panicked.

* * *

Humans ran for their life as a gas danced through their body making them fall unconscious on the streets...

A hollow growled and launched pieces from his back on to the ground; acting like explosives. The unconscious people died and he sucked their souls, a young woman holding her five-year old child; now both death, dearly to her chest. She whimpered and closed her eyes as the beast that just ate her little daughter came closer. A flash of wind and a shadow even in this dark night was felt and she opened her eyes to the back of a young man.

Jinta holds his bat safely in hands as the hollow growls and comes after him. He had become better since he was a child and would take this monster head on. He swings his bat but hits air. Hard grip on his back smashes him to the wall.

"Thought you're though, boy?" The monster laughs and shoots explosives his way. Juinta get's up but a woman appears in front of him and hold up a shield. The attack on her shield casts back to the hollow inflicting much damage, but still not enough. An arrow cuts through the monsters heart making him disappear and the souls he just ate not go back to the soul society…

"Inoue, are you okay?" Uryu run after her.

"I'm fine!" Her shield disappeared and she turned to Jinta. "Is Kurosaki coming to help us?"

"A message was sent to the soul society…someone should arrive shortly," Jinta stood up.

Uryu glanced away, tired of repeating that he could take care of this on his own. She was still clearly in love with that fool. He wondered why she didn't fall for him, he was the one that made doctor just at the age of twenty-three, he was the one who could support her both financially and emotionally…so why still Ichigo – the guy who she hadn't seen for years…?

* * *

Toushiro headed for the Senkaimon where a bold man and a more feminine one awaited them. "What are you two doing here?" Toushiro demanded in a hurry. Rangiku greeted waving dumbly coming out of her serious posture in a sec when her captain wasn't watching.

"We're tagging along, heard there would be some action," Ikkaku grinned holding hand on hips; a warrior blood lusted for battle. Toushiro grunted but didn't have time to discuss this - they were squad eleven and did whatever they wanted.

They entered the Precipice world when Toushiro turned around and met eyes with a girl he wasn't expecting at all, "Karin...?"

"I'm coming too." She replied determined, he wanted to say something but he had to run. He nodded and they tried to catch up with the bald maniac. Ikkaku laughed his way to the end.

* * *

R&R


	12. Panic to the Earthlings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach

**Author's note:** This is action filled chapter, afterwords it's going to be romance! With fun filler episodes and then more romance! Then action...then romance

The woman's society are going to get a big part with awkwardness of Yuzu and Karin. Also Rukia's and Ichigo's wedding is coming up!

* * *

Bright light welcomed them before everything turned to dark. Multiple feet landed on the wet cold grass, soaking socks and ankels. Karin checked if her zanpakutou was safely attached, in preparation for what was to come. The rest of the group scanned their surrounding in silent horror of how much hollow activity was present in the city. Screams; bright lights in the dark night while gunshots and police meddling could clearly be heard from every direction.

Toushiro turned to the group, "Alright, I suggest we spread out an-"

"Don't need to tell me that twice," Ikkaku flesh-stepped away; this being the first attack where he actually had a chance to fight in years. Yumichika gave a quick wave and went after his friend.

"Uhg - should have known! Captain…- huh? What is it captain?" Ragiku followed the young man's stare...into nothing...

Rangiku brought a hand to her chin, "Uhm where's Karin...? Didn't she catch up with us?" Her eyes wandered.

He crossed his arms; a feeling of rejection burning inside him. But he was on duty and had no time to think about this. He felt spikes in spiritual pressures around him that were unfamiliar but not hollow-like. "Rangiku, let's go,"

* * *

Karin flesh-stepped as fast as she could from them. Cold January wind rushing through her body. She was still in the Shihouin manor when she heard of the hollow attack in Karakura Town. Her father was here for some reason she intended to figure out.

There was a loud growl and she saw where it came from as she turned a corner. Right in the middle of the highway was a hollow reaching out for its victims.

The giants back was turned to her and she took the opportunity, running through the large highway where cars burned and people lay everywhere unconscious. She took out her sword, as always it maintained a unique large shape, cracked here and there; deadly but elegant. The hollow had no clue when the girl jumped high in the sky above him and with a straight swing down, ended his existence.

She run to the panicked people; a family it seemed. Mother, father and two children; dead. Their souls were plusses and they looked confused around. Voices getting louder an higher. "Please, calm down!" Karin run to them.

'What is this? Who are you?'

"I'm here to help, please be calm and this soon will be over," Karin readied her zanpakutou to perform konso and the family got scared.

'Run!' The father screamed to his wife and children. Karin's eyes widened as the people she's supposed to protect desperately distanced themselves. She couldn't just let them go, it was too dangerous. She went after them, fast and quickly she was able catch up. The man first, hand on his throat she jumped on him and performed konso. The mother was easy to take and the children even more. Karin felt terrible for having to do it this way but there was no choice.

There was too much to do, burning and exploding cars brought more souls into the motion of the immensely large high-way. But she couldn't stay and help them all; defeating the hollows was more proficient in terms of victims.

* * *

"Wait Ichigo! You can't just go!" Rukia run after him but he was much faster. "I have too," He yelled looking back, "I've fought one of them before, I know how strong they can be. Just that small group we sent won't be enough!" He gasped but the Senkaimon was coming into sight. "Bankai!" He run faster but halted with force as he heard his fiancée fall and yell.

Rukia stood up with a blush on her cheeks; she hated making a fool of herself and only one action could save her now; "Well hurry up and carry me on your back!" She scolded.

Ichigo sweat-dropped but apologized. He turned his back to her and kneeled down. They would be faster this way. Rukia placed her arms around his neck and he placed his hands under her thighs increasing her blush as he lifted her up. Ichigo didn't notice; overly focused on what he had to do, he continued his run, ignoring that he had to be now on a captain's meeting.

* * *

Captains formed a line with two vacant spaces. Yuzu entered as she was called too, leaving her lieutenant outside with the rest. Captains turned her direction, some questioning others with a knowing gaze. She held the same rank and therefore had the right to join the meetings. Yamamoto ordered attention, "I apologize for calling upon you this late at night, but Karakura town is currently under attack. I have received information that this hollow attacks are not ordinary, humans are all lying unconscious on the ground forming an easy prey."

Captains started discussing under their breath.

'Hollows attacking humans?'

'Do you think it has something to do with _them_?'

'So, am I getting some action today? I feel like killing someone'

Yuzu caught Byakuya's gaze at her; he had left during dinner so abruptly that she was confused on what to make of it. Maybe he felt insulted by her appearing here and holding a higher rank; ready to fight, while she had shamelesly shouted at him that all she wanted was to heal. Rejecting his obviously generous offer and leaving without a proper apology.

Her attention turned back to the powerful voice from the captain commander once again calling for silence and explaining his deeds,

"...Therefore we must strength the forces. Kurosaki Ichigo is already on his way and I want two more to follow," He opened his eyes slightly and turned to the kido master,

"Your assistance may be needed, I cannot order you but I do ask for your participation," Yuzu bowed agreeing to the commander's request.

The meeting came to an abrupt end; captains discussed among each other once outside. But Yuzu couldn't wait to see who would follow, from rumors she heard that Karin was already there. If this was indeed a firce attack like the first, then it was sure that Karin would try to fight them. She hurried with her lieutenant through squad one's barracks heading for the first Senkaimon she could find.

She didn't have much experience passing through a Senkaimon but luckily for her Kai-Ryu accompanied. "Kai-Ryu, can you heal?" She gasped to the young man running along with her, "Yes, captain, in several ways even," He responded; his voice showing a hint of emotion like she had never seen before, more human. They entered the opening doors and run in the dark.

A bright light shown from behind her; she turned around to see a gigantic ball coming in high-speed after them. "Ah - run faster!" She tried to make her legs obbey. "Why is the cleaner here?" Kai-Ryu gasped beside her.

"I don't know! Just run for your life!" Hands encircled around her waist and a hand grabbed Kai-Ryu by his waist-band. They were in a flash falling on the hard pavement.

Byakuya landed on his feet. Yuzu blinked a few times noticing their position, blushing. He looked down and loosened his arms away from her. The streets seemed to be on fire. "Than-" Yuzu's gratitude was cut short when he disappeared before her eyes. She turned to her left, behind her, where a huge grin was plastered on Kenpachi's face.

Kai-Ryu thanked him but didn't seem pleased at all from being grabbed by his collar, choking his way to here.

"What are you standing therefore _witch_? Start doing your magic and leave the strong ones to me," He grinned placing his intimidating zanpakutou behind his neck. He run past Yuzu, unstabilizing her body with a fierce wind from his speed.

Yachiru waived making her presence noticed for the first time. "Good luck Yu-chan! Let's have cookies sometime!" The cheerful girl yelled before disappearing into the smoke and shattered buildings.

Both kido master looked around for themselves taking in the situation, "...Where do we start...?" Yuzu murmured with a grieving tone, the place where she lived all her life had turned into a battlefield. Odor of dead body smells, burning. More deaths with each scream...She felt her breath heavy; her heart sinking eyes watering from the images before her.

A body formed itself beside her - slower than usually Ehla appeared next to her, "There isn't much reishi in this place as I'm used to...but let's head out and heal as much alive humans as we can, We must prevent more deaths at all costs,"

"You're right," Yuzu headed straight on to where the most screams took place. She reached a grieving child first; he was bleeding as it cried above his father's unmoving chest. The soul unattached itself from the body and desperately tried to make contact with his child.

Comparing situation took place all around. Kai-Ryu acted without further orders as he set up a large transparent orange cube barrier. "Let's place them in here, they'll be shielded this way,"

* * *

Karin felt the familiar spiritual pressures around her, captains engaged in a fight, she wondered why more had come. These hollow had special abilities, but most of them were easy to handle - especially for a captain, so why the back-up...?

"...Do you like to play, little girl...?" A husky, demanding male voice called out from upstairs. "...Well, I do, I like it dirty too," He laughed and Karin prepared a fighting stance,

He stood tall, fierce like a wrestler in black stretch clothes.

Karin placed her sword before her not wasting time, "Play your enemies to their graves, Kakurenbo!" She growled and knuckles turned white from the grip on her sword as she launched towards him.

He kept that insanely smile as he dodged every slash or kick. Karin shikai made her very fast but this grinning monster seemed to have no trouble keep it up, on the contrary even. She noticed how he kept away from her feet; as if he knew what her abilities were. She changed tactics and rolled over his head high in the sky, turning around swiftly, she grabbed him by his neck, her foot clashing to his back. She got him.

"Oh, silent and stupid, bad combination!" He cried and grabbed her ankle; trusting her with a swing to the hard stony ground and 'Crack' He foot was twisted in an abnormal position. "Aahh!" Karin screamed. She had let go of her sword and heard it fall beside her. She stretched her arm trying to reach it. Almost...

Hard stamp on her wrist stopped her movements. Twisting and turning he made her scream. At some point she ignored the agonizing pain and managed to touch her sword. She kicked him with her other foot, surprising the fool, he jumped back. Her zanpakotou's chain filled, and managing to stand on one foot she gave it her all in her slash. His body ended on the other side of the street.

"The first game; my sword can cut everything in its first strike!" Karin gasped; filled with adrenaline she wondered why she was even explaining it to him, he would be dead soon anyway. His body blurred out of view and strands of wet sandy hair touched her face, her eyes widened as he was mere inches from here, "Guess what - making my body untouchable is one of my abilities. We do complete each other huh?" He grinned freaky and Karin felt disgusted at the closeness.

She jumped away, supporting herself on one feet and only being able to hold her zanpakutou in one hand; a complete mess. But she wasn't going to give up! "Come if you dare ugly stuff!" She taunted him with a plan in mind.

"Time to end this charade little girl," He mocked and each feet landed heavy on the ground as he neared. Karin prepared as a fist was formed almost touching her face. She jumped up and did a turn, moving behind him in a side-slide movement, before a sharp breath disrupted her attack.

"Oops...?" He mocked and she looked down at her stomach. Wetness surrounding the contact of metal and her clothes. She couldn't breathe and was sure that the katana she didn't see him hold before had cut a hole in her body.

The sword was ripped out of her body and blood came to her mouth. Coughing, she fell to her knees. "Great, easy enough that was," He watched her for a sec and decided to end it. He raised his katana high and brought with full force down. A sharpness slashed his middle in two from the back. Karin looked up to see her attacker being forced to the ground. "Toushiro..." She murmured. The captain of squad ten glanced at her before rushing his blade one last time against the man in a deadly attack. He felt almost sick that she had to watch this,

Karin's eyes widened, "Toushiro!" She managed to scream as a woman came from behind him and performed the same movements he used to kill her companion. A sword made a deep cut through his back in a slashing movement as he jumped to the side.

His mind was running miles at the moment; time slowed down, he could hear the ripping of his blood run freely. This was no ordinary sword that cut him…it seemed like one who had no limit to its cut...

His body slumped forward to Karin; he fell before her on his knees, "I'm sorry…" He muttered with a pale expression, wondering if important organs had been hit as the sword had cut him almost in half. Karin felt like passing out as well from the loss of blood and tried to move her lips; or hands or anything as the woman before them took a steady grip of her sword.

Karin closed her eyes and a clash of swords was heard. Karin looked up, white haori; orange hair...

"Ichi-nii..."

Ichigo attacked the woman but she jumped up. Ready to escape she threw an explosive at the dead body of her colleague, erasing any useful trace from his body; or so she thought as she speeded away and Ichigo after her.

Toushiro fell forward and Karin caught him in her arms as both sat on the ground. "It's alright, You can get healed," She didn't care anymore and held him against her.

"Karin, I'm sorry I wa-"

"Shut up, idiot," She murmured, scared and hoping for someone to come back because she couldn't even manage to stand.

"Karin, Toushiro hang on!" Her brother's voice neared them and another woman…Orihime… hurried to their side, "Oh this looks really bad…" They were surrounded by a barrier that started to heal slowly.

* * *

Yuzu rushed to the unstable spiritual energy she knew too well. She was still too far and would not be fast enough by running.

"Kai-Ryu! I'm going to fly, that will be faster, come let me take you!" They stopped running and he shook his head as she came closer,

Yuzu felt annoyed for wasting precious time and lifted a few feet up, making a curving and diving towards him. Taking his hands with a pull and placing it around her shoulder going up again. "Are you out of your mind," He scolded as she went higher and speeded forward. "Why are you so heavy?" Yuzu complained having trouble supporting his weight. "Of course I'm heavy, Captain you have a delicate posture, you can't just go lifting people up without the proper preparation," He responded as they flew through the cold air. Her cheeks heated. "Raise your spiritual pressure, that may help," He advised and was right, they moved faster and more stable.

Just a bit longer, they were almost there...

Byakuya's shoulder was deeply cut as he stood before his sister. Blood covering the rich haori. But he was calm; stood firm and held an apathic look, not near any defeat. His opponent was very good. An old thin and tall man, blood dripping from his legs and arms after as a result of facing Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Yuzu made an unattractive landing. Noises came from the fallen kido masters as they stood up. They looked at the fight and bend down, sneaking behind debris, rocks and what they could find in order to catch up. Byakuya gave them a quick glance as they came close enough, "Korosaki, take Rukia with you,"

"Ah – Yes," Yuzu eased herself to the unconscious woman and waived for Kai-Ryu. Having learned her lesson, she let him carry the petit woman. They backed away, Byakuya's spiritual pressure having quite the impact on their slowed movements. There was no backing down. She noticed on Rukia that the suppressing seal was gone too. They brought her behind a broken stony wall to watch the fight from there.

A smirk played on the old man's face and he vanished. Byakuya flash stepped to his left side avoiding a metal disk, now more sure of the opponents next movement her returned to his first position as a second blade came from left. Bright light was evident behind him, and he was engulfed by the stream of yellow light shots. Hitting like a machine-gun until everything became a ball of smoke.

"Byakuya!" Yuzu was held back by Kai-Ryu who firmly held her arm down. She watched in terror as the smoke passed and the proud captain stood tall. A kido shield, Danku, ripped and broke into vanishing pieces. Byakuya half leaned to the front bowing his back as if coming out of a shock, but regaining a firm stance once more.

Byakuya was thoughtful, searching for the presence that was near but not visible. _There…_

The metal disk came again and he knew that this time it would rip apart into pieces and form a chain around him. Unluckily for his opponent, he had fought against this technique many times before…as the pieces surrounded him, he flash-stepped in high-speed away, something only he could do besides Yoruichi. There came the sword to cut him and he caught with both hands surprising the old man.

"I had never thought you could fight this brute, Kuchiki head," The old man remarked and pulled force as Byakuya's hand bled but still held it fierce using his spiritual pressure to prevent his hand being cut down in pieces with the tugged movement.

"I have to help, he needs to be healed!" Yuzu struggled against her lieutenants arms around her.

"Gokei," Byakuya replied firmly as his grip tightened. A pink ball of tiny blades was formed swallowing them. Byakuya released more energy as his opponent did the same, planning to overwhelm him and cut him down. A battle of who could hold it the longest, both too proud to let go.

The ball made of blades swelled up and imploded with a sharp brightness causing the audience to protect their eyes.

As the sky turned back to the dark cool night, Yuzu pushed Kai-Ryu away from her and popped her head up. She rushed over the wall, and in search. He didn't seem to be anywhere…

She fell on her knees, touching the sandy broken pavement in complete numbness of 'what ifs'

There was movement behind her.

She turned around; watering eyes meeting his. Byakuya was fine, he was standing and looked, aside from a wounded shoulder, just fine. "Stop staring at me," His cold and indifferent tone made her chest flutter as she stood up. He side-glanced annoyed and turned his back at her and walked away…she couldn't be more happy…

* * *

Karin opened her eyes to the darkness of the room. Familiar voices coming from the outside. She knew this place, she was at Urahara's shop...

She turned to her left where a young man slept, his wrinkled brow showed distress in his sleep. His white hair quite vivid in the moonlight. To her other side, lay Rangiku, quite in a bad shape, breathing heavy. There was still noise from the streets and different shades of light passed by, probably helicopters searching for survivor and to the rescue, she was sure this would make to the national news...probably even get a moment in the international ones...

A city destroyed - out of nowhere, not out of nature disasters or war or anything...but the government and political face-savers would come with a good reason...probably blame on an accident.

"Karin, I'm sorry." He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"What?" She tried to move her body up supporting herself on her arm. "What do you mean Toshirou?" She persuaded. He glanced at her, knowing that the reason she went out there and tried to take it all on her own probably had to do with him. He hated to be the reason she appeared so miserable…but he was no better…he had nowhere to run like her, no new life to distract himself with…

"Never mind, I must be tired," He turned around letting her face his back. Karin tightened her fist, _I'm such an idiot…_

"Listen-"

"Let me sleep," He interrupted her. Frankly not even being able to close his eyes. All he did was bring pain and death to the people he loved. Getting stronger first seemed like the solution, but now, after years of hard training it still wasn't enough.

* * *

A group of people sat in Urahara's living room coming by from all the fights that have by now seized. Sui-Feng's squad had arrived along with squad four; they were late but managed to take care of most of the remains. The streets and people had suffered; victims in the thousands have been confirmed dead, the others that lay unconscious have been brought back with squad four's help. A depressing day for Karakura town…

Yuzu held her hand out to the Byakuya's shoulder as she stood behind his sitting form; he had insisted to be done as last, even thought his wounds seemed much deeper than Rukia's..._Brotherly love..._She smiled to herself, cheeks burning from the proximity to his bare bandaged shoulder. Her mind wandered to just not long ago when Tessai said that she could clean and bandage him so she wouldn't have to waist much energy as his body would help the healing.

She had panted and sweat, but eventually managed with trembling hands to accomplish her goal. He didn't seem to mind at all then or now, as he stared indifferent at the screen. She followed his beautiful eyes and watched as the news report showed more of the damage done to the city. It was completely destroyed...

"Now...we here outside of the congress hall where the prime minister is holding a conference. Rumors goes around that cities will be from now on supervised by the military. This may be an act of terrorism..." The television turned black and eyes turned to Kisuke who had the remote.

"We have enough to deal with at the moment, we don't need this panic and distraction," He was serious and worried. Isshin stood up as well, "You said you wanted to take a walk," Kisuke watched the man and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let's go take that walk, shall we," Both man left and Ichigo watched them suspicious.

"They seem like they know more about this situation..." Ichigo murmured. Silence fell on to the room.

"Kurosaki, have you contact the soul society?" Byakuya voice brought some out of their daydream. He watched as his future brother-in-law gave him a dumb look. "I don't even know how to do that…" Ichigo placed a hand behind his neck looking up. Rukia sweat-dropped, "I'll take care of that brother." She shook her head at her fiancé who shrugged it off; then before leaving, she gave Yuzu a secretive wink that heated the girls cheeks. "Come Ichigo, I have a lot to explain and will probably wake up the patients here," Rukia barked and he followed with a grunt.

Doors closed and Yuzu's blush turned redder as he glanced her way. Her body was stiff; staring in front of her she tried desperately not to show how much she wanted to squeal right now. His skin was fully healed and Yuzu sighed relieved as her job was done and noticed how exhausted she was from all the complicated wounds she had to heal…luckily for her, Orihime and Kai-Ryu had been around to help.

"Kurosaki – where did you put my haori?" She brought her hands to her flushed face. "Uh – just a moment," She slide to the other room feeling terribly embarrassed for having moved it around, folding neatly imagining to be his wife as she did so.

Byakuya covered his shoulder with his uniform hanging loosely and waiting for her to hand his haori when she came back. She had loosened it from its neat fold form so it would appear more casual. She felt like a creep hoping to be allowed to hold it a bit longer.

"Kurosaki, my haori," Byakuya repeated more forcefully, holding his hand out at the white rich piece of cloth wondering why she would choose to annoy him now.

She threw his haori at him in panic. "Ah – sorry!" her heart probably loud enough for public. He stood up - chest visible here and there - to adjust his uniform and his haori ignoring the different colors her face became.

Jinta growled as he watched them behind half closed doors. His goddess had become even more beautiful if possible and this man was clearly planning to take advantage of her; he had to step in and protect his girl.

He opened the door in an instance "Miss. Yuzu! Hai!" awkward… "Do you need something? Are you thirsty? Maybe you should come with me to the kitchen!" A hard pan crushed his skull, and Tessai grabbed him by his ear, "Are you out of your mind boy! No shouting while we have patients!"

'You're the one shouting, old man!'

Yuzu glanced away from the bickering duo towards the captain who looked unpleased and met her eyes, taking her by surprise. "Thank you for healing me Kurosaki," She wanted to respond but he seemed distant and unwilling.

"Miss. Yuzu," Tessai asstarted after kicking the redhead out, "The other two soul reapers could use some of your assistance as well, I have made sure they are out of danger. Your lieutenant is supervising them but looks tired," Yuzu nodded. Ikkaku and Yumichika had gotten hit pretty bad. She was proud to hear that her father saved both, entering in a fierce battle to help. She would cook him a nice dinner when they got home…

* * *

Rukia felt tense and awkward just watching how Orihime was acting before her fiancé. And the look she gave when she heard the news…Rukia turned her head to look at him as he responded, smiling, shrugging; complimenting her. Rukia felt jealous; didn't he know that he was acting too friendly, telling how he had missed her…? How they should see each other more often…?

The look on the girl eyes was even making Rukia feel guilty for ever starting a relationship with him.

"Why don't you come to my place for some rest and breakfast …if it's still there – hehe…" Orihime blushed while fidgeting with her hands and smiling too broadly it was awkward to watch. Rukia sighed, she just wanted to get back and sleep in her own bed, "Actually Orihime-"

"Yeah, sure – we'll come," Ichigo replied interrupting and ignoring the woman next to him. Uryu pushed his glasses up, he had seen enough and didn't intend to keep this up, "Kurosaki, I'm going back to the hospital – I'll visit the soul society when I have some time off,"

Ichigo smirked, "Sure…Oh and Uryu, where's Chad?"

Eyes widened and Uryu frowned, "You haven't heard? He moved a few years ago to another city." He took out his Smartphone from his pocket, searching though it, "…He also has a son now too, looks exactly like him. I have his address if you want to get in contact,"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, lips becoming small. He wanted to contact Chad, but maybe he would only be mingling somewhere he shouldn't. He wasn't human anymore and soon time would pass and to him it'll feel like nothing, while his human friends would live a fast-moving life, with children and diseases and aging…

"That's alright Uryu, if Chad wants to contact me, he knows where I am," Ichigo gave a half-smile, his friendship with that man would never fade, but like his brother-in-law said; he had to let the human life go…

* * *

The morning light awoke the already moving town. Byakuya watched from a high roof as police cars and whatnot patrolled through the area.

"Captain Kuchiki, My lieutenant and I are ready to go," Toushiro landed behind him and neared to his side. "Squad two is taking over and soon a few members of squad twelve will arrive for further research of the remains…"

"Very well," Byakuya replied just for the sake of doing so. Toushiro crossed his arms breathing in the cool air, "Also, the head captain wants for the rest of us to return when capable," He adjusted his collar and turned around to leave, "I suggested we bring back the recovering ones too, we cannot afford to stay in this place any longer,"

Byakuya didn't respond, but he knew that he had failed his duty. He had left the seireitei impulsively without contacting his squad.

Toushiro didn't have any more to say and jumped down, forming a round in search for his lieutenant, then his eyes fell on a girl who he had watched secretively for years, even before her death. He pressed himself against the wall in a hiding manner to see what was going on.

Karin was talking and acting indifferent at her father. He couldn't make out what they were saying and Karin's expression never gave much away.

"Are you pining for a young maiden, captain?" Rangiku popped next to him, "Matsumoto, I'm not pinning for anything," He scolded while whispering.

"Oh…" Rangiku looked at Karin once more, "Captain, it's okay to want to be with a girl! You're a growing man afte – Ahh!" Loud screams called for everyone's attention and Toshirou regained his posture quickly and let go of Rangiku's hair strand; embarrassed at Karin's questioning stare.

* * *

Kenpachi turned another corner, this city didn't look like Karakura-Town anymore. It had been a long walk...

"Yachiru, are you sure the strongest guy is going to be here?" He watched a happy couple passed by jogging and chatting, while the peaceful city moved on.

A finger came to her chin, "Uh...I think we should have turned right,right,left,right..." Yachiru sighed resting on his shoulder.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next episode!


	13. Another Milestone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Author's note: Here's some romance and drama after all those fights…

To my reviewers and followers and favorites: Thanks and I sincerely hope that I'm amusing you.

Hapezibah: Here's a smiley back :)  
To guest 1: I won't finish my chapter faster because I'm busy.  
To guest 2: Yes I can make it longer, but striving for that will mess me up, because sometimes a chapter ends in my head with 4000 words and other times with 7000 words, but if you meant that I should slow down the pacing, then yes that would make my chapter longer so I'll try a bit of that just in case. Still jiggling with the whole writing process.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Another milestone**

* * *

Her father's house was as always cozy and messy. One of the things Yuzu first noticed as she entered was the clothes laying around, the empty used cups on different places and dust on most furniture; it wasn't that much, but still noticeable that there was a man living alone who was used to having someone clean up after him. She wondered if this is how her mother had met him, messy and loud. Probably not as he acted as a complete different man in front of his dates.

"Ah – Welcome home, Yuzu, and uh lieutenant-" He brushed his hair back looking around with a guilty and ashamed expression. He knew that even his hair was long overdue for a haircut but fiercely protested against going to a hairdresser. This was his way of clinging to his youngest daughter; Desperately trying to keep his little family together as they seemed to be drifting away from him. And at a certain point it was true; letting Karin go was one of the hardest thing he had to do, but he did it without her ever getting a hint of how he truly felt.

Then his youngest daughter took an unexpected turn right before his eyes, and he couldn't do anything anymore, he had been too late all along…

"Daddy, where can I put my things?" She brought him out of his daze; brown eyes sparkling with enthusiasm for having the opportunity to come and live with her father again. If she walked the path of a normal soul-reaper then living in the seireitei grounds would have been a must, but not anymore; now she was free.

"The first door to your left, if that _guy_ wants to stay too, he's going to be sharing a room with me." Isshin locked eyes with Kai-Ryu.

"Daddy I don't think-" Yuzu's explanation was cut short by the imposing male, her father, stepping in front of her. "So, what's going to be?" Isshin's arms crossed waiting for his answer as the boy in front of him looked bored.

"I'm staying for a short period, there's still a few thing I want to look at," Kai-Ryu's eyes closed. Isshin hide a smirk and raised his brow mischievously, "Girls?"

"Daddy!" Yuzu warned him.

Isshin turned to his blushing daughter, "What? He's been imprisoned almost all his life and-" A door slammed close and Karin stood there with a sour expression. "I told you Yuzu, you should've stayed with me, You know how Dad can be. He'll drive you crazy,"

Yuzu fidget uncomfortable with passing memories proving Karin's point, "I know Karin, but he looks like he could use some help, just look at him,"

Karin took in the room landing her gaze on her father, "He really does…" Isshin stepped between his daughters, and waved clumsily, "I'm right here!" His daughter looked around passing their gaze through him as if he had turned invisible.

He grunted and headed for the coffee-table taking some paper from a drawer, "Not the poster!" Both his daughter's halted him halfway. After a life time of linking their mother's face with their father's hysterics, an apathy for even seeing the poster had involved.

Karin was staying over, she didn't feel like going back to the seireitei where her squad, more than others, were in total panic and over-awareness. She couldn't blame them as they were the ones who had witnessed and cleaned up the mess. She had even been there with them for the last patrol and watched sickened out of her mind as squad twelve packed up the dead bodies for research.

"Dad we need an extra futon!" Yuzu's voice rang from the bed-room she now owned. "I'm going to see what I can find!" Isshin yelled back while going through his things, opening cupboards and looking under the cabinets, "What are you doing?" Karin sharp voice made him jump up from under the table and hit his head, "Ah – nothing at all…" His eyes traced away landing on the object he intended to hide all along. His hand reached but was snapped away from him.

Karin held the frame in her hands, a lady smiled next to his father, brown shoulder length hair and in her forties, "Karin-"

"So you're dating someone…so what? Why are you hiding like a criminal?" She gave it back to him.

He straightened up, "I just thought…don't tell Yuzu or Ichigo yet," She felt a bit harassed by a stupid issue; why hide something so minor? His eyes pleaded, "Sure, no problem," She muttered and walked away to Yuzu's room.

Dinner had been great, home cooked by Yuzu just like she was used to. The night broke soon leaving only calm streets, dangerous and filled with darkness.

Yuzu patted her futon testing it's softness with her hand. "Uh – I can't wait to go to sleep!" She jumped up stretching. Karin was already showered for bed and sat on her futon beside her sister's; she smiled at Yuzu's excitement as the girl went about grabbing her towel and clean pajama, heading for the shower.

On the other room Kai-Ryu lay stiff in his futon as the man he was sharing the room with kept coming up with one scary story after the other. "So you know, a man needs more than just…" Isshin's voice became muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"and then there's the nagging!" Isshin placed his hands on his pants and pulled down. Kai-Ryu shot up, "What are you doing," His eyes bulged and Isshin gave him an incomprehensible glance. "Oh – this! I like to sleep naked,"

Kai-Ryu's mouth couldn't close as his mind run crazy to figure out what to do in this situation. "Uhm, Sir, I don't think I'm comfortable with…" Isshin laid down sighing deeply from the pleasurable comfort. "Ah suck it up kid, now stop babbling and go to sleep," Isshin turned his back to the young man, "But I.." Kai-Ryu muttered. "Night," Isshin smirked that he accomplished in making the boy uncomfortable.

Yuzu was still showering and Karin couldn't help but try to read what the top of a page said that lay on top of a book next to Yuzu's bag. Curiosity took the best of her and she stood up, tiptoeing, feeling guilty already.

'Lieutenant application form,' She scowled and looked back at the closed shower-door, she had to be fast. She took the paper and browse through it. Yuzu had already sighed it. But she still couldn't figure out for what exactly…it couldn't be…

'Squad six'

"Dam Yuzu," Karin muttered.

"What are you doing?" Yuzu's voice made her jump up. Karin turned to face her sister who was wrapped in a small towel. "Aren't you dressing in the bathroom?" Karin complained.

Yuzu blushed, "I forgot my undies…" She fixed her gaze angered, "And I'm so sorry that I didn't give you enough time to snoop!"

Karin stood up, "It's not snooping!"

Yuzu fumed as she went through her bag, "Then what?"

"I was curious and then I saw what it was and then…" Karin tightened her hands around the paper, "Yuzu, I was just trying to protect you, why are you sighing up to be his lieutenant? You already have a job and a great one at that! I can only thing of one reason why you would do that…and that is-"

"Shut up Karin!" Yuzu yelled and a hand shot to her mouth surprised by her own reaction, what was going on with her lately..?

Karin had a confronting gaze; jaws tightened and an intimidating silence, "I'm so sorry Karin, I-" Yuzu pleaded sincerely, sorry for getting worked up like that. Especially she, who had a reputation for snooping around…

Karin calmed and looked down; body relaxing she placed a hand on her forehead, "Yeah, I know…" Her eyes came up meeting her sister, "…This is no good Yuzu…"

Yuzu's eyes widened at the realization, "It's just a job Karin…and I have more reasons to take it besides…you know,"

Karin placed the form on her sister's futon and headed for her own, "Your choice Yuzu, just know that this is no fairytale and he's an ass with enough fan girls already," Yuzu put on her pyjamas and slumped down depressed. "There's more than that and you know it Karin,"

"I know that you are becoming those girls with self-esteem issues who like to chase the bad-boys," Karin murmured slipping under the covers. "I am not!" Yuzu tortured her pillow angry that her sister was so prejudiced.

.

* * *

Toshiro opened his office door, he saw a pair of legs swing about from the couch. He approached it and looked question at the girl. "I haven't expected you here…" He murmured, cold on the outside but his stomach doing turns as her dark gray eyes met his. "I figured it…" Karin responded unconcerned, looking down and browsing through a magazine, "So I got bored and thought why not visit my long time friend…" She kept her eyes down. Trying to come over as indifferent; pushing back the memory of being shoed away from here one and a half-year ago.

Toushiro smiled and twitched with his hands looking away in an agitated manner, "I uhm…" His voice cracked and she looked up. He shook his head slightly, "I'm going to do some work," He held back a smile as he went to sit behind his desk. Karin wanted to jump up and squeal but she had to remain cool and indifferent or her entire image would be ruined.

She browsed on through the magazine she brought from her 'trip' to earth. Not reading any sports articles anymore as she kept fleeting a look his way and thinking about how they should carry on from here.

He sighed documents without even knowing what it was about, he was sure to get this back on him, but for now his eyes could only trace the girl and look away uncomfortable as their eyes locked now and again.

.

* * *

"Ah-ah, what are you doing!" Ichigo distanced his sitting form from his fiancée who held a pincer in her hands, "I'm helping you, you fool! What kind of person just jumps out of a window!"

He cringed from the noise and Ukitake enjoyed the scene as he sipped his tea. Ichigo had several bruises accompanied by spines, "Why is there even a cactus bed under a dam window?"

Ukitake placed his cup down and raised a finger, "They are indoor cactus, an experiment of my, but I thought they could use some sunlight after a long winter," Ichigo had no response to that friendly smile on that gentle face. "Ah! Rukia you-" Ichigo increased the space again.

She smiled with a hint of victory hold the pincer with its prey before her, "You what? You're the one blaming it on innocent plants while that wouldn't have happened if you didn't jump out of a window,"

"People jump out of the window every day," He defended himself.

"No they don't, idiot,"

Ukitake chuckled, "Oh young love,"

Byakuya entered and the room soon fell silent, he turned to the white-haired man, "You asked me here?" Ukitake nodded and managed to stand up, but with difficulty, "Ah – it was a light request, I wanted to talk to you some time now, but I wasn't feeling well enough to pay a visit," He brushed his clothes and mentioned with his hand to a door, "Thank you for coming, maybe you could follow me?"

Byakuya nodded not even paying more than a glance at the staring duo. He entered the room which to his taste looked cheap, why didn't the captain put up something more fancy, he had the money…

A servant came by the open door and bowed, she looked admiringly at captain Ukitake "Would you like some tea?" Her sugary voice filled the plain room. But Ukitake had to pass her offer, and since Byakuya only looked displeased, he sent the servant away.

The serene captain pulled strands of white hair back passing a hand through his brow…he had a fever…but that was everyday music…both captains eased themselves in the suited sitting pillows opposite from each other.  
"I was wondering why you haven't chosen a new lieutenant yet…"

Byakuya was surprised but didn't show, "No one in my squad is qualified to take that position," Ukitake nodded 'Ah – I see'

"Head Captain Yamamoto seems to be pressing on the subject lately, doesn't he – why don't you open up the position for application?"

Byakuya looked back and closed his eyes, "I don't want to." He said firmly. Jushiro sweat-dropped.

"You're planning to drag this out until you're forced to again, aren't you?" Jushiro got no answer, he sighed and smiled. "If anything, I wouldn't have thought you would put your dislike of people, before duty," The white-haired captain said calmly and took another sip of his tea.

"I'm not." Byakuya replied once more firmly, "I'm simply not taking an important decision lightly," Jushiro gave his one of his friendly smiles, remembering how much of a temper the man before him used to have as a child, and looked down sad - thinking about how the pressure of the nobility and the death of a loved one has changed him, into a person who simply lived life to carry out his duty; It must be very lonely and sad…

"Renji turned out to be okay eventually…"

Byakuya frowned at him, "He was tolerable, but this time I'll be taking precautions, I'll make sure no one from squad eleven will end up as my lieutenant again."

Ukitake sighed in defeat; "Well, anyhow, my fourth seat joined this year and is quite amazing I dare say. But here she'll never be able to get the position she deserves so I thought I would bring a word in,"

Byakuya sat unmoved…a woman…and still new…he was hoping for a more experienced lieutenant with a bit more years in the seireitei. But he could still handle this politically correct; "You may send a filled form, I'll look through it,"

Ukitake smiled delighted, "All I needed to hear…" Byakuya felt this to be a waste of his time and stood up again, Ukitake stretched his arm out of habit or maybe the fever taking the best of him. Byakuya paused and waited for what the other captain had to say. Jushiro was struggling to find the right words in his mind.

"I'm sure you a and few other captains have received the notice about my progressing sickness…?" He waited for a nod, "Well…I would appreciate if you could keep an eye out for a possible replacement."

"This soon…?" Byakuya murmured flashes of Hisana's deathbed passing before his eyes, it always comes too soon... Ukitake smiled bitterly, "I need the rest... maybe I'll improve a bit once I've been released of my duties, but my squad can't go like this any longer…Rukia has been taking care of almost everything for me lately," The sick captain wanted to explain his actions even further but Byakuya cut it short,

"I understand,"

"Thank you,"

.

* * *

"Oh – A sad day for squad nine," Shuuhei complained as Renji entered the barracks wearing his captain's haori.

"Hey Shuuhei, what's up? Ready to call me captain, and sir?" A arrogant smile played on the man's lips. Shuuhei looked away, "Like hell I will,"

Izuru came up and followed Renji and Shuhei to his office, "Hey, I was wondering – which captains approved of you?" Renji's smiled got even bigger, "you mean who didn't!"

Izuru changed a look with his other friend, "really?"

Renji sat down with a dancing move, feeling already the king of this place, "Yeah! Captain Kyoraku, Ichigo, Captain Ukitake and kenpachi agreed too, he thought it was hilarious and I had to promise him a match. Man, you should've been there…Oh wait, right, you can't – because you're only lieutenants," Renji raised two fingers in a peace sign, amused at how uncomplicated everything went. Maybe this was the thing he needed to overcome the wedding that was coming up.

Izuru sweat-dropped and shrieked as his arm was tugged and he was pushed along by Shuuhei, "Come Izuru, I need to get very drunk,"

.

* * *

Karin paced by the grounds of the seireitei, she was back at living in her squad barracks, after a few days she started to go crazy with her father who just wouldn't shut up and dramatize everything.

It was bright day light and she looked for her sister about everywhere, but nowhere to be spotted. Even the lieutenant-guy didn't know either. He had offered to use kido to find her but Karin was a bit suspicious of him and his skills, so she passed it up. She would look for it the old fashion way…

After covering most of the streets, she headed for the parks and deeper woods. Finally she passed by a calm river and spotted a red coat from afar. She reached it but kept her distance to see what was going on.

There was Yuzu sitting silently and moving her arms to something before her. Karin couldn't see what it was as the girl had her back facing her. Karin approached slowly hoping that her sister would be less angry with her. They had exactly been in good terms lately. She felt accountable for the things she said. She shouldn't have been so harsh on her judgment on who Yuzu liked, especially she who has always supported her with her crazy emotions for a certain captain.

"Yuzu?" The girl in question flinched and looked around. "Oh, Karin…how did you find me here?" Karin neared the girl and looked at what she almost seemed to be hiding.

"I have looked everywhere, so…Yuzu, what happened to that bird?" Karin squatted beside her sister. A dove lay unconscious on the ground and her sister's hand above it. Karin met her miserable eyes. "I found her like this, I don't know what happened, but she's dead…" Yuzu murmured.

"her?" Karin questioned to herself. "What?"

"Never mind that Yuzu. But tell me, why are you strolling around parks looking for dead birds to hover over?" Karin and her usual bold questions…

Yuzu blushed, "Ah – I wasn't looking for dead birds…I was looking for bunnies and other small animals…" Karin was silent waiting for more. Yuzu sighed in defeat, "My dimension needs more animals…and I thought..since the seireitei has enough of them, I could borrow one, maybe two..?"

"So you're stealing animals those days…I can't say I'm surprised."

"Karin! I wasn't going to steal them, I was planning to ask permission-"

"After you've put them in your magical sack," Karin cut off with a smirk. Yuzu gave her a disgruntled look not planning to fall for Karin's bullying games. Karin adjusted herself as her position wasn't that comfortable and copied Yuzu's sitting position. "So why are you trying to..heal…a dead bird?"

Yuzu looked back mournful at the beautiful bird she found, a victim who lost her battle and died. "I thought It might work like the plants…" but after an hour it didn't seem to work at all.

"isn't that a bit drastic, Yuzu? Just let the bird go, maybe it died from old age or something…" Karin went with her finger to poke the bird but Yuzu slapped her hand away. "You're right…I guess I should just let it go…" Yuzu nodded to herself and pulled her hands back. She stood up and Karin followed, "I do want to give a nice funeral, maybe with some flowers and some stones…"

Karin glanced at the dead body – to her it didn't mean much, death was death – happened everywhere, all the time. But her sister had a weakness for these things, just like when 'Barry' the hamster died…both her sister and father had cried. Her father making matters worse as he told Yuzu in high detail of what would happen to Barry's body once buried. No wonder the girl had turned like this…

"Yeah – sure, let's look for some flowers and nice stones…" Yuzu smiled and they wandered through the park…

"So have you placed your application for squad six?" Karin mumbled, hoping not to come over too pushy. "Uh – long story…" that caught Karin's interest, "What happened?"

"Captain Kuchiki, kind of…already has another person in mind for that position…" Yuzu pouted, she clearly felt down. Now her miserable walk through the park made much more sense. Karin didn't know what to say…her sister had developed some sort of affection for a man who would never even consider her. And hung all her hopes and dreams on an idealized position… It made Karin wonder if it has ever crossed her sister's mind that she wouldn't be accepted, and judging by her disappointed expression, Karin got her answer.

"I'm so sorry Yuzu…but hey, you're a captain! You are the kido master, you don't need that position." Karin tried.

Yuzu shook her head examining a yellow flower in her hands, "It's not about the position…but, you're right. Maybe this turned out for the best," Karin watched pained. Yuzu looked up with a nervous laugh, "Maybe I've just be saved a life of hell with that grumpy captain," Karin giggled and nodded, "There you go,"

Karin had by now formed a bundle of rock; carrying it in her arms, they went back to where the bird lay.

"She's gone," Karin said and Yuzu approached quickly. "But how? Oh, no – do you think she has been captured?"

"I don't know Yuzu…" Karin looked around, she really didn't know. Yuzu and her creepy skills…you could never know…

.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. He had been a mess trying to figure out on what he should do. He knocked on her door, looking back to see if anyone was watching, No one. Lucky him.

Lieutenant Hinamori opened the door to the man she thought she had ruined everything with. "I can't believe you came, please come in…" He looked on last time back and nodded. A few squad five members were playing peeping toms but their weren't noticed.

He entered her barracks, clean and comfy; screaming out to its visitors to whom it belonged. She pointed a chair where he could sit and nervously went about the kitchen offering tea to which he rejected. He had come here with a purpose, it was hard enough to do this.

"Toushiro, I missed you-"

"I'm breaking up with you," He cut her off his eyes meeting hers. She blushed; frozen, "But..but we're not dating…" She stated fearfully. He nodded, "I know, but I couldn't think of any other way to get myself out of this situation," He admitted, something very rare for him to do. Momo bit her bottom lip, she hated how she had reacted, so crazy and pushy, she couldn't force him if he really didn't want to…but it really hurt to look at him and think 'what if'

"I'm so sorry Shiro," She brought a hand to her mouth holding back a sob as she sat down opposite from him. "I'm so sorry I made you go through all that…" Her eyes watered, "I feel so guilty, I hope you can forgive me…"

"Of course I can," He muttered, unsure of what he should do now. She whipped her tears away, convincing him that she would be okay, but that she needed to be left alone.

He had gone back that day to his office, only to realize that he couldn't do anything. He was used to dealing with things alone and that's what he did for the next few days until he received a note that he had skipped his time off; something very usual for him as he didn't take much holidays. He thought about that one offer he made some years ago…maybe this would be a good time.

.

* * *

"Hey," Toushiro greeted as he came to visit his friend in squad two barracks. Karin smirked at the rumors she could already hear behind her, "Hey, something up?" She asked subtly and he blushed.

"Ah – something like that…" He was awkward and her cheeks matched his, "Ah – remember that time long ago, when I offered you to come with me on a holiday to earth?" he looked away restless as his body filled with adrenaline, "Well, I'm going on a personal trip to earth in a few days, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along..?" His eyes timidly reached hers.

"Yes!"

He was taken aback by her reaction, she cleared her throat, "Yes, that would be okay, I guess," She tried to appear cool and indifferent.

.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! He's taking you on a honeymoon!" Rangiku blurted out as she jumped up and gasped at the girls face. Karin gave her a tired look. They were sitting around Rukia's room where the woman in question changed clothes, and brought a word in while she did so, "Rangiku don't be so loud, Karin go on,"

Yuzu took a nice pair of shoes in her hands and approximated the fitting room, "Rukia, how about this one?" The raven haired woman opened the window a bit, "Ah, something like that but in white. Now Karin go ahead, you've got me curious,"

A big sigh, "There's nothing more to it people. Just a friend hanging out with another friend for a few days, no big deal," Karin leaned down on the sofa.

"Oh – uhuh, you're not getting away with that. We all know your history with my captain," Rangiku sat next to her, loving it when she could annoy one of them. Karin narrowed her eyes at Yuzu.

"You told them, Yuzu?"

"Ah – sorry, they were curious and all…"

Karin looked at the persuasive eyes on her, "Give it a rest, you're not getting anything from me,"

Yuzu felt at fault so she changed the subject, "So…when is the wedding Rukia?"

"In three months…but before that, there's much to be arranged, so I won't time…" Rukia came out with a cute kimono, "…for the after party," They audience agreed it to be a good decision. Rukis turned a few rounds, looking in the mirror. She then turned with a peculiar expression, "You know what the weirdest thing is? I don't know why, but my brother has sent an announcement to all noble families that's he's in search of a wife,"

Gasps around the room, except Karin who feared that Yuzu would hear this – but now it was too late, and a more terrible moment couldn't have been chosen.

"So he got the wedding blues! Wow – hadn't seen that coming," Rangiku couldn't wait to pass this hot-of-the-press on to the rest. Rukia gave an apologetically look for Yuzu and turned to her other friend who loved a rumor, "Brother has been receiving possible candidates from noble houses for a meeting with her and their parents. I've listened in a few times, you should have seen how these people were trying to sell their daughters. I wonder why brother is even doing this…" Rukia brought a finger to her lips curious…

Yuzu was devastated, that little hope that somehow always reject to leave her, had finally packed its bags. She wasn't a noble, she wasn't even wanted by his side…

So this was it…

.

* * *

Yuzu walked in to her new home, her father looked up from the noodles he was gulping down. His brows raised at her puffed sad eyes, "Yu-" cry

"Excuse me," She ran to her room and threw herself on the soft futon, she took a fetus position. She shed tears with her hands pressed to her chest, feeling irrational for even being like this.  
"Ehla, I need you, please come out…"

Nothing happened as she sobbed silently, "Please come out…" She begged again. Ehla's form appeared; the woman looked down sorrowful; "I know exactly how you feel, that's why I warned you in the first place – keep your distance…" Yuzu watched her, hoping for some sort of consolation. The wrinkled face became grave as cold gray eyes met hers.

"Remember your responsibility; we kido masters do not love." Her voice was stiff. Yuzu tried to sit up and go against that.

"Why do you think your abilities failed when healing that creature?" Ehla stood up and crossed her arms, she had to look after this girl.

Yuzu's eyes opened, her pupils becoming smaller, wondering if her instinct had been right all along. "…The more emotional unstable you become, the less control you have over your abilities. It's well-known how kido is a very special ability linked with the soul, its power comes from within and when that's in chaos…it won't obey its master."

Yuzu's sobbing stopped, she whipped her eyes now listening to the older woman who turned more tender, "It's not that we can't love…it's just that love is dangerous…now please get yourself together, you're embarrassing our title," Ehla smiled friendly. Yuzu looked sour at her, she didn't like that kind of jokes.

.

* * *

A shy woman walked inside where a pair of eyes laid on her. Isshin had called for a family meeting in his home. His children sat around the kitchen table; the time to tell them had finally come.

Karin knew what this was about but that wasn't the reason her mind could only think about someone. She couldn't believe that she was going with him on that trip. It seemed something she had so long ago given up on it…but now…her stomach did turns of excitement as she wanted to dance of joy. She glanced beside her where her sister had her arms wrapped around her.

Yuzu starred bitered before her, studying mindlessly the structure of the wooden table…she felt broken, she lost the one thing she only figured out recently how much she wanted...

The light brown-haired girl tried to cover her grieving face by bowing her head, letting her hair fall in front of her. She couldn't use this.

Ichigo looked between his sisters; they seemed the complete opposite from each other, but he didn't even started to think he had the skills to mention anything to any of them.

"Come, come don't be shy," Isshin placed a hand around the woman and that caused for heads to turn, now paying attention. He brought her closer to the table; a very simple woman she looked, not too fancy or anything. Just plain friendly and passive, shy as she came closer and gave an awkward bow. Isshin fidget rubbing his chin and nodding a bit too much to the woman who giggled nervously.

He turned to his children, "This is Hannah, she lives a few houses away on this street…" He paused and glanced at her. Ichigo moved his brow up, wanting for his father to hurry up, this whole tension was getting to his nerves.

"We are…in a…relationship. A serious one at that…" He waited for his children's response. Ichigo scratched his head, he had never really thought about his father remarrying, but he guessed it was okay.

"Uhm – congratulations, Dad," Ichigo replied and Karin nodded, "Yeah – welcome or something…" They looked at the third member who had her eyes locked on the table.

Yuzu hated it. Another person who would embark in a love life and leave her all alone here. They were crushing her hopes once more; she always thought that once she managed to find her mother things would work out and they would all become a family again…she would be happy.

"Yuzu, talk to daddy," Isshin bowed a bit to try and make eye contact with his daughter. She looked up with tearful eyes and stood up abruptly, almost knocking her chair back. He distanced himself and she run to her room closing the door.

"And you said I had nothing to worry about," He turned to his other daughter who had her mouth open in search for words, leaning forward by the table.

Hannah started apologizing to him, to the remaining siblings and eventually begging for understanding by the closed-door.

.

* * *

Byakuya sat at his desk, there was as always, especially at this time of year enough paperwork. With a knock on his door a Kuchiki servant came in.

"Excuse me sir, but squad seven brought a few documents for you to sign." The men received a nod and he placed the stack of papers on the desk. "Also, Captain of squad three asked me to give you this," The officer handed a few sheets of paper to his commander.

"If, you'll excuse me sir," The man left an astonished Byakuya behind.

'_Yo, Byakuya, have no idea what to do with these forms. Izuru told me to ask a fellow captain, and I thought you'd be the best pick, so thanks' _

After reading it, he sighed - surprisingly enough, used to this kind of behavior. The forms were about changing officers seats and the change in salary. He stared at it gloomily, the new rules regarding this matter had made it harder to sort this out…

Another servant by his door and he looked up annoyed. "I'm sorry sir Kuchiki, but the noble family arrived, they'll be waiting in the visitor's room," She bowed her old back and left.

His fingers tightened on the pen that he held. He hated to go through such meetings, but he didn't have much choice. He stood up against his will and went to the said room. Fancy and traditional it was; defining what the Kuchiki house stood for.

The family waited. A woman and a man sat behind their daughter both facing his spot, opposite from the guests. He was used to the progress by now, the parents would ramble on, the girl would chrip in and try to be more than she is. A hell it always was to go through this.

They bowed as he sat down. The mother looked much like an older version of her daughter who looked exceedingly Japanese. Fine eyes, red lips, straight long raven hair. Quite a sight, he thought and turned to the parents who beamed enthusiastically, probably because he actually took the time to look at the girl.

"Welcome," He replied with a monotone and not welcoming voice, wanting to get this soon over with. The parents heard right through, as if they had been greeted with the greatest embrace.

"Oh, thank you for having us. We feel very honored." She mother nodded and her husband, nodding too with the same energy of approach. The silence soon fel and things became awkward. Byakuya had his eyes closed and the girl never stopped from staring at her lap.

Her parents broke the silence, making him look at them as they showed their gifts to the Kuchiki house and told a bit about their own and apparently their amazing daughter. The gild had many suitors, the mother beamed. Many had begged even for her hand. The father nodded taking over.

"Yes! And our family has a history of being very fertile!"

The mother agreed with her husband. "Yes, very fertile! I had four children in total and they all came out very well," Byakuya raised a brow wondering how far into the details this people would go. The last family had even shown him a set of 'cute' pictures of their daughter…

The introduction had come to an end and the parents left so the girl could talk in private. Byakuya hated this part the most, particularly, since the day he had to threat one girl into calming down with the point of his zanpakutou.

He folded his hands before him on his lap and stared at the silent girl…she remained silent…_good, at least that_.

"Would you like to say something?" he offered as a matter of following the code of behavior, or at least, now she couldn't say that he was cold and indifferent, like the others did.

"No," She whispered and he was content that he could now call this a success and send the noble family home – to hopefully never having to deal with the parents.

.

* * *

"Captain…I don't know why we were spying, and I'm not really interested, but I need to discuss something else," Kai-Ryu stood in front of the girl who leaned against a flower-bedding with a depressing air "What is it Kai-Ryu?" She replied lifelessly. She had intended to come and see how Rukia was going with the preparations…but then she saw that exceptionally fine-looking girl enter. And she couldn't help her curiosity.

"Well, it's your father. He sleeps…exposed. And talks about…things that I don't want to hear, beside that. It's terrible to share a bath-room with him because he…" Kai-Ryu held the longest rant she ever heard but couldn't pay any attention as the man who caused her insomnia walked outside to the garden and met her eyes.

Kai-Ryu continued complaining as he had his back to the Byakuya. Yuzu felt desperate to do something and grabbed him by his collar bringing his face to hears, placing a kiss between his cheek and the corner of his mouth. Closing her eyes and opening again as she pushed him back gently and met Captain Kuchiki's eyes.

From Byakuya's point of view, that motion looked without doubt, more intimate than what the truth was…

.

* * *

.

Oh no Yuzu you didn't! stupid girl, Your chances were already that low! Ah, what am I going to do with that…

Read & Review


	14. The secret is out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Author's note:** Thanks for the review, and I hope the readers are up for some romance! (or the build up of it here)

Have great plans for Bya-Yuzu, certainly find them more difficult to write than Karin-Toushiro. But I'm going with the Jane Austin/and Charlotte Bronte style. So I hope to keep Byakuya as much as I can in character. And let's not forget that he too can have feelings (he just doesn't show them to others) and acts cold and indifferent. It's certainly going to be a though one but hopefully I'll deliver a 'fan-girl' moment with lots of 'Kya's!'. Yey,

* * *

She couldn't shake off the image of that hard and lingering gray eyes upon her. His face had seemed like an animal observing its prey, and it scared her. She had never seen him other than plain cold and/or indifferent. Something inside her kept screaming that this was somewhat of a prove, but she shook that off as soon as she could, scolding herself for being silly. Captain Kuchiki was just pissed at the rude 'display' in his garden,_ nothing more..._

And here she was, heading back home. Walking the walk of shame…

Yuzu had her head bowed, stepping slowly and lifelessly as she passed the quiet dark streets. Her lieutenant, and victim, kept himself silent as he walked beside her. She was ashamed of what she did. This wasn't her, she didn't use people like that for her own foolish ideas…

"Kai-Ryu, I'm sorry…" Her troubled voice startled him. "What? - Oh, that…I don't care…" His response wasn't convincing at all, and Yuzu looked sideways to meet his eyes that weren't looking at her. He grimaced but tried to hide it as he turned his face the other way. He should have known her true intentions, "Captain…you'd be surprised to know, that this kind of 'accidents', have happened quite often to me," He hoped to have spared her feelings this way.

She frowned and tilted her head, curious, "Really…?" He glanced sideways admiring the brightness of her eyes.

"Yes," _No never…_

She was silent; and showed no improvement in her foul mood. Her mouth opened slightly and he was alerted by every move, "...I uhm, have much to say - it's just that it's difficult to talk to you..."

He had a quick inner conflict – he was finding this very difficult too, confused, insecure. He remembered what he did once to get out of commander Bao's foul mood. He had the answer right in front of him to cheer her up.

His body changed. Yuzu's eyes bulged as it formed a shape of a cute gray/white kitten. She gasped to watch it stabilize itself. The animals face turned to look into her surprised eyes, "Maybe it's easier this way...?" Came his exact voice as she was used to. It was strange, however she has seen Miss. Yoruichi perform the same truck before. "Is it shape shifting?" She bended through her knees to look closer, distracted. "Yes," She couldn't help the urge to come closer to the kitty, with its soft half-long fur, and small delicate paws...

And cute whiskers...

"Kya!" She squealed like she used to as a child. "What?" The frightened little thing stepped back.

"Ooh, you look so cute!" Her hands reached out to his kitty head. If Kai-Ryu had its original form, his cheeks would be burning as she started to pet the kitty, absolutely forgetting who it actually was, how she ended here and what she thinking about not more than a minute ago.

"Ah - who's a good kitty!" She smiled broadly, her eyes half-closed. She loved cats, why hadn't he shown this form before. _He…_Realization struck her and she opened her eyes and leaned back. She pulling her hand away as if on fire. "Uh - I'm so sorry for harassing you - again..."

The cat looked away, now remembering why he hated this form, and rarely used it. It made girls go wild. His blue eyes looked back at the gentle girl who was trying her best not to pet him again. If his captain was pleased, then it was worth it...

"Is it easier for you?" He asked the mesmerized girl who started to walk. "It really is – what a great way to break the ice, where did you learn shape shifting?" Her voice had a cheerful tone to it.  
"Kido commander Bao," The kitten replied.

"Oh how interesting..."

"Why captain? Do you want to learn shape shifting?"

"Maybe..."

They made eventually to the, small but well maintained house, and she knocked on the wooden door just in case. It all seemed very suburban down these streets, nothing of wealth, but the really poor didn't come here either. And even as peaceful as it looked, crime did play a big role here, but that happened in all Rukongai. He father opened and Yuzu was embraced by him and the delicious smell of well prepared dishes. She knew what they were just with a sniff by the front door.

They entered the cozy home and Yuzu saw the hesitant look in her father's new 'acquaintance' as the woman stood by the kitchen and stopped her movement.

A little cat passed by unnoticed and headed for his room as the two woman held a staring contest; insecure meeting guilty eyes.

Isshin placed a hand behind his neck looking between both woman, "Ah - Yuzu, I really hope you don't mind...and I know-"

She bowed deeply surprising her audience, "I'm very sorry, Miss. Hannah," She felt awful for how she had acted the other day, and had to start listening to Ehla and control herself. T_here is no room for thoughtless behavior in the world of a kido master..._

Hannah came closer, lost at words. Yuzu straightened up, "I panicked," She answered not only to the much older woman opposite from her but also hoping that the kitten who stood on the other side of the room watching them, would get the message.

Apparently Yuzu's apology hit home.

Isshin chuckled nervously as his sensitive girlfriend was showing signs of upcoming tears, "Oh - ah... no need for all that - it's fine, everybody is fine," His hands waved awkward, "So, food! I really want to eat...Yuzu will you join us?" He was nervous; this tension was too much for a man to bear, there should be a law stating that.

"I - uhm..." Yuzu wanted to go back to her dimension and hide there from all her shames; only to come back when she could make Ehla proud. The old zanpakutou refused to even talk to her after the 'incident'. But she couldn't go now, that would be a disappointment for her father, "Okay, I'll join," She gave them her best friendly smile and the modest woman before her, pranced, or that was what Yuzu imagined, back to the kitchen.

Yuzu tiptoed shyly to the cat her father noticed, he was about to go lift the kitty, "It's Kai-Ryu!" She warned, hoping not too have sounded too frightened.

"Huh...nice trick, kid," Isshin half-smiled, he poked the unhappy thing who showed him his paw, ready for an attack. Isshin loved to tease, "I don't care how cute you look, you're not sleeping in my daughter's futon," Both young girl, and kitten were embarrassed and verbally harassed as more words kept coming.

* * *

Byakuya stripped his hands out of his white, rich gloves and placed them on his short, wooden bed end. He was still placing the events that occurred today in place. He didn't know why he felt so agitated, a feeling that only arose in the heat of battle. But he wanted to pull 'a Renji' and beat something down. This whole search for a wife might have been too much for him without even realizing…

These meetings had to come to a stop...

He sat down on the edge of his rich Japanese bed and closed his eyes. He was a noble and certainly deserved more respect than this.

"Hrn," He grunted and stood up with a broad movement; straightening. He took out his haori as if it deserved punishment and surprised himself at how angry he was. He was shaming his title with this pondering.

He left the bedroom, and headed for the his private bathroom. This wasn't his original room, the most spacious one. But that one was closed for good, the memories of his wife still haunted it too much, that it even made him take a room on the other side, as far as possible from it…

He leaned down in the warm bath. And his thoughts trailed off and he leaned further down, relaxing. The image of a young light-haired passed by…and her cute expression…and her delicate posture…

His eyes widened and he sat straight up, water splashed around in the process. What the hell was happening to him…

* * *

Karin brushed a few strands of her raven hair back. She had brought only a backpack to this trip, but hoped to bring a few more things back with her. Maybe a gift for her poor sister too. And a wedding gift...ah so many options and so much money...she sure enjoyed that part of being a noble...

She looked around at the wrecked streets and abandoned houses, being a soul reaper had made her very distant from the world of the living. She had never imagined to be thinking about shopping, and being excited about a trip with her friend while her surroundings, the place she grew up had turned into an abandoned battlefield...

Toushiro came back from the isolated, ruined shop. "He's not here, but I've got a message that he's in the neighborhood," he spoke with his eyes going over his phone-device again.

"I hadn't thought that the town was still in such a bad shape when you invited me..." Karin murmured. "I somehow believed that everything was being build up and I would find people wandering by the streets..."

He was surprised, "Oh - then you've misunderstood me."

She gave him a curious gaze. It was hard for him to tell her this since he assumed all along that she was well aware of the situation, "Karin...half of the town is being evacuated. The only remaining people are to stay at their own risk."  
"Then why did you bring me here, and why did you bring it like it would be some trip, vacation even." She sounded accusing. He was nervous to respond since he thought he had been clear about it.

"Ah - Karin...I brought you here, and used my free days for this, because I wanted for you to have a proper goodbye, this is the area where you mostly grew up…" He sighed deeply holding himself back as the girl in front of him, only now seemed to realize how bad the situation was. Karin's jaw tightened, how could she so blindly have looked through this. What has death done to her common sense! It must be Rangiku's fault, she was the one who ranted on about this being a trip and a romantic one at that. Karin felt stupid and grieving as she looked around once more. The river…the bridge…

"I'm sorry you have to hear this here and now, I really assumed that you knew..." His voice was tender in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Do you still want to proceed with this?"

Karin nodded in response, "Yeah - I can take it."

She called his attention, "Thanks, Toushiro – that's a really nice gesture from you…" And he gave her a half-smile before they speeded through the city.

* * *

He came to a halt as he noticed that Karin wasn't following him anymore. They had finally managed gigai's from Kisuke who had now opened a short outside the city. It wasn't the official place but if it changed, the laid back shop owner promised the grumpy captain to report sooner. Toushiro shook the annoying feeling that arose and went back. He found Karin quite easily. She stood on the sidewalk looking through the pharmacy's window. There were people inside, quite a lot in such a small place. But her eyes didn't rest here because of the amount of sick and bandaged people. She was here because a man with a baby in his arms was an old acquaintance of her.

"Karin?" Toushiro brought her back from her daze, "You're probably wondering what these people are doing here, well - even with all the warnings, most people won't leave, so they are sending as much medical help as they can afford this way." He followed her gaze.

She ticked with her finger against the glass, "Toushiro, I used to play soccer with that guy, we're teammates for a long time..."

"Which one?" He had been to many of her games in the past but he didn't recognize anyone.

"The one with the red cap," She came closer to him, out of habit, searching for support. Toushiro examined the young man, he didn't look as if he played or did anything more than sitting, judging from his posture.

They waited until the he came out. And the former soccer player spotted her immediately almost having a heart-attack. He explained how he had even been to her funeral and since then, the team broke up, they couldn't bear playing soccer anymore as it reminded too much of her.

"But how can you even be here?" He mused as if gazing at an Angel. She was stuck and decided to rely on his easy nature, "It's very complicated...could you please just take for what it is...?" It took him a long time to nod. "It's hard, but I can do that...after all I've been already through the craziest things...so why not one more," He smiled broadly.

Toushiro and Karin were invited to come along to his house; he had been lucky to be alive, he said happily, but his house was an entire mess. And indeed it was, Toushiro observed as he stood outside of the half wreck that this man dared to walk inside with an infant.

Karin wanted to follow but a hand around her arm held her back, "We can't let him live here, this is dangerous." A fierce tone accompanied by harsh beautiful ice blue eyes.

"You're right, Toushiro. We have to convince him to follow the rest of the people away from here," She said with a glance past the captain to the streets as families and individuals walked by with a beaten expression and appearance.

They entered the house, cautious as it threatened to fall every second. What if a storm came by? This would certainly collapse then.

"This is grandpa, he's very sick and has a bad hearing, so you'll need to shout when you speak to him. Karin you remember him right?" Karin nodded as a response to her childhood friend. She remembered this old man, but in a much better state, talking constantly about his gorgeous garden that existed now mostly out of ashes and debris.

She was saddened and turned her attention to the crying infant that he introduced as his son; she was struck by seeing someone her age already a parent, but then again, not everyone lived by her standards…it wasn't that of a surprising case.

"My girlfriend went to look for cans of food and water, she'll be back soon."

Toushiro interfered, "Why are you even here?" It was a scolding tone Karin mostly heard him use when really angry. She felt excited at his low voice and held back a blush, musing at how protective he sounded.

"My grandfather…this is his house, our house. He had built this with his own hands along with my deceased father. We can't just give up because the government refuses to bring in help and money to rebuild."

To the intelligent captain this all was very confusing. He thought back to how attached his grandmother was to their house and felt a hint of compassion for this stupidity.

"Karin, you can stay if you like, we might not have enough food but there is a roof," The young man looked up and back sheepishly, "Or half of it, I wanted to fix it, but I'm not that handy, but I'm worried as a storm has been forecasted."

The conversation turned unsuspecting, as Karin made a rush decision promising to fix the roof. Toushiro couldn't just let her go alone to look for materials and followed not too happy with the girl, "Karin, we have to get them out of here! This is crazy!"

"We can't force them! Now help me gather these," She pointed to a few plastic debris that could have belonged to something that now was unrecognizable broken. He sighed deeply. The things he did for this woman…

He helped her, and while walking back they noticed how fast the sky was darkening. "Don't say that I haven't warned you," he muttered and she groaned, "Will you stop acting as if rain is my fault, I was just trying to help," She retorted back in a way that even thought she was angry with him, he decided that he enjoyed her that feisty.

They were welcomed by a happy couple, thankful for their help. Karin greeted the girl back, she had been in the same class as her, but never expected for the rich and popular girly girl to end up in the arms of her geeky friend and even have a child with him…

Thunder behind them and Karin hurried to the roof. The captain hot on her trails; he hated how she put herself in danger and always embarked in adventures so abruptly.

Rain drops touched their clothes and Toushiro met her eyes. "Karin, you can go inside, I can take care of the rest," She rolled her eyes, he was acting like such a man, first marking territory in front of her friend by not leaving her side and now he was referring to her like some helpless maiden. She looked at the part that still had to be covered. It wasn't much, one person could do it she agreed. But still, her ego was on the line here.

"No, you go back inside," She moved closer and took a piece of a plastic car-cover they had found and placed it over the open spot. It was slippery and the rain started to get enthusiastically about pouring. Karin hated and felt nervous now that his icy blue gaze was fixed on her, as if scolding for being so stubborn each time she glanced.

Her friend and his girlfriend came out, "Get out of there Karin, and your boyfriend too. It isn't safe, we saw flashes of thunder not far from here, hurry down!"

Toushiro sighed deeply, annoyed by the panicked humans on the ground. He guessed that for humans it must look terrifying being at such height. He neared Karin and pushed the material away from her struggling hands, he didn't care how offended she looked. Fixing things certainly wasn't her thing. He smirked at how fast he attached the hole close with the plastic and looked at her with an amused expression.

"You should leave these things to me next time," He was happy to see her blush as she breathed in heavily and stared at him, her face turning even redder, "Shut up," She snapped with a cold tone at him and he held back a smirk but not the excited glint in his eyes.

They managed down and walked back inside to the small house. "Oh – thank you so much!" The girl chirped and Karin felt embarrassed. These people were a mess…

"Karin, we should go," Toushiro implied, he didn't want to stay here, it was terribly small and these people didn't have enough food for all of them. Karin agreed after listening to his reason. He had booked a two bedroom hotel suite just outside of the city.

"Why would you even propose something like that!" She complained as she leaned against a wall of a house, with a roof that covered her from the worst part of the rain, only slow drops and damp wetting her. He scowled next to her as his arms were crossed, sending the message that he didn't want to talk.

"What? Now you're ignoring me?" She made quick contact with his shoulder taking his attention. He frowned, "I didn't expect for you to take it so gravely. It was a misjudged call and I thought we would make it in time,"

"Comes from the man who should be experienced with the change of weather," She bit back, making the adrenaline rush through his body and he wondered why those penetrating eyes gave him the feeling that she was challenging to kiss him. Was his stupid hormones now translating everything back to this?

He looked away with a hiss, she was completely messing him up. He turned to look back as he heard noises.

"I'm going to look for shelter inside!" She walked inside a wrecked house, He protested but knew that she would never listen to him. He entered shortly after her and heard her pacing and sounds from going through things.

"Karin what are you doing?" His voice was clearly annoyed, this vacation not turning how he had expected. His cheeks heated; he hadn't really thought how he wanted this weekend to turn out just the end result was what lingered in his mind.

"Toushiro, stop being a creep and give me a hand. I want to find candles or something," He cringed at how obvious he must be and tried to regain his posture, and helping her. But it was too dark to see a thing and everything was in ruins around them.

They came soon to that realization, and headed for a spot where the floor was most clear and best covered from the water that poured through the open and fallen pieces of the house. The weather was crazy and the thunder very loudly, lightning brightened the room now and again. He took out his coat certain that he couldn't do anything about this and that he might praise himself lucky for being stuck with her here instead of her friends house…

He placed his coat on the floor.

"We should sit and wait, it'll probably won't last long." He commented as he eased himself down. There was silence from her before she sat down next to him, with her face looking the other way.

Minutes, and an hour, maybe hours, passed. She didn't track the time on her phone. But she was really tired and shy at how electric it felt to be sitting next to him so close and so silent. Her back hurt and her legs ached from the position. She couldn't even speak anymore about her but who had no more feeling to in. Sleepiness was really getting to her and she became brave. "I'm tired, I'm going to lie down." His brow arched and he watched as she placed her backpack like a pillow and leaned down. He felt nervous. His stupid dreams resembled this so much…He shrugged, he had to just keep his mouth shut and his cool manner.

He sighed deeply and leaned down in a stiff and straight position, hoping small talk would ease the awkwardness, "I don't think the rain will end any sooner…" He muttered and she blushed at his voice and the closeness. He still smelled freshly washed even with all the work they had done. She wondered if he would notice her inching closer. He didn't seem to.

Her eyes begged to be closed and soon she found herself slumbering off, enjoying his scent. He on the other hand couldn't sleep at all, only watching her alluring face with the little light he had from outside…

Something took over him and he pressed his lips against hers, insecure and ecstatic, he didn't dare move. His eyes widened as he felt her soft lips and pulled back. She was still sleeping - good…

He turned his back at her feeling terrible for taking advantage. She would be so mad if she knew…

* * *

Byakuya stood up from his cushion. He had settled with the girl's parents to meet her again. They were eager and impatient, but he agreed to it anyway. She was, unlike most others he had met, quite silent and respectful.

He walked outside hoping to find some peace of mind by his Koi pond. But it that didn't last long as he heard calm chitchat from inside. It was a mix of two female voices and they were coming from what seemed to be the one of Rukia's personal rooms. He ignored, scolding his little sister mentally for not closing the door, but his attention was grabbed when he recognized the second voice he knew by now even if it came from such a distance.

He never failed to keep a cool expression but inside his stomach turned. It surprised him that such a thing would happen - again…he hadn't felt this anxious and uncomfortable feeling for a long time. The voices changed volumes and it made him beyond curious. He was terrified as his legs moved closer and closer to listen, as his reasoning came back and he looked around to see if any servant was around. He was lonely…good, to a person far away he looked like his normal self standing on his deck.

"I'm sure we're alone," Rukia was certain of her case, she had looked around and done her research before asking Yuzu over. The light brown-haired girl searched safety as she wrapped her red coat around her tightly. It all felt cold and scary, she had never expected for Rukia to be so bluntly. But then again, Rukia always had a straightforward and firm kind of way to help people, she had seen that happen many times with her brother. It reminded her much of Ehla's scolding; maybe Rukia would be like Ehla when she grew older, the resemblance were certainly there…

"Yuzu, why didn't you tell me how I had upset you? I wouldn't have told you if I knew how you felt…"

"It's difficult…I'm so ashamed that you know; you probably think I'm stupid for even consider it being a possibility?"

"What? Of course not, you said it once yourself, you can't help how you feel…" Rukia really felt terrible for her little sister, "But I should just forget it…" Yuzu tried to finish the sentence in an insecure manner.

"I'm not sure about that Yuzu…I have no idea of how my brother feels about those things or anything for that matter…you know him…he's very distant. He keeps everything to himself, so much that it took me a long time to realize that he saw me as family..."

* * *

Ukitake had made a request to come himself and introduce the possible new lieutenant he had in mind. The girl came along complaining and pushing bright red strands of hair away from her face. They seemed in a heated discussion mostly from her as they entered the squad six division barracks and people wondered. The doors of his office opened with a short notice and Byakuya looked up from the form before him.

Ukitake greeted and passed a glance to the girl he brought to do the same. She obeyed and looked around curiously. "Captain Ukitake, I can now see why you don't see her fit in your squad but I can tell from here that she won't fit in my either," Byakuya waived them off in a more grumpier state than usualty..

Shocked faces looked at him in silence but he didn't intend to lose his time on this any further.

* * *

The group of highly selected women sat around the table like knights, each had their own mission. The war was declared and everything went.

Yashiru straightened up, pouting, "I deserve to be maid of honor! Rukia, I gave you lots of candy!" Rukia slowly walked back, terrified as the people she once considered good friends were snapping at her like piranha's on a tasty meat.

Kiyone stood up too, with her lips turned down, She pointed at Rukia. This was Sparta! "We've been friends for much longer! I am the one who deserves to be maid of honor!"

Suddenly everyone started to chirp in again turning it into an unruly mob. Hair was pushed, shouts and catfights about having better shaped body types.

"Order!" Sui-Feng demanded with a fist slamming on the table to the point of breaking, silencing most woman. She wasn't going to let this chance of impressing Miss. Yoruichi pass, she needed to be made maid of honor even if she had no relation to Kuchiki. An inner image came to her of Yoruichi carrying her bride style as she wore a dreamy dress. Her cheeks heated as a fist formed before her, paling the knuckles from the hard grip. She couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

The warriors were back, grumpy, to their seats. A terrifying silence and Rukia sighed wondering how she got herself in this spot.

Rangiku glanced around her enemies, she had to do her best, this could be her only chance of ever attending a wedding.

"What are you trying to say with that?" The passive aggressive Nanao snapped. Rangiku smirked ready to take her head on, "I mean, that this is my only chance of being a maid of honor, since the rest of you are going to end up old maids!"

And the fighting started again…

Rukia bit her inner cheek, _could Ichigo have the same problem..?_

Ichigo smirked as he faced his old friend. "Me? Best man?" Ganju smirked, "Why?"

Ichigo shared the amusement, "I want to piss some people off,"

"He!" A rude chuckle from the Shiba clan member, "You got yourself a deal,"

* * *

The sun shined brightly on the open plains.

Yuzu held her staff before her and made a quick barrier around herself as Kai-Ryu sent a kido shot her way. She moved her barrier to his surprise, towards him, engulfing the blast and surrounding his form. He was imprisoned and his knees threatened to weaken by the strong spiritual pressure that was kept inside.

"Nice trick!" He offered as he tried to break through but felt a huge resistance.

Yuzu smiled proudly at Ehla who looked very approving. "Very well done, you're certainly improving!" Yuzu cheered feeling like a little girl with good test results as she showed to her brother.

"I'm awesome!" She joked further as she undid the barrier. Kai-Ryu responded to be okay, even as he gasped for air on his knees the first seconds.

Ehla shook her head. She was happy at the girl who seemed to have become much more stable, physically and emotionally. It has been a difficult month, but this dimension had given a comfort to Yuzu's desperate need for security and a family. Here, she could go anywhere and be comfortable all around. There were no dangerous streets filled with intimidating people…well if the enchanter didn't count, but he lived on the other side.

Here…it was pure nature, with serene fields and only the four of them…Ehla was truly content to how things turned out, she didn't even returned so much to her inner world as this place was splendid to be in.

Kai-Ryu lifted up and analyzed his hands, Ehla was quite pleased with him too. Quiet, calm and friendly, a good lieutenant to the sensitive girl.

"Ehla, can we stop for today? We still have to cook dinner," Ehla nodded, she and her master shared a passion for cooking, but that was not to her surprise. Yuzu smiled and stretched. They all felt like family. She had to admit that it was even better than staying at her father's place. But now that he had someone, she didn't feel as guilty anymore to be here so often.

Their little family of three walked back to the cozy and yet large house. Kay-Ryu headed straight for the bathroom complaining about his hands and that he couldn't heal it because of spiritual energy disturbance, "I can fix that!" Yuzu called after him, and he hurried back with an awkwardness to it. He cleared his throat and held his hands out looking the other way. Yuzu giggled at how he reminded her of her sister and healed his hands. It surprised her how much of her abilities she could use in a day and not feel tired like she used to in the past.

His hands healed and he exclaimed that he would take a shower.

"I heard he had quite the nightmare experience from sharing a living space with your father," Ehla commented while she took out pots and pans, Yuzu helped gathering ingredients.

"True…but I don't remember telling you that…" Yuzu mused as she placed onions next to Ehla. She looked down quizzing at the wrinkled gray eyes that glistered with a hint of amusement from the granny before her. "I was actually listening to his complaints while you were busy…with…well - finding ways to attract attention from a certain man," Yuzu blushed crimson. "Ehla! Shh!" She whispered quite loudly.

Looking like a criminal around, she really didn't want for Kai-Ryu to know, that would be terrible. "Oh – I agree," Ehla murmured as she cut with an experienced movement. Yuzu pouted, she hated that she shared her mind with someone else. Ehla looked friendly at her, "You know I will always respect your privacy Dear…" Yuzu nodded feeling a sudden urge to apologize to her companion.

Ehla asked if they were alone and if Yuzu could check. She playfully tiptoed to the hallway where she heard the shower and came back, curious to hear Ehla's story.

"He's showering."

"Good. Now listen – I would like to add that I'm very proud of how you handled yourself until now. You're still young and it's okay to be emotional…I used to be just like you when I was younger…"

"Really..?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so. Back when I was alive and young, I too, fell for a powerful and older man,"

Yuzu's cheeks heated up and she giggled feeling so exposed to talk about this in the open. She had heard this before, how Ehla used to be alive and when she died she ripped her soul in to two with a kido technique. But Yuzu had never heard the inside story about the passionate relationship her zanpakutou had with the head captain…

Ehla smiled. "I was deeply in love - and I too, thought, that the great captain commander Yamamoto would never feel the same…" She mused looking up. "But one day, there he was, right in front of the kido corps, demanding his wish to marry me…Ah how unsuspecting that was…we had never really spoken much to each other before that…but back then that was all a young girl like me needed to fall desperately in love…"

"Why don't you want to see him anymore? It can be arranged,"

"That's not needed, foolish girl. Our time together ended a long time ago…" Ehla looked up dreamy with a smile, "But who knows…maybe I'll happen to see him someday and the sparks might rise once again,"

Playful wink.

Yuzu suppressed a giggle, she was so innocent when it came to relationships, just watching television or listening to Ehla's musings was enough to get her cheeks heated and her tummy turning. She was ashamed of it at some point, she would be now nineteen. Girls her age would be far more out there at this point…maybe she could use her death as her excuse…

"Oh – don't be shamed, I was 180 before I even started a relationship…" Yuzu looked dumbly on purpose at the woman discarding it as a stupid joke.

"Don't be like that child – we all know how undeniably amusing I am…"

The enchanter decided to come in and break the pleasant chattering. He had a frown, but when did he not?

"Kido master, a message from seireitei," He grunted and placed it on the counter, complaining how he hated his job he pestered Ehla for food. Yuzu reached for the letter suspicious, and opened. She took some distance from the kitchen so she could have more personal privacy.

Her eyes traced the pages quickly.

It was an acceptance letter to her application as a lieutenant. She hadn't expect this at all, not at all…what happened…?

"Now that's certainly something…" Ehla added pushing a basket of bread quite forcefully on the enchanters chest ignoring his remarks.

"I can't believe it. What do I do Ehla?"

"What do you want to do?"

"We all know what I want to do…" Yuzu blushed deep red when she realized what she said.

"Can I stay," Kai-Ryu's firm voice startle Yuzu. She looked at the opening of the hallway, where he was already dressed in his sleeping attire. He looked firmer and distressed than she was used too, and she didn't have the heart to reject such a thing.

"Of course…" She smiled, guessing that he probably didn't like the seireitei or even better, her father, who was probably the reason he was so pushy on not coming along.

The evening turned soon to a sleepless night. Yuzu hated as she turned around in her bed, her stomach doing a happy dance as she thought about the possibilities for his change of heart. She couldn't place it anywhere. And turned again excited to see him and hopeful that her dreams were about to come true…A sudden thought came to her mind and she sat straight up, eyes widened, hair in a mess from turning and her embarrassment vivid in her expression. _What if Rukia…_

She gasped and covered her face on her pillow, she couldn't even imagine how she would react if Rukia had told him. Oh – how was she ever going to sleep now!

* * *

Yep, milking the expectations, but I manage to live up to them, so stay tuned and I'll try to type faster and pull myself loose from my book.


	15. Back and Forth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach at all.**

**Zaisu*** : is a unique form of Japanese chair which has no legs, but has a normal chair back. (source: Wikipedia)

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews: mcoyne and hapezibah

**Yuzu (personality) A bit of spoiler, if you haven't seen the full bring arc**: I have to say that she's a though one. Based on Bleach series and manga, she's a sweet and caring girl but could get heated up over things now and again. But then when she gets older, she becomes more like a typical teenager, getting embarrassed, scolding and slamming doors. Angry about not getting attention about her new uniform, but still sweet and caring. So I assumed that as she grew up – that easily angered character trait would ease down a bit (like most teenagers), and more layers to her personality would evolve, a balanced mix between Yuzu- child and Yuzu-teenager I guessed. (hope I guessed right)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Back and Forth**

* * *

A bag hung over her shoulder; it wasn't much, but enough for now, for what she had in mind.

Kai-Ryu looked at her through thin eyes leaning in his usual. crossed-arms manner by her open door, "Are you sure captain? I don't understand the necessity, you have everything here," Yuzu sighed, a nauseating ache from her belly to her chest.

She straightened."I need this position." Ehla handed her master her staff.

He bowed his head not intending to interfere with her personal life. Yuzu shared a glance with her zanpakutou and gave a small nod to the smaller woman before turning with an affirmative gaze.

"Kai-Ryu, I need this position to infiltrate in the seireitei," His head shot up. "My mother is somewhere - I'm sure. So I'm going to search for her even if I have to go to Hueco Mundo or further," Her voice was clear and focused.

His body bowed before her, "I'm sorry about my manners captain – please let me accompany you," Dark brown messy hair covered his face - impossible for her to see any emotion. He straightened to meet her sweet smile on her lips. "I'll keep you on stand-by – I need to do the first steps alone,"

The setting sun met them and a cool harsh wind shaking theirs robes violently as it passed through the open fields. There was a form of a man by a gentle hill, approaching them, revealing itself as the Enchanter. The old wizard carried a weary expression; he halted before the kido master.

"I sensed a change in path. It's not favorable on your part." He replied, his eyes closed as if he could see the wrong turn.

Yuzu nodded, "Thank you for the warning, Enchanter – Please take care. I won't be away for long," She formed a cube with her hands and placed it on the grass – growing to form itself in to a portal.

* * *

A pale and insecure fist touched the wooden slide-door. "Enter," A muffled reply from the office. Yuzu passed a hand through her sticky wet bangs and long hair, knowing that it wouldn't do much, after the long run through the rain. Cold hands touched the handle and she slowly slid it open meeting his eyes. A hint of surprise; but before she could blink, it was masked by an indifferent expression.

"Good afternoon, captain Kuchiki," Soft voice – almost falling her. All the smart remarks, confident look, and body gestures before the mirror were now wasted hours. A numb girl was what remained, with a glassy stare, revealing the effect of a sleepless night.

"Come in, and close the door, Kurosaki."

She was too uncomfortably wet to pay attention to the fraction of warmth in his voice. Closing the door she turned to stand before the captain. Waiting for harsh words, afraid that it would be bad enough to make her limp away and lay down to rot.

His eyes, she couldn't look away from the unfamiliar intensity. And the nauseous started once more – protesting that she should act or never eat again. Her skin burned red. He knew – he wouldn't be this silent if he didn't. Was this his way of making her pay for her ruddiness?

He broke the gaze, turning his head slightly to the side and clenching his jaw. Right hand rubbed a pen, he looked back, business-mode, "Kurosaki Yuzu, you must be aware that it was the captain commander who imposed his authority on me to accept your application."

_Imposed…_"Thank you," Came out immediately, guilty even. He didn't want her here.

Her chances of him romantically noticing her were very small. He was on a whole other level, a noble, and clearly not interested in petty souls like her – that's why it was best to give up and concentrate on her task.

_(My, my – did you grow up over night child?)_ Ehla's voice rang clearly and proud through her head. Yuzu held back a smile, hoping he wouldn't notice her inner argument, _I think it's the coffee talking Ehla, I drank it black this morning._

_(A change in lifestyle, Dear? Shouldn't people your age do that with alcoholic beverages?)_ Yuzu fought to keep her lips in a thin line, _I was desperate to wake up this morning – but thinking back, maybe sake would have been a better choice._

"I assume, you have received the 'lieutenant's guideline'?" Yuzu nodded.

"Very well – That is sufficient,"

She thanked and bowed before leaving, a bit too eager to get out of there.

Her back leaned against the closed doors, The rain still poured – making it a grey veil, threatening her to take step outside._ (I can see how your thoughtless young mind would be too positive about your coping abilities. But I do have to ask this as a warning, 'What are you going to do when he marries..?) _Yuzu gasped, She bit her inner cheek, _What choices do I have? – He'll be family soon, and I don't intend to live in avoidance…_

_(You make a good point there – Do make sure that you get rid of those feelings…) _

_I will…_Yuzu adjusted her coat, proud that she still carried the title of kido master and its uniform. Something they couldn't take from her…

The surface to where her back leaned was snatched away as the door slid open with a swift motion. A firm hand behind her back reassured her from falling. "I didn't send you away." He had his eyes narrowed. The hand on her back lingered a bit too long – long enough to make her gasp and blush. "Kurosaki, you're leaning against my hand," Calm and composed.

"Ah – Sorry…I thought…"

Byakuya cut her off distancing himself more, "I'm very busy at the moment, come after dinner to the Kuchiki manor, we need to discuss the details of your title." She couldn't manage to close her lips and pull herself away from his scent. Her entire body was paralyzed but her head did the needed trick and nodded.

Doors slid close, Byakuya was gone. She stared blankly at the wood while in her mind a crazy old lady wouldn't shut up. Snapping back to reality, the urge increased to run away as fast as she could – it didn't matter if she had to swim and splatter for her life through the seireitei.

* * *

There was cheering when the servants welcomed Yuzu back, grouping by the entrance. The cook-lady went for a too warm of an embrace. "Glad that you're back," A servant went away to announce her presence.

"You make this house more lively – especially since Miss. Kuchiki has been so busy with wedding preparations," Yuzu blushed at the compliment, wondering when she got so popular with the staff. Maybe it had to do with her constant mingling with them while living here; asking questions and curious about everyone's story and their thoughts on captain Kuchiki and the clan.

A servant girl, around her age came hurrying over to the welcoming party, "Miss. Yuzu – Sir Kuchiki announced that you may join him for dinner," The heated cheeks indicated her run or that she had just spoken to the handsome master…

"Thank you," Yuzu couldn't meet the excitement. She walked down the familiar route, while her delicate fingers reached her upper-arm to feel the wooden lieutenant badge attached to her red-robe. The girl who had announced her approval caught up indicating her away from the usual route to a more secluded part of the manor. His part.

The doors were open to a smaller dining room. A woman carrying a plate passed by her, "Sir Kuchiki wishes to have dinner here, please sit Miss,"

This was where he mostly ate alone. She took a look around, her first time seeing this room. Fancy scrolls of calligraphy reflecting the wealth off of the walls. A wooden table awaited her in the middle of the room accompanied by two zaisu* chairs opposed from each other, it wasn't as formal as the grand dining room.

A servant entered and laid a plate down, the finishing touch to the rich filled table. Yuzu stood there in awe – why was it only covered for two? Wasn't Rukia going to join? And his silent aunt? Didn't he have a noble Kuchiki guest over – like his grandfather's brother? Her body started to panic – she had never had dinner with him alone.

He entered and walked to his spot with a graceful movement, ignoring her half-panic-attack. "Kurosaki, what are you doing?" She glanced at him. He had used the Yachiru-tone, on her – annoyed and probably deep down, amazed at her rudeness.

Yuzu managed to move her legs forward, clumsy – a contradiction. She sat down and gasped, noticing that she had held her breath all this time. And he was watching her every movement…_Probably comparing me to Renji…_

His hands moved and she couldn't keep her eyes away. He acted as if he was entirely alone here. She followed his hands as they brought a piece towards his mouth. Almost reaching.

They made eye-contact and she blinked a few times before gulping. _That's it, I'm going to get fired on my first day._ Her body, unnoticed by her, leaned forward as someone trying to listen closely.

He placed his chopsticks down, not proceeding his first intention to eat. Breaking the stare by glancing at her empty plate. "If you don't intend to eat – than I suggest you leave." His eyes closed, complete serenity.

She looked to her side – so confused. Why did he ask her over? He could call her to his office tomorrow…and why dinner?

"Why did you invite me over for dinner?" Her face paled after her blunt question. His eyes opened, darker, with a glint of amusement while he kept a straight face, "I haven't. I assume that you've misunderstood me. I intended to receive you in my office_ after _dinner hours,"

She gasped. And his amusement seemed to increase_. Ah – I'm so mad! And here I almost thought this was a date. (Pah - a date she says) _She grumbled and got boldly. She hated when she made a complete fool out of herself. She took a few pieces from the plates before her and placed in on her own.

She mumbled. "Hn?" He asked. No answer. He watched interested as she fumed and started to eat grumpy and avoiding his gaze. Her face the color of the tomato she placed in her mouth and chewed angrily.

A bundle of pages rested on her lap. He was behind his desk, busy with searching for something. He had by now gone through every single detail that could affect him in some way. Finally he looked up. "Have you read everything?"

She paled, all this time enjoying her opportunity to watch him.

He sat behind his desk, she thought she heard a grunt, "The last that we need to go through is the influence of your kido master title. It outranks my. So, I propose that you'll follow your duties at all times as my lieutenant."

Her mouth opened slightly, her body tensed up - it was distracting him.

"But – I thought that…" She words refused to form. "If the title of lieutenant interferes with your duties as a captain, you may use your second title,"

"Oh," That sounded reasonable, Yuzu nodded. He placed the agreement before her to sign. The seireitei was so bureaucratic…

A man who faked to be unmoved waited for her to proceed. She signed, trembling and pulled her hand back to her lap quickly as soon as she was done. A glance to her side rested on a clock that announced almost eight thirty. She didn't even have the keys to the lieutenant's barracks, so she had to go back to her father's house deep in the Rukongai…

* * *

"Karin, you're here, again?" Yuzu looked up from the clipboard she had in her hands, stopping her tracks from going back to her office. Karin grunted and eased herself down on the deck on the front of division six. Yuzu stepped down the stairs of the wooden deck to stand before her sister. It had only been two weeks, but it felt like years. She studied her sister.

"Ah – don't start Yuzu. I've had a rough day. First Rangiku dragged me to division thirteen so I could tell Rukia why she made a better maid of honor. Then I went back to squad ten – but Toushiro was having his issues, so now I ended up here," Karin snapped. Yuzu looked towards the entrance where a few division members entered and greeted her politely as they passed by to the cafeteria. A few flirting gazes accompanied by wide grins. Yuzu only smiled back – hoping not to encourage.

Karin raised an eyebrow and Yuzu quickly changed subjects, "Doesn't captain Sui-Feng have work for you?"

"No – almost nothing – she likes to do most of the paperwork and handling the team herself."

Commotion claimed their attention as a running man reached them gasping, hands on his knees supporting his body. "Kido master! We need help! Squad five, seventh seat, got himself tangle in his own kido-chain! Bakudo 63, I think."

There wasn't much surprise on her part. Long sigh, "I'm coming, just a moment," She didn't mean to sound so dry.

Squad five members surrounded her as if she was a street performer, "So what did you normally do, when someone couldn't come to the rescue?" Yuzu asked a freed man who was two and a half times her size. He wrapped a hand behind his neck, with a broad grin looking down at the tiny thing. "Ah – push and pull, with a few men…"

Momo mingled after a long silence, "Thank you Yuzu. I'd love to learn from you," Yuzu looked up meeting brown eyes of the girl who kind of messed up her sister's happiness. But then again, she couldn't blame Momo for being in love and doing foolish things in the process. "Well, I'm very busy with my new job and running around on these kind of errands – But I'll think about it, lieutenant Hinamori,"

Yuzu walked back to division six. The setting sun bathed the white streets in a warm glow. "What do you mean, you'll think about it?" Karin had a low voice. "I couldn't just refuse her like that, Karin. And besides, I was telling the truth. I just thought about it, and it turns out that I'm very busy."

"Kido Master!" A loud high voice of a desperate girl, "Squad eight – tenth seat!"

* * *

Karin lay sprawled on her rich and large bed. Under her, neat silken sheets, caressed her lazy body in to slumber. Her uniform was a bundle of mess on the bed-end as a white robe covered her freshly washed body.

A knock on the door and Yoruichi entered. She seemed busy – tying her hair and announcing that she had to go back to earth. "Why are you even living there – isn't your situation settled here?" Karin asked as she leaned up resting on her arms. "It's what I like to do – now I have some other news," So serious.

"What is it, Miss. Yoruichi?" Karin adjusted her robe as it had been a bit loosely from her lazy afternoon.

Her hair was done and Yoruichi rested her hands on her hips, "The Kuchiki-clan decided to hold a gathering for all noble houses to announce the official engagement of Rukia. It's part of the tradition really – I'm sure Rukia isn't the one who asked for it. But anyhow – the Shihouin clan would like to send a representative-"

Karin sat straight up, and cut her off, "Wait, me?"

Yoruichi nodded, "It's not that bad. Rukia and your brother will be there – and nice food…" Karin's eyes brightened, but waited as there seemed to be more, "Ah – Now don't freak out – but a noble gentleman accepted you as his companion,"

Karin shot out of bed, "What do you mean _accepted_? I didn't ask for a companion, I just heard about this." Her hand stretched out as if _this_ was right between them.

"Well that's partly an unspoken rule – Clan representatives always attend with a companion. But don't get the wrong picture, it's not a date."

Grey eyes watched the older woman intensely, "Okay – it's something humans would call a date – but the meaning behind it is absolutely based on business and social appearance."

* * *

Sui-Feng bowed as she sneaked forward, "I really don't think this is a good idea – how do you even know that this is what Rukia wants?" Kiyone complained after her. Karin sighed behind wondering why she even agreed to this. Sui-Feng turned to them sharply, "I've stolen Rukia's journal – I'm sure this is what she wants," And as soon as she had delivered evidence, Rukia had no choice other than to accept her along with the generous gift. She couldn't wait for Yoruichi to see her wearing the most beautiful dress walking down the aisle. Shining brightly on her special day.

"Isn't that a bit over the line?" Karin complained and her captain looked deadly at her. "This is war, Kurosaki."

Karin cringed – she couldn't ever stop this obsessed woman and now she was curious to what they were going to do. They were nearing Renji who was thoughtlessly observing the ends of his hair. Sui-Feng approached him like her prey and jumped. In an instance there was a squeal of a little girl who probably belonged to Renji and he was pinned on the ground with several sharp knives holding him.

"Alright! Go Kiyone!" Sui-Feng demanded her hand covering his mouth. His body struggled beneath Sui-Feng. The blond girl jumped up with a bottle and a napkin, a few drops and she forced into his face clumsily, he screamed about his eyes and went unconscious.

"Well done," Sui-Feng stood up proudly, "Bind him," Kiyone blushed but complied.

"What the hell-" Karin muttered at the sight. Sui-Feng made sure that he was well attached and she gave the sigh that they could go ahead. Kiyone dragged Renji like a Santa sleigh, struggling with his weight through the streets.

Rukia looked stunned and the blood had vanished from her face as she stared at what Sui-Feng brought to squad thirteen. Ukitake's skin matched his hair, he gawked at the dead-looking bodies of Ichigo and Renji, tied tightly against each other, face to face. He glanced at Rukia nervously and lost at words.

Rukia opened her mouth and closed. "Do you accept this gift?" Sui-Feng asked very business-like, as if the corps that she brought with her, was a basket of skin-care products. Rukia looked desperately at Karin who gave a small nod.

"Uh – yes…?" Rukia muttered. Kiyone stepped forward and pressed a few pictures in Rukia's hands. "An extra," She whispered.

* * *

Karin jumped up and dodged every swing. Rangiku couldn't keep up to the audience's amazement.

"Growl Hainako!" Rangiku stepped up into the air.

Dust sand covered Karin. She tried to run out of the ball that it formed around her, but it kept following. A hand snapped behind her shoulder to get her long Katana. "Play your enemies to their graves! Kakurenbo!" Long chain attached itself. Her attire changed, a cause of the release of her shikai.

Rangiku jumped high backwards, "You think your shikai is any match for Hainako!" Karin grinned as she made a turning movement with her zanpakutou, "I don't need to think!" She managed to get out, and flinched as her arm got cut. She growled, hating when that happened.

"Why are they sparring?" Toushiro had his arms crossed and followed cautiously every move the fighters made.

"I believe it's about some sort of bet, Sir."

He looked back, tired. "You don't say…" Nanao didn't answer just pushed her glasses up.

Rangiku eyes widened as Karin managed to get past the sandy sword pieces that surrounded her and touch her shoulder, face quite close as Rangiku glanced sideways, "Scared?" Karin asked matter-of-factly before smirking. A clash of swords took the attention of a few bystanders as Rangiku held the opponent's attack back with her sword. The blond beauty frowned, a small scratch bled from her face and her face paled. Both woman stared at each other.

"Karin, you've crossed a line. My face is a no-go area," She growled as if the younger girl should know this. Karin rolled her eyes, "Get over yourself –,"

Rangiku pushed back and took distance from Karin. "Well now you've pissed me off! No one messes with my hair or face!" her spiritual pressure raised to the level of a lieutenant. Unseated officers had trouble keeping themselves straight up. "You want a fight, you're getting a fight!" Rangiku run to her, Karin dodged the first slash and slipped behind Rangiku like she learned. Intense light appeared in front of her, "Shakaho!" Ragiku yelled and Karin was filled with red light.

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro yelled. Rangiku narrowed her eyes as she turned to look at him, "She wounded my face!"

"Ah poor you," Karin stood before her without a scratch, she pointed to the glowing chain and Rangiku gasped understanding that Karin absorbed the kido blast, Karin went for a kick that made contact with Rangiku shoulder, the woman went for a flight and managed to stabilize herself on her knees on the ground. Eyes staring at Karin waiting for an answer as her shoulder bled.

"Second game: Invisible sword," Karin smiled proudly – even thought this was much like her father technique, it was still a cool one to own. She approached Rangiku who was touching her shoulder with a sour face. Karin went back to her normal form and attached her zanpakutou behind her back. Standing before Rangiku she stretched her hand, "Sorry about that – I don't have much control over it yet."

Rangiku accepted the helping hand and stood up. She looked around but there didn't seem to be a squad four member in the neighborhood. "I would call Yuzu, but she's at her dimension for the weekend,"

"Matsumoto," His ridged voice startled both women, "Go to the relief center,"

"Uh – yes captain," Rangiku muttered still a bit shaken. She gave Karin a last glance stating that 'they were okay' and headed off.

"Karin – did you achieve this technique with Yoruichi?" His body tensed. She wiped her brow with the end of her sleeve, "No, I haven't trained in a long time with Miss. Yoruichi."

"Then maybe you should train with me – you don't seem to have enough control,"

Karin nodded, remembering what lack of control could cause, "I'll think about it – see if I have time,"

* * *

Yuzu grunted as her legs managed to push her forward and ignore her begging back to look for a comfortable chair. It had been a long day, again, and now she even had to go to the Kuchiki manor because he was working from his office at home.

She knocked but the door was open and he looked up from his usual – going over documents position. She had to admit that becoming his lieutenant wasn't such a bad decision after all. She had somehow managed to find a balanced way of combining both her titles, but it was really time-consuming. She attended the lieutenant's meetings and in some rare cases, when discussed securities, she was allowed to attend the captain's meeting on behalf of the kido corps.

_Ah – the kido corps…_

"Lieutenant – I don't have all day,"

Yuzu's head snapped up, "Right, sorry Sir," As quiet and invisible as she could, she placed the clipboard on his desk. He gave it a quick glance, standing up and adjusting his clothes. "Why does this unseated officer want four months off?" She stepped back by his tone.

"Uh – Captain. She's pregnant. We've had this conversation before." He looked at her suspiciously. Yuzu glanced away, hoping she hadn't been too rude.

He took the form a bit agitated, another something she had never seen him do, "Lieutenant, tell the woman that she's fired. Officers are not allowed to be pregnant," He handed for her to take and with a surprised reaction she carefully took it back.

"But-"

He stopped and waited. Yuzu gulped, "But – she intends to come back once she has given birth…" His eyes narrowed, he didn't have time to care about the petty live of some unseated officer.

"Do then whatever you see fit, as long as it doesn't go against the division rules,"

She bowed slightly, Renji had been right. Byakuya really didn't bother much about the lives of his squad members as long as they followed the rules. It was difficult since the squad members expected for her to be like Renji, the socializing glue between the two.

She walked past the door and noticed how tensed he was, "Yuzu,"

Her eyes shot up his direction but met his back. He turned around and lifted up his sleeve almost to his elbow revealing a bandaged arm. Her nurse training pointed out that this was professionally done. "I need healing," He offered his arm like she was a machine, ready at his disposal. She pressed her teeth together at the biting feeling in her chest – he didn't even treat Renji like this.

"Yes – of course," Her voice cracked. And her hand reached out, seconds passed and she noticed that his spiritual energy still was shaky. So the wound was deeper than she thought…maybe he was training…?

Finally she felt that point of stabilization and let her hand fall next to her. He looked at her; bringing that self-conscious, even shame back for even staring at him. She hurriedly made her way outside, relieved that her workday could now be announced over. Tomorrow a free day…_Ah…A nice swim in the Shihouin hot spring would really be welcoming now…_

She kept a low pace, fantasizing about how it would feel to be in Karin's shoes, with all the nice food…

A rustle by the bushes and she halted, waking up. She assumed it to be a small animal and approached it. Slowly she could even hear breathing.

"Okay, fine! I surrender!" Came from the bush.

"Aah!" Yuzu squeaked almost tripped at the lively female voice. She adjust herself and walked around to see a girl, kneeling behind the bushes. "Wha – are you okay?" Yuzu whispered. The girl shot daggers with her eyes and comprehension struck her. Her face brightened. "You're the kido master! Captain Kuchiki's lieutenant, right?" Yuzu gulped "Uhm." paled and taken aback by this girl.

The raven hared youth held out her hand in a bold gesture, "I'm Mai, from the Konuigi clan. Nice to meet you!" Yuzu laughed nervously and took the stretched hand in hers and Mai gave it a brute shake with a grin on her face. "I'm…Yuzu. Kurosaki," She mumbled.

"I know, and I'm so glad I met you."

Yuzu's eyes widened. Who the hell was this girl kneeling behind bushes? _And a clan…so she's a noble…_

"I'm in a love-mission," Mai whispered, self-assured that she just said something very cool. Yuzu frowned to a servant in the distance and looked back at the girl. She kneeled and came closer. "What do you mean?"

"You see, I'm desperately in love with Byakuya Kuchiki – and I believe that he can love me too, but I just need more time." Mai's head tilted up as if she was waiting for someone. It was good that she wasn't paying attention because the girl before her resembled a ghost.

"So – this is my love mission – I'm going to do everything to get rid of _her_." And Mai pointed to the direction of the house. Yuzu frowned curiously and scooted over to follow the pointing finger. _It's that beautiful girl again…_

Mai hissed. "I hate her. What a nut-job, she's going down," Yuzu was confused, apparently there was more going on in Byakuya's love life than she had expected. But that didn't leave her questions answered.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Yuzu whispered as a few servant followed the beauty inside. Mai looked back, with a 'Oh – right'

"Well, I did my research – and I need someone who can help me from the inside and you're kind of family from him right?" She had spoken too fast, and all about those details Yuzu wasn't ready to think about.

"Uh – I…guess…you could say something like that," Yuzu mumbled, and the grin on the girls lips widened. "Great! So – after hearing my love-love story, and concluding that I'm a much better wife than that phantom over there. Do you agree to help me?" Way too fast again.

Yuzu's heart was crying out for help, this was overwhelming…Mai didn't notice, "Think about it – if that girl wins, the whole family will be stuck with her ego-filled ass. I'm much nicer and social and I'll even ask him to give you a raise,"

Yuzu couldn't help but smile a little, this girl's excitement was uncanny and she was desperately in love, Just like her…

"I don't need a raise – I'm much richer than you think…" Yuzu muttered_. _But aside from that – this girl could be right. Yuzu knew that she didn't have a chance with him, but this love-sick and over enthusiastic girl did – thought she had to work on her volume intensity. Yuzu looked back to the house where that girl would now be visiting Byakuya and her heart sunk. Somehow she felt more envious of that beauty than this psycho beside her lingering in the bushes…

"Okay – let's see how it turns out…" Yuzu replied.

"Yes!" The girl squealed and quick a hand came to her mouth – the girl both looked around but no one seemed to have heard them.

* * *

Water fell like a small waterfall down.

"You agreed to what!" Karin snapped making the water around them splash and the damp touch like a cold wind on her skin. Yuzu paled, pressing her back more against the walls of the indoor hot spring, lowering her body till the water touched her chin.

Karin blushed by her half-nakedness and leaned down as well. It was just the two of them in her personal area, "Are you out of your mind Yuzu! Seriously – I would almost think that you like hurting yourself,"

Yuzu sighed, she really couldn't use Karin's scolding. Her chest felt as if it had involuntary switched positions with her stomach – ah, this come at her all too soon. Karin adjusted the messy hair knot she had made on top of her head, and pulled a few strands from her wet face. She was demanding an explanation.

"I don't really have a choice Karin – I mean…The servants told me how Captain Kuchiki is still very attached to his deceased wife, and probably only marrying for duty. So, If I have to choose to whom, I rather go with the crazy one." Yuzu felt insecure and pained to just say it. Karin covered her face shaking her head at the complicated situation. Her hands fall down. "This is crazy Yuzu – but as much as I hate to admit, I kind of see your point,"

Yuzu nodded, "We really don't have much luck in the love area huh…" She looked down at hands under water just below her face, closing her fist enjoying the sensation.

"My, my – This looks more like a funeral, should I put on my black robe?" The old and relaxed voice from Ehla came from beside them. Both girl silenced to look at the old and wrinkled woman who seemed to be enjoying her stay.

"Ehla – what are you doing here?" Yuzu murmured stunned. "You should at least put something on!" Karin shouted distancing herself as much as she could and getting out of the water.

"Oh – I thought," But Ehla was cut off by an embarrassed Karin, "Don't just sit there. Take this dam towel and wrap it around yourself."

Ehla shook her head quickly obeying the older twin, "Such prudes. This is a hot spring, let everything go,"

"No" Yuzu pouted embarrassed.

"Hell no," Karin added shaking off the mental image that was haunting her.

* * *

Rukia looked nervously around; the women soon would arrive. But she had come earlier because she wanted to speak to Yuzu first, who always was on the early side. Nanao approached, greeting when she entered.

"Yuzu!" Rukia spotted her and neared the girl. "Could you come with me to the bathroom?" Her question made Yuzu blush, "What's wrong?"

"I need to speak to you in private," Rukia spotted Isane by the doors, she grabbed Yuzu by the elbow and dragged her friend along. "If you want to avoid them, then you should choose something other than the bathroom – everyone goes there first," Yuzu spoke from experience her voice pitched by the fast pace. "Good thinking." Rukia replied sternly, pulling Yuzu with her in to an unfurnished and dusty room where large boxes were storage. Rukia closed the door behind them and pressed her ears against the smooth, thin wood. Listening if anyone had followed them.

No sound, "Yuzu, you really don't want to be maid of honor?" Yuzu shook her head and Rukia curved her mouth and stared at the floor, arms crossed, "Well my save options were you or Karin, but you both don't want to. Who should I chose?" She turned back to Yuzu who shrugged, "I really don't know…Maybe Nanao, but that would make her life a living hell…" Yuzu looked at the ceiling imagining Nanao, being buried under oversized bra's.

She shook her head, "Rukia, how was it in the world of the living?" A change in subject to satisfy her curiosity to what happened in that weekend. And bingo, Rukia blushed.

"Ah – it was nice. We've seen nice places…" Rukia answered gazing away. Yuzu frowned and studied the woman before her, "Nothing of that sorts happened Yuzu. You should stop listening to Karin's teasing."

They entered the half filled room. Aside from Sui-Feng, who starred over her opponents like a hawk, the other trouble makers hadn't arrived. Nanao took Yachiru's place since the girl was missing. A clear of her throat wasn't suficiant, so she outdid it, hurting herself with her next try. Pulling her glasses up she rubbed her fingers against the sour spot. Her mouth opened to speak–

"Sorry I'm late," Ramgiku burst in with a heaviness to her feet, walking over and slumping down on her seat. "You're drunk!" Kiyone accused in her high and demanding voice. "Shut up," A groggy response from the accused woman.

An half hour ticked by violently in Rukia's head. She was counting her way to freedom. Several empty plastic coffee cups took a well-deserved spot before Rangiku on the table. She stood up knocking a few on the floor; leaning forward, she supported her body with her hands on the table, "Of course you need a maid of honor – how can you not want a knock out girls party before marriage?" Her finger pointed at Rukia matter-of-factly, shaking it in a clumsy way as her speech matched, "You'll regret this later on when you're stuck in a marriage routine,"

Rukia let out a desperate sigh and stepped in front where Yachiru was usually seated. "Okay I choose Rangiku," Sui-Feng jumped up, "This is unforgivable!"

"And captain Sui-Feng," Rukia added, "And Nanao to keep them from killing each other," Nanao shook her head in disbelief, "This isn't going to work," The serious tone held a deeper warning that couldn't be stated here.

* * *

Yuzu brushed her hand through her hair, tired. The meeting had come to an end and she still had work to do. Five minutes was all it took her, before she reached her next destination. Squad four barracks. The health center was calm today – a good sign. Nurses passed, greeting with a friendly smile. The salty and creamy air that filled her senses gave her a reason to why it was so calm here. The meeting had taken longer than she expected. She passed the hospital-like doors and reached Hanataro's sector. He looked up from his sitting position before a man. His hands held a pen and clipboard with the patient's information "Miss. Yuzu, Wednesday afternoon already!" He joked, his eyes shining with a true sense of joy that made her feel warm and cozy.

"Do you need me today?" Yuzu blushed. He matched her expression, "We always need help," He stood up, and placed the clipboard at the end of the bed, the pen went on his pocket. With his hand he gestured for her to follow. "Luckily there hasn't been much cases today so you can concentrate on a patient that has been very eager to see you again,"

She followed him to a room where a woman in her eighties laid on a bed attached to a breathing machine. Yuzu greeted the barely awaken woman who she had treated this past weeks. Squad four was delighted with her return – they couldn't do anything anymore for this vanishing soul.

"All yours Miss. Yuzu, I'll be next door if you need me."

"Thank you, Hanataro."

She turned to the patient who she smiled sweetly at and the woman managed to do it back. She positioned her hands, trying to feel the imbalance in spirit energy and when she found she started to send her own.

* * *

She had come through the window to avoid her father's chatter. Take the bag and leave. But before Karin could head out – noises from several men crossed her ears. With a gentle motion she placed the bag down on the wooden floor and neared the door. She wasn't like her father and sister who kept pressing their ears by every single door, but this seemed like a called-for situation. A good guess, she could hear him loud and clear.

Isshin rubbed his hands on his warm cup filled with black coffee, "So you've found traces of her, huh? You sure are capable," Kisuke grinned at the compliment, closing his eyes and waving his hand before him playing embarrassed at it extremes, "Oh Isshin, your compliments are affective as ever," And in a split of a moment his expression went back to serious, "But it's true – I didn't get far, but I'm sure your wife Masaki is still alive,"

Karin gasped and a hand reached her mouth in panic that she had been heard.

"That's a big claim you got there,"

A moment passed without a word and Karin was blanking out from her struggled breathing. Someone coughed and Tessai's voice filled the room, "I guess mr. Kurosaki need more time to think,"

Chairs were pushed back. Kisuke was relaxed, "You're right Tessai. Isshin you know what to do – I'll be on the look-out," His smooth voice didn't have any strength against the grave mood of his old colleague.

"I'll let you know - Let me show you out,"

* * *

"Sir, have you made up your mind on who may accompany you," The Kuchiki clerk – an old man who was almost family to Byakuya asked. A question that couldn't be prevailed. He had indeed to choose someone.

Byakuya rubbed a finger against his lip and looked up from his sitting position by his calm deck. Only minutes ago, he was enjoying the star-filled sky. But those thoughts and enjoyment of serenity were rudely interrupted by his duties that imprisoned to the point of no free will.

"Yes, I have made up my mind," He answered shortly. "Shall I inform her clan Sir?"

He closed his eyes, what he had in mind needed to be treated with much care, "There's no need – I would rather do that myself,"

* * *

Till next time :)


	16. Family Traits

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Author's note**: Sorry about the delay was practicing my writing during my free time from daily duties.

**Obi*(sash)**: Ribbons wrapped around the waist of a person. It is a piece of a kimono. The formal ones cover the upper ribs until under the belly, the informal ones are thinner. The colorful and fancy obi's are usually for unmarried woman. (Source: Wikipedia)

**Reviewers:** Thanks for the support, hapezibah, MaNgApAsSiOnFrUiT  
Inspiration music: memories of a geisha; becoming a geisha (love the style of that book and movie)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Family Traits**

* * *

The afternoon sun lazily touched the green clean-cut grass. Two long fingers encircled the porcelain cup, his thumb adjusting for support. Byakuya glanced at the noble girl opposed from him before taking a small sip of his tea, and looking away. He admired his garden, full in bloom, rich of colors. The sweet scent of the flowerbeds overwhelmed his senses. Her eyes felt heavy on him as if she was pushing him to the ground. The chilly April wind shook his long sleeved haori, and he reached once more for his cup meeting her eyes, hoping that time would pass by faster. She fidgeted at the end of her rich red kimono. Her raven straight hair was loosened, just like his lieutenant enjoyed wearing. He brought the cup to his lips and before he could glance away, she gasped, as if coming out of a nightmare.

He placed the cup down on the small table; before he could ask what was wrong, her gentle pale hand lifted, halting him. Showing a behavior, he hadn't seen before.

She shifted on her cushion, "Please don't ask me to accompany you," A faint whisper, her eyes, thin slits looking down. Her body stiff like a scared cat, waiting for an attack. Her usual dull dark eyes were lively as she looked up, leaning forward her hands touching the cane mat.

"What made you ask something like that," His voice lacked emotion. He didn't intend to ask her. To him, she was a puppet in her clan's hands everything about her reminded him of what kind of marriage he was trying to avoid. They were business partners, their meetings a mere political act. There was no possibility between the two, a one sided marriage would always be more effective than one with no feelings at all.

She swallowed with difficulty, "Sir. Kuchiki – I'm in a love with a servant." She confessed, "I do not wish to marry you, and I'm sorry to disappoint your possible developed feelings for me," With grief shinning throw her eyes, she looked down. He suppressed an upward twitch on the corner of his lip, maybe the irony of her words, "I assure you, that there are no developed feelings,"

She pushed strands of raven silk away from her fair face, "Then why did you ask for my presence instead of searching for a better fit?" She had a hurry, a push over tone. It made him doubt the truth of her words.

He raised his brow, not expecting such a question from the usual silent girl, "Your character is less annoying than most," He said. "I never intended to marry you. I was only using our encounters as a way to elongate my search,"

Her eyes widened she sat back and her mouth formed a small 'Oh'

He saw a faint smile form across her crimson lips, "Then, I'm sorry for my rude assumption. And I plea that my affair is kept a secret for my clan doesn't show compassion." She said, "I will in return gladly play my role,"

The voice of his lieutenant came from inside the house, he glanced sideways seeing a way out of this, "I agree – Now if you could excuse me, I have an appointment," He stood up and a servant, an old man, hurried to their side, bowing and attending to the Miss.

Byakuya gave a quick nod to the stunned girl and left. He grimaced to himself, wondering if he should have taken her proposal. He needed some normality, something that reminded him for why he was so interested in Hisana and her simple life. He longed the simplicity and found himself therefore more and more enjoying his lieutenants' commons ways. He breathed out passing his hallway. He had to admit to himself that at a certain point, his lieutenant's admiration for him was quite flattering. He had to remind himself that it was an insult, an annoyance that he should ignore.

* * *

His wrinkled eyes narrowed into thin slits. Yuzu smiled back at Ginrei, appreciating her work. She couldn't help herself from glancing and thinking if her captain would look like him some day. There was so much resemblance.

"Now that was quite impressive kido master, could you undo and demonstrate that again?" He said.

"Yes, Sir." She tucked a few strands of light brown behind her ear. Her back turned to Byakuya who entered the garden.

She brushed a hand above the white and yellow lilies bed. And her audience watched it wither away. With a stroke back, the lilies straightened and regained their color and life.

Ginrei nodded, his arms were crossed and his lips a thin line, "Good, that's a fine technique," Her enthusiasm faded with his cold tone, regretting ever approaching him and his withered flowers.

Yuzu looked up, her arms down and pressed against her body, the grandfather was looking elsewhere. She had made herself smaller under his gaze and even smaller as she followed his stare and noticed her captains. Like him, she couldn't look away. She watched him move pass her and share a look with his grandson. Byakuya nodded and his grandfather left them alone. Grey eyes back on her. She gulped and looked down. His eyes affected her less if she wasn't staring straight into them, it was like the show she watched with the lions, the less you moved the more chance of survival.

She heard footsteps on the stony path and a sense of sweet and yet rough aftershave touch her nose. It wasn't overwhelming just a flash that attached to her memory of him. "A new kido technique or part of your abilities?" His voice made her body stiff more. She looked up. His face was relaxed, eyes studying the from-the-dead-returned lilies.

He cocked his head to look at her. She blushed under his gaze, "A combination – I'm not sure,"

"I see," He replied. Her body relaxed, he was just curious, her lips turned into a small smile at her silent captain.

"There is a gathering tomorrow for all nobles," His voice sounded smooth and softened, eyes not averting from the flowers. "…Could you assist me by coming as my lieutenant?" He turned to her. "Of course Sir," A simple reply with numbness to it, her gaze slid to the horizon where the sun was setting behind the large white walls in the distance. She knew this was all part of the _torture_ faith had lain before her. She decided to become his lieutenant, and now she had to face the consequences. It was duty, never while he placed his question did she think otherwise.

A shift beside her took her attention. He looked down in silence. His head lifted to the side, "Tomorrow then, six pm, good evening lieutenant," He moved away through the stony path. "Captain," She called, halting him mid-way, turning to her. "Uhm - Captain Kuchiki, I went by your office and placed the files like you asked me to," She gasped a breath, her heart pounding; her back turned cold and warm.

She sighed, relieved as he turned his back to her, and walked the other half, vanishing behind slide doors.

* * *

Yuzu placed her red coat soundless and gentle on the bed. The kettle announced itself from her kitchen. She passed through her doors frowning at the shaking object. But it had to do for now, she didn't have the time for a new one. She walked with bare feet through her kitchen; dark wooden floor rough against her heals and toes. She took the kettle and went to the bathroom. The bath was half-full. She poured the boiling water into the tub.

"Oh – the things you go through to avoid confrontation – silly girl," Ehla muttered against the door. Yuzu passed by her with a huge smile and back to the kitchen to fill the kettle once more.

"Hey – I thought you had to fix your fence?" Yuzu walked back into her bedroom. The granny followed, "Yes, yes. I was fixing it. Gave a little of paint, expecting good weather…" Ehla sat on the bed and pursed her lips, "…and then there was rain," Yuzu's body tensed and stared at her zanpautou's reflection on the standing mirror. "Sorry Ehla, something unexpected happened," She pulled her hair up and tied it.

"Oh – it's fine; you can't do anything about that…" The elder muttered.

There was laughter from outside. Yuzu walked to her window but it was too dark to see. "What is it," Ehla joined. "I don't know. I guess some squad members, probably going to the bar,"

She closed her curtains just to make sure and went to the kitchen. "When are you going to get that bathroom fixed?" Ehla asked.

"Ah – maybe someday," Yuzu passed by.

She undressed and eased herself in the warm and soapy water. Ehla came back to the door. "So he asked you to accompany him…" The corner of Ehla's wrinkled lips lifted in a mischievous way.

Yuzu's jaws tightened and her eyes became hard, "Only as his lieutenant, Ehla." She snapped. Ehla tilted her head up eyes widened. Yuzu composed herself as she looked away and tightened her lips, "I'm not stupid. I know that he only asked me to accompany him, so he could shove it all under my title and avoid choosing a noble girl,"

Yuzu dried her hair as she walked to her kitchen. She took a glass pot out of a cabinet and placed it on the counter.

There was a knock. Her eyes glued to the closed door. It was late and she wasn't expecting anyone. Her muscles were tensed, her face paled.

A knock again, "Yuzu, I'm not a serial killer, it's Karin,"

Yuzu gasped and a nervous giggle escaped her as she opened the door. "Uhm – hey Karin, I wasn't thinking you were a serial killer," Karin raised a brow, "Right," And passed Yuzu inside.

Karin slouched on the fabric couch, laying back and closing her eyes. Yuzu closed the door and forced a few times to test it. She wrapped her white bathrobe tighter around herself. Only her pajama pants now visible under. "What happened, Karin?" She sat down on the other sofa.

Karin sat straight up and held a fixed gaze on her sister, "I was at Dads', and I overheard something," She looked down. Yuzu adjusted herself towards the end of her seat.

"Mom is still alive,"

Yuzu gasped and a hand reached her mouth, her eyes widened. Karin looked up though thin slits, "Weren't you expecting this," Her voice firm.

Her sister nodded, blinking away tears before it was too late. Her hand rested on her lap and she tried to regain herself and find her voice, "Uh – yes, I was always believed that she was somewhere waiting to be rejoined with us. But hearing it from someone else–" Her soft voice faltered her.

Yuzu had short laugh, her hand passing her moistened eyes. She splashed a smile at her sister whose expression lightened, "Our mother is alive," Yuzu buried her face in her hands, unsure whether to cry or laugh. Karin sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her delicate shoulders.

"Karin, do you want to stay?" Yuzu placed two empty tea mugs on the counter. Karin placed her hands behind her neck looking up at the ceiling. She shifted in the wooden chair. "I want to, but I have to be at the Shihouin manor. They are going to dress and help me prepare for the gathering," Yuzu smiled trying to show some sympathy, she knew how much Karin hated those things.

"I'm really curious to who the mysterious man is…" Yuzu's eyes became small and her cheeks gained color. Karin shook her head, "I'm not even wasting my time with that anymore. It's probably something about the clan…I don't know." Karin let her arms fall on the table and confront Yuzu.

"So, who's accompanying captain Kuchiki?"

Yuzu blushed and bit her bottom lip. Karin raised her brow, "Me," Yuzu replied.

"What do you mean?" Karin raised her voice.

Yuzu eyes widened and she raised her hands up in a gesture for her sister to calm down. Glanced sideways she brought a finger to her mouth. "You're going to wake the entire division like this," Her face red, "I'm just attending as his lieutenant, nothing more,"

Karin sighed a relieved breath, her arms crossed before her; grey eyes hard, "Are you sure Yuzu?"

She knew that tone, that was Karin trying to protect her. Yuzu made her body smaller; hands intertwined before her, and bowed her head. "Hm," She looked up and met Karin soft eyes.

"Don't worry Karin. Besides, we'll be there together so I can save you," Yuzu smiled and Karin smiled back. She walked her sister to the door. Karin looked one last time back, "Hey Yuzu, I want to come along with you to search for our mother," The corner of her mouth lifted up.

"Got it,"

* * *

A young servant woman adjusted her raven hair, "You look beautiful, Miss. Karin," She smiled as her sweet voice taunted Karin's ears causing nauseous. "Uhm, thanks." Karin stared at her reflection. Her attire looked much like Yoruichi's picture of when she was younger. On Yoruichi it reflected some sort of power. But Karin averted her eyes from her reflection, she couldn't take another look. Hair pinned up in a rich knot. Silver jewelry on arms ears, fingers and neck. She wanted to take it all off and run away wearing only her Kimono. Fine clothes were fine, but these people went too far.

"All done," A servant chirped. Karin flinched and increased the distance.

Servants guided her outside where a carriage waited. _They've got to be kidding!_ She paled as she glanced at the smiling servant woman before her who nodded with her head that she should step on it.

With a flash, Karin's form disappeared. All the servants murmured as they looked around. One spotted a form on top of a roof, "Don't worry! I'll attend the gathering, but there's no way I'll ever go with that," Karin gave them a wolfish grim and waved before vanishing and leaving the Shihouin servants flabbergasted.

"She resembles Miss Yoruichi so much,"

"Yes, she does…"

Karin jumped from roof to roof, her eyes blinded by the red sun. She didn't want to be spotted so she made sure to go as fast and as high as she could. The street weren't that busy on the weekends, especially around this area. Everyone headed to the market or the woods usually. She stepped down on the white clean streets, only a few squad members passed by, their eyes glued on her, but she didn't know them.

The Kuchiki manor came in sight but she stopped as she heard Rangiku's voice coming from another street. Karin followed that voice and stopped as she saw Rangiku and her captain approach. He had a few files in his hand and she carried a vase.

"Karin, is that you." Raginku jumped and headed closer, "Oh. You look so beautiful. Are you going to the noble gathering? Ah your hair is amazing." Rangiku reached with a finger to the knot but Karin slid to the side. "What are you guys doing here?" Karin asked.

Toushiro stared at her, enjoying the sight. He cleared his throat, "Uhm – we went to squad twelve, had some things that needed to be done," His annoyed gaze burned Rangiku, "Captain, I told you that I forgot. I could do it all on Monday, there's no need to ruin my free day," She pouted. They had an inner discussion but his eyes softened as he laid them back on Karin.

"I heard that a noble man asked you to accompany him," Rangiku pointed out trying to fish information.

Karin blushed, "It's just formalities – I don't even know who he is," Her eyes met Toushiro who looked down, his lips a thin line, jaw clenched. Rangiku looked between the two.

"Ah – I'll see you guys around, I need to go,"

"Okay good luck Karin," Rangiku yelled after Karin's running form.

* * *

Yuzu passed through the busy kitchen in to the large garden of the Kuchiki manor. Once out, her legs stopped moving, her mind absorbing the unusual appearance. Comfortable garden sofas now occupied space in to a neat and ordered way through the garden. Servants walked around with trays. Mostly drinks in white porcelain cups. To her right, in a fair distance was the main entrance where more nobles arrived. The clothes were familiar to her from what books thought about the early Japanese history. She felt as if she had gone back in time, long back, but that's how the soul society usually felt. She looked down at her uniform, pouting; she should have worn something nice instead of obeying his request of a 'lieutenant' to the letter.

"Yuzu,"

She looked up to meet Rukia's troubled eyes, with arms curled around her. Rukia's silken blue kimono seemed resistant enough, almost touching her feet keeping away the cold wind from her legs. "Rukia, are you okay?" Yuzu neared, like she would near a frightened animal. Wavering she let her hand touch her friend shoulder.

Rukia face was sharp, "I'm fine." Yuzu reached a hand to her heart and stepped forward, arms wrapping around her friend.

"Why are you late?" She shrieked and loosened herself cocking her head sideways to meet his piercing grey eyes. He looked displeased, but he shouldn't, she wasn't late. Her cheeks heated as her sister-in-law looked between them. "Brother, you asked–"

His gaze silenced her, "Bring her inside for a change of clothes," He told a servant. Yuzu's eyes widened. "But-"

Before she could say more, the middle-aged woman dragged her by her elbow, passing through halls and into her former bedroom. She half threw Yuzu inside and pushed the slide doors close. "Miss. Yuzu, I cannot believe this marvelous announcement," Her face cracking and wrinkling by her toothy smile.

Yuzu held her hands, intertwined in front of her, and nodded. "It's duty, I assure you." The smile died down. "Oh – very disappointing," Yuzu frowned, "You expected more?"

The motherly woman gave her a grin; "Actually, I lost a bet," Yuzu scowled, "Oh," That was what nobles were to them, a source of amusement to forget about their restrained lives.

The woman reached for Yuzu's former closet and pulled out a kimono, with its hanger. Yuzu shifted on her legs, her throat dry, and her stomach complaining about missing lunch.

The servant held out a purple kimono for her to take. The under layer was cotton but had a rich silken upper layer. Yuzu's mouth opened as her fingers reached to touch the fine fabric. It didn't have many ornaments, quite subtle with sakura petals on the end. "Go on," She mentioned. Yuzu gently took it in her hands and walked behind the room divider.

"You know Miss. Yuzu, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but it was Sir. Kuchiki who ordered us to fill your closet, not Miss. Kuchiki. The one I handed to you was personally requested by him,"

Yuzu halted, her cheeks reddened. She never even thought about that detail before, so strange that it passed by and she had never asked Rukia why she had done that. Her eyes lowered, standing before the kimono. It wasn't a sign, she shouldn't think like that. This was what he did, he had all the money and spent it so easily away, and he enjoyed his comfort and detested to be forced otherwise. Even his uniform was reformed, refusing to wear something cheaper. She rubbed against the soft silk, it was inviting her…She looked down closing her eyes tightly. There was no way she could wear this now. Behind her was a pile of clothes, "Can I wear a haori instead?" She called out.

"No, orders are orders and I'm not going to put myself on his list," The sharp voice of a schoolteacher scolded her.

Curled her fingers into a fist and released. She took off her red coat and uniform, taking the first white layer of the kimono and wrapping over her body. She took the purple and placed her arms in it letting it hang loose. The servant came by and adjusted it. Wrapping and tightening an obi* around her waist. It had a large bow on her back, and it was pink matching her kimono theme. Yuzu thanked and secured her staff on her back. She adjusted her loosen hair, pulling it to the front. Her eyes rested on something on the ground, her _lieutenant's badge_. She took the rest of her clothes and walked around the room-divider.

"You'll be wearing your lieutenant's badge?" The servant asked. Yuzu nodded, "Uhm – I'm on duty,"

* * *

Yuzu entered the garden once more and searched around for familiar faces. Her captain stood beside his grandfather as his eyes laid on her. His lips moved and his grandfather nodded. His eyes never left hers. With each step, he took, the more she could hear her heart pounding. _Dammit stop!_

"What?"

She looked up, her breath kicked out of her lungs. He too only had a white haori over his uniform. His head shifted to the side eyes narrowed as if studying her.

"Are you even breathing?" He asked. Her face steamed up and she gasped as if she just came from under water. Her hand reached to her warm cheeks as she looked down. He trailed his eyes to what she was wearing, eyes lingering on her waist and the outlines of her collar eventually meeting her eyes, "Come," He turned around.

She tilted her head to see his form distancing. What did just happen? _(Hurry girl!)_ Yuzu kicked her zanpakutou mentally and tried to remember how to walk.

_(You have it bad) Ehla, not now! Left foot, right and then…right– _almost there.

Her high sandals interweaved and she lost her balance. His hand on her elbow gave enough support to stabilize. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her stomach turning, "I can't afford to have you tripping here," He let go with a stern gaze as a warning. A couple, who looked to Yuzu in their fifties, approached them. Traditional Japanese kimonos, the woman held a polite smile on her lips, raven hair in a loosen knot. They bowed before Byakuya and he bowed back, but not as deep. He glanced sideways at Yuzu who immediately bowed to the couple.

"Thank you for the invitation, Sir Kuchiki." The man noted, his eyes trailed off to the girl beside the captain, "I heard you were in search of a wife, my regret for I only have sons," The man spoke to him but his eyes were dark and interested at the girl.

Yuzu smiled and stepped back, a hand behind her stopped her motion. Her cheeks warmed, as it was his hand. "She's here as my lieutenant," He replied. The man before him smirked, "Captain Kuchiki, your intellect never fails to amaze us. I'll proceed, for I have wasted your time enough," He said and gave a quick nod, leading his wife away deeper into the garden where the density of people increased.

Byakuya turned to her, looking down and lowering his hand away, "I don't want you to back away under their gaze. As a representative of one of the great four noble houses I cannot let myself or you be intimidated by the likes of them." His pride, it was all about his pride, Yuzu mused and gave him a small reassuring smile.

She spotted her sister entering the large garden in awe. She seemed to be overwhelmed by the sight and noise. The serenity that always reflected from these gardens, were now masked by the crowd. There was chatter from everywhere but blended, making it impossible to understand what a specific group were talking about. Yuzu looked to her side where Byakuya gave a few political correct answers to an elder of another clan. Yuzu waited. Her sister's grey eyes met hers and she lifted her hand subtly for not to attract attention from the two men. Karin got it and waited at a safe distance.

The elder man turned to Yuzu, "A pleasure to meet the kido master," He bowed his head and lifted up immediately. His words didn't sound honest; it had even a venomous sound of it. Yuzu stiffened. His odd behavior had dazed her; forgetting the sentences Byakuya had told her to use. She pressed her arms straight against her body and took a long bow. The elder left and Byakuya held an approving gaze. _He's much more understanding than I thought…_ "Captain my sister arrived, can I go to her?" Was that pushing it? He glanced at Karin and back at her, she stood closer than she normally would. "Yes, but you have to be by my side at the announcements,"

"Thank you," She stepped back noticing her mistake. Avoiding showing her feelings was turning in to an impossible task; there was no delusion about how much he knew. And yet, he didn't avert his eyes from hers, making her feel like her limbs are tied with a rope at each end. No protection against an attack. She couldn't guess if his darkened grey eyes were trying to warn her off or push her closer.

The heavy chatter around her had disappeared, leaving her solely in silence and in a blank page with only him painted in her mind.

"Yuzu," Karin's voice brought her back to the garden, the people, and the scent of his aftershave. A strong wind blew her hair to the side; she closed her eyes brushing it away. A feminine arm encircled around hers. Her hair lay back in its position and she opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Karin asked.

Yuzu blinked a few times. The captain wasn't there anymore. "Ah – yes," Yuzu found her voice, her throat dry. She took notice of her sister's attire. "Karin you look very pretty,"

"Ah, not you too," Karin took her arm away crossing it over her chest, "I've been haunted by people like you," she shook her head as if she tasted something bitter.

"Where's that noble man?"

"I don't know. I entered alone." Karin placed her hands behind her neck her posture not matching her appearance. Yuzu smiled, "Then let's go find him,"

"Nah – I just hope he doesn't show up." Karin rested her arms down, "I'm more interested in what food they have to offer, I'm starving,"

Yuzu's eyes widened, a hand reaching her tummy. She had completely forgotten about food of drink since the servant entered with that kimono, "You're right, we need food."

* * *

Karin looked up from her almost empty plate. She grabbed her glass and poured the water down her throat. Yuzu held back a giggle as she took a few sips. The door of the servants' kitchen opened revealing a man, who served today as a waiter; he gave them a knowing smile and passed by with a tray full of empty glasses. A young woman appeared after him, "Miss. Yuzu and Miss. Karin, the announcements will start in five minutes." And she went away.

Yuzu and Karin shared a glance, both standing up and placing their plates at the counter where occasionally someone came by to clean. They stepped outside where they saw that most guests were turned to Rukia's direction at a wooden stage the height of her knees.

Yuzu flinched as she saw Byakuya approach her with a fast pace. "Follow me." He didn't acknowledge her sister, just waited for the light-haired girl to walk past him before he moved, as if monitoring her walk.

He stopped before the stage beside his grandfather who glanced at Yuzu but turned to the guest in a split of seconds. She stood beside the strong Kuchiki head, imagining really belonging by his side. Her eyes widened as her brother stepped up the stage. He didn't wear any official clothes. She saw Byakuya's hand stretch and turn in to a tight fist. Her eyes back on her brother who looked at her curiously before taking his place beside Rukia.

She heard Rukia's whisper about him wearing his captain's uniform. She couldn't understand what his deeper voice said but they seemed to have come to an agreement. An old woman, her back bended and her arms supporting her form with a cane entered the stage and the garden became silent. She had never experience such silence, no cough, or clear of throats, no shifting of clothes. Maybe silence was a form of respect.

The old lady opened her blue pale eyes "We, the Kuchiki clan, hereby announce the engagement between Rukia Kuchiki, an adopted member of the family, and captain of squad three of the thirteen court guard squads, Ichigo Kurosaki," Her cracked and nasal voice didn't sound pleasant to Yuzu's ears. It wasn't like Ehla, who spoke clear and singing, with each word pronounced at its best, a bite at each strong word.

_(Oh – how kind of you – child) _Yuzu looked down suppressing a giggle and missing the last sentences of the announcement. She looked up, her lips pressed against each other, struggling to maintain so. The guest clapped; and her eyes shinned, something was so humorous that she just wanted to laugh. Maybe it was his soft eyes on her, giving her hope. His total focus unlike she has ever experienced from anyone before.

As the moment passed and he turned his attention to the stage, Yuzu shivered, a sudden coldness overwhelming her as if he just took her comfy blankets away. He didn't look back and she followed his gaze. Maybe that was all there was to it, a moment, that now was in the past and no point of return.

A blond boy walked up, faces turned to him, "I also would like to announce that Miss Karin from the Shihouin clan and I are getting married," His voice rang through the room. Karin spitted her drink out unfeminine on the grass. Gasps heard all around. Yuzu brought a hand to her mouth. Everything happened so fast.

A woman behind Karin patted on her back as she couched, her drink had fallen the wrong direction.

Karin recovered and glared death at him. Yuzu saw with an open mouth as her sister walked up the stage and grabbed him by his collar. Her fingers tightened vigorously until it was pale white. She pushed him down and continued walking past the guests. A chubby woman with too much make-up on, made an ear-wrecking noise. "Oh, the Shihouin clan! How wonderful, such pretty girl too. And here I thought he danced the other way!" She waved her hand before her and a man behind her held her steady.

* * *

Karin passed a bewildered Yuzu dragging the idiot with her. Once away from the audience and hearing range, she threw him against the wall, "Are you out of your freaking mind," Her hand gripped on his color pressing forward towards the wall. He was much taller but her strength surpassed his. A gulp and he reached for her hand with his, "You're…choking," His eyes half-closed head tilted up.

"I know," Her voice low, and threatening. "Why did you just do that," She loosened just enough for him to be able to talk. "My chameleon, I need him back," Her mouth opened, baring her teeth, "You did that because of your dam chameleon,"

He swallowed with difficulty and blinked a few times, looking up, "Also, because I might be in love with you,"

She gasped and released him, stepping away. Now it made sense to why he requested her. She held a cautious stare, waiting for further explanation. He massaged his throat and straightened.

"Karin, are you okay," Toushiro asked, standing not far from them. His expression and body calm, but in his eyes she could see a predator, never leaving the blond boy, even when he spoke.

"Yeah," She glanced between them. "Excuse me," She managed a last glance at Tomiichi, "And I'm not done with you,"

* * *

Yuzu stayed until the last guests left. She was still processing what happened. Karin marched back after pulling the blond young man with her. Some guests whispered 'young love', but she was more worried that Karin would have to go to jail after this.

Servants around her still commented about today's adventures, they had never seen such a scene from nobles. But to her, she had seen much worse, a match of soccer could bring up more drama of cheering parents and her screaming father. To her, these people here weren't used to anything. She bit her lip her head leaned down. It was that ache again, the memories of her happy human life passing by her. These feeling arose since she had been to earth the last time. Since then she lay in bed awaken, when not thinking of him, she thought about how it would be if she were still alive, a young adult. Studying and learning, and going to parties, maybe even meeting someone that wasn't just a dream from the start.

"Yuzu, you may go," She turned around to her captain who looked displeased. Her head bowed, "I'm sorry,"

"I'm not upset with you," He said. Her head lifted, "You've done well, lieutenant."

"Thank you Sir, good night."

She would have to search for Karin now, who had left without a word.

* * *

Ice strapped her legs; she was useless without her legs. Karin's' muscles tightened, pressing against the ice. Toushiro did a turn and she held his attack back with her zanpakutou. It was obvious that he was just playing with her. Enjoying the sight of her squirming. "First game: unstoppable sword," There was a crack in his zanpakutou. His eyes widened and he stepped back.

Karin gasped, increasing her spiritual pressure and breaking the ice around her legs into pieces. Once her feet came lose, she collapsed on her knees. "Let's stop for now," She breathed out, sitting on her heels. He sat beside her on the thin grass and looked up at the puffy clouds on the blue sky. "Have you tried meditating," He asked.

She imitated his position, her legs in front of her, body leaning back on her hands, "I tried, but I can't get through the noise," His brow lifted as his head bended to the side. She blinked, understanding where the miscommunication lay. She hadn't told him much about her zanpakutou.

"What do you mean noises?"

"I have several that speak to me, I don't know exactly how much, but lady Yoruichi confirmed that it should be three. Her grandfather's mother had yielded this sword before," She said watching the blade shine in the sun. "But there's not much known about it, except that they consider it to be an honor to have its holder in their clan,"

He nodded and glanced sideways meeting his eyes, "teach me to speak to my zanpakutou like you speak to yours," His lips became a thin line, studying her harsh eyes, "I've thought about that, but my zanpakutou's spirit is different. An elemental type has other mechanics than a kido or projectile,"

"Then what should I do? Yoruichi isn't sure either if she can help me," Karin grimaced; she felt that burning power in her veins taunting her to explode in a rage battle. It laughed at her weakness and savored her pain. There was no kindness to it like Yuzu's zanpakutou. There seemed to be only centuries of buried hate waiting for their moment to strike.

"It's difficult, but most of the times a zanpakutou wants to be heard by its master and tries just as his master to communicate," His eyes became distance as he stared into the horizon, "My started during my sleep, it cooled down everything around me. I never felt the cold, only saw it in my dreams as a blue light slowly formed itself into a recognizable shape,"

His eyes softened as they rested on her curious face, "What I mean, is that the beginning is the hardest part. The first twenty years they say. But like you, I still feel its powers increases every day, and in a hundred years or so it will reach its maximum,"

She brushed her loosen hair to the side; it now fell past her shoulders. His pupils dilated as she left her neck exposed. A faint blush covered her cheeks. "But what if I am forced to fight unprepared?"

He swallowed and leaned forward, his arms encircling his legs, "That's why we need to figure something out. I know exactly how it is for your zanpakutou to be stronger than yourself." He glanced at her, "That's why I'll do my best to prevent that you go through the same,"

* * *

Until next time,


	17. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Author's note**: About 9000 words hope that makes it a bit up. Am now over the middle (thus the hardest part, yeey) and after this chapter head on to the action. (I like writing action, it flows easier over the keyboard)

**Reviewers**: Thanks hapezibah and popberri (I'm so exited that you liked) :)

**Furisode*** are the most formal style of kimono worn by unmarried women in Japan (after they become twenty). By wearing a furisode, a young woman signifies that she is both single and a legal adult, and thus available for marriage. (wikipedia)

* * *

**Chapter 17: Wedding**

* * *

"I hope you're feeling better," Yuzu smiled a heartfelt smile at the old woman lying on a hospital bed before her. The warmth of the sun entering through the window filled the cold white room; a glistening yellow glow bathing the gray stony floor.

She sighed deeply, her eyes falling down and laying on the floor. Her energy was running low again slowly draining out of her and in to the patient.

"Miss. Yuzu," Hanataro's soft voice bounced on the metal machines and echoed through the room.

Her head shot up at him, vision blurry; once again, she had pushed too far. His expression was grave and she felt him timidly place his hands on her shoulders for support. "You should stop for today, Miss. Yuzu," She nodded and rested her hands back from the straight position in to her lap. He placed a shaking hand around her middle and helped her up. Her skin tingled at the spot where his warm hand made contact.

"Thank you Hanataro,"

"You look very pale, maybe you should lie down," He guided her out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Come, we have enough free beds," He guided her into the emergency room where there was a row of unoccupied beds. He gently let her easy down on the mattress and with shaky cold hands; she took her staff from her back placing next to her. Once her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed immediately.

When she opened them again, it was dark outside. Her eyes shot open, energy recovered to the point that she could sit up smoothly. The friendly face of Hanataro appeared before her. He held steaming cup in his hands. "You slept for quite a while Miss. Yuzu," He squeezed his eyes with a warm smile, "I brought some tea," He placed on the plastic table attached to her bed.

Her eyes landed on a clock behind him on the wall reading 7 pm. She gasped, "I had to pass by my captain's office before six," Her body shifted, legs swinging over the high bed. Hanataro placed a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, I sent a message to captain Kuchiki. He knows that you're here," Yuzu blinked at him processing, a subtle smile of relief.

"I brought you some tea, take your time and when you're ready to leave a nurse can open the door," His cheeks were glowing and he bowed with a timid smile. "Miss Yuzu, we appreciate what you are doing, but I need to say that you shouldn't try to hurry the healing process, not because of the patient but because of you," She gave him a nod and he left her alone; with her steamy tea, and her cool hands touched her cheeks, not as warm as she expected.

"Why not? She's the one who desperately tried to get in?" Rangiku's voice rang with a high pitch through the Kuchiki manor walls. Yuzu pressed her lips tight, was it really wise to go in when Rangiku was on her rant-mode. Especially now, that she probably heard everything from Rukia.

"Ah – there you are." A soft voice hushed but delighted.

She turned around to see the main maid, "Come with me," A twinkle in her dark eyes, narrowing and wrinkling more than it already was. She followed, a light footing passing through the halls accompanied by the heavy walking from the maid. They stopped before the garden where grass grew longer than other parts. A candle, several she noticed, burned lighting the open room. She couldn't exactly see what it was but the maid halted silent for a moment.

Her saddened eyes turned to Yuzu, "Master Kuchiki hasn't eaten anything all day, could you go inside and ask? I tried but..." Her eyes faded away and a bitter smile crossed her lips. One last glance she gave, "...Just that dinner is waiting. I'm sorry to bother you," Her back turned with that and she retreated inside.

_Oh no, Byakuya hates people who bother him...(Well you would get on his hate list someday-might as well face his wrath now) _A chuckle rang through Yuzu's mind and she grimaced, picturing the midget granny with a cocktail on a beach-chair watching her misery of a life play out.

She walked forward, trying to be as quiet as she could, glancing over the open door her body bended and hidden. His back was turned to her, not aware, or maybe giving her a last chance to run. "What is it?"

She jumped with a squeak; he had a fine way of scaring the hell out of her. "Ah – sorry sir, but the staff asked to inform that dinner is ready,"

"I don't remember hiring you as their messenger,"

His words hit like a kick on the back, shoving her out with his glare of death as his grey eyes met hers. _Look away! _Her eyes trailed over to the cherry trees, now past their blooming period. They weren't as breathtaking anymore, all turning into regular trees. She dropped down to her knees. Looking back, she met his narrowed hard eyes.

"Uh – too bad about the cherry trees, Sir. They looked very pretty. It's a shame they have such a short life-" She halted her small talk as his jaws clenched, his gaze burning her skin and melting under it a regretful slave. "I'm so sorry, I'll just..." Ruined again. She brought a hand to her brow. Too exhausted for this. She heard a cabinet door close and looked up hands easing to her lap.

"I heard you fell ill," He murmured putting out the candles. "Uh – yes captain,"

"Is there something I need to know?" He closed the dark cabinet, but not before, she caught a glimpse of a picture. She knew who it was; Rukia had explained it to the fullest about how sad her sister's story had ended... "No," She mumbled standing up and back out of the room as he neared.

"Health?" He walked out sliding the doors close. "Uhm – no, I was healing a patient, sometimes I don't pay attention and go too far," She gave him a nervous giggle, following him back inside the Kuchiki halls. "The next time a servant asks you to play messenger, refuse," He spat out as a warning and walked away.

'Oh – no, you can't wear that,' Yuzu pouted, Rangiku was still on a flow. She made a loosen fist and knocked with the back of her hand. 'Enter,' Rukia replied with a fierce tone.

"Oh – good, someone with an opinion closer to mine. Yuzu, do you think I can wear this as a pajama for my honeymoon?" Rukia had a faint blush on her cheeks and a determined gaze as she held up a large and long fade pink sleeping shirt. By the look of it would reach the middle of her calf.

"Uhm – yes..."

"See Rangiku,"

"Oh – you're hopeless,"

* * *

Karin closed her eyes, lotus position, and a straight; she sat on a large rock. Cold drops of the heavy falling waterfall touched her bare arms, as the sun fought back with its warmth.

_Hello zanpakutou – Uh, zanpakutous?_

_…._

_It's your master…so talk_

_Come on, you can talk…._

_Uh – this is hopeless_

Karin opened her eyes staring death at a bunny on the other side that was staring at her. "Hey move along, I'm not some show," She snapped, and the fluffy animal hopped away. "Ah – you caught me in a bad moment, maybe next time," But it was fast and she knew that she was acting crazy yelling at an animal. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes again.

_Start talking…_

_If you don't then I'll sell you, that's right, I'm going to do something to get rid of you!_

_…._

She grunted, "Stupid Toushiro, telling me to perform _Jinzen_ until it works," eyes opened to thin slits, glued to the long katana on her lap. Dam thing never obeyed. _Old man? Come on, you're the talkative one; I thought we had a bond?_

_(Yes yes, I'm here) A grumpy and low voice responded accompanied by a long sigh, (We're having a slight disagreement, come back another time) _and he was gone.

Her eyes shot open blazing with a low growl at the katana, "Sheesh, telling me off like that," She twitched her lip and jingled her head at the sword mumbling, "…Think they are so dam great, telling me to make an appointment, stuck-up…" With a swing, she was out of the lotus position and back on her feet. "…I'm this close at throwing you in the water," With a final warning, she placed it back on her shoulder.

She speeded through the forest, passing by blooming trees that lost some leaves on her way by. It almost seemed as if animal were warning each other as they all made the familiar trampled path free, because _she_ was coming again.

She halted before crossing the bridge into the white streets. A hand passed through her loosened hair, a quick check, and fix to her clothes and off she was again, over the bridge in to the white seireitei streets.

"No I'm not going to work together with _him_!" Mayuri had his left white fist trembling on his side and with his right hand, he pointed at the captain of squad ten. A few of his squad members passed by with boxes out of squad one.

"I'm just saying that it would be much faster, if we did…" Shunsui opened his hands in front of him as a mimic offer and a lazy smile.

Mayuri crossed his arm, "I have no issues with that, my squad can handle such a search just fine."

Squad members gave behind Mayuri's back an apologizing smile to Shunsui as they placed more boxes and linen sacks in the large wagon. Shunsui adjusted his hat behind his neck and gave a deep sigh again. The captain of squad twelve glanced a venomous glance at Toushiro who had his eyes closed and remained unmoved.

Grey thick clouds covered the sun forming a dark air over the soul reapers.

Karin approached her friend whom she had an appointment with. "Hey, a Kurosaki girl," Shunsui greeted as she passed by him, "My name is Karin," She answered, wind blowing raven locks on her face, it soon looked like rain. She met his blue eyes as he looked up. Toushiro turned his gaze away from her, the weird amused looks from the others captain not going unnoticed.

A hand wrapped around hers, "My first love," Shinji gave her a smile, and she pushed her hand away from his tight grip to his heart. "Oi – weirdo, we've met before," She growled her lip lifting up like a battle hound. He looked up quizzically, "Really? I don't remember…" He mused and shrugged, "Anyway I-"

Toushiro interrupted him, "I have business to attend, if captain Kurotsuchi changes his mind I'll be available for a discussion till the evening before my departure," Shunsui gave him a silent nod. Renji already pushing Shinji along with him as he nagged forward.

Toushiro gave Karin a jerk with his head signaling that they could go and vanished. Small drops touched them. "Sorry that it took so long, Captain Kurotsuchi was having some issues," He explained speeding through the white streets away from squad one.

She fastened her pace to meet his, "I saw, what happened?" His expression turned thoughtful as they speed more, now flash stepping to avoid the even bigger and harder falling drops. "It's business, nothing to be worried about,"

"Is that your way of telling me to but off?"

"Not exactly," He smirked with a glint in his eyes.

* * *

Lifeless bodies hung attached on a rope from the ceiling. "Nemu, clean up the mess," With a grimace he dropped the covered with blood scalpel on the metal table and went to the sink.

A beep sounded from his screen and he dried his hands on a paper towel, letting it fall on the trashcan and walk over to the screen. Yes…almost…

"Oh, yes – magnificent." His cracked voice revealed his delight, bending closer, drinking in the images. The screen reflected on his painted face and wide toothy grin. The only light in his office came from the large screen and other machinery. "Everything is ready Master Mayuri," Nemu answered with a soft voice, pressing a button where the glass jars attached to it filled slowly with a blue bubbly thick liquid.

He hovered over the machine, "He, he, he – oh the delight of science," He took out a small empty slink tube and held it under the tap, filling it with the liquid that steamed as it was poured in. A drop fell on the floor burning and fuming leaving a black spot behind.

Byakuya gave the burn a quizzical glance. Mayuri turned to him, "Oh don't worry, if your body is truly poisoned, both the fluids will even each other out." He held out to squad six captain who didn't take but just watched. Mayuri frowned and snapped his head at his 'daughter' "Nemu, where's the tea and cookies!" She bowed and left. Mayuri turned back to Byakuya, "Don't tell me you're scared?"

"I consider 'cautious' being a more suitable word after what I saw," His cold grey eyes leveled with the mad scientist. Mayuri stepped out and held his hands up, "Oh – fine, I'll demonstrate how it works, you should be thankful that I even took the trouble, for all I care, you can go ahead and die," He mumbled as he went to the back of the laboratory and opened a heavy metal door passing through it.

He took his time, Byakuya thought irritated. He glanced down where a red button blinked. His eyes passed to the screen where 'battery regeneration' blinked with the beat of the button. He took his eyes away but the blinking red light was hard to ignore. He sighed, no sound from the closed-door. _(Master, I think the computer wants someone to press the button) _Senbonzakura's always 'helping' voice came through his head. _I don't remember calling you, now be quiet._

A metal door slammed hard. Mayuri came through with a squirming rat in one hand. "I will charge you for this, taking this dam beast cost me too much trouble for an enhanced mind," He took a large gray tape and snapped over the rat, imprisoning the white animal on the table. An injection needle with pink liquid was pressed in to the victim. "No he's poisoned," Mayuri said bored, and a hand rest on Byakuya's chin as he leaned forward to get a better look.

Mayuri took another injection needle and let it suck the blue liquid he had now in a flask. The needle was pushed on the rats belly and emptied. The small red eyes opened and the animal started squirming again.

"Now take it before I regret helping you live,"

* * *

Raindrops hit hard on his window, Uryu stared in front of him. "So, too bad about the weather..." Ichigo placed a cup with black steaming liquid on the table. "...Since when do you with only back," He gave his silent friend a side-smile and eased himself on his sofa. Unlike most captains, he and the vizards seemed to be the only one who stuck with the western furniture in their living quarters.

Uryu tried to match the smile and sat down on the other couch, all white and comfortable, it still had the same air of the house where Ichigo had grown up. "...Yeah - well, I find myself getting up earlier lately and in high need of a stimulant,"

Ichigo nodded, no need for words, he knew exactly what Uryu must have been going through. "Your dad doing okay?"

"Yes - he's fine now. Taking some rest...Inoue offered to heal him, but he got sensitive, saying that a heart attack was his problem," Uryu took a sip, still wearing his long black coat while the room was a fair twenty degrees. Ichigo cocked a smirk, "Yeah - he sounds like someone I know..." A knowing glare passed between the friends. Matching body languages, both with a bent back, resting their arms on their legs, hand intertwined in front.

"Inoue misses you," Ichigo's head shot up, eyes widened but that soon relaxed, "I know - I miss my friends...I was planning to make some time to go and see everyone...but time seems to fly here at the soul society, weeks turns to months and before you know more than three years passed by..."

Uryu looked up from his cup, "I understand that..." His expression sore and with a deep breath he straightened up in his seat, "So marriage huh?" His voice came out higher than the intention. Ichigo smiled and straightened up, leaning his back against the couch, hands behind his neck. "Yup - never really thought much about it. But one thing came to another and here I am getting married..."

"So - you never intended to get married?" Uryu spat out in disbelief, Ichigo raising his hands in protection before him, "Whoa - no, no, that's not what I meant...It's just that, well I wanted to have more time, but the Kuchiki clan didn't allow Rukia to date, so we've been lucky that we could for the past year or so without Byakuya holding up the rules." Ichigo breathed a hold breath.

"Hn,"

Ichigo frowned, "What?"

Uryu cleared his throat and looked to the side trying to appear nonchalantly, "Inoue agreed to go out with me," He looked back. "Oh - I had no idea you were interested, ah - great or something," Ichigo stood up and Uryu followed to the beat, "I'm actually worried that she did that because you're getting married,"

_Because I'm getting married..._Ichigo placed his cup on the counter, "Wha - no, she isn't that kind of person, she wouldn't do that..." He shook his head meeting blue hard eyes. "She was crushed after the last time she saw you," Uryu muttered leaning against the wall.

"Well, her house and the city where she grew up are destroyed, I mean, everyone would be devastated..."

Uryu shook his head, "No, she's devastated because of you. She had hoped that somehow you would get together in the end..."

Ichigo's eyes trailed down to the floor, "She has an apartment now?"

"No, staying with me, I have plenty of space and well...I'm on my own too..."

Minutes of silence passed between them before a knock on the door waked the living room up. Rukia's form appeared, wet, and panting, quickly closing the door behind her with a swing. "Wow, you're all wet, amazing how a thing so small can hold so much water," Ichigo continued to push the line and walk around the puddle, "Stop that," She barked back, noticing Uryu's curious gaze and blushing.

"You sound married already," Uryu commented. The blush on her cheeks became a deeper red, "Uhm - sorry about my unannounced visit, but I didn't know you had a guest," She whispered to her fiancée eyes looking around to search for anyone beside Uryu. He gave her a warm smile, "That's alright, you can change in the bathroom and grab whatever clothes you need," She timidly bowed to Uryu and passed by to the hall.

With fifteen minutes, the worst of the rain had eased, and Rukia found herself troubled on his bed, wearing his shirt, that fell long over her while her clothes lay in the clothes dryer. One of Mayuri's specified copies of the humans world, which she refused to get undressed in front. She roamed through the room with her gaze searching for the latest alarm clock that Captain Kurotsuchi had brought in the market, with a took wicked of a smile handing a free copy to each captain. _There must be a camera in it..._

"Yo," Ichigo opened the door snapping her out of her suspicious slumber, she met his interested eyes glued on her,_ his_, shirt, "Stop staring at me, my clothes are drying and you said I could wear something yours," She spat at him and looked away. He neared her with a playful glint in his eyes. _Oh- no, I know that look. _"Ack," He pushed her back on the bed, leaning down to meet her lips. "Mhu-" She pushed him up with her hands on his shoulder, "Where's Uryu?" He blinked sitting up, "Oh - right, Uryu is back in the squad barracks, he wanted to get something to eat, because my fridge is empty,"

She came up, "Empty again..."

"You know how I forget sometimes..."

He came from the bed, "Which reminds me, I had to see my dad this evening...but you can stay...I won't be long..." Her brown furrowed rosy lips pouted, "Actually, I came to discuss something," She looked down at her clothes, "As a lieutenant of squad thirteen," His eyebrows shot up, mouth forming a small 'Oh'

"Captain Ukitake is on bed rest..." She looked down at her lap, "...and he requested your presence as soon as you could,"

* * *

"Okay, now close your eyes," Toushiro said. He sat opposite from Karin in his living room, the delicious smell of dinner still lingering around them; she never knew that he could cook so well. She obeyed and closed her eyes. It was dark and silent, he was probably already skiing in his inner world, she mused. Still black and no sound. _This is never going to work…_A hard push on her chest and she landed flat on her back on a cold metal floor. She slowly opened her eyes; bright small lights blinded her eyes. She blinked a few times and leaning up on her hands. _I'm not on Toushiro's living room…_She looked around, all metal, cold and dark, like prison, even the air she breathed hit her nose cold giving her a headache.

"You like to play games…?" A sweet small voice asked and she shifted glancing widely around to find the source. Her eyes landed on blond wild curls. A little pale girl with vivid pink lips and big brown eyes patted her doll. A porcelain doll; much resembling the little girl. Her brown eyes slid from the doll in her lap to meet Karin's widened gray eyes. Her lips formed a wicked grin, "Do you like to play…?" He words came soft and deadly.

Karin stood up, noticing gloves and the change of shoes. This was shikai form. "Where's the old man?" She snapped at the girl. The child wasn't affected. "The 'old man' has been very naughty. He gave away too much, just because he's so bounded with the Shihouin woman…" Her eyes burned as her doll fell on the floor and broke in white pieces, "He went against my wish – and now I'll make you earn your abilities,"

Karin gasped and jumped to the side missing the point of the katana, her katana, just in time. The tip touched the ground, 'cling' and the girl, half her size, stared head on, "I represent the first game. You have to defeat me or you won't come out of here alive,"

"What! But why? You're my zanpakutou," Karin stepped slowly back increasing the distance between them. "Because, _master_, you used an ability that it was not given by me, you must earn it back…or die!" Karin flinched and metal penetrated her skin. She looked at her leg; her own zanpakutou had pierced through. The uniform around her leg soaking and before she could blink, the sword was gone. She fell on the floor letting the sword miss her shoulder. "I can cut through anything…I'm sure you've enjoyed this ability without being worth it," The little girl pitched her voice to the point that her opponent cringed.

"Now show me how much you're worth!" Small hands lifted the blade and run. Karin could only watch when an idea came up. She disappeared with a flash and the sword swung down hitting the metal floor once more. Karin appeared behind and kicked her back, "I'm not holding back just because you're a child,"

Blond curls swung back as she stood up. A hard kick on her cheeks and she flew to the wall, Karin took the zanpakutou and pressed the girl back, with the threatening blade against her small delicate neck. "I win," Karin demanded. The small girl took sharp breathes and a wicked smile, her hand surrounded around the blade, hard. It bled, Karin gasped and wanted to pull back, but the little girl pressed with a push the blade's sharpness to her neck.

"Karin, wake up!" He screamed in her face, hands on her shoulder shaking it violently. She opened her eyes; it was light and familiar. She was back. With a distant look she looked around searching for the little girl, she witnessed committing suicide. _It was all gone now…_

"Are you alright Karin?" His hushed worried voice brought her back to him, meeting his blue eyes, soft and alarmed. "I'm okay," Her eyes trailed down to her body, cuts everywhere, small enough to stay, but they had to be treated.

"It's late; you can stay if you want,"

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks Toushiro," He nodded releasing her shoulder, "Let's have a look at your injuries, and then I want to know exactly what happened."

* * *

The afternoon sun glowed on the wet green grass, stumbling on her wooden wide porch and tempting her eyes to narrow in salvation from the bright light. Yuzu looked up at the chubby clouds representing all sorts of shapes in her mind. Long sigh and a deep breath of the lemony fresh smell that jumped from the grass.

"Oi, are you still going to cut my hair?" Renji turned his head enough to look from the corner of his eyes at her dull expression. He fidgeted in the uncomfortable wooden chair, "Oi, Yuzu!" Her eyes snapped back at him from the clouds, blazing, "I'm doing my best, you just have to stop fidgeting, or I might cut more than just your hair," He mumbled crossing his arms and leaning back. He could hear the cutting again.

"Your father said that you're fast, what's wrong? Am I too intimidating?" The corner of his lips lifted up. The cutting stopped and his head jerked back to look up at the girl who shadowed over him. Hand on her hips, the a finger pointed at him, "Listen Renji, I'm using my lunch time to cut your very difficult hair for free, and all you've done by now is make my job harder and insult me,"

He growled."If you're not pleased, then go to the hairdresser," She raised her voice crossing her arms. "Oi, sorry - and I'm thankful, really." her raised his hands leaning forward. She walked to stand behind him and shook her head, "And here I thought you had learned your lesson. You should go and apologize to Mr. Fyuki,"

"I'm not going to apologize for anything; I paid good money and walked out of there like a poodle." He shifted his head back and she forcefully but with a smile placed it back. They halted their bickering as captain Kuchiki stopped on the deck before the main hall on the other side. Her cheeks heated up as she waited for his next move in anticipation. He turned and went inside.

"You got it bad," Renji muttered and she jumped high up. "Eek, no!"

"It's pretty obvious Yuzu," He gave her a friendly smile. She blinked, fuming like a kettle, "Really..." a mumble came out, and she gulped.

"Yep," Her turned to sit straight on the chair and looked down at his lap, "Hey, word of advice - stop this now before it's too late," She took another lock of red hair and slowly with much care cut the ends, "Uhn - I know,"

* * *

The Kuchiki temple had never been this full of guest in many centuries. It was normally never used at all, located at a far distance from the seireitei; it claimed a large area as its grounds.

"Rukia, calm down," Yuzu replied by the door. The bride was being surrounded by maids, her whole body white painted; red lips a slight dark color of eyeliner accentuating her beautiful blues. A black silk kimono was wrapped around her body; the painted sakura flowers hit the contrast on her kimono to rich and elegant look. The maids took their distance as the head maid arrived and bended her cracking body to the point that sounded dangerous. Yuzu remained unmoved from her kneeled position and her hands flat on the wooden floor and her head bend down. As the old maid straightened, she held a hat, a symbol to protect the bride from the jealous mother in law. "There's no need for that," Rukia replied, and with a pang, it hit Yuzu, indeed, her mother wasn't here. But even if she was, her mother would never be the jealous type, her mother was perfect. The maid came out with a red rose instead and attached to Rukia fancy hair-bun.

"Miss Yuzu you may leave," The coarse head maid offered. Yuzu bowed, her head almost reaching the floor. She glided, following tradition, everything was tradition today. The door closed and she reached with her pale hands to the wall and helped herself up, high sandals making it hard to adjust, she was never good at this. Her family had lived very western, but the Kuchiki clan, nobility, it made her uncomfortable. Demanding so much, sucking away freedom. Rukia was lucky not to be forced in to arranged marriage.

Her pale pink kimono had a butterfly like knot at her back. The obi forcing her back straight than ever, but it wouldn't take long. Slowly she managed to bring herself forward and outside where they would wait for the bride and the grooms' entrance. The side of the groom was obvious; it was where the youngest people sat with colorful attires. Rangiku glanced at her, "Yuzu, you're wearing a furisode," Rangiku whispered leaning to the side. Yuzu's cheeks heated, looking down and coming to the same conclusion. _As if I wasn't obvious as it is..._"Uh - I'll soon be twenty...I hadn't paid much attention to what I was wearing..."

The garden silenced only the whispers of the breezy wind filling the void. A row of men entered through the long bridge of the Kuchiki temple, passing wide streaming waters. In the end, a large reddish umbrella pointed the bride and grooms movement. The Kuchiki clan had taken most of the position of the followers. The passed by the row of guests entering the temple. The followers halted before the red carpet, each taking their respectable seating positions. A young woman placed a thin black table before them. Ichigo glanced at Rukia drinking in the cutest blush, _All mine_. He smiled and moved his hand to touch hers, "Ichigo not now, you have to follow order," She whispered.

He looked in front where two women and a man in between bowed. He bowed back with his bride. An almost flat cup was placed in his hands and with three pours, the man stepped back. He lifted the cup a few times before bringing it to his lips and handing it over to Rukia.

After a row of drinking the sake cups and vase where brought to another table. Ichigo smirked leaning to his side. "This might be the first time I've seen you drinking sake," She blushed and the corner of her red lip lifted leaning to him, "It's a day of many firsts," _Bingo, I got Ichigo blushing. _She held back a grin.

A man bowed before him and he had to read from the scroll, bow, long sigh at Rukia and drink again from the sake cup. There was no space in their tradition for words, no loving vowels, simply silence. An elderly woman spokes woman for the Kuchiki elders stood before them. Ichigo grimaced; this wasn't exactly what he expected. "One moment," He held his hand half up to stop the elder from opening her mouth. His gaze turned to Rukia, who he could see popping her big blue eyes out in astonishment. "I love you and I promise that I'll do my best to make you happy," Silence, Rukia giggled, "That is your vow?" He narrowed his eyes, "Something wrong with my vow," She shook her head, and a few chuckles passed through the crowd as the nobles watched insulted hinting a gaze at their clan head. 'See what you brought into the family'

"Ditto, Ichigo," She whispered low enough for only him, and possibly the old grunt to hear. Rukia blushed as her brother came to stand next to the elder woman and bow, expression forecasting thunder. His eyes snapped cold at the crowd where a muffled chuckle or two escaped. Ichigo shook his head; even he wouldn't go as far as to risk facing Sebonzakura now. A flat bowl was handed in his hands and he took a sip. "I assume this will be enough..." He asked the elder who bowed and he bowed back.

"Yo, the drinking started early," Isshin muttered with an amused glint as he popped beside Byakuya. He took the bowl next and took a too long sip, "Whu - good stuff," He grinned. Ichigo twitched a glance at the elder. "Cut it out," He whispered to his father. Isshin didn't listen and took another drink, hard slap from the elder behind his neck, "Oi," he couched like dying sea-lion, Ichigo patting his back too hard to be 'helpful'.

Karin face-slapped, her father never failed to embarrass anyone. She tapped her sister's arm for attention who was glued to a certain person at the front. "Yuzu, snap out-" But she noticed that the captain was actually glancing her sister's way. Yuzu broke the stare and turned to look at Karin, "What is it?" Karin raised a hand to her neck, "Uh - just dad, you know..." Her sister nodded and turned back.

Byakuya laid a scroll before Ichigo, who signed with a fountain pen and handed to Rukia who did the same. The bowed to the head of the clan and rude clap of hands echoed through the ancient temple. He would get a mouthful from the elders about this.

* * *

"Picture time! Say 'Rangiku is the best maid of honor!'" The group of girls around Rukia giggled and a picture snapped. The pictures never seemed to end...

Sui-Feng wanted to take pictures again, her red dress a bit out of place next to the traditional girls wearing furisodes, and Kimono's. Rukia had changed into a colorful red furisode, representing her last time as a maiden. Her hair was still in a bun but her face now less scary white. Yuzu had her arms around her new sister, posing for the pictures. Karin had her arm around Rukia, and with her free hand, she made a peace sigh. Inside were the rest of the guests, the nobles already leaving and parts of the temple being closed.

They could only use the reception hall and the garden. "No, you'll only take Yoruichi's pictures again," Rangiku glared back at the squad two captain.

"Rangiku let me take pictures," Karin offered and the camera fell on her hands, "Kurosaki, as your captain I demand you to hand that to me," Sui-Feng crossed her arms. Karin frowned, "Later, just a few more for Rukia's wedding book and then you can go wild,"

Inside the men gulped down until they stared to talk incomprehensible. Isshin gave a too hard of a pat on his son's shoulder and the men standing around the table chuckled gulping down their own drinks. Ichigo pushed with a hand his father back in disgust. He should have known that this would end up a drinking fest soon enough. Byakuya reached his table, dressed in white with a symbolic camellia painted black on the back. Ichigo wondered if he would now get the brotherly warnings but the noble head turned to his father.

"Can I have a word with you,"

Isshin halted and blinked a few times, curious clearly, "Alright, lead the way," He followed Byakuya out.

"Men, that guy piss me off to no end." Shuuhei muttered, "Probably going to complain about you or something," Ichigo shrugged, "I don't really care much," His cup was filled once more and he shook his head, "Sorry, not that much of a drinker, besides, Rukia would have my head if I end up drunk today," A few chuckles passed around the table, so bluntly discussing Ichigo's private life.

During the loud chatter, not much paid attention to a pink haired girl hopping through the room in a colorful bright pink kimono. She had reached the buffet table, all drinks, fancy snacks and ah – the punch. She knew exactly what she had to do, with a cat-like grin she glanced sideways, no one was watching. _Perfect._

The sun, set and soon the sky turned dark blue. A full moon shined upon the festivities. Rukia prepared herself in the wagon, ready to leave for a private Kuchiki manor where she would be spending her honeymoon. Ichigo climbed up and sat next to her. His best man, who hadn't done much except give him a pig and drink too much sake, offered to go along with them, it was on his way home. He sat beside the servant and turned back, "Looking fancy there, Ichigo," He grinned. "Never expected for you to accept being taken into the Kuchiki clan," Ichigo frowned. He didn't have much choice to become part of the clan now, he still was allowed to keep his name on unofficial grounds, but the Kuchiki are high nobles and every marriage with a lower rank was adopted into the family.

"It's just formalities Ganju," He replied and the fierce man before him chuckled and looked straight ahead, making small talk with the man beside him. Ichigo noticed the crowd of people gathering around them and he moved closer to his wife, "Your brother isn't going to make me wear a Kenseikan right?" Rukia blushed and gave his arm a pat, "No, don't let them hear you. Both Byakuya and our grandfather are very sensitive about family symbols."

Uryu came closer to the wagon, "Nice wedding." Rukia bowed and Ichigo smiled. Uryu glanced sideways and back, "I'm going back tomorrow, can I stay at your place since you won't be there,"

Ichigo raised his brows and looked for something in his pocket. He took out a key and handed to Uryu, "No problem, I'll come by sometime and see how you guys are doing…" Ichigo bit the side of his lips wavering, "Take good care of Orihime, alright," Rukia widened her eyes and tapped her husband's arm that rested on her lap, hands intertwined with hers. "What-"

Her question went unnoticed and Uryu nodded, "I will," His eyes showed a certain glint, a happy Uryu now that was a sight to see. The wagon moved and a few rude wishes passed from the crowd painting the new married couple red from embarrassment.

Karin held Rangiku with difficulty in place, her own vision blurry. She didn't remember drinking any form of alcohol, what was going on. Karin lost her balance and Shuuhei stopped Rangiku's body from falling. Another pair of hand held Karin, she glanced sideways at the friendly smile from Momo, "Thank you," She mumbled, regaining her balance. The girl before her bowed. "You okay Karin?"

Karin blinked a few times, "My vision is a bit blurry, but I didn't drink," Momo held up a hand under her shin, brow wrinkling in the middle. "Me too, and I never drink…" She bit her bottom lip, "The only thing I drank all night was…" Both heads shot up and the girls looked at each other, "Yachiru,"

Nanao pushed Rangiku away from Shuuhei drunken assault and placed an arm around her friends back, "Okay, I'm taking her home, who's joining me," Momo looked behind her, "Wait for me," She looked back at Karin, "Maybe I'll see you around," She bowed and Karin tightened her lips, _Is she apologizing…? _"Yeah – sure,"

Her body shook and Toushiro placed an arm around her this time, his pale skin wearing a blush while his expression showing annoyance, "Are you drunk?" Karin muttered through half-closed eyes. He shook his head, "No – unlike most, I tend to stick to water," He glanced disgusted at the freak show around him. She got herself comfortable and he turned to her, the corner of his lips lifting to a hidden smirk, "What would your fiancé think…" She growled and pat his chest playfully, "His not my fiancé, I just put up with him because he's mentally…ill," He chuckled and placed her arms around his neck, turning her behind him and lifting her on his back. "I think this will be faster, you okay with that?" He asked, aware that her father was was't far from them. But the man seemed to be long gone, taking his shirt out and running after his other daughter while an old lady hit after him with her purse.

"Do whatever Toushiro, just get me home as soon as you can," He turned to her, her warm breath tingling his neck, "Right," With a flash he was gone.

* * *

Yuzu stopped to take out her high sandals and run on bare feet through the wet ankle-high grass, "Ehla, stop him!" Isshin hopped after her with a drunken glance and his face red and gasping, "Don't go Yuzu, come to daddy and give me a hug!" He jumped from a snap on his back with the purse again, "Let go – you call yourself a father!" Ehla gasped after him.

Yuzu spotted her captain and run to him. Her mind clouded by the alcohol as she almost fell, taking him by surprise. She saw her father coming and hid behind his back, clasping the fabric of his white kimono jacket in her hands. Isshin halted before him and panted, rubbing his back, "Oi, Yuzu isn't yours – now give my daughter back," His clouded eyes turned serious his mouth becoming a thin line, jaw clenched. Yuzu stopped breathing. She had never seen her father like this, was it because he was drunk…or did he…hate…She brought her head forward touching Byakuya's arm with her chin as she looked up. Oh – no, why am I clamping to him…She loosened her hands but her eyes couldn't move away from his stern gaze that didn't leave her father.

"I think you need to become sober, you're violating the grounds of the Kuchiki temple," Byakuya had a low and threatening voice. Renji came between the two eyes red, a hand behind his neck, "Uh – hey captain Kuchiki. I – uh – will bring him home," Renji turned to Isshin who shrugged and passed a hand on his eyes, rubbing, "Yeah – I made a fool of myself again huh?" He grinned at Renji who chuckled and let the older man support himself on him. They turned away walking to the wagons. Yuzu stepped back. "We're going home," Ehla pointed a finger demanding for her to listen. Yuzu neared her zanpakutou and wrapped her arm around Ehla's arm. "Sorry about that captain,"She whispered following Izuru who passed by her with a dull expression. They would take one of the last wagons. She wanted to go back flying but that was now out of the equation.

"Ah – my head, my beautiful head," Rangiku purred from her lying position flat on the middle of the wagon, legs sprawled. The other woman sat at the sides where a wooden bench served as passenger's seat. Sui-Feng was on the floor, at the front corner, her head resting on a seat and arms serving as pillows, 'Miss Yoruichi…' she whimpered. Nanao sighed beside her, making place for Yuzu to sit. "What happened?" Yuzu asked.

Long sigh, "The usual," Nanao gestured at Rangiku with her hand, "I have no idea," She gestured at Kyone, who was sleeping and snoring while sitting straight, "And she tripped and damaged her dress before Yoruichi," She signed with her head to the side at Sui-Feng. Yuzu nodded, "Wow, where's Yachiru?" She glanced around. The wagon started moving and over a cobblestone path, shaking and noisy. Nanao got a grip on the wooden support behind her. "Yachiru fled away when she was discovered." Yuzu brought a hand to her mouth all the wiggling was nauseating, "I'm going to get her back!" Nanao hissed long nails clinging to her wooden seat.

"But she's protected, you'll never get to her," Momo mingled and Yuzu nodded, a disappointed Nanao leaned her head back to watch the stars shake and become a blur as the wagon hopped forward.

* * *

"You slept in his house, how can I not be worried!" Tomiichi walked with an agitated pace after her though the Shihouin manor. She halted and turned facing his chest, she gasped and looked up, "He's my friend and nothing happened, I slept in the guest room!" She spat and growled running a hand through her hair, "Ah – why am I even telling you this, I'm not your fiancée and I don't need to tell a dam thing!" She turned to walk forward again, servants appearing by whispers of 'marriage anxiety' passing by. "I'm not marrying you," Karin shouted and slammed the door of her room on his face.

His hands slapped flat on the wooden door, "You're emotional because you have feelings for me, have you ever considered that?"

Karin took her pillow pressing it tight with her hands imagining doing the same with his head, "No never, I usually only get emotional when I'm really pissed and ready to kill,"

Silence, she sighed putting the pillow back on her bed, a hand reaching for her forehead. "So you admit that you have strong feelings for me?" His amused voice slapped her awake. "No I don't!" She spit fire. What was with men lately, she wasn't used to this kind of attention at all. She had always had male friends but never did one of them show any romantic sign. Maybe she was getting soft…She looked down, or maybe her chest that took after her mother…what a bother that was, totally killing her image.

"Please marry me," He whimpered and she knew that if she opened that door she would find him sobbing like the lunatic he is. "No, now go away," She used a cold tone, not burning anymore. She pulled on a strand of her working her frustration. What the hell was she going to do with this fool…?

* * *

Large doors opened and she entered the meeting hall. Large and wooden, the sound quite clear of every heel making contact with the wooden floor. She lined between the head captain and a woman, she looked to be around her fifties, so maybe five centuries old, seated next to her representing squad zero. A man, around three centuries old sat in front of them with a juvenile smile. "Ah – always nice to see you again," he took a sip from the golden cup and placed it down on a table next to him, hand back in his lap, he wore a white robe with a golden chain over his chest crossing it from his shoulder to his middle. His pants were black, like a soul reapers uniform. Yuzu sighed; this would be her third time here.

"It's a very curious case for why we are here," He made his usual introduction, but soon came down to business, "Squad zero head captain, I received orders that you are to stay away for now." His brown eyes turned to Yuzu, "The kido corps is to remain on stand-by, the high commander isn't too keen on using the second barrier, but if the urgency arrives, you may step in."

Yuzu bowed with a smile on her lips. She never expected them to grant her request.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto, the investigation and invasion of Hueco mundo is all on your hands," The juvenile man replied with a wiggle of his head and a broad smile. Captain Yamamoto remained with his eyes closed, a twitch on his brow showed how he felt about the high-spirited man before him. His eyes opened and he gave a small grunt, knowing his place, even if it was just before this youngster, "My highest gratitude to the king," He replied and stood. The meeting was over. But the war to once and for all clean Hueco Mundo and its side branches had just begun.

The squad zero captain bowed her head to Yuzu, a friendly smile she pushed strands of thick brown hair back, reminding Yuzu much of a ordinary human woman, taking care of her children and going about her day. How odd that this woman was stronger than any captain she had met before…but she served for the king, her place was in the in between. She could not ask for her help…

"Kido master," The spokes man whispered playfully and she turned to him. He was a mystery to her, too young among the rest of the high authorities but still very secure in what he did, ordering high captains around as if he was a chef teaching his trainees. "Yes?" She replied, her voice softer than she intended.

He glanced around ignoring the curious gaze he took her by the arm and led her away from meddling ears. "I haven't heard any protest against your _living situation_, but I could tell it wasn't appreciated. I advise you to distance yourself a bit more from the seireitei or they mind suspect you of conspiracy," Yuzu frowned not minding his hand still on her elbow, "But why, the head captain has proven his best intensions, and surely I don't appear that wicked," She whispered back matching his tone. He grinned and shook his head, poking her red cheeks with a finger, always too_ friendly_. She narrowed her eyes at what was actually a stranger to her and he cleared his throat with a more serious expression he looked back, "I said, that they might. Take it as a warning and report as much as you can," He let go of her and turned to his followers.

Yuzu nodded as he glanced back and head home, where lieutenant duties lay on her desk, and she couldn't wait to hear Rukia's tales about how her honeymoon went.

* * *

Karin run pass Yuzu down the white streets a blond young man hot on her tail, "Marry me!"

"Never!"

Yuzu shook her head adjusting her hair from the strong breeze caused by them. She smiled and walked back to division six, Mai was already there, good. She was ready to let go of the captain, his behavior this past week had been colder than ever. She wondered if he was insulted by her actions during the wedding, he spoke less than he normally did, even after her numerous apologies. There stood the tall and thin Mai, ready and excited. _Good luck Mai…_Yuzu tried to push back the cold and sharp emotional blade ripping her up and faked a smile.

Mai caught up, light on her feet. "Do you really think he won't notice that I'm not a squad member?" She bent her back leaning forward, her actions screamed suspicious. Yuzu placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back so she stood upright, towering a head over Yuzu. "You'll be fine," She reassured. Her captain didn't even know the seated officers name or face, let alone an unseated officer.

She walked with obviously guilty Mai through the barracks reaching his office. With the back of her hand she knocked, 'Come in' His monotonous deep voice replied, _He must be doing paperwork…_Yuzu gave Mai a nod and opened the door. Byakuya stood by the window and his turned to meet them. Mai walked behind, her hair tied back in hopes that he wouldn't be too over her since her short loosened hair looked so dam sexy.

"A squad member wishes a word with you Sir," Yuzu replied in business mode and bowed. Stepping back, "That's your job lieutenant," He spat, her cheeks heated and a worried glance passed the girls. "Sorry Sir, I can't do anything for her," And with a smooth and quick motion she closed the door behind her. She rested her head against the door and heard a muffled high voice, followed by his lower one. She had done what the silly girl asked; now she just had to mind her own business. Back to heal Miss Ling in the hospital as much as she could before leaving.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next episode :)


	18. A Clash of Motives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Author's note:** I have an outlined plan for the pairings and if you're a Bya-Yuzu fan (then I hope you like this chap) If you crave action then stay tuned because I'll try my best to do it bleach style.

**Reviewers:** Thanks so much to Hapezibah and Allytsuki, Yeey!

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Clash of Motives**

* * *

The dark bedroom was filled with the cool breeze entering through the slit of the window. His small claw patted against the glass, with his long nails making a clicking sound at every knock. "Yuzu," The small animal with a voice of a young man called out for her sleeping form. Her eyes opened slowly after a much more aggressive tap from the small animal. With heavy eyelids, she sat up and with a hand rubbed her eyes. Through the window fell the illumination of the bright moon, she scooted to the end of her bed where the window started. A hand to her heart and a sigh, releasing her stress. He hands reached for the handle and opened as soundless as she could. The other rooms where right next to her lieutenants' barracks, she couldn't afford a scene with a strange cat.

"Come in already," She whispered and with a fluent and flexible jump, the kitten landed on her bed. She closed the window and sat in front of him.

"What is it Kai-Ryu?" Her voice dreary, still from sleep. The kitty tapped his paws on the bed sheet and sat down. Blue cat eyes reached her tired ones. "I found the pass, captain Kuchiki keeps it in a closed shelve in his home-office," Her sleepy eyes widened now more energetic, this was wonderful news, she had looked for a solution for a long time, "Wait – closed shelve?" She asked. The kitty nodded. "Yes, and the key is with him at all times," He bowed his furry head, pointy ears slightly to the side, "I'm sorry captain, but I haven't been able to nick it,"

Steal…she didn't want for it to sound like that – it wasn't stealing, it was a mere action to save a possible life…

"What should I do from here, captain?"

She bit her bottom lip – Kai-Ryu did enough, "Ah – I'll think of something, for now you better go back, it isn't save,"  
He bowed his head, "Very well captain,"

"Where are you going?" She whispered after his leaving form through her bedroom door. "I need my normal form to go back to the dimension…and I don't have clothes…" Her cheeks turned red, "Uh – right, goodnight,"

* * *

"Would you calm down - this isn't helping," Toushiro scolded, his eyes closed and his arms crossed as he leaned against the opening of her door. "What do you know?" She spat and kicked her zanpakutou. He opened his eyes to thin slits, a frown on his face. He could see a few squad two members watching him from the end of the hall. They couldn't see Karin, but he was sure they could hear her. And her undying bickering.

"What do you mean 'I don't want to'?"

"Go find peace in hell you bastard!" She kicked again, and straightened. "See how hard jizen is?" She told him bluntly and a smirk crossed his lips.

She crossed her arms unconsciously mimicking him, "I'm ready to go," He pulled himself from his leaning position and gave her a quick nod. They walked out of the barracks and it wasn't far to reach the market. Busy, Busy. A weekday and afternoon was a timing that begged for a crowded street. And that's what she wanted. Every time they got too long alone, memories from a once blossoming relationship crossed her mind and she had to push herself straight with the thought that they were just friends. He didn't show anything else than that was what he wanted, even with the night she spent in his guest room she still was just a friend.

"Miss. Karin - my beloved!"

They both turned around to the now familiar calling. He had haunted her now for weeks, begging for her hand and crying about his pet. "What am I going to do with him..." She muttered and Toushiro glanced her way, "How about telling the truth?" Her eyes blazed as she glanced at him and whispered, "What the hell do you think I've done all this time? I'm telling you, there's no talking to him - he's a lunatic,"

"My love - why are you in the arms of another man," Tomiichi brought a hand to his heart his eyes showing an unbearable pain forcing her to even take a step away, "Calm down - I was going to get something to eat," She offered unsure why she was even feeding his imagination.

Toushiro studied her expression and turned to the blond young man before him, the blue eyes once so pained lightened with incredible speed. Karin gave him a smile.

"Can I come - all the crying made me hungry..." He whimpered to her she growled, "Will you stop that!"

"Please," He pouted, "Ah - I don't know how you do it, but you're even more annoying than my father - come along," She snapped and headed to the planned dinner. Toushiro stared wide-eyed at the display - she was treating him like her father. He closed his mouth, fist tightening. Could she like him? He followed them, curious to know more.

* * *

It was her free day and she danced through her hall. She could hear the sound of Ehla busy with the hairdryer coming from her bedroom. She swung, her white short skirt swung up and down with each move, her pale pink blouse still fitted. She loved to feel like a human again, and made it a tradition to do so during each birthday – the only day she and Karin still had that made them feel the connection with their past life.

She gripped the table just in time before gliding down, panty socks on a smooth wooden floor causing the imbalance. She smelled the cake, all ready – but it would have to wait, her father had made a big deal in preparing their birthday and meal. His new girlfriend was going to cook – already claiming her position in the family while ironically she and her sister were trying to get their real mother back.

She pulled a pink hair tie and tied her hair to the side, letting it fall over her chest and her bangs over her face. Is dad holding back information because of her…? He wouldn't do that…right…

A knock on her door snapped her out of the daze she was falling into. Karin! She opened and looked up stunned, "Captain Kuchiki?" He held a silent and disdainful expression eyeing her.

His mouth opened slightly after what seemed ages. "As a captain I have certain unspoken duties toward my lieutenant, therefore I decided to stop by after work hours," He replied coolly and stiffened. She looked pass him to see the reddening sky, his hand holding an envelope held out to her. "I present you with a gift," She blinked at the envelope, almost seeing it crying for her to take it and out of his firm grip that held it with his pointing finger and thumb.

She took it and bowed. His arm lowered relaxing to the side and watching her carefully, waiting. She hesitated, getting the message, and opened. Coupons? "You could call it a free pass. You can now eat for free in any Kuchiki food business and-" He stopped as she took another one, "And purchase clothes for a smaller fee at any Kuchiki shop," She blinked at the pink coupon.

A coupon! She looked up, "Thank you captain, that's very generous of you," She forced a twitch up of her lips stealing another glance at the coupons that he gave his high ranked officers, from two to five, every year as Christmas present.

"Would you like to come in?" She met his gaze proud that she managed to ask. "Why?" She cringed, knowing that this was he getting annoyed, "As a guest…"

He glanced around, no one, "No," He denied before turning he gave her a last harsh glance, "A human form suits you better than a soul reapers'," It was monotonous but felt as if a sharp knife pierced her stomach and turned around for the extra agony of its victim.

She closed the door after her and leaned against it with her back. So the way she acted made her not fit to be soul reaper…? She didn't deserve her position…? "I feel insulted," Yuzu pouted at her wide-eyed zanpakutou who slapped a wrinkled hand against her fore head and growled, walking back in to the bedroom.

* * *

Isshin happily placed the last plate down, "Children! Dinner is ready!"

Ichigo grunted from his slouched position on the couch Rukia beaming next to him. The balloons and other childlike paper ornaments including the hat completed the picture she had of earth birthdays. She held his hand in hers, tightly and protectively on her lap.

"Karin - oh birthday girl - look more jolly for daddy!" Isshin leaned down to face her. A hard slap set him to the wall, "Go be jolly about that!" His body cracked and he adjusted his head. "Karin aren't you being a bit harsh on him?" Yuzu commented next to her. She just like Rukia decided  
to do Isshin and his girlfriend a favor and wear the red dotted birthday hat. Karin hissed, "No he deserves every push for walking around with that face," She pointed at her father who placed another plate down. His expression blunt. His girlfriend placed the dishes down and Rukia stood up with her husband.

Isshin went in high speed through the room and reached Karin. His hands were in a flash on her shoulders, "It's okay to want daddy only to yourself Karin," Everyone paled. She lifted a knee up hard on his stomach and causing him to fall on the floor, "Ah - hard love - that's what this is," His children sat at the round dining table in the middle of the room. He ran to his wall where his wife's poster was, "Oh Masaki - the pain they put me through!" He cried onto the poster gliding down 'sobbing'.

Ichigo turned to his girlfriend who had a soft smile on her face as she placed a large wooden spoon in the pan. "Are you okay with that?" She stopped and looked at him curious - realization struck and she smiled, "Don't worry, I don't mind it at all,"

They ate - ignored continuous chatter that the proud father held each year about his growing daughters and laughed himself silly about Karin forced ballet routine at school, aged five. Yuzu's broken tooth during swimming classes aged seven. And the other mishaps the two were so desperately trying to forget and bring to their graves.

"And now Karin is getting married,"

"I'm not getting married!"

"Yuzu is some kind of witch,"

"I'm not a witch!"

"And here I am all alone and getting old," He sobbed on his hand getting a sincere pat on his shoulder from his girlfriend. Karin reached for a pointing knife and Yuzu held that hand down, "I've had it Yuzu, let me do this,"

"Not like this Karin"

"Oh - not you too! My poor innocent Yuzu went to the dark-side!" He sobbed more. Uncontrolled tears.

Ichigo growled irritated as he stepped outside and forced the door close on his father's face, he glanced down at his wife who rubbed her arms. He placed an arm around her, shaking his head, "I don't know what got him today, but he was worse than usual,"

Karin stamped a frustrated feet on the hard stony and sandy street of the outer side of the Rukongai, "I swear, next year I'm doing this different."

* * *

The kido corps grounds, high in the sky on a thick cloud where their castle lay. Yuzu sat opposite from the thoughtful commander laying down her plan she plotted for so long. Bao's green robe clung quite tight at some areas today, reaching her honey colored thighs – and yet she sat so comfortable. "What you're asking of me is very dangerous," Her brow frowned as she tapped a well-manicured nail against her lip. It turned into a grin, showing her very white teeth, "But I am a sucker for danger – and as you must know – we kido officers aren't too nervous to go against the law,"

Yuzu gasped a smile, a weight lifted from her shoulders; she knew she could count on commander Bao.

The commander chuckled standing up to stretch, "Central 46 would go bananas if they knew how many forbidden kido techniques I have used. So – nothing to lose, huh – let's go save that mother of yours then,"

Karin rubbed her eyes and stretched to a sitting position. Bare legs gliding over the sheets, she stood up. "Yuzu it's two in the morning…" She muttered and her twin sister passed by her in the dark bedroom. She had run a long way to squad all the way from that thick cloud. She gasped and Karin crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation. "Commander Bao agreed. All you need to do is come up with an excuse for why you're absent."

"Great." Karin wavered on a question, "Yuzu – I can hold myself down in a battle – but I'm not sure about you…" Yuzu wrinkled her brow, her face whitening even after so much exercise, "Karin, we are not going there to fight. We search for mother and bring her back,"

Karin let out a frustrated breath, "Yeah – but it's not like you have the choice on what happens…"

Yuzu looked down at her feet, "Karin - we have to get her out of there," Because if they didn't it might be too late to save whatever she might have turned into once the soul society interferes with Hueco Mundo..

"I know - bastards," Karin kicked an invisible rock.

All bastards - including their father, keeping it on the down low.

* * *

Karin turned in her bed - sheets pushed to the side.

There was that man again, not the old one - but the tinny and tall one who was as creepy or maybe more so than the little girl. She stood her head held high confronting his form. "Karin, take me out of here!" A desperate cry paralyzed her, a voice she hadn't heard for so many years now crying so sharply and vivid to her. "He's evil Karin - be careful!" She protested with each breath against the pained hole in her chest the shape of a dime. Karin could see it opening itself, bleeding, eating away every smooth skin present that formed her mother.

"I'll kill him and then I'll take you with me," She reassured, she would give her life if she had to, this was for her mother, her family, and for the pain, she had suffered all these years.

He flashed and disappeared. Not flash-step, but invisibility. She kept moving, using her flash step. A cut crossed over her chest and blood sputtered out. Her hand reached for it instinctively. "I'm game number two - I guessed you had that figured out so far," His hollow voice echoed through the large sandy white desert with black contrasting sky. She had head all too well of this place. This wasn't a game. Her mothers' hands and feet were chained by a brute large chain that vanished into the sand.

"Oh - Karin, let it go - hurry to my chains and let's run!" The hole enlarged and Karin ran to her. Another sharp invisible object slashed her back, now in pace with her chest. Her breathing became heavy and she fell to her knees, sand lifting from the motion to the air. She crawled to her mother who had now placed long finger around the hole and ripped it further and further. "No, mom stop! Stop!" A sharpness reached her neck.

Karin woke up gasping for air, safe in her bed. A hand reached for her neck, it was still there. (You lose - maybe next time...)

They were slowly driving her crazy; to them it was all game...

* * *

She tiptoed through the halls of the Kuchiki manor. No servants to witness her disgrace as she had marked captain Kuchiki's showering times with the help of the servants and slid his bedroom door open. How else to steal something that he always kept with him…? Falling water drops reached her ears and she closed her eyes, heart palpitating. She had never been in his room before, so large…a double bed, lower that she was used to. It resembled much of the rest of his manor.

Of course a bed room didn't mean to him what it meant to a single human…His haori laid on the bed end and only on socks she eased her way, holding her breath as soundless as she could. Her cheeks heated. It smells like him! A hand reached her mouth holding back a squeal and she remembered why she was doing this. Her hands reached out to the white fabric and touched the pocket, not there… other one…not there either…

She glanced around, so tidy except for his worn uniform lay before her…Where would he place the keys…? Her eyes widened and she looked at the bathroom door. A movement in the water, maybe getting up…it stopped. She let out a breath and looked behind her, eyes falling on a table next to his bed. The picture of his wife, watching her…with such a soft expression of a caring mother…

The keys lay beside the picture and she adjusted his haori the way she found it. She walked towards the table and looked through the keys. A small one, Kai-Ryu had said. With a triangle head. She smiled; there was only one like this. She wriggled it out of the metal key ring and placed the rest of the keys back. I'm terrible…She watched the key and bit her bottom lip. It was silent around her just the cry of crickets outside…She placed the small key in her pocket and got out.

His office was easy - she was used to going there while he wasn't present so she could place documents on his desk without having to deal with him. The cabinet was right there, no effort needed to open the thin glass doors where he kept everything so visibly unprotected for someone who intended to keep the things inside safe.

Yuzu sat on her bed after her long journey. "Tomorrow I'll see commander Bao and then we can go, Ehla," The old lady sat beside her on the single bed. Both women ready with their sleeping attire. Yuzu pulled her white thick but smooth cotton robe closer to herself, packet in layers, tonight was a peculiar cold night with hard raindrops clashing on the barracks, a thick grey over the dark night. She looked sideways as the old woman sitting opposite from her had a melancholic expression while she studied the little square in the middle that was encircled by the barracks.

"Your mother might not be the same anymore..." She turned her gaze away from the window and faced her master. The lamp was still on, and every moving line in her old face visible. Yuzu raised her eyebrows waiting for her wise teacher to continue, "I just want you to know..." Ehla whispered so unlike her and looked down at her hands resting on her lap. Yuzu shifted in the covers, "What do you mean?" A hand raised, "Child - I want you to keep in mind that I always had the best intentions with you,"

"Ehla, what?" Yuzu crawled near but the body disappeared. (I'm a tired old lady - let me have my sleep) And her voice vanished. Yuzu sat on her legs and jumped when a knock called her from the front door. She paled, and stiffened. A knock again. She swung lightly her legs out of bed and neared the hall. Another knock. But it was raining heavy who would be crazy enough to go through the rain? She neared the door and gasped. This might be it, they found out that she stole the pass...

She cringed and a hand reached her forehead, it was over...

There was no going back; Karin would have to take it from here. She reached with trembling hands for the handle and unlocked the upper lock, the lowers lock and finally the head lock. With a bit of little strength left, she opened into a slit and met burning gray eyes fixed on her.

"Open the door," He demanded with a sharp and low voice, almost a whisper, but he wasn't one to do so. He worried had come true, she was discovered...and there was no explaining to captain Kuchiki. He walked pass her. The living room well-lit since she still planned to make tea before bed. She closed the door, and examined his clothes. He wasn't as wet as she expected for someone to be coming from outside.

She silenced watched him pace with an agitated pace over her living room. This wasn't his usual behavior; did his anger go that far? Her hands reached her open robe and brought it closer to her. Even in the fine line of dying she still could feel embarrassed from her the way she looked, all ready for bed in the most pair of layers since the winter.

He stopped, his side to her his face not visible. He turned and she jumped, her heart pounding, she would be scolded for sure. He stared with a piercing gaze, screaming at her of how of a terrible lieutenant she was.

He opened his mouth and closed, glancing away, giving her space to breath. And back he was, "I have dishonored my clan's pride once more - you are the one to be blamed for that." He said with such venom that she could almost feel his disgust on her, spitting and burning wholes in her fragile soul.  
He paced forth, and closer. "I have punished myself for more than a year for feeling this way, hated myself, hated you and your loathsome family," He stepped closer, "And I cannot think of any other better resolve to my feelings than to shame myself and my clan's pride by taking you as my wife," His caught his breath and pressed his lips tight not leaving her eyes.

Yuzu stepped back with a pale face, she frowned slightly looking down and the looking up, "Did you just-" He stepped closer making her hold her breath, "Your answer," He demanded. She stared open-mouthed at him. He insulted her like she hasn't ever been insulted before. He's shaming himself and his clan...A large lump felt in her stomach, she wanted to cry and insult faith for pulling this joke on her. But she managed to hold herself in place.

"No,"

"No?"

She shook her head, brave, not cracking under the pressure or maybe just beat into numbness by his harmful words. His eyes widened and he came closer, she stepped back. "Are you rejecting me?" He spat, jaw tightened his expression and body language was calm but fury was clear in his eyes. "Hm," She slightly bowed her head and tilted up, her back touching the wall. She glanced away. Dreadful silence filling the void, she was palling from the lack of breath. With a gasp she looked up, her eyes met his now pained ones. Her mouth opened slightly, astound at how close he had come.

His face reached closed, head tilting to the side. He was studying her every expression, and wavering as he came closer as if waiting for some kind of permission. She held herself stiff, arms pressed against her sides, shoulder lifted as a prey protecting its neck. He turned his head to the side with hint of a grimace on his face and stepped back, straightening up, away from her personal space. His was back to his normal, apathetic self.

"As you wish," He stated with a cold voice and left, the door slamming behind her. It had all been so fast...a hand reached her mouth as she glided down to the floor. What had she done...

It was over...

* * *

The morning sun made her eyes open, rejecting every movement but applying even so. Yuzu lay on her bed, sheets a mess at the end and her pillow wrapped tightly in her arms. Her eyes were puffy and she stood up feeling terrible, worse than the morning after Rukia's wedding. She closed her curtains, forgetting about it entirely yesterday and slouched over to prepare herself. She didn't even bother to sneak a peek at her clock - she had scheduled for a free week starting today.

She looked up at herself in the mirror, thoughts about the past night coming over her. He asked me to marry him...She stared stunned at herself and her messiness. Her cheeks gained a bright red color warming the pale expression her hands reached up. He almost kissed me...

"Get your mind off the gutter!" Ehla snapped and Yuzu jumped turning to face her zanpakutou with a grin. "Foolish girl - you have to hurry!" Yuzu gasped - that's right, the pass was missing. Maybe he wouldn't notice...?

"You can't assume, you need to act," Her zanpakutou scolded with a hissed tone meaning business and she hurried to her shower that all off as fast as she could.

In fifteen minutes and with an empty stomach she was ready to leave, "Eat!" Her overly concerned teacher demanded. She looked down embarrassed, "I can't, my tummy is twisting," Yuzu whispered earning a growl.

She straightened up, one final glance at her living room, where he was standing yesterday, pacing around saying the most harsh and sweet word she had ever heard. Goodbye...She made a cube and placed in on the ground. It opened up to a portal, now not intimidating but rather a path welcoming her home.

* * *

Captains lined up in a row. Head captain Yamamoto opened his wrinkled small eyes tapping with his staff on the ground, silencing most but not the most stubborn of them.

"I will not be silent!" Mayuri screeched fervently, "This is outrageous! Oh if I get my hands on her - I'll use her body and feed it to the hollows once I'm done,"

"Hey - calm down. Maybe she was just looking around, "Shinji sighed bored. The scientist tapped his feet hard, "You've seen the witch with your own eyes. She took away important studying material - I couldn't give you a harder prove of her treason than this,"

Byakuya looked stiff at the screen the scientist lieutenant presented them, displaying Yuzu in his laboratory. She was going through his data and placed a few samples in a bag. He looked away, down to his feet. "What do you say of this, captain Kuchiki?" The head captain's voice brought him back, and faking the utmost coolness while his mind screamed. "I hadn't noticed anything suspicious before today,"

"I blame you for the disappearance and rape of my belongings," A white long nailed finger pointed at Byakuya, "Her pursue for double tittles clearly was a clue - but no, instead you decided to do the same as that idiot," Captain Kurotsuchi pointed other finger at Shinji referring to his misjudged call more than hundred years ago.

The Head Captain brought his staff, hitting hard the wooden floor, "I said silence." He growled and captain Kurotsuchi retreated to his position for the final decision. Yamamoto glanced around the room, he had no other choice, "I declare hereby, Kido master Yuzu Kurosaki a traitor," Gasps passed around the room. Renji gulped sharing a glance with Ichigo who was holding back this entire time.

"She shall be captured-"

Ichigo stepped out of the line interrupting the head captain, "Wait a minute - you don't know for sure this was her - I can't let you do this,"

Yamamoto opened his eyes wider, "Be silent. She shall be captured and held imprisoned until there's counter prove," Ichigo stepped back. This conclusion was workable.

"What counter prove! Her vicious act towards my equipment is undeniable,"

* * *

She placed the pass in commander Bao's hand, with a grin the woman let it fall on her pocket, "Alright," She replied. Yuzu bowed, her hands intertwined before her. "The control room is in squad twelve. There is always a few squad members around, but they retreat after ten. In the morning they check who went through the precipice world and if it matches the report."

"So it'll be a nights' hunt then," The commander moved her head exited as if to the beat in a low rider. "Uhm - yes."

"No problem,"

Yuzu bowed again, "Thank you commander Bao,"

"So I'll just wait for you here until you're back," The commander called after her with a wave. The loud chorus of practitioner below her large balcony, forming black smoothly moving spots to their daily chant.

Yuzu let herself go down. The streets were calm but that was always the case during work-times. Maybe she could pass by captain Kuchiki...She wriggled in the air. How am I ever going to speak to captain Kuchiki...? One foot touched lightly the white seireitei ground and the other followed. She clasped her hands together wondering what she was going to do, she had arranged to meet up with Karin by her barrack, but now she was too afraid to go back there...

He eyes widened and a yellow chain was attached to her middle, a large cube forming around her. One, two, three, Byakuya...Four captains surrounded her and a circle of officers from squad two. "You've been charged for treason, if you struggle against you'll be killed," Sui-Feng yelled stern. Toushiro sighed and shared a glance with captain Komamura, "Aren't you going overboard," He murmured but she ignored signing her squad members to move.

* * *

Till next time :)


	19. Entering the nest

**Disclaimer: I don't Bleach nor its characters.**

**A/N: **I'd like to thank you guys for putting up with my writing, (especially the first chapters are a pain) And note that I'm very committed to my stories and tend to finish this one by the beginning or middle of October and make progress on my other one by the end of this week.

**To the reviewers:** (I have had a few times where I wanted to reply more than just a regular 'thank you', but I'm a bit freaked out by the policy and I'm not sure if I can, so I'll keep it short)  
_Hapezibah_: don't go melting away just yet :) _Dashita Tichou_: I'm glad you liked it and I'd like to note that I certainly put your tips to good use. _Codry:_ You've got it all right :) that was exactly what I was going for. Thank you for your kind review and I certainly intend to finish it, the ending line is coming in to sight.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Entering the nest**

* * *

...

Her forehead leaned against the cold metal, bangs clinging between, rough from sweat against the skin. Her body exhausted from the struggle and the unknown chemicals transported through her blood, running through the brain and making her muscles less responsive to her pleas.

She could feel the humming soft buzz of spirit energy flowing in the metal wall and surrounding the prison cell with its formed pressure. An ironic agony it was; to know how riatsu could turn its back on her. Forcing her to act or let her life come to an end. Cold hands lifelessly resting next to her sitting firm, reached with difficulty to rest on the metal wall, stretched, aside from her face.

"Yuzu," Her brother's voice a faint whisper. She turned to rest on her right cheek facing the cell opening where metal bars hindered her exit. "Come on, talk to me." He tried again, but she wasn't going to talk. Not to one of _them_. She heard his shifting and from the corner of her eyes, she could see him easing to one knee, hands avoiding touching the enchanted bars. A long sigh came from him and she closed her eyes tightly, searching for help, but Ehla didn't reply…

_They_ took her zanpakutou, after immobilizing her body and stealing her red cloak. All that she thought was hers, a safe ground to return to, _they_ took it away. Her eyelids lifted lazily to look at the traitors. Her brother still stared at her, but she felt no pity for any of _them_.

"Hey Byakuya, did they give her something?" Ichigo glanced at the man behind him who frowned at the disrespectful mention of his first name. His cold gray eyes turned to the girl again. "They gave her a tranquilizer." Byakuya walked closer to the bars to stand beside her former brother. He watched the scared girl crumpled in a corner, "Kurosaki, can you talk?"

A moment passed and his question remained unanswered. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from them, her left cheek touching the metal wall, hazy eyes fixed to more metal, the corner, darker than the rest. "Yuzu, we need to know everything so that we can get you out of here," Ichigo coed. "Come on – this is important,"

She heard a shift of clothes, and footsteps away from her. Only whispers… "I think they drugged her too much" Both men distanced themselves from her cell, their words difficult to comprehend.

"Captain Unohana," That name on Byakuya's distant voice awakened her interest. She didn't want her here, she was the one who made her like this, she was also one of _them_.

* * *

Ichigo brought a hand to his face and rubbed his forehead, his father was for once quiet as he awaited them by the hall outside of the prison quarters, leaning against the wall, coffee in hand. "So – do we have anything," He asked his son. He stole a quick glance at the man who asked him for his daughters' hand.

"No – she's too drugged, and refusing to talk, maybe paranoid," Ichigo replied and walking over to the counter where a guard was waiting. Only one guard, but that didn't mean anything regarding the security that was well enforced by technology. Isshin looked down at his cold coffee and threw it in the garbage can next to him. He couldn't eat or drink like this, his little girl was in a huge mess, and he had no idea how to get her out. Ichigo moved his head signing that they could go. They walked through a long hall with had several doors that opened to them and closed with a heavy sharp sound immediately after they passed.

"Can we leave her alone in this state?" Isshin asked for one of the two to answer maybe understanding his hidden concern. Byakuya glanced sideways at him, "He won't try anything if that's what you're wondering,"

Ichigo made a disproving sound and turned around, "Ah –how can you be worried about that,"

"I'm a father," Isshin defended himself.

They walked out and were met by a cold after-the-rain breeze. Thick gray clouds covered the setting sun into an uneasy sight, as if the weather prepared itself for a storm. Soul reapers passed by; some carried boxes others remained ready to reach for their swords. They all walked in groups, stiffened body postures as if on patrol. Their weary look revealed their fright to encounter another incident like the one a few winters back.

Isshin exhaled deeply, he stood next to the other two captains and wondered if they noticed that odd nauseating feeling that he was getting from their surroundings. He turned to his son, who frowned and held his gaze sharp straight ahead. A rushed wind shook their haori, "I guess head captain Yamamoto is making himself ready for any circumstance huh?" He muttered. His son didn't shift his gaze, "Yeah – we ready for any attack."

A blond lieutenant flash-stepped pass them. "Hey dad – I'll see you later," Ichigo went after his lieutenant.

Isshin glanced sideways, "So Yuzu said no, huh?" Byakuya looked at him with an indifferent expression."It isn't any of your concern,"

Isshin grunted, "Yeah it is, I need to know if I have to go back in there and talk her out of it." He pointed with restless motion, with a thumb towards the prison entrance, while his eyes darkened

A silent pause,

"She said, 'No',"

...

"_Can I have a word with you,"_

_Isshin halted and blinked a few times, curious clearly, "Alright, lead the way," He followed Byakuya out. _

_They entered a reception hall; one that wasn't meant to be used today for it was dark and organized. Isshin glanced around, his body felt heavier and he could use a chair. Maybe he had drunk too much..._

_The distraught man before him drew his blurry attention. "What is it then?"_

_Grey eyes met his. "I want your daughter as my wife," _

_Isshin stared straight at him. He hadn't seen this one coming at all. The knee-high table not far from him looked very inviting at the moment. At the agony of silence, her walked over and sat on it, ignoring the dirty look he got. A finger rubbed his lips, and then scratched his head closing his eyes. "What the hell could you possibly want with Yuzu...?" It came out as a grunt._

"_You're questioning her worthiness?"_

"_That's not what I meant; my daughter is at least a few pigs and a sack of rice worth." Isshin sighed, as he didn't even receive a smile. He laid his hands down on the table to rest his weight, "Hm – Honestly I don't really get it. You don't seem to be asking for my blessing...so what are you doing?" Isshin looked hard in his eyes, with a silent warning, "Why do you want to marry her?"_

_Byakuya looked away from his gaze, his lips pressed against each other. He didn't want to discuss this with him, with anyone. He had swallowed his guilt before his wife's grave, asked for silent pardon, offering his conscience reasons for relief. He had no other choice, a wife was to be chosen, therefore his developed feelings were a matter of convenience at this point. _

"_I've grew quite fond of her presence around me. She's also very affectionate and a good companion. I can work with that-"_

_Isshin cut him off.__ "__Sounds like you're talking about a dam dog..." _

_Byakuya closed his eyes; he didn't like wasting his time, especially not on drunks and their broken thoughts. For that, he didn't find the need to continue, he let an unpleasant silence fall over them once more._

_Isshin snorted and stood up stretching, "Convenience marriage, huh...I can't exactly forbid you to ask her as much as I want to," He didn't bother staying longer for the sake of being polite. He pushed the door open and went to celebrate his son and his daughter-in-law's special day, he only needed a bottle of strong liqueur and he would be good to go._

_"It's not solely based on convenience," Byakuya responded before Isshin passed through the door. He looked back; "You should work on your way of saying things, that wasn't exactly a hearty confession" He mocked and walked out. _

* * *

"Karin, stay." He gripped her by the elbow stopping her movement through the broken streets of Rukongai 41. Her shoulder length hair hung loosely and roughly as she had run today from place to place searching for her sister only to come across him, and his bad news. "I have to go Toushiro, Yuzu is in real danger. I have to protect her." She tried to get her elbow back but he held it in place. He was slightly taller and intense at his grip. It wasn't painful, but held a certain authority. "You can't do anything. Just calm down and wait for your brother, he's working on the case." She jerked her arm and this time he let it go. "There's actually more going on..." Her eyes lowered, lashes covering most of his sight on her gray eyes.

He glanced around. The citizens were busy with their life, not noticing any tension from the seireitei. He lowered his body slightly, "I figured something like that already." He answered in a hushed calm tone, reminding her of his keen intellect and respect for secrecy.

Her head tilted up getting a better look and noticing how close they were. "Will you help me?" The corner of his lips lifted into a small smile, looking down "I wasn't decided yet, but..." he met her eyes, "It's too late for that Karin, I'm sorry..." She shrugged and took a few steps back. "What are you doing Karin?" He frowned.

"Sorry, but I made a promise," Her expression was serious and blood pumping through her veins, heart pounding loud in her ears. She closed her hand into tight fists until her knuckles paled. His eyes widened, and her body disappeared in a flash.

"I didn't know she was that fast..." He muttered and run after her, in the direction he assumed she disappeared into.

…

Karin rested her body against a brick wall down an alley, after a good half-hour she had managed to put him off her track. What a pain he could be at times. She closed her eyes resting her head back on the wall; mouth half-open panted trying to be as soft as she could.

"In need of help?"

Her eyes snapped open and her head shifted to the side. "Miss Yoruichi," She gasped, and straightened, away from the wall. Her teacher stood proud at the opening, arms crossed, and a cat-like grin. Karin smiled. _Of course, Yoruichi would know..._

* * *

He looked at the screen, the young woman went around the laboratory with a fixed purposed. Byakuya looked closer and noticed how every move, every button and every file she deleted was so well presented on the screen, she didn't slouch her shoulders as he imagined she doing while entering such a place. No this was a very confident and brave act without any form of indecision and awareness to her acts. This wasn't like his lieutenant, usually blushing and slowly stepping forward while she placed documents on his desk. It didn't match.

"Are you going to stare at that all day – I have made myself clear, this is without doubt the witch," The frustrated scientist bothered to repeat his assumptions again. Byakuya stepped away for Ichigo to look closer, but he shook his head, "I don't know what to make of it – she looks exactly like Yuzu – but something seems odd." He brought a hand to his chin.

* * *

Yuzu's eyes half-opened. She was lying on the hard cemented ground of her prison. Her head felt as if it was ripping apart protesting against everything they had done to her. A blanket was over her body, reaching the middle.

"She's awake," A soft feminine voice announced. "The drug seems worn out. How do you feel Miss Yuzu?" She turned her head, a difficult angle for her to recognize someone standing outside the cell. Isane had a small smile but her eyes expected a response. Yuzu's mouth refused to open, or move her body, preferably hands for a gesture. She didn't know how to answer.

"Only her eyes are responding captain," The soft voice again as her body turned and spoke to someone behind her. "That's okay for now – let's see how she does in a few hours," another softer feminine voice responded. Yuzu shrugged mentally, her body was responding just fine, her psychological state was what formed a hindrance. The heavy door closed, leaving her to her mental struggle.

_Ehla…? Why did you disappear…?_

_I can't move…_

Through thin slits that formed a small window above her cell, the only source of fresh air, she saw the fading light of the sun. She stared at it, and at the reflection if formed on the floor. She promised then, that if she ever escaped, she would find her mother and go back to her dimension forever._.._

She sat up, hands rested on her covered lap. A door opened with urgency and she turned her head to see her captain. He looked calm but she knew how little that said. He closed the door and pointed his finger to a corner. "Hado 4: Byakurai." It hit against metal and smoke came along with a soft buzzing sound. She stared at him wide-eyed mouth slightly open.

He looked back at her and approached the cell bars. She closed her mouth and gulped.

"You stole my keys and pass," His tone fierce. Her body tensed and she looked down, a slight nod.

"Why?"

She took a sharp breath; he was considering her guilty of the rest. Hurriedly she tried to stand but felt her legs weaken. She turned to him and sat on her legs and hands on her lap, "I stole your keys, but I didn't steal from squad twelve,"

"Answer the first question," He demanded. She winced and closed her eyes, bowing her head. "I can't do that..."

She looked up and he silently waited, looking annoyed to say the least, "If you want to keep your position as a lieutenant in a possible future, you will answer my questions."

Yuzu bit her bottom lip, she had to keep the path open for Karin, and protect commander Bao, who would still go to squad twelve tonight. She unattached the badge from her arm and placed it on the floor, she shoved to the bars and met his eyes, "I quit," She said with a sharp voice, confident of her decision. With a straight position, she didn't leave his gaze. It was enough; _they_ had done enough...

Byakuya didn't say anything as a few seconds passed without any of them moving. With a quick turn to the door, he opened and left her alone. A guard entered after him and frowned when he saw what happened to the corner. "Aw man, now I'll get the blame..." The thin man gave her a nervous look as he unattached the fingertip sized camera from the wall and hasted out as if he would catch on flames if he met her eyes.

* * *

The sun, set behind the barracks leaving Yuzu behind to listen to the song of the happy crickets outside. She lay on the stone rubbing her fingers against the cracks, dully looking at the ceiling. She flinched out of her relaxed posture when a guard outside called alarm, but his screams was muffled. Her eyes widened as footstep neared closer, passing through the hall almost nearing her prison. It could be captain Kurotsuchi, she had seen him and he had scolded her into oblivion. The metal door opened with a bang and fell to the floor. Her mind screamed hoping that her body would react and move but it didn't happen. She laid there limply protesting, too stunned to act.

"You look terrible," A familiar feminine voice complained. Yoruichi approached the gate and Sui-Feng silently pressed a few codes on an alarm on the metal wall. With a quick buzzing sound, the gate was released of its energy and opened. "How about getting you out of here huh?"

Yuzu stood up, adjusting her uniform as it hang loosely from her laying down. "Why are you helping me...?"

"Because you're innocent." Yoruichi guided her out of the prison and lifted her up, "It'll be faster this way," They speed through the alarmed prison where soul reapers from squad twelve appeared.

"Lady Yoruichi – I'll take care of them," Sui-Feng stopped and turned to the attackers. Yoruichi grinned, "Don't have too much fun," The queen of flash-step went in high-speed through the dark streets of the seireitei, stopping in only a matter of minutes before a forest near Rukongai 6. She placed Yuzu down and hid with her behind a house.

"I told Karin this and now it's your turn," Yoruichi held a stern gaze as she looked down crossing her arms, "Why didn't you tell us about your rescue plan? I'm sure that once your brother knew what was going on, he would insist on helping," Yuzu looked down at her sandals. She never believed that... "I thought that no one would agree...That they would increase security and Karin and I would lose our last chance of saving our mother..."

Yoruichi head turned to the left. She looked back, down once more at the guilty and curious eyes, "Come, we have to hurry,"

Yuzu followed as much as she could, finding it to be hard to keep up. "Where are we going Miss. Yoruichi?" She struggled for breath as she tried to run faster.

"You'll see,"

It was a short run and they stopped before a manor. Yuzu didn't recognize it, and was tense to enter the grounds any further. "It's one of the Shihouin manors, come along," Yoruichi answered as if she could read minds and gave her a warm smile. They walked all the way to the back, passing many smaller compartments; Yuzu figured that it was the servant's barracks, just like the Kuchiki manor. Her eyes brightened as she saw Karin waiting for her before a large white double door. "Karin..." She stared surprised, "I had no idea another senkaimon existed besides the official one..."

Karin nodded, "Neither did I...but this is a Shihouin private senkaimon," She pointed with a hand towards the large doors. Two black butterflies flew down and maintained at shoulder height.

"You two need to leave, Kisuke will be waiting." Yoruichi opened the large doors and a bright light blinded them. Yuzu walked closer to the light and waited as Karin halted. "Miss Yoruichi, aren't you coming...?"

"Sorry – but I need to go back for Sui-Feng and warn the rest about the possible imposter," Karin nodded at her teacher and entered, the large white doors closing behind her.

They run through what looked exactly like the last precipice world they had passed. There was no sight of a cleaner as they passed though, stepping with their sandals on the stony ground where most was covered by hard sand. It took them approximately a minute to reach what looked to be the end.

A bright light came closer in sight with each step. The doors opened and they jumped through it. The pull of gravity had immediately taking its effect and pushing the hard on the ground. They fell on a broken cemented street. Karin eased herself up with ease, an embarrassing it was for a soul reaper to fall like that. Yuzu cringed and moaned as she stood up. The broken streets were illuminated by the moon, no streets lights to aid a night of walk. The town seemed ripped of life. It was a clear sign that these streets held no prospect of a colorful future since the government was clearing it down to the last bit, rebuilding would take months if not years. There wasn't a Karakura town anymore…

Karin walked further passing a building when a house caught her sight – there the lights burning through the window, yellow lighting it enough to be recognized. Karin gasped and she was at an instant pumped by adrenaline, "Yuzu, hurry – I found the new Urahara shop!"

Yuzu obeyed her eyes not leaving her surroundings that now much resembled a graveyard of buried bodies and piled deserted buildings. "Why didn't he leave the town?" Yuzu murmured and followed her sister to the house. "I don't know – but he isn't exactly the sanest of people I know,"

They walked around, turning each corner reaching to where the front was. His smug smile greeted them. A hand reached casually for his hat. "Welcome guests…" His smooth voice washed over their worries. Their shoulders eased down to a relaxed form. "You Kurosaki's sure are interesting – come inside, you look cold," He entered, leaving the door open and the salty and creamy smell of prepared dinner fill their senses. That's right; Yuzu chewed on her inner cheek. She hadn't eaten all day…

It was depressing just to think of how bright the day before was. She had succeeded then in coming a step closer to her goal, already picturing how it would be to talk to her mother…she had so much to say… and all that excitement was crushed when Byakuya decided to enter her house and hurt her with his disdain. In the end, to know that he felt this way towards her, a spitting disgust he didn't even try to hold back, was enough to break her silly hopes that he would ever change his attitude. She didn't want to end up in a loveless marriage with someone who thought so little of her…

The motion of a strong workers-hand mentioning for her to come inside. Tessai bowed as she passed by him, "Kido master," his demeanor reflecting some sort of respect, a weird sight since she had known him for a long time and bought much candy on a friendly discount. She bowed back. "I only have that title because of my zanpakutou – you don't need to bow for me Tessai," He didn't respond and she passed by him inside where a young man with red hair jumped up, towering over her. "Miss Yuzu, do you want something to drink? Maybe something to eat?" Could she? Urahara smiled and nodded. "Yeah – go sit down and grab a bite. You don't have much time, but you won't get far on an empty stomach,"

With a luxury of only minutes, did they fill their basic need. A few sips from a bow with a creamy liquid, soup of some sorts. Sorts Karin rather gulp it down without knowing its origin. Urahara was always a man of mysteries and along with that came his actions and choice of food. They glanced at him, sitting on a pillow at the round table as a host who had long awaited their visit.

"My, my – you both look very beaten up. Don't tell me you've lost faith in humanity?" He mused, his head tilting up as Ururu placed a cup of tea down in front of him. Karin never left his face. His eyebrow lifted when he looked back. "How did you figure out our plan?" Her voice a firm hushed tone.

"Huh..? – Oh – I didn't really, I just guessed that you'd take after your brother and head on to the action. So when I heard about your infiltration in squad twelve..." He waved a hand as if that told the rest of the story and took a sip and placed it back down, now holding their attention by the rope. "Well, it was a good guess..." He mused.

"I didn't infiltrate squad twelve," Yuzu answered and took one last sip. Kisuke blinked, letting information sink in and make its fast-paced connection. He frowned, a hand reached his chin, "You don't say..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you need to hurry," Tessai warned.

Kisuke shook his head and came back to business, "Right, well the soul society is on a thin line with Hueco Mundo now – if something happens then I'm not sure how flexible they'll be about your mother. My guess is that they won't accept. So go and get her out in whatever shape she is, I'll figure something out here while I wait."

Karin sweat-dropped, "So you're sending us alone?" He stood up and the girls followed his movement, "Wasn't that your intention in the first place? Besides – I'm sure your brother will arrive any time now on my door step ready to drink my blood,"

"He can drink whatever blood he wants, just be ready for when we come back," Karin spat with a cold gaze, mentally discarding his bad joke on a trashcan and wiping her hands with a satisfied look.

* * *

"Ichigo come," Rukia touched his arms, pushing him towards her, to the direction of the seireitei. He had searched all night since the alarm started for Yuzu but there was no trace of her or Karin who also has been reported missing. "They are probably in Yuzu's dimension – where else could they go without notice." She coed him and he followed, leaving the searchers behind in the rukongai where they had gathered for a small evaluation with their captain. Ichigo gave in to his wife, he would head out on his own search in the morning. For now he would like to keep hold of the imagination that they are safe and warm in Yuzu's dimension, sitting at a table and drinking tea.

"Ichigo – could you give me a moment," He looked down at Rukia. So much worry and something else, he could almost point at it. "Sure," She headed to an alley with him behind her black shadow formed by the streets light. She stopped and leaned by a poor maintained wall. Poor to his taste; after living and seeing the perfect polished ones of the seireitei almost every day. A hand went to his pocket, placed low on his long haori. He rubbed with his free hand the back of his neck.

"Rukia, what going on?" His eyes widened, in a flash, her face had come very close, big blue eyes paralyzing his thoughts. He looked down where a red liquid covered his uniform and red spatters colored his white haori. He looked up at her broad face-ripping grin. A devilish one that could never belong to his wife. Her hands pushed back, revealing a knife bathed in his blood.

He fell to his knees as smoke gushed form the wound the knife had formed. He could hear a sissing sound and his body temperature dropping. His eyelids fell close.

* * *

_"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis"._

Kisuke Urahara…

He stood high above them; with a hand, he indicated their path. A ripping sound, ripping the dimension to black like wound ready to spill. "Go!" He ordered. Karin reached behind her back; her katana securely attached. _Screw me and we're both dead. _She tightened the grip as a form of warning that she knew it would go unheard. She shared a quick glance with Yuzu and nod at her to bring in confidence.

"Now I don't need to tell you to be careful, I'm not guaranteeing anyone's safety," And with that last warning they jumped inside. The hole closing behind them, completely surrounded by darkness. "Now run!" Karin rushed first to the front making a white path for her sister. Yuzu caught on and followed her sister's strong wide path.

"Amazing Karin!"

"No time for praising, stay focused," Karin kept running on a steady pace, as if she did this every day. The natural talent she had with these things were sometimes hard to keep up. Yuzu mentally scolding her legs for not going faster, but she wasn't trained for this, she didn't have the speed that Karin possessed. Hell – maybe on pure physical combat she would never reach lieutenant level, but kido was another story. She reminded herself, as she now had her staff and cloak back, like Karin would say, 'Screw the lieutenants badge'.

"We're almost there!"

Yuzu shook her head, distancing from her inner conflict and looked straight out. It did look a lot like the end of the line. A pull took over their bodies and bright white washed them; an ironic warm contrast to what it was inviting to. They fell on sand, touching their lips and irritating their eyes.

Sand covered its victims and lay back down...

Yuzu couched, a hand whipping frustrated over her mouth, with the end of her sleeve completing the job. She sat on her legs and watched her sister's straight form, unmoved by the sand or the fall. Eyes scanned like a hawk their surroundings. Yuzu took for the first time the opportunity to breath, inhaling a cold odd scent accompanied by flashes of rotten bodies. There wasn't any sight of life white endless desert. Each way she looked, appeared to be infinite, unlike what the books taught at the academy, there were no half-withered and leafless trees, only white sand under the black moonless sky. "Yuzu – this looks a bit different than the drawing in the textbooks,"

"I know…what does it mean?"

"Either Urahara sent us to the wrong place or...The soul society needs to spend a lot of money on new textbooks..."

Yuzu closed her eyes trying to feel any sort of riatsu, the wasn't anything – maybe a small spike randomly, but unnoticeable to the bigger picture. She lifted her eyelids, "Should we just walk around then?"

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice," Karin replied, whipping her clothes and mentally preparing herself to take rapid action. This was after all, probably, Hueco Mundo, hollows could appear any time now.

* * *

Rukia covered her face as she sat by her husband's bed. The high-pitched sounds of the machines being the only disruption of the silent space filled with visitors. Captain Komamura lowered his head, "This is the worst form of treason..." He grunted causing Isshin to feel his chest sting.

Captain Unohana entered. Heads turned to her, waiting for her announcement. "Poison," She said softly, her usual relaxed face stern with grief, "I'll do my best to find a cure, in the meantime you should give him some rest." It was what they expected…poison was good news…

Isshin closed his eyes going over what his daughter-in-law had told them. Ichigo was on patrol and they found Yuzu, she made him follow her into an alley and Rukia grew suspicious. She told them that she had found him unconscious, cold, and bleeding on the cracked stones on beige sand. He opened his eyes to the sobbing woman. His little girl couldn't have done this…

Renji came through the open door his eyes first laying on the body he already knew its cause, and slid it over to captain Byakuya where the tendency to see him as his superior still run strong in his veins. "Head captain Yamamoto is calling for a captains meeting," His hushed tone respected the gravity of the situation. Shunsui sighed, "Another one huh? I can only guess what it'll be about,"

The four captains made their way out of the hospital room. Rukia stood as well and Renji studied her sad expression as he stayed a little longer. Her eyes met his and he froze, ignoring the look that he got from Izuru and Isshin who remained behind. She rose from her seat and took small steps towards him. She dropped herself in his arms in search for consolation, face burying in his stiffened chest, he didn't dare to breathe. He met Isshin dark eyes and a blush rose on his cheeks while he patted her back.

* * *

Ikkaku turned on the mat where he did his usual nap. He wriggled and scratched his chest, shoulders and rubbed his back with the mat. Yachiru had a playful smile on her lips as she took ants from a jar in her hands and placed it on the bald man. She took another jar in her hands and placed a spoon inside, taking out the sweet sticky and thick liquid to let a few drops fall on his chest.

A squad member stopped by the open door and became edgy, "Lieutenant, captain Abarai is here," Her small lips formed an 'Oh', "Coming!" She stood up high tempo and looked back and the open jars, with a shrug she hopped out of Ikkaku's bedroom.

"Red monkey!" She yelled. Renji scolded, "Oi, we agreed on Ren-ren,"

Renji didn't stop to wait for her to catch up, "Are you here for Kenny?" She followed him as he entered a familiar door and walked through a hall, "Yeah – it's captains' meeting," He stopped by an open door and Kenpachi looked up, a grin forming, "Captains' meeting huh?" He stood up from his lounging position on the tatami, His grin increased devilish, "So the head-captain is sending us out to play" He walked to the corner where with a scowl he took his haori from the ground and put it on over his uniform. Yachiru hurried and climbed on his shoulder, squirming her way up like a worm on the body of a tree. Without much notice of the lieutenant's actions he walked broadly out and with a fast pace he pushed himself forward, holding back his excitement as he could already smell the heat of battle. Renji walked beside him, "You didn't receive the hell butterfly?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Kenpachi answered with his low growling voice walking out.

A squad member caught up with them before they passed the barracks head entrance, broken black pieces in his hand, "Sorry captain Zaraki," He bowed, "We were practicing sword-techniques and had a little accident," He bowed again. Kenpachi glanced from the corner of his eyes at it, "Pah – idiots, if the head-captain throws a fit, I'm coming after you,"

His squad member paled and walked away.

* * *

It had been hours of a long walk, on an unending sand. An unpleasant and tiresome way as their feet jingled too much to the left or sunk at times too deep, in where the sand held its softest and driest spots. There was, the entire way, no life to see or even the dead.

Karin stopped walking and crossed her arms in front of her. "I hadn't expected this – who knew this place was so big…" Her glance swam around the waves of sand and only sand. The large area consisted of gentle hills and long flattened ground between, but all looked the same, all sand, nothing to serve as recognition.

"Karin, I think we're walking in circles. That sand hill looks familiar." Yuzu halted beside her sister, her head tilting as her back bended, a hand reaching for it as an old lady attempting to support her spine. Karin growled, "All sand hills look the same..." Yuzu frowned, "No, that one has a little pile of rocks at the bottom and looks precisely like the one we saw before,"

"Yuzu – we're in the middle of a hollow nest – stop paying attention-" Karin stopped mid sense and blinked. "That's it," she murmured, reaching for her right feet. "What Karin?"

"We need some sort of landmark." She unattached her sandals and headed to the top of a gently sandy hill. "I'm leaving this here, if we see it again in the next half hour than we need to consider our strategy,"

Yuzu sweat-dropped, "But, 'let's keep walking straight' could last for hours," Karin leaned her head to the side. "Got something better?"

"How about, we attract attention until a hollow appears."

"Then what Yuzu? Have a hell of an exciting battle, where's did the pacifist go?" Karin spat in a cold and controlled tone, as she walked ahead. "No, I don't want a fight; I just thought that their appearance might give us a clue to where to search…" Yuzu added. Karin growled, "That won't work, hollows are all instinct, most will fight until death and leaving us with a slaying job. And what's more – the guys we fought back on earth might be strolling around too and I don't want to bump into them,"

"I know – but we can't just keep walking, we need to hurry and find our mother, the soul society might already be after us." Yuzu ignored her los of imbalance as her left foot sunk to her ankles in the sand.

Karin stopped and turned around as Yuzu wiggled her foot, "Okay fine, let's search for a middle ground. We walk for a bit longer and if nothing happens, we go with your plan." She took out her other sandal and attached it to her band, bared feet it was then.

Yuzu noticed the rubbing unpleasant feeling with each step. The sand had entered her socks. "Karin, just a moment," She sat down and started taking off her sandals. A large shadow made her body stiff, it was huge and even at the dim of the light it caused a large black shadow from behind her. In front of her, Karin stood with her back facing her sister and didn't seem to notice. "Kari-"

"Graaa!" A low but loud growl made them jump high.

"Ah!" They looked back at a large thick beige worm with long feelers coming out around its large toothed mouth.

"Run!" Karin took her sister by the arm, letting her lose a sandal in the process. The worm chased after them catching up with ease as its large body jingled from left to right through the sand. Karin sunk on the sand and took her foot out; flash-step was useless on this loosened sand. Yuzu thought for a second about using her ability to fly, but she wasn't trained enough for that.

"Run faster!" Karin barked, she had to come up with a plan fast – her zanpakutou wasn't the most reliable for this situation.

As they rushed through the sand, the ground beneath their feet shook, making it to be hard to keep their balance. The worm took a large jump and flew above them. "To the side, he's going to crash us!" Yuzu made a turn to the right and her sister followed, but not soon enough. A wide-open mouth engulfed her and entered the ground forming a hole. Yuzu fell on her but, "Karin, no!" The ground under her crumpled and she sank into it where the worm had gone. "Aaaahh!"

It was wide open beneath the sand surface. Even colder than she had ever felt, as if falling through the layers of the atmosphere. As her speed increased a thin layer of ice formed on her body. "Aahh!" Her eyes were closed tight and waiting for the end but her body kept falling, hurting from the ongoing pressure. Her eyes opened slightly and she saw the ground coming in sight, it looked hard and her instinct kicked in at the last moment, using all her strength to ease her fall with the manipulation of riatsu. She still landed hard on the ground, smashing her body as she rolled.

The rolling came to a stop and a sharp pain wakened her body to move.

"I'm still alive," She muttered and with difficulty stood up. Her right arm had broken most of her fall and now it was heavily bruised, wetting her cloak. She raised her left hand and hesitated. A warm yellow glow appeared and her eyebrows lifted her mouth slightly opening. She hadn't expect for it to work, since Ehla was unreachable. The blood remained on her skin and clothes; it had dripped down from her upper arm to the tip of her finger. But the piece of skin, muscle and bone that got bashed open on a rock, closed entirely.

She laid her hand back next to her stretching her hand open and close testing its workings. She blinked, looking around. It looked like she landed in an immense cave, all dark and reflecting a wicked untraceable light.

She wrapped her cloak closer to her body but it didn't offer any consolation. With a deep exhale, her warm breath visibly flew out of her mouth. She looked around where a dim light sparkled from the frozen black lake. It reflected on its surrounding. The large rocks around her sparkled because of icy layer covering them. Far behind her, in the same cave a forest started with a low density of trees only a few feet away and its amount increased to the point that it formed a thick black wall. She hadn't read about this in the schoolbooks, it sure didn't match anything they told her except the haunted creepy feeling every piece of this place radiated.

"Karin!" her voice echoed through the silence. She shivered remembering how a disgusting worm ate her sister. She closed her fists and started walking, no time to be emotional about a possible loss, her abilities were synchronized with her emotions and she had to maintain stable and worth of her Kido master title.

_I don't know if you can hear me Ehla, but I'm starting to sound like you..._She smiled bitterly. _I hope you're okay..._

* * *

Rukia walked hastily to her squad where they were calling her when a sword halted her movement by her neck, "Who are you," Byakuya looked down indifferent. She blinked and a saddened look struck her features, "Brother, what are you doing...?" She held her intensive gaze as in her eyes all kind of emotions swam. He blinked, remembering how his lieutenant had looked at him when she handed over her badge. His hand griped stronger on the shaft of his sword, "You're not Rukia,"

She stepped back and gasped, counting her options, "Of course it's me..." She glanced sideways looking for witnesses since her flash-step wouldn't outrun him. "Brother please,"

"Don't refer to me as _brother._"

A stepping sound on the roof too their interest as Renji landed between them with a deadly look in his eyes. Rukia sighed relieved, "Renji – I think we might be dealing with an imposter,"

Renji didn't reply, he stared head on at his former captain and reached for his zanpakutou, "Roar, Zabimaru!" He growled and her eyes widened, his zanpakutou cutting her middle. She could still breathe; he turned his dark eyes to her, "What did you do to Rukia?"

She hissed as her arms and legs turned white, "She's ours for now," The feminine voice she was using turned into a husky one, like an old man who smoked his entire life. Renji stiffened as a howling laugh started to escape the monster's throat. Byakuya flashed from her sight, using Senka he struck two blows, front, and back, cutting the energy flow and appeared behind her. The involving white mosnter to which she had turned, exploded to dust, uniform falling on the ground in a pile.

* * *

A large worm rested on the hard ground. It gasped and whined as if needing a bathroom. "Hrow," His belly shifted, "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" A muffled scream came from inside him and a strong flash of bright red light ripped his belly open, gushing out pieces of him, flying into air along with Karin who jumped out, covered in a pale yellow sticky substance. She paralyzed feeling a heavy sticky substance weightening upon her body and covering every spot. It smelled rotten and intoxicating, she held back her urge to vomit. With a cringe, she took a sticky amount from her face and threw it forcefully on the ground. The worm next to her didn't move, she figured it to be dead.

It growled, "Oi – die already," She looked at it with disgust in her eyes, wiping with her hand as much slime as she could.

Her hand reached for her back, her zanpakutou intact. She threw one last glance at her kidnapper; it didn't look like a hollow... She felt a cutting pain on her heels and looked down. Frustrated, she stamped her bared feet on the frozen ground, and took one sandal that had managed to survive and placed it on her foot. She bent on her knees and ripped with a pull a piece of the end of her uniform trousers. She wrapped the cloth around her other foot, not caring about how it looked, for now it was a practical solution against the cold.

She walked on and soon found herself surrounded by a deep forest of tall, withered trees. They were very thick, thicker than she had ever seen. She resembled an ant, in the gigantic forest. "Must be the menos forest..." But her high perceptive sight saw details that didn't match the textbook pictures...

Karin walked under a gray mushroom; curiously, she stretched her arm and touched the bottom of its head. The structure resembled a normal one. It waggled and she took her hand back distancing from it. At the top of the mushy head, a little worm glided down landing on the ground. "Mama," Its soft voice chirped. Karin paled; it resembled the same species as the worm she just killed. "No," She stepped back and the small thing wormed itself closer, "I said no – come on, go away," But it was fast and left a slimy path behind. She started walking faster and eventually running as the little creature started sobbing after her, "Mama!" It screamed in a high-pitched voice, large drops of salty tears falling from its big black and saddened eyes.

"Leave me alone!" Karin run faster disgusted enough as her body felt sticky, and the slime had hardened around her body and her hair like a gel.

* * *

Yuzu went with both hands behind her back and pulled her staff swinging it over her head and holding with one before her in an fighting stance. There was a shift, as if leaves were being stepped on. She could feel an energy approaching her, "Shield," Riatsu entered her skin hardening it. This would cost more energy but saved time in the end. Stop to heal would decrease her attacking opportunities.

A shift again and with a push of thick air, she was thrown almost at the base of a tree. "Hah," Yuzu gasped and landed on her feet, eyes widening. It was her...

"Intruder huh? I've been waiting for you," The woman replied. It had been a long time but Yuzu recognized her, and what she could do with her poison. A malicious grim expanded on her thin red lips, so intimidating but Yuzu fought the urge to step back. She could do this. The woman's pulled her hands crossed in front of her and her nails grew the size of her hand, turning into sharp knives, poisonous knives...

"Let me enlighten you...I'm a servant – and this forest is where I eat," She run and her claw snatched at Yuzu's head. The nails scratched against a white shield and broke it into pieces to Yuzu's surprise. She gasped realizing that the woman exceeded her speed. The other claw snatched again and cut her side through her coat and uniform, reaching the skin and all the way to a rib.

"Aah!" Yuzu screamed in agony, hit by surprise that the nails could cut through her shield.

She tightened her hand around her staff and brought if forward, her index and middle finger loosened to point at the launching woman, "Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!" Two blue burst of energy shot. With smooth ease it was avoided, "Oh – don't tell me you plan to defeat me with Kido," She mocked as another blue light came her way and she jumped up.

Yuzu gasped and tried to ignore the pain, "_Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel_. _With light, divide this into six!_" A kick touched her head sending her flying and clashing to another tree, "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro," Yuzu gasped and six spiritual bands attached itself on her enemy. Yuzu fell on the ground, laying on the ground on her front, she tilted her head, her sight was fuzzy. She straitened to a sitting position as the woman squirmed in her kido spell. The incantation had strengthened the spell enough to buy her time but it was a lucky call. Her right hand stretched forward, her palm flat. "Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" A bright powerful beam of energy flashed and engulfed the woman.

She gasped and waited. The light faded and the smoke eased down. The ground and trees had black parts showing the effectiveness of her kido. Once the smoke faded, she didn't see the woman, there was a small hope that she had won...but certainly, that wasn't strong enough to burn off the remnants...

"Wow – you actually believed you had me there," A sharp mocking voice came from behind her. Yuzu turned in an instant and a hand entered her stomach, ripping a hole through. Blood came from her shocked mouth. "That's the strangest thing with you people...always thinking that you can win even when your body is struggling with poison..." Yuzu fell on her back, finding it hard to breath.

"You know.I used to be one of you a long time ago...but you left and turned your back on me..." She looked at her bloody nails, "Now how does it feel when that happens to you...Hm-"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi..." His low voice made his opponent stiffened and step back from her victim. His sword entered the ground as if falling in calm cool water. The area around them turned darker than it already was and white long swords appeared in two rows of thousand.

There was a numb serenity before the blades trembled and ripped apart with a large expand of energy surrounding everything in sharp pink petal like pieces.

A wave of pink engulfed her like a tornado turning around. She looked at each direction but there was no way out. An area close to her thinned and she could see him. "I always intended in finishing our fight, are you still going to prove me that this is not over...?" His voice cold and unaffected, she felt fear when she saw the deadly serious look in his eyes, "I'm getting out of here and even if I don't my colleagues will come and take revenge on you disgusting soul reapers,"

His eyes became smaller, "I'll be waiting then," He flashed away and the thinned area was enforced close by the swimming pink petals. He reached for the girl and distanced them as the pink swirl expanded then became with all its energy small and exploded casing for a large wave, brightening everything around them...

He lowered to his knees with the limb body on one arm, and waited for the sword to form itself back on the shaft in his hand. He placed on his side and stood up, a hand going under her knees and another on her back lifting her. His eyes scanned their surroundings. He had to get her out of here.

* * *

Kenpachi grinned devilish, "Kuchiki got a weak one – what a bad warm-up." He looked around, his sandals touching the sand. Yachiru popped her head from behind his shoulders. Toushiro shared a glance with Shinji, "I don't think that was supposed to be a warm-up, we should follow him,"

"What? Since when did we turn into boy scouts," Kenpachi gave the younger captain an annoyed look, "Do whatever, I'm going to look for a strong guy to beat the hell up," He didn't wait for response and started running. "Yey, this will be so much fun!" Yachiru beamed and waved.

Shinji sighed, "They are going to end up lost again..." He complained and turned with dead eyes to Toushiro, "I think I could use a break..." He took out a chocolate bar from his pocket and Toushiro's eyes widened. Shinji shot him an insulted glace, "Why are you looking like that? It was a long way and I thought I needed to bring some lunch," He took a large confident bite and Touchiro covered his face with his hand.

* * *

I need to go and put my fingers on ice now :P


	20. Pride

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**A/N:** I had an extremely busy week, but now I'm trying to make up for the time lost.

**Reviewers:** Thanks, it fun to know what you guys think. _LucianoStarKiller:_ I agree with the badass, good luck with your writing. _Dashita Tichou:_ thanks for pointing out and the advice, I was struggling with the pov a long time and tried different approaches, now I set up a 'battle-plan', one pov per scene :) _Hapezibah:_ I hope this chapter is the twist you wanted,(I already went all fangirl screaming 'kya!'). _Ichirukilover:_ I hope that smiley face wasn't a freaked out expression :P Aside from that, I'm glad you enjoyed.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Pride**

* * *

With every drop hitting the stony ground, her consciousness augmented. Rukia rubbed her hands next to her head against the broken stone as her eyes slowly opened to complete darkness and a damp cold air. "Oh, she's awake," A scratching voice rang painfully through her ears as if nails on a school board. The darkness made it for her impossible to distinguish a figure; she could only hear that is was close to her. "...Oh, master. Let me do the welcoming," The same voice, and she imagined it to be male...maybe something in-between.

Rukia didn't hear an answer to this creature's question, but he acted as if he got one, "Excellent choice, master..."  
In an instant several voices slightly different from the first, but all similar to a broken radio joined, "Yes, master always make excellent choices,"  
"Master is excellent,"  
A few more agreed and one managed to surpass the crowds volume, "Yes, Master is excellent!" A second of silence. And in a chorus as if practiced, "Praise excellent master!"  
Rukia cringed and wanted to covers her ears but the chains didn't let her. The noise died down as if 'Master' wasn't listening anymore and she lay back on the floor, trying to think of a way to escape.

There were several footsteps around her, as if they danced around her cage in pitch-dark. The steps were so light, sounding like 'tick, tick' it made her wonder if she was imagining it all. She examined her body by passing her hand around her torso, no painful spots but chains, surrounding her ankles and wrists, held most of her movement back. She was still alive...but where...?

A gasp caused for the hair on her back to straighten. She glanced behind her where a woman lay, like she just did, on the floor. Eyes and mouth half-open. Her very light brown hair reminded Rukia of Yuzu and her eyes widened.

* * *

He could almost see the white bright light, but every time he tried to reach it, he was pulled back again. Faint echoes filled his senses and he could barely make out sentences from it.  
'...treatment working...' It was a feminine voice but it sounded as if it was said by several women in a fair distant microphone.

'He is suffering...don't understand...'

His eyes tightened as he lied there, conscious but his body refusing to listen to his mind. His hands gripped the bed sheets tight as he let out a cry of despair as a man caught in the worst of nightmares. Sweat dripped from his skin, as something inside him tried to take over. Someone or something, he thought, that he had managed to push back deep down a long time ago out of his mind until it wasn't affecting his life any more. His almost conscious mind went dark and his body stopped its desperate struggle in the bed.

Ichigo opened his eyes, a blurry vision slowly sharpening to the ceiling he recognized it to be his inner world. "Hey partner, all weak again...?" Hichigo grinned like a devil ready to lick off blood from a carcass. Ichigo rose in an instant from his spot and stood in a steadier stance, only for the worlds to shift and make him fall down a building. The air vanished from his lungs and the power he at first thought he had, left him. Without breaking his fall, he landed on a diagonal surface, resembling the top of a building. The water surrounded him only leaving this rectangular surface as his dry spot. Ichigo looked up as his evil counterpart landed at the opposite direction.

"Who knew that your harpy of a wife would be the one to kill you off," Hichigo snarled, showing his teeth. Ichigo stood up and reached for his zanpakutou at his back, "Don't you dare speak about my wife," With a roar, he pushed his zanpakutou to the front.

Hichigo grinned wider, "Oh my, master. If I recall correctly you're the one who thought very nasty things about your precious wife,"

A blush reached Ichigo's cheeks but he remained in his battle stance. The wicked hollow before him chuckled and took his zanpakutou out, "But no time for the dirty talk, I need to kill you off, when you're still weak," He flashed out of sight and swords clashed. Ichigo holding him back with all the strength he had. His body not reacting as he was used to, but his powers was slowly returning. He should have guessed that at the moment his body was at its weakest, this bastard would show up.

"Well, as much fun as I had watching the two of you, I'll still need to kill you off," Hichigo's malicious sound pierced his ears as he managed to hold back another attack, but it was a narrow escape.

* * *

Karin sighed as she looked at the happy worm next to her. With each step, he did a happy bounce, she sighed once more. "I can't believe I actually agreed to this..." She slouched forward. Yuzu's decrease in spiritual energy had really frightened her, and in the moment of agony, running from the screaming worm and trying to locate her sister, she had agreed to something. Now she couldn't recall what. But the worm calmed down, and for now that was enough to keep her sanity pleased. As to her sister, she stopped worrying after she felt captain Kuchiki's spiritual energy coming from the south near Yuzu.

A high giggle came from next to her and she glanced sideways. The big-eyed worm held a puppy dog look. The most disgusting thing she had ever seen and she actually looked in her father's magazines that he kept under his bed...well...until Yuzu found out and burned it to ashes...

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" She narrowed her eyes at the happy worm that smiled and moved its disgusting head quickly up and down. "Uhuh! To the north is where they brought an ugly creature. She had legs and arms like mommy," Karin upper lip trembled, baring her teeth, wanting to jump the thing who kept calling her ugly and mommy at the same time. She wondered if he was really talking about her mother. Since she felt several familiar energy's around the area, she wasn't sure anymore of what was going on.

Her pace fastened, Toushiro and Shinji were getting closer. "Mommy!" She looked back where the worm struggled to keep up, pouting with his hideous large mouth. She growled, "Oh, give me a break, you're faster than that," And with that she flash-stepped away from the worm, to the north, where her mother was located. Her plans changed, to finding her mother on her own, once she learned that she was very close to her goal and sensing that Yuzu was okay. This place was too dangerous to keep running after each other. A large rock hidden behind the trees came into sight. The several openings, where a faint light showed through, were a sign that it held living forms.

Karin clenched her teeth together holding back a gasp; her legs didn't stop as the rock was coming closer. The ground under her shook as the waist-high worm jumped next to her with a beaming smile. "Hai!" the smile widened baring its teeth making Karin turn green and want to puke. The bouncing worm next to her was enough motivation to make Karin stretch her arms and legs for a higher speed.

She reached the large rock formation sooner than expected; her chest moved up and down, as she gasped for air through her teeth and tasted blood. Her body ached from the run, even with her good shape. The dam worm next to her brought his lips together blowing a small breath while looking at her, then he smiled widely again, "Puh, puh!" He dramatized. She snapped her head, bowing her back and burning the worm with her eyes, "Quiet down," It whimpered under her tone and wriggled itself backwards. Karin looked back at the opening and rested her arms on her hips. Fine, she would go inside. If Yuzu could confront that kind of spiritual pressure, than so could she.

She entered and walked inside, finding herself in entire darkness and silence. The squirming of the worm, and her footsteps, were the only sound through the long hall. She turned a few times following the one-sided path. The slim halls seemed abandoned, nothing, not even small life. It ended in a large gate of metal bars holding further entrance back. High-pitched sounds touched her ears. Her body tensed and she turned around to look back at the frightened worm. "You did well; you can go back now,"

"But I don't want to leave mommy," It cried softly.

Karin slapped a hand on her forehead sighing, regaining herself she looked up with a forced smile making the worm craw back in fear, "Mommy is busy now, why don't you go play outside," She said through gritted teeth trying to sound friendly. The beige worm paled and nodded, "Okay," it moved back disappearing in the shadows. Karin rolled her eyes and turned around, watching her step trying to make as little sound as she could. There was light shining through the metal bars, her head reached it, and eyes lowered, landing on the floor beneath her, noting that she was at a higher place. It looked like a large dining room from the worst kind of poor. The floors were of stone and dirt. The doors were nothing more than pieces of wood attached to each other, and yet this was made of metal bars. Downstairs, little hollows paced around like ants. They had bodies resembling children but with a familiar, smaller white masked than she was used to. They chatted, non-stop as if in a fish market. One of them, sitting at the head of a large table lifted a green leg and bit a piece out.

'Oh, master is so kind. So much food.' The leader spoke while chewing with an open mouth. He had a skull resembling a bull's and his body was thin and green. Even mushy, Karin remarked. The other ones sitting around the table waited patiently as a few feminine creatures placed a few plates down. One of them didn't walk back through an opening, but wiped her hands on her flowery dress. 'Yes, yes, I don't even know where to start. Master is great indeed,'

Karin brought her hands to her mouth studying the plates, cringing, and wondering if that was what her mother ate, and if she too, turned into a midget creature like them. With a deep sigh, she took her katana from her back. The place was small, so she had to wriggle herself in the right position. "Alright, here it goes," She whispered to herself. "Play your enemies to their graves. Kakurenbo." Her Shikai released itself in the shape of her bad wrapped foot now covered by comfortable black shoes and her hands covered by matching black gloves. "First game; unstoppable sword." She spoke at a normal tone, the energy that rushed through her making it almost impossible to say it quieter. Several creatures looked up and she proceeded with her next step since they didn't look that strong. She brought her hands that held her long sword back and slashed it in the middle, cutting the metal bars with her unbreakable sword. Pieces of metal fell down, making her audience jump from their sitting position and regroup as insects. "Intruder!"

"Yes, Intruder!"

Another one called until they stared speaking across each other."Intruder!"  
"An intruder!"

Karin rolled her eyes and jumped down, meeting the point of several small swords, "Yeah, good luck with that," She said, looking down at the leader, who lowered his weapon and his comrades followed his actions. "Men, I'll not let this monster ruin our village," He kept staring at her as he spoke to the crowd shivering behind him. "Because we're a strong race!" He barked, making a few stop shivering and listen. "We have a five-year history with fifty generations behind us!" He raised his hand and Karin lifted an eyebrow, her sword hanging loosely from her right hand.

"And to honour of our ancestors, we will not step down," He yelled, his arm straightening in the air and the crowd behind him cheered and jumped with excitement. Karin sighed tilting her head to the left, "Fine, let's fight," her body moved to a battle stance, gaze hardening. The leader's eyes watered as he fell to the floor, "Oh, new master, please don't kill me! Take them, just don't do anything to me," He pushed himself forward and began kissing her feet. She pulled back and he went for another grip. With a growl, she turned waiving her leg high, tossing him to the other side of the room, "Why!" She pointed at him, a nervous twitch reaching her face again, "Why do I always meet lunatics!" The room filled with silence and a soft whisper of 'Master' grew louder and louder across the room turning into cheers again.

* * *

Shunsui shook his head with an amused smile and looked to his side, "Captain's meeting again huh. We should start putting up camping tents here," Renji chuckled, pointing at him, "Ah, good one captain," he nodded with a grin.

"Oh, stop this nauseating display already." Mayuri spat at them, rubbing his fingers against each other, angered that he wasn't allowed to go to Hueco Mundo. The head captain entered like a grumpy teacher, for once arriving later than his subordinates. At the front of the row, he shifted and placed his staff in front of him, wrinkled hands resting on its head.

"The rumors are correct. Earth is under attack once more. Captain Sui-Feng already left with her squad as back up to the patrolling soul reapers. Unfortunately this attack resembles the case we had this past winter and requires reinforcement." He looked through thin slit eyes at the remains of his captains. Only five. As he had expected, captain Ukitake wasn't able to make it because of his illness, leaving squad thirteen without a proper guidance.

"I want several of you to go to earth and stop this nonsense." He looked around, threatening as he still was disappointed that they had let some escape the last time."Captain Unohana and captain Komamura you may stay here serving as defense while the seireitei is at its most fragile." He let his staff fall a few time to the ground ending the meeting. As experience taught him, he should never leave the soul society unprotected during such crisis.

* * *

Her cheeks reddened when he hovered over body to massage her arms. A giggle escaped her as his fingers trailed down to her side, "Wake up," His deep voice increased her urge to kiss him; eyelids slowly lifted, expecting to find herself on earth, at a hotel-room where she celebrated her honey moon. Byakuya's usual apathetic expression was broken with stunned silence as he stood straight hovering over her. She blinked a few times as she stared at the face she expected to see but not the setting. He opened his mouth and closed again as if deciding not to say something.

Yuzu didn't know what to make of the situation since the last piece of memory she could recollect involved a woman snarling her hatred as her hand pierced her torso. Her eyes widened, raising her hand to her chest and slowly trailing it down to the area where she had been hit. It was closed, but her hand felt very heavy and weakened. She tried to shift but the the cold stony ground beneath her ached her back forcing her to lie still since her entire body seemed only to respond to pain. Byakuya knelt beside her and placed his hand in his pocket to get something out. A gasp escaped her lips as he gave her a good look of what it was.

"Wha- what are you going to do with that...?" She pointed at the needle, thicker than any other she has ever witnessed to be. He couldn't possibly be thinking of stabbing her with that...He glanced at the needle than back at her; "You're poisoned," He announced and before she could protest, he grabbed her arm and tightened his grip holding her in place. Her weak squirming was useless.

With a smooth straight down movement, he invaded her skin with the thick needle, digging it deep, making her gasp in agony, "Ah!" She closed her eyes tightly as he let the liquid enter her blood system. She cringed and held herself stiff, feeling invaded. He pushed the needle out and held his thumb above the new formed wound. "Take care of the bleeding," She opened her eyes, wanting to scold him for not warning her first or at least knocking her out.

She pushed her uniform sleeve back from its rolled up position and pressed her hand tight where the blood soaked through the fabric. A pinch at her other arm stopped her movements and made her notice how her sleeve was glued to her skin on that spot. "What happened to my other arm? And my wound..." She moved her head to her left, facing his broad proud back, her eyes locking on the number six. Only a day ago, she was still pleased to be one of them, since then...he asked for her hand in marriage and imprisoned her because of a false video-capture. Now he stood statue-like at the opening of the cave she lay in.

"A trial to see if the antidote worked. As to your wound, I tried healing, but your body did most of the work." His tone indicated that he probably still saw her as a traitor. There were other captains far away from them; she could sense their spiritual energy. Yuzu looked around in search for her red coat that was rolled into a ball, and used as her pillow. Byakuya continued to inform her of the current situation. A few captains arrived to take control of the situation, kill whatever made itself a hindrance to the soul society, and bring Rukia back. A hand reached her mouth, lighter than it first was, now that the poison was being broken down. So they thought she had poisoned her brother..."I'm inno-" He glanced back, finally looking at her, "I know that." He cut her off, eyes lowering down to the dirty floor.

With a raise of her hand above her chest, she healed herself, closing the wound to the last bits with the poor amount of energy that she had. His studying gaze made her uncomfortable as she tried to sit up and put her coat back on. "Do I have to go back to prison?"  
"No,"  
Her shoulders sunk relieved, "Then, I'll thank you for saving me." She forced her legs to obey and let her kneel. He turned around again blocking most of the light from the opening. "You're too weak to move on your own, you should wait,"

With a stubborn attitude, she took her staff and placed it on her back shifting her legs beneath her she tried to get up. Failing as she tried and gave up as her body refused to coöperate. Suddenly she jumped a little as He removed her staff from her back and placed it in her hands. One of his arms went under her legs and the other supported her back, lifting her up bride-style.

Her stomach fluttered as she gazed up seeing only half of his facial profile. The closeness to him, made her stomach turn, crying out for mercy, "Captain, what are you doing...? Where are you taking me?" He looked back, meeting her eyes; his face stayed a perfect mask contradicting her red one. He shifted her weight to a more comfortable grip, "I've wasted enough time on you. I shall no longer let you step on my pride," He turned his face away from her, staring straight ahead

Her eyes lifted, intimidated by his tone, "I never intended to..." He bowed his head, with both her hands, she gripped her staff, "I respect you very much..." She pressed her lips together as a lump seemed to hold its grip on her throat. Her body became smaller in his arms, "I just did everything I could to get my mother back," She said, "I thought that once I brought her back, I could get a normal life like I always wanted. That's why I need to go after Karin and get mother." Panic stroke her as she remembered mister Urahara's warnings, "Please, I need to go. If the fights started then I need to get my mother out of here,"

She felt his body move and realized that he was walking to the end of the cave, they stood very high, somewhere at half the length of the trees that made the forests. "Calm down. And stop acting foolish. Feel the spiritual energy's around you." He jumped in high-speed touching the body of a tree and down to another, with such speed and flexibility, until he reached the ground with a pale Yuzu gripping to his uniform for her dear life. He was even worse than Miss. Yoruichi, how did he expect her to search for energy's like this, "Can you feel? They are surrounding us, following a certain strategy..." He spoke calmly and flashed stepped without further hesitation. "The fact that you have been set up as a criminal, indicates their interference with your plans and most of all, a great amount of knowledge,"

Yuzu remained silent, unsure of what to reply in a situation like that. He followed strange paths cutting off from the main one and never speeding down. At the haze of the speed they traveled she noticed how the forest thickened with trees and more wicked dead nature. All plants and grass looked withered. Trees didn't carry leaves, only branches that stuck out far high above them like large burned arms.

He came to a stop, eyes moving every direction. He slowly walked to the base of a tree and eased her down, until she sat on her knees, dizzy from all the speed he had put her through. He raised his hand forming an orange, transparent barrier around her. "Stay here and don't interfere," His eyes hard on her not moving until she nodded. "Hm,"

He walked back to the middle facing a direction where she could feel a hint of energy coming from. Her body was suddenly pressed down, making it almost impossible to move. She held her head up with her arms, seeing a woman but having difficulty to make out the true form, because of the pressure. She tried to remember Ehla's words and maintain stable. She could see a blue energy aura around her. This enemy was using her spiritual energy to intimidate her opponents creating fear in Yuzu forcing her to think this woman was unbeatable.

* * *

Byakuya gasped, his eyes widened as he stared. She looked so much like her even the soft expression that didn't match her wicked energy. "You took my wife's form to fight. A clever move, but most of all, a dishonorable way of fighting," He spat at the identical copy of Hisana. Anger burned inside of him, the mere sight of her there, breathing full of life, and looking back at him was driving him crazy. Of course, it was not his wife, it couldn't, she passed away and he was moving on. This was a dirty trick. The dirtiest he has ever experienced from an enemy.

"Honour doesn't matter to me, Byakuya-sama. I'm here to take back what's mine," Her soft voice pierced him inside to shreds. He hadn't heard that sweet voice for such a long time, it was maddening to hear it be said with such despise towards him. He glanced back at Yuzu, who could now hold herself up by her arms. She stared at him stunned. He turned back, reminding himself once more that they were messing with his mind.

"You've learned your role quite well; it makes me curious to know how." She flashed in an instant and he pulled his sword holding her back, "I would enjoy a long conversation with Byakuya-sama, but master wants for me to finish you off..." She stepped back and shot a lightning bolt at him. A white transparent wall blocked it, "Bakudo #81. Danku," He replied. He wanted to go on the offense, but the image of her was holding him back to act. He could feel her manipulation through her eyes.

His sword was raised, "Scatter." He stared at her hard, "Senbonzakura," Eyes widening when she smirked, "Is Byakuya-sama afraid he might hurt me when in bankai form," Her voice still sweet but this time very malicious, teasing even.

"I won't need bankai to defeat the likes of you," He replied and a flash of his wife on her deathbed crossed his mind. The woman before him smiled wider, baring her teeth to a grin. He moved his hands and she vanished from his wave of pink petals, appearing behind him. Her hand reached with high-speed for his chest, but a lightning bolt was faster and pierced her shoulder, "Hado #4. Byakurai," He replied and flashed away increasing the distance between them. She gasped, like his wife would and a gentle hand reached her shoulder. "Byakuya-sama actually hit me. I never expected that...I thought Byakuya-sama would always love me; remember what you promised me on my last birthday..." She looked up, pained, paralyzing. He heard in the background Yuzu's voice. "Captain, move away," However, her warning went unheard to him.

"How do you know," He asked, eyes studying her, calculating the chance that this could be his wife. "I am Hisana, believe me," Her eyes pleaded coming closer. She flashed he hand going through his torso, grinning at his stricken expression.

"Hisana you say," He closed his eyes, as he stood next to her in perfect state. The body that hung around her hand disappeared. He frowned and opened his eyes, "Utsusemi," He muttered the end of the technique he detested to use. The cat-monster would have a field day if she knew how often it had save his life by now.

Her spiritual pressure increased, pulling his lieutenant with a mumble down to the ground again, her energy still too low to hold herself against such power. He looked back at the hatred filled eyes holding a silence promise to hang his head on her wall by the end of the night. A sword like his formed in Hisana's hands, bright white, "Bankai." She spat, "Scatter. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," And released to the ground imitating his very technique. His jaws clenched. He let his sword fall to the ground entering its manipulated pool, "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Rows of large swords appeared in a row around them and broke to pieces filling the large area with its multiple tiny blades.

His pink sword petals swam around her white ones, "Not only do you steal my wife's appearance, but you also stole my zanpakutou. I cannot think of any greater offense," He snarled, angry than he had ever been in most battles. The urge to let go for once of everything his grandfather taught and swing at her full-force was great, but he had to maintain his clan's pride.

The growing agony filled with adrenaline running through his body made him give in to his needs and release as much spiritual pressure as it forced him to. The ground moved between them, as tiny sharp pieces formed a mist around the area. His petals held hers back in a clash of thousands, "Byakuya-sama are you afraid to attack," She said, "The maybe this will help, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Gokei!" Her white petals encircled him in a ball, he knew what she would do next, and he could feel her awareness of his next move. He thought back to his lieutenant, she had shown him once how a strong binding kido worked, but he never tried it before.

He spread his arms "Bakudo #99." And brought his index fingers pressed together before his face, "Kin," Leather, metal like bands encircled her body before she could proceed with her attack. Heavy stones pressed the bands down to the ground imprisoning her and making her fall on the hard dark and dirty surface. He looked one last time at her maniac eyes as her body tried to wriggle herself out, melting slowly. He refused to watch any longer as the form of his beloved deceased wife turned into something else. With a swing of his arms, Senbozakura attacked her from every corner, paralyzing and piercing her all over. He gasped as he watched, aside from the sight; the technique he used had cost him much energy.

Unable to look anymore, he turned around, feeling the spiritual pressure fade away. Senbozakura formed back to a sword and he placed it on his waist. With his back turned to the horrified display behind him, he touched the orange barrier where Yuzu quietly waited, and it dispelled. His arms snatched under her, lifting her up again as he was before, uncaring or unable to speak any further he flash-stepped away.

* * *

Screams surrounded the white streets of the seireitei as proud and foolish soul reaper headed first in to battle. Their fears had come true. Once again, these hybrids were invading the seireitei and holding nothing back. They fought until their death. But the great damage was what was happening to the all squad members everywhere, as a hybrid took a group of unseated officers on a flash accompanied with a few sword swigs, cutting important areas and letting the bodies fall down to their death. They weren't after the captains, it seemed from their strategy. They were after the entire seireitei. Dividing soul reapers from soul reapers, until they were on their own, weak enough to die by a single swing of a hybrids blade.

The pitch dark of the midnight, made it harder for a squad members to keep up their defences once on patrol. The hybrids used their high speed and attacked mercilessly with techniques that only the Umitsukido used.

Yamamoto watched by his window as his seireitei and his subordinates fought a losing battle. He closed his eyes and stepped outside, stopping by his large deck. As the head captain he would give his life if needed to maintain the soul society.

Captain Unohana appeared with a ghost-white appearance before him. "I cannot provide sufficient healing, quite a few of my squad members died trying to..." She bowed her head as Isane appeared beside her, leaning down to the ground on one knee, "The lieutenants are currently engaged in battle. Lieutenant Hinamori was severely injured and brought to us by lieutenant Kira. She's now stabilized but in a fragile condition."

The Captain Commander shifted his head to the side where lieutenant Hisagi's spiritual energy brutally decreased. A familiar spiritual pressure quickly filled the entire seireitei as a large armored samurai stood, meters high above, visible to anyone, representing his master Komamura.

"Have you contacted earth," Yamamoto spoke to captain Unohana. He hands clasped before her body finger tangled together, "I cannot reach them head-captain," He didn't reply but opened his eyes, "Then I'll take matters in my own hands," His form flashed away. His speed rushed his body through the seireitei reaching the location where Kokujō Tengen Myōō fell to his knees and vanished in the glow of the fire that surrounded the seireitei. He stopped before a group, fully cloth in black robes with a black cover over their faces, only a slit made their sight possible. "Captain Commander Yamamoto, it's a pleasure to meet the man again who robbed our future." An old cracked masculine voice came from one of them who stepped forward. The head captain opened his eyes slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about, but the harm you have caused to the seireitei is enough reason to deprive you from a bright future," His authority didn't leave, even if before him was indeed an old man.

"You shall leave my subordinates alone and encounter me in an honourable battle," Yamamoto reached for his zanpakutou and in a split of a second he was encircled by the group that first stood behind the old man. The all knelt and touched the floor calling out unrecognizable chants. The inside of the circle they formed turned white and radiated an intense light. The head captain's eyes widened, and gripped the hilt of his zanpakutou. In a flash, kido commander Bao appeared before him. Quick gestures of her hands performed a spell.

She ripped a dimension open and it turned black. With a pull by her hand on his arm, he entered. Leaving an empty circle that brightened to the pointed that it blinded its surroundings. A powerful white beam shooting forcefully, and reaching high in the sky. It burned pieces of the subordinate's clothes almost near the skin. They hurried to distance themselves.

* * *

Byakuya raised his hand, with palm facing up as if catching drops of rain. Kido light appeared on his hand illuminating enough for her to see him. They walked in silence down the tunnel that became smaller and smaller, until almost at the end where Byakuya had to bend to pass the opening. She stepped out into a large opening that formed another part of the forest. And her breathing stopped. He raised his hand not even halfway as a sign that she shouldn't walk further. Their eyes lay on large cocoons nestled beside each other, while hanging by a thread attached to a high branch. Light came from the inside, making it transparent enough to see a figure in the form of a human child. She paled, slowly walking behind him, "Come," He ordered glancing back.

She pushed her feet forward appalled by the sight, afraid that they would all come out as repulsive insects and attack her. Her body jumped as she felt the rise of spiritual pressure again and fastened her pace. He saw at the end of the forest another opening and pointed it out to her. All these forest were large and you could walk around for hours, to only end at the same place. Luckily, they figured out on time that the only way to move forward was to find tunnels and go through them. As he disappeared in the tunnels she stayed behind. Wavering her options, tempted to make a run for it. What she witnessed during his battle today, was too invasive for her mind. Too personal to watch. She couldn't cope anymore with the awkward and painful feeling that stung her as she followed him. With protesting footsteps, she entered the tunnel and neared him as he stood half way with kido light. Yuzu noticed how the tunnel grew wider, unlike the other one. She sighed. Halting at mid way, "What is it?" It almost sounded as a bark.

With a deep breath, she scraped enough courage together. "Thank you for saving me captain, but my energy is restored and I'd rather go alone from here," She bowed, "No," He replied without hesitation. Yuzu crossed her arms, "I'm sorry, but I really rather be alone. So...until we meet again," She turned around, congratulating herself for doing the right thing and with a straight head, heading towards the opening where she entered.  
"What does that mean?" His deep voice halted her. She closed her hands in a fist chewing the inside of her cheek, "I'm going to find my sister and free my mother..."

"There was more to your tone," He pushed, footsteps announcing his nearing form. Her head bowed, lowering her eyelids as a sharp pain touched her chest, "After this is over, I'm going to retreat to my dimension. I don't want anything to do with the soul society anymore."

A silence passed them and she sighed walking towards the light. A hand grabbed her arm, turning her, and pressing her back against the tunnel wall with his arms stretched, holding her by the shoulder. "As a lieutenant, your job is maintain by my side," She tried to push away but he bent his arms and came closer. "I'm not your lieutenant anymore. Now please let me go," She looked up, hardened facial expression. He threatened, "Do you know how grave of a matter it is for a lieutenant to abandon his or her position," Yuzu stared at him unmoved and not answering.

"If this is a consequence of your undecided feelings for me, then you should discuss this in a proper way, instead of attacking my pride." His tone sounded so apathetic, so uncaring that it made her body itch.

She tilted her head not backing away from his intimidating gaze, "I've decided some time ago that I was going to forget you. I never wanted to end up in a loveless marriage. So leaving my position has nothing to do with it, I was moving on. The real reason I'm leaving is because of the way the soul society treated me, not showing a hint of trust." She spat, their eyes locked for a cruel long moment.

He leaned down, surprising her as he pressed her head against the wall with his lips against hers in a firm kiss. She blinked and closed her eyes as her head tilting up more, her heart pounding so loud that she was sure he could hear it. She had always dreamed of this but never with the back of her head hurting. She did feel the intensity he placed on her, even while his lips didn't move.

Soon he pulled back and released her arms. Her mouth opened, a small gasp passing her lips as her face matched the redness of her lips. "You can't forget me," He replied.

* * *

"Go right!" Yachiru beamed on Kenpachi's shoulder, he listened and turned the way she indicated. They had reached the ruins that once were a castle, forming Aizen's hideout. It was upgraded and repaired at some points. This was definitely the works of a more involved species than mere hollows.

He ran through the hall that ended dead. He looked at the side frowning. Yachiru pouted swinging her head to the side, letting her one sided ponytail dance violently, "I was sure it was here," Her pout froze.  
A boy jumped down, touching the street stones with a light foot then the other, smoothly standing, with a confident smile.

"I decided to bring both of you out of your misery," He snarled, brushing a few black strands of hair back. Yachiru blushed; he looked about her age, a pre-teen to most soul reapers eyes. With a jump from Kenpachi's shoulder, she landed on the ground, hearing him grin roughly beside her.

"So you wanna fight kid? Well you better be worth it, I don't like wasting my time on weaklings."  
The boy's eyes narrowed, "I'm third in command, trust me when I say, I'm not a weakling,"

Kenpachi snorted, "Too many before you said the same and ended up boring-" A chain rushed and Kenpachi blocked it by the hair, the chain pulling back, "Chains? Pah – so you're a sneaky fighter...Too bad for you that I don't have much patience for that kind" He grinned widely and Yachiru walked to the sideline, where she could sit on the ground and watch Kenny have a good time with the cute boy.

Kenpachi tilted his head to the side, "So what's your hybrids deal anyway?"

The boy smirked and looked down, "Curious about the tale behind your killer...how touching..." Kenpachi straightened, "Ah, if you're going to bore me out, might as well go the whole way kid," His opponents eyes filled with hatred as he looked his way, "Fine then. I used to be a soul reaper. We all used to be one at some point in history. Along the way, we gathered. Refugees from the claws of central 46, kido corps members looking for a better life than imprisonment and so on. We gathered our suffering and made our own society, one that reached a turning point in power when master arrived." He pulled out his zanpakutou from his side and clenched his jaws, "Now we're taking back what belongs to us!" He launched at Kenpachi using flash-step and his eyes widened. A large flash of a sword went from up to down ripping his chest. He fell to his knees, sword falling on the ground.

Kenpachi tilted his head to the other side, "Now the story and pep talk was more amusing than the fight." He turned to Yachiru, "Glad I asked. Boy tells nice stories," She nodded with a smile, "True!" A finger reached her lips as she looked at the boy grumbling as his head laid on the ground, "But Kenny, maybe you should have made him tell more stories...Because now we have to go and look for another one, again," She pouted and stood up with a sigh. Kenpachi looked around searching for other spiritual pressures. A movement caught her sight as the boy who lay on the ground slowly lifted himself up. Kenpachi glanced back and kicked the boy pulling some distance between them. His eyes rested on the bleeding wound that closed and the boy sat up. Smirked, and smoothly lifted himself back to his feet, "How was that for entertaining?" He grinned.

Kenpachi matched his expression, "You put a good show. Instant regeneration..." His grin widened, baring his teeth like a hungry dog, "I like it. Let's see what kind of tricks you got there,"

Yachiru beamed and sat down again, crossing her legs and resting her head on her hands, "Yey, that looks like so much fun! Go Kenny," She called and turned her head to the boy, "Go cute boy," Kenpachi snapped his head at her and she blushed widening her smile.

* * *

"Like hell, I'll lose to you!" Ichigo roared as he spat out blood. He could now follow the flash movements and when a sword came his way he growled, letting the ground break as he let the sword rib his stomach and gripped before Hichigo could pull it back. Blood dripped down on the white floor in the agony of a second. Hichigo stared at him wide-eyed, as with the other hand, Ichigo swung his elegant clever at him, "Getsu-ga-tenshou!" The zanpakutou collected his spiritual energy at the tip of his blade and pushed forward.

Hichigo smashed through a wall of a white building and fell down. Ichigo smirked, "Guess we are done again huh?"

"Shit," Hichigo hit his fast down, looking up with devilish eyes. Ichigo's smirk increased, "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going back now to take care of business." Before turning he gave him a spare glance, "Oh, and stay out of my personal moments with my wife," He muttered as a 'don't forget to write it down' and vanished.

His body stretched in the dark hospital room where no bleeping sounds were heard. Only fights and desperate screams coming from outside. Her growled opened his eyes and gasping for air. A dim red light was his only aid in the darkness. He pulled the attached sensors of the now dead machine away from his chest and pulled his leg out of the hospital bed. He glanced out of the window where the red light revealed itself the source of a large fire just before what he recognized to be the healing centre.

"So that's how they played," He said tasting bitter, sensing the fights around him.

* * *

I'm writing as fast as I can, so hopefully I can post by Sunday again. Till next time.


	21. A Mother's Instinct

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: Hope to amuse :)****  
**

**Reviewers****: **Thanks so much, really like that you are all passionate fans like I am. Yey for anime! _Hapezibah,_ _Allytsuki_ and _Codry_ I hope to have met your wishes and Codry, I was thinking exactly the same thing 'they are going to hate me that I made them wait twenty chapters!' and then I went bwahaha. No that's not true, actually, I didn't have much of a choice because Byakuya's character is so difficult...had to repeat so much Bleach scenes with him involved, a very difficult character and frustrating to predict how he would react...

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Mother's Instinct**

* * *

The group of little hollows run after their new master while singing along with the bard who roared battle cries and encouraged them to raise bats and knives, as an angry mod.

Karin burned with annoyance, a deep growl forming in her throat. "Shut up," But they didn't. Worse yet, her 'son' the worm was overly amused and sang along louder, 'Oh - Master is great, oh - master is great. We kneel to great master, and trust our fate,' an enormous annoyed tremble shook Karin's every muscle like an angry cat. She turned around spitting fire; grey eyes blazing visibly in the unlit passageway that went through the dungeons.

She pointed an overstretched finger at them. "Alright, listen up." Their loud chatter stopped. "I want you _quiet_ or _gone_. Chose one, or else I will start kicking,"

"Karin?" A very familiar deep voice called her name causing her blood to rush up to her cheeks. Slowly with a robotic movement, she turned to the source of the voice and saw Toushiro and Shinji staring bewildered. She was curious as to how they could be here since she couldn't sense them at all, as if they had no spiritual energy.

"Karin, what are you doing?" Toushiro broke the silence. "I, ah – kind of met these little guys and now they think I'm theirs master.

"She is master. Praise master!" Others behind him jumped up and down repeating their chant of 'praise'. Karin blushed deeper and lowered her pointing finger. The worm came closer to her forming a large smile with his thick lips, "And I'm her son."

Shinji snickered and burst laughing, echoing loudly in the silent area. He stepped back, as he glanced at them and laughed again. Toushiro reached a hand to his mouth to hide his amusement.

"Look, I didn't choose this, alright. Now get that smile off your faces or I'll do it for you," She barked and stamped her feet down to the dark grey stone floor. Toushiro cleared his throat and forced his lips to a small line, not tempted to anger the woman any further. As Shinji's laughter eased the chill silent returned giving him full attention when he told Karin their reason for being there.

An uneasy feeling crept up as she listened, hearing that the hybrids had used both her sister and Rukia for their plans. It made her almost think that coming here was part of their scheme.

Toushiro looked up at the sky-high ceiling, "It seems as if this whole place is protected by kido. I can't feel anyone's spiritual pressure once inside..." Karin followed his gaze and around the ruins, "Yeah, I noticed that too," Her eyes rested on Shinji's worried expression, "You know something?" She brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ah –I've seen this kind of kido many times before, it's used to block the outside world from sensing spiritual pressure inside. But...This seems more the antagonist..." He cocked his head turning serious, "...I should warn you that this might be at a kido commander's level,"

A handful of seconds passed in silence before he continued, "So enough with the grim faces, you're ruining my good mood. I suggest we head forward as a group and keep out of their radar if possible."

Toushiro crossed his arms, "Actually, I think we should spread out. Our chances at meeting a hybrid or finding lieutenant Kuchiki would be greater..."

Shinji opened his mouth half with insulting mock, "He! What's with all the rush, can't handle some social activity?" Toushiro growled speaking in a calm, hostile tone, "This isn't supposed to be social. We have to get Kuchiki and defeat the Hybrids. Go be social afterwards,"

Karin stood between, a nervous twitch reaching her brow. Shinji pulled an annoyed face, "If that isn't a cry for help, you need to get out more often. All that ten-"

Karin slapped both, "Shut up!" Toushiro looked up dazed with his hand pressing his red cheek. "What was that for?" Shinji rubbed his cheek, "What is it with you aggressive women?"

"Just be quiet." She barked and felt the hair on her skin stand when a whisper touched her neck as if it crept out of the darkness, "Maybe we should just spread out. This place is enormous, who knows how far it goes in each direction," She looked at her right where a hallway led to complete darkness making it impossible for her to know if it ended dead. _It could have come from there..._

A few feet in front of her to her left was a rumble of stones on the ground, leaving a whole on the wall. She stepped closer, seeing that it looked like a cave, maybe leading somewhere but she couldn't see that far. The cold air flowing from the darkness as a deep breath tingled her skin in an unpleasant way as if it dared her to enter. The group of servants behind her were silent and still, almost not present. Karin assumed they felt the chilling feeling too.

"I'll take the left," Toushiro adjusted his collar passing by her, wise and confidant. Karin smiled, loving the way he moved about, so attractive, and her friend. A friendship that they both had to work hard for to get it back. She came closer, "Are you sure, I mean, that doesn't look like it's supposed to be there,"

"Well it certainly is there for a reason." His gaze hardened with one last look at her, "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded.

A long sigh behind them stole the moment away, "I'll take the left then, don't want to interrupt the happy moment," Shinji walked away from them, a hand upwards waving, "Now, don't go do anything foolish,"

Karin looked back at Toushiro, "I – Uh, will go straight then. Be careful, Toushiro..."

In a flash, he vanished from her sight.

"Master...what now..." The faint whisper of the little hollows was barely noticeable. She turned to her crowd of servants and her new son, "Look, I know you guys like running after people causing a riot, but this is serious business and you could get killed. So go back." They remained unmoved, "This is an order,"

Frightened, doubtful green faces stared up at her and with a turn, she headed forward. Putting one confident foot before the other. One of them wrapped in black ripped cloth and she felt the sharp pain with the freezing floor each time it made contact. She ignored the pain, feeling lucky enough that Toushiro and Shinji hadn't noticed how embarrassing she looked.

She walked with a steady pace forward in complete darkness, scolding herself for her lousy kido abilities. Even if she tried creating some sort of light, it might end up exploding and attracting attention. She had to agree with Shinji on that one. These guys were too strong and too unknown, to just stroll around confident like Toushiro.

It was so unlike her friend to act this way, almost impulsively deciding. As she recalled the image of him only minutes ago, he had looked so tensed, even angry. Maybe it was his grudge towards the hybrids and the fight he lost during the winter while trying to protect her. He wanted a second chance 'to get them back' he had told her. _Ah -_ _Men and their stupid pride..._She had told him over and over again that it didn't matter, she was forever thankful to him. He didn't accept and trained even harder these past months, committed to protect her...

A faint cold whisper danced around her body stopping her movement. She couldn't see a thing. An icy breath touched her left wrist like butterfly wings soft and alluring. "Ah!" She leaped to the left gaping in surprise at the skin that dissolved into tiny pieces and flew away with the passing breeze. It was just the skin. The under layer was visible and painful to her numb body. _This is one of them! I have to move! _

"Hi, hi," The wicked giggle echoed softly like the ghosts or plusses she used to speak to back on earth. Lanterns attached to the wall sparkled from lifeless to light, bringing a glow to the previous dark area. A woman dressed in white robes, the opposite of the kido corps uniform, stood, slightly above the ground with a blue transparent barrier surrounding her.

"What did you just do to me?" Karin demanded, her good hand reaching for her zanpakutou at her back, bringing it down in front of her, letting it touch the floor with its sharp tip, metal hit stone. "A mind like yours would never understand," The woman spat urging a burning anger inside Karin, "Then die, stupid witch," She placed quick steps, speeding and gripping the shaft of her sword tighter. "Play your enemies to their graves; Kakurenbo," Karin shot in the air, attire transforming midway as she launched down aiming for the woman's shoulder.

A white ghostly hand reached up to her sword and held the strength back with one easy single motion. "Such lovely compliments you give," The woman tightened her grip and little pieces of metal fell to the ground as if the sword was made of sand. Karin flinched and pulled her sword back, one-third off. She gasped at the intense pull on her spiritual pressure.

"Shit," Karin said in a small voice, finding it hard to stand as the witch increased her intimidating spiritual pressure.

Karin fell to her knees, her eyes never leaving the pale face, pale hair, and lifeless eyes that swore her death. _Will I die today? _ Her instinct screamed that this was it. She couldn't handle such energy; it was foolish to try. _I need to move, but I'm too scared...why am I so scared...?_ She frowned straightened. _ I can't die, I have to fight._

Karin tightened her eyes and run forward accepting that this might be her last chance to breath. "First game: Unstoppable sword!" She slashed horizontally but the woman dodged flying backwards. "Like hell I'm letting that one pass," Karin growled and turned swinging again, going for a combination of her skills and pushing the woman back with her foot taking in spiritual energy. The chain attached to her sword glowed and swung her sword straight at her enemy.

Bright light coming out as a large shot, causing the lanterns to lose their light. She gasped for air letting the light and smoke of her attack pass, when she looked down. Her breathing stopped. Half her foot was gone. A nauseous feeling haunted her insides, she could imagine ghostly little hands pulling her down, reminding her of the little girl whom she fought in her inner world.

"Reign over the frosted heavens: Hyorinmaru!"

She felt her mind sink away as the_ last_ she heard, was Toushiro's voice.

...

Her conscious was pulled away from reality, and tossed in her inner world.

"Hello there."A man called. The same she fought before. He was the second game. "We both know why you're here. And I must admit that I've grown sympathy for you," He snapped his finger and disappeared. "Close your eyes and see the sword," Karin obeyed, completely surrendering to whatever her zanpakutou wanted. She couldn't fight back anymore, the fight was lost and she needed their aid.

She felt the high sharp energy reaching her and slashing her shoulder. She let it. An instinct told her that she should just let herself be cut. "Fight or you will die by my hands," He growled fully angered and she didn't move, taking a cut at her back, legs, torso. "You won't kill me," Karin announced and felt her spiritual pressure increase in her hands, her eyes remained close but she could fully feel his presence and his shape as he moved around. Her katana was on his hands and it dissolved the bright golden energy pieces escaping from his sword and entering her hands and feet. She opened her eyes, her blood soaking on the ground forming a puddle. Her eyes hardened as he reappeared.

She rubbed her thumb and index finger making a 'click' sound and pointed to finger at him. A hole formed in his chest and he smiled, "Very well, master."

...

Karin opened her eyes to ice. Her foot, where only the half remained, was covered in a block, frozen. She stood up, loosening herself from the ice. Up high, Toushiro had icy blue wings attached to his back as he fought the woman. Blood run down his chest as his arms swung loosely to the side. A piece of his shoulder missing, looking like someone beast bit a piece out.

Karin gaped at his rising chest, struggling for breath. Using only one leg she jumped up high, going for the sneak attack like Sui-Feng trained her. She rubbed her index finger and thumb 'clack' and pushed her hand forward, inches apart from the woman's back. A hole formed in the white robe, covering red. The pale witch looked back in shock to the person that stabbed her. "I didn't touch you," Karin told her stiffly and with a swung of her hands straight to the side, she cut her enemy in two. Exhausted her body fell down, eyelids heavy, landing on the icy floor. Through thin slits, she saw a blizzard of ice engulf the witch in the air.

In a matter of seconds Toushiro hovered over her, "That was frightening, I'm sorry I suggested that we went apart..." He lifted her body to a sitting position, his body tensed in panic. She couldn't look away from the piece missing from his shoulder and the white haori painted in red. "Karin, how much damage?"

Karin felt tears burn behind her eyes, something she didn't let it happen that often "I'm fine, but your shoulder," He nodded, "And you lost a foot. There are ways to get it back, for now I will have to wrap it," He said as he took off his haori and ripped into two pieces with the help of his teeth and working hand. He touched the remaining ice on her foot and it melted. Karin pulled her head back in agony. He quickly wrapped as fast as he could with one hand, flinching every time she winced in pain.

"We need to get out of here," He placed her foot down on the ground and crawled closer to her sitting position. "Place your arm around my shoulder, so I can pull you up on my back," Her eyes trailed to his shoulder. "Karin, forget about the wound, it'll be fine," She gasped and pulled him to her by his collar clashing her lips to his. Holding tight as if she wanted to be sure that she was alive. Her hands loosened and he pulled back. "You have the worst timing," He whispered smiling. Karin's numb expression didn't flinch, the desperate feeling of close death still lingering her soul.

He turned his back to her, one arm swinging loosely as he waited leaning on one knee, "Come,"

* * *

"Oh, Intruder!" The small hollow ran out of the prison quarters leaving it unguarded. In the middle of the dirty black ground, he had formed a fire-pit where legs and arms hung above it to cook. Rukia leaned, as far in her prison cell as the chains let her, her hand over her nose wasn't enough to aid her from the disgusting smell of burn. The dim orange light that shone in her shared prison-cell made it possible for her to analyse the current situation. Her fellow prisoner.

The woman's chest lifted and lowered slowly as if in a deep slumber. Her eyes half-open staring at the ceiling. Rukia recognized that withered face immediately the first time she laid her eyes upon. It was Ichigo's mother. And since then she recollected herself and her thoughts of what this meant.

One thing was sure; she had to get them out of there. The guards had already killed and chopped the other prisoners to pieces, placing them above the fire pit, cooking to be eaten by their own kind. Rukia closed her eyes and tried once more to concentrate her spiritual energy on her hands, but nothing. As if the chains around her wrist were blocking her kido with a powerful barrier.

If her assumption was right, then a higher being must be involved in her imprisonment. No hollow could just bound chains with kido. That was only a technique left to the best of kido-practitioners. A soft sigh beside her made her eyes open to look back at the woman. The one, whose death, shaped her husband to whom he is today.

Rukia dared for the first time to speak, "Hello...Can you understand me?" No answer from Masaki, "...Blink to say yes, please..." Rukia whispered. Masaki's eyelids slowly closed and after what seemed to be an eternity, it opened again. Rukia counted that as a blink and smiled. "...I'll try to get us out of here..." She promised and looking back at the open area where the fire burned.

Her zanpakutou lay next to a 'tree body' that had been used as a bench. It glistened in the fire, calling out for her. She could hear Sodenoshirayuki encouraging her to force the chains more. But it was useless; Rukia had tried loosening herself with pure physical violence. That also didn't work.

The large thick wooden door opened, making a whining sound while it slowly moved as if someone behind was scared of entering. A small hollow popped first his head, covered by a bull's skull. He entered with cowering steps, distancing himself as much as he could from her cell. She reached forward to the metal bars, and his little body trembled.

"Ah – prisoner," He gulped. "Please retreat..."

A wicked glint passed her blue eyes and she smiled. "Oh, I'm so sorry...I'm just so thirsty! Could a strong guard like you give me something to wet my throat?" She put her best teary eyes, with a hand over her throat, letting a small dry cough come out. The little hollow blushed and placed a hand behind his back, looking at the ground. "Oh gee, I'm not really allowed to come near the cage..." Rukia coughed again, tears almost escaping her eyes.

As far as the angle of her face let her, she could still see him doubting. "Ah – alright then" his shoulders relaxed and he went for an open barrel to take out the water with a dirty cup that lay on the soil next to it. He slowly walked towards her arms trembling and spilling water.

Rukia gave him her friendliest smiles and took the bow with a nod, "Thank you," She grinned and snatched his arm, "Aah!" He cried and the bowel broke on the stone, splattering water. She pulled him to the cage as he started crying for help. The keys were attached to his belt and with force; she ripped it out, his trousers easing to the ground. He hands loosened from him and he fell on his behind.

Rukia hurried and released her feet then with trouble her hands, running over to Masaki's laying form to do the same. The woman remained unmovable as Rukia had less luck finding the right key and with trembling hands trying it on the lock. 'Click' the chains loosened around Masaki's feet. Her hands would have to wait as the little guard had run out to warn the others.

Rukia lifted the skinny tall woman with difficulty, bending through her knees and placing her arms around her neck lifting the woman on her back, and the keys in her pocket. Rukia raised one arm straight and stretched her hand, palm facing the bars.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho!"

A strong red light burst through the bars, breaking it in a high amount of smoke. Rukia took hold of the woman legs and lifted her slightly up, running out through the smoke and taking her zanpakutou. The small hollow had left the wooden door open and Rukia run through the opening down a long dungeon. No guards appeared after her. Nothing while the magic that held her was one of the strongest and a form of intelligent use. For her to escape with such simplicity, seemed almost as if done on purpose...

* * *

Yuzu stared up, surprised, paralyzed when she felt Rukia's spiritual pressure. Her back still pressed against the wall as Byakuya walked to the entrance of the tunnel, glanced back with his mask back on as if nothing happened and he was her captain again, "Your healing might be needed," His eyes lowered showing a crack in the mask and vanished before her eyes. Yuzu stared at the empty entrance scolding herself mentally for not ceasing the moment. _Now it's gone..._A hand reached her smiling lips as she thought back and tapped her finger on it. _I can still feel his lips..._

"Foolish!" Ehla spat in Yuzu's face, covering in spit.

"Aaah!" Yuzu fell down landing hard on the ground. "Foolish girl! Foolish, foolish, foolish girl," The tiny old lady stamped her foot on the ground with each word, her eyes burning death, baring her teeth and tasting blood. Yuzu looked up, wide-eyed and pale as a ghost. "Wha-"

Ehla stamped again, and pointed a finger like a scolding grandmother, "Don't you dare ask what! Foolish girl. Have you forgotten the lessons I taught you?" Yuzu didn't dare move. Ehla turned to her teacher-mode, "I warned you so many times. A kido master must not let emotions interfere. You did so anyway, imprisoning me to the point of madness and almost getting yourself killed in the process." Ehla's wrinkles deepened as she barked for Yuzu to stand up.

"We could have won that fight. The woman was a low-level. Instead you let fear take control, making it impossible for me to reach you no matter how many times I called."

Yuzu frowned and bowed her head. Her legs gave away on purpose and she fell again to her knees in a crushed position. The pieces of what had gone wrong, from prison to until now started to fall into place. Ehla's absence did almost kill her. _Stupid_. Yuzu closed her eyes tightly. She swore to do her best and be worthy of her title. Without it, her family would have always considered her weak, and she would never been recruited in to squad six. It was the only reason why she even came this far into searching her mother.

"I'm so sorry," Yuzu gulped, hair covering her face. "Stand up!" Ehla raised her hand and Yuzu obeyed. "Now remain standing or I'll let you kneel on rice when we return."

They walked out of the tunnel and Ehla stopped, her small body was like the size of an ant in a forest. "We are going up," She raised her arms looking at Yuzu. "Your family is on the upper layer of this world, now hurry,"

"Uh," Yuzu glanced from the raised arms to the top of the trees that gave the impression to be infinite. "You're suggesting that we fly..." Ehla frowned, "Of course that's what I'm suggesting, now come and carry me. My old bones need the gentlest care," Yuzu sighed, tired at how cranky her zanpakutou was. "Don't you want to go back to your inner word for that, I'm not even sure if it'll even work here."

Ehla scowled, "Not after I just managed to escape a heavy storm. No no, young lady, I'm staying right here until you fixed my house and garden." A glint of excitement passed Ehla's eyes, "And I want it bigger this time, more trees - oh and a new kitchen," Yuzu sweat-dropped, the old lady was jumping from subject to subject again, there was no stopping that one.

Yuzu turned her back to the old woman who climbed her like a horse. Yuzu shifted the lightweight; "Here we go then," her tone wavering with worry, slowly pushing her heals up, feet elevating from the ground. It went unexpectedly easy compared to the large boundary that it had before. How could her decrease in powers have gone so unnoticeable?

The flight was quiet as they reached up where it got darker and darker. Leaving the highest tree branches behind, darkness taking over her sight completely. "Ehla, I may need some light here," The hushed old lady tightened her arms around Yuzu's neck, "Well, what are you waiting for, make light,"

Yuzu sulked at the unpleasantness and raised her hand with a finger up, forming a small kido light. She sped her flight, the intensity of riatsu flowing around wasn't what she expected when distancing from the forest. Above her she could make out a barrier and the closer she reached, the more it looked like a ceiling of dirt. "Is that it? How is it possible that the sand is so stable that a heavy worm can jump on?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, you've established yourself the high concentration of riatsu, now break through that dirt barrier and move forward. Sight-seeing and research has its time, but now certainly isn't the appropriate one,"

Yuzu let the light on her finger flicker out and raise her hand, a spiritual yellow bundle forming on her right hand as with the other she held Ehla's arms tightly to her chest. "Hado #63," The bundle of lightning grew bigger and energetic, "Raikoho!" It shot out of her hand pushing her slightly back and breaking the black dirt into dust, splattering up on the white sand and a part falling down, covering its surrounding as if in orbit and tempting to return to its original spot.

"Hurry," Ehla gripped tighter to her. Yuzu obeyed and pushed herself forward as the sand started to return in amazing speed. She saw the walls around her tighten almost touching her body when she saw the escape turning into a small hole. With full-force, she pulled them out of the depths and came with their upper body out of the white sand."We made it," Yuzu said and coughed, spitting sand. "I won't be going to the beach in a long time," She murmured, pulling herself out. She jumped a few times shaking the sand away from her uniform and turned to her zanpakutou who waited patiently for help, still covered to her waist.

"Come, we have to move," Ehla raised her hand.

* * *

A strong blast broke through the thick wall of the castle ruins and Rukia came out touching the white sand of the desert that bathed under the black night. She had made it all the way up.

Her body felt exhausted from all the stairs. Bending to her knees, she let the woman on her back, fall lightly to the sand. Masaki still breathed softly.

A bright white lightning bolt trampled them, pulling apart up in the air by the strong force. They fell to the dusty sand that rose and mixed with the smoky air. Rukia spitted sand that rubbed against her tong and teeth disgustingly. She looked everywhere, eyes burning from the sand in it. The smoke passed slowly with a breeze and the sand lowered down. A spark of metal caught her eyes, she protected herself with her zanpakutou, and pushing with all the force she had, him back. His spiritual pressure was much stronger than hers. She had to act quickly.

Rukia straightened her right arm forward gripping her that arm with her left hand. Her zanpakutou pointing to her right, "Dance," She turned it counter-clockwise, a white ribbon materialized at the end going with the turning motion, "Sode no Shirayuki..." She turned her zanpakutou abruptly clockwise, "Some no mai," And she flashed forming a circle around him, "Tsukishiro!" She slashed and the circled around him glowed white and shot like a blizzard. The ice moved up his body.

Rukia stepped out with a grin of victory as the ice moved up his body. The man raised his eyes and grinned back. He raised his scythe up high and brought it down before him, causing the ice to break. In an instant, he jumped backwards. "Too bad you're not captain level," He took his shining scythe and speeded towards her.

"Nake, Benihime," A blood-red light accompanied by a firework sound slashed the hybrid man, pulling him away from Rukia. His left arm fell out and he launched at Kisuke with his remaining hand holding his scythe. Kisuke make another slashing movement and it ripped his running enemy in two.

The spiritual pressure of the hybrid vanished, easing Rukia tensed shoulders, "Thank you,"

Kisuke let the smoke pass and walked closer to her. "This has all been a set up; you all need to go back to the seireitei." He walked closer as the sand laid down slowly recovering from his strong attack. Byakuya flashed next to him. "Oh-" Kisuke looked to his side.

"What happened?" Byakuya crossed his arms, meeting Rukia eyes who looked up and muttered 'Brother, you came.'

Kisuke rubbed his rough chin, "Well, after you left the seireitei, there was an attack much like past winter on earth. Shortly after the same happened to the seireitei, and now a kido barrier has imprisoned the entire area-"

"Ichigo," Rukia panicked. Kisuke looked down grimly, "Inside. Only the head-captain and captain Unohana escaped with the aid of the kido corps." He turned to Byakuya, "The kido commander confirmed that we're dealing with experts at kido. They are working on breaking the barrier as we speak, while the other captains heal,"

Byakuya frowned, "So they lured us into leaving the seireitei unguarded," Kisuke nodded.

A growl caught their attention as Toushiro appeared from behind the ruins pale to his face. He placed Karin down on the sand as Rukia hurried to their side. "Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia stressed, meeting Karin's numb expression. "I can't heal much but I'll try," Rukia raised her hand to Karin's feet. "It's not a wound," Karin replied monotonously, "Half went off. Heal his first, I'm fine."

Kisuke glance at Byakuya, "Where's Yuzu?"

"Lieutenant Kurosaki will be here shortly," He emphasized her title showing his annoyance that Kisuke referred to her improperly.

* * *

Yuzu stopped at the top of a sand hill, and saw ruins below with a group of people. She run, gliding clumsy down the sand, forgetting the old lady as she felt her sister not far. Her feet sunk in the sand and she pulled herself up, running again. Ehla struggled for breath as she followed her master. Yuzu looked back guilty and got a wave, "Oh just go,"

She reached them. Her eyes flashed to Toushiro's shoulder and down to Karin who leaned against him. Her captain stood beside Urahara and followed her motion. "Yuzu, I'll explain later. Heal them while I open a garganta," Kisuke ordered and she bowed. Hair and clothes in a mess as if she took a lifestyle of a hobo. Her sister was hovering over a body with Toushiro and Rukia next to her.

With each nearing step, she got a closer look at the woman, finally coming close enough. Her breathing stopped. It was really her mother. She was there. "Breathe child," Ehla patted her arm. Yuzu gasped. _I can't...I still can't believe it. I searched for so long, but I never imagined finding her...'Heal them while I open the garganta' _She took a sharp breath and raised a hand to Toushiro. His wound looked worse than it was, but still it would take some time before it was fully healed. She stabilized his reiatsu and closed the bleeding with energy pieces forming into muscles and the under layer of his skin. Leaving the upper layer for his body to fix. According to Kisuke she only had little time.

"Yuzu, are you okay?" Rukia met her eyes and she nodded. Too much had happened and she hadn't had the time to process. _Captain Kuchiki's proposal...Imprisonment...the battles...his kiss..._The thoughts of him brought, even in a time like this, colour to her cheeks.

She looked back at her mother. "Yuzu, she's going to be okay," Karin pointed out.

Yuzu lowered to kneel beside her mother. The white sand rubbed on her clothes and she reached for a pale thin hand, feeling the bone like structure, cold, and the skin so thin it barely covered. She touched gently the top of the hand, tracing with her index finger the soft structure, so scared as if it would break under her touch. Tear burned behind her eyes but she held them back with all her strength, ashamed to let it go here under so many people watching and judging her. Her free hand didn't leave Karin, who was in more need of aid than she expected.

In the far rang a high voice, and it became louder as the new group of people came closer. "We didn't get lost, Shinji you meanie," Yachiru pouted at him. Kenpachi had a bored look as he dragged black haired boy that was imprisoned by a golden kido chain. He placed it in front of Byakuya who raised a brow. "Hey Kuchiki, what were we supposed to do with them?"

Byakuya deepened his frown, "Not drag it around like a caveman," Kenpachi snorted, "Ah – this time it was his idea," He mentioned with his head at Shinji who stuck his tong.

Yuzu looked back at her mother and her healing hand moved towards Rukia. Feeling an unstable spiritual pressure and something else. _No,_ _someone else_. Very weak...

Yuzu gawked at her sister-in-law, realizing what it meant.

* * *

Untill next time :)

PS: There's a funny Omake about Yuzu when she found Shuhei's magazines.


	22. Bed in the Promis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**A/N: I hope you squeal :P **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Bed in the Promis.**

* * *

The temporary camping grounds come closer into sight. Within seconds, large tents towered over them as they entered the camp. The tents formed a row opposite from each other, leaving only a large path in the middle of the hill free for Kukaku's servants to walk by, caring towels and medical equipment. Yuzu walked a slow steady pace beside the open wooden wagon that Kisuke and Tessai pushed, with her mother lying inside. Karin helped push, her foot back thanks to Hachigen Ushoda while they passed by earth. Rukia walked on the other side with a gloom face, her hand lingering on the wood.

Yuzu noticed how well the camp was set up. Amazed at how much happened in such a short period.

The morning broke across the sky, a warm wind announcing the upcoming of summer touched her face, neck and hands, welcoming her home after the cold she had gone through in Hueco mundo. How she wished that she could now return to her save bed in her lieutenant's barrack and have a good sleep. Wake up and confront captain Kuchiki about their situation. _But now I probably have to wait until this is all over..._

The wagon stopped in the middle of the path. 'Be careful with the boxes,' Kisuke called out to Karin who helped unload the wagon. Rukia turned to Yuzu, "I'm going to look for a bed to lie down," Her voice so low with sorrow and exhaustion. "Okay,"

"Hey Yuzu, hold the wagon," Karin smiled as the wagon shook from Tessai climb. He took their mother in his arms. Kisuke rushed to help hold on the other side of the wagon as the man's weight did a pull backwards as he climbed out. Yuzu smiled back at Karin, noticing how happy her sister was and wondered what happened to her beside the good news that their m other was back.

"I'll take care of you mother," Tessai gave them a nod before entering the tent with the woman in his arms.

"Don't worry about your mother, Tessai has quite the healing tricks," Kisuke took his hat and lifted slightly, "Now step back," He warned pushing the wagon forward. Yuzu followed his movements until he vanished behind one tent, her eyes trailed back to Karin, noticing her features only by the sunrise that made the navy blue sky slow down to the horizon and clash with the yellow glow.

"Would you look at that...that's a hell of a barrier..." Karin muttered in amaze as from the high-hill where they stood you could get a good look of the solid black barrier covering the seireitei. "It looks strong..." Karin mused once more and crossed her arms, "Look Yuzu, I know the situation is grave, but remember that it isn't our fault."

Yuzu nodded, "You're right,"

They walked closer to the edge, dodging the Shiba clan workers that hurried around. At the edge, the captains had formed a small meeting. She could hear a few wash off the graveness of the situation with light jokes.

Shunsui and Unahana sat at a light wooden tree-trunk using it as a bench. Shunsui's injuries weren't enough to keep him inside the tents like the other captains who were recovering with the help of the kido corps. Yuzu let Karin walk in front of her, embarrassed to meet Bykuya's gaze. As if he could hear her thoughts, his eyes met hers in a flash, making her stomach flutter. Yuzu stood close to a tent with her arms crossed. Far enough to listen, but not to make herself that noticeable like Karin who just went and sat at another trunk next to Kukaku.

"My, I heard about the adventures! You two should come and work for me, I could use some strong women," Kukaku grinned. "Ah – no need to be embarrassed. And don't be shy to use the camping either, I'm getting a good deal for this," Kukaku winked at Karin. She was acting as if this was a friendly party to lean back and relax, while the truth was just in front of them. Black and solid, holding everything that was dear to them in its black prison.

"So, you got that mother of yours back huh?" Shunsui rubbed his chin with his good hand. Karin nodded, "Yup,"

He shared a look with captain Zaraki, "Ah, you Kurosaki's never cease to amaze me," his tone glided over the gloomy morning.

"And they call me the creep," Shinji coughed under his breath and gained looks, "What? Come on – who says something like?"

Captain Unohana pulled up a smile and her eyes glided to Yuzu, a gesture of her head letting her apologies ring through. Yuzu stared, remembering how her drugged mind turned captain Unohana into the worst of monsters. She wasn't sure of what was real or just made up by her mind. With a light bow of her head, Yuzu accepted the apology and looked back at the sky. Burning bright with life, announcing a new day.

Shunsui chuckled as he responded Kenpachi's question, "Yeah, we had a hell of a battle back on earth. Captain Abarai had the worst I think." He pointed at Kenpachi, "And ah - Ikkaku Madarame took one all on his own." Kenpachi grinned, "Good, or else I would have kicked his ass for loosing,"

Yuzu felt uneasy with all the blood-filled details and shifted her gaze, freezing under the warmth of the weather, as Byakuya didn't look away from her. The man was a mystery. He hadn't said a word since he left that tunnel. Not even during the travel. Yuzu averted her gaze to the short paled grass ground smoothing over to light soil, she couldn't bear the sight of sand...When she turned her attention back to the group she saw his eyes still fixed on her. Maybe tempting to pull her to the side and make her promise that nothing ever happened. She looked back, facing his back. _Could he do that...?_ She bit her inner cheek. Now that her situation around her mother was resolved, and she was forced wait, the urge to run after answers was driving her crazy by each passing minute.

"So how long do you think it will take for the kido corps to break down that barrier," Toushiro asked, walking over and sitting down beside Karin.

Captain Unohana sighed and turned her head to the side facing the barrier. "I don't know. I'm waiting for the kido commander to report back," She smiled explaining that 'the head captain had given his try on breaking it down by force and it failed. They may however try if they wish', she shifted to stand up, "Please rest well," With a bow she left the small group, passing by Yuzu and giving her a friendly glance before entering the tent.

In the half hour that she stood there, a few captains retreated to the tents, leaving only Byakuya standing at the edge with his back still facing her, and Toushiro chatting with Karin. She told him of her adventures with the worm and the little hollows who thought that she was some god-like master.

Yuzu watched how Toushiro leaned closer to her sister, his bright blue eyes brightening at her frustrations as she told her stories. It was evident from every part of his body language that he was head over heels for her sister. If not more so than Karin. She felt bitter watching them and their subtle show of affection.

She moved away and jumped. Kai-Ryu flashed before her on one knee bowing his head, "Welcome back captain," He rose up towering over her. Her lips trembled, relieved that he wasn't hurt because of her plans. She hugged him, "I'm so glad you're alive! I'm so sorry about the danger I put you through, I'm such a bad captain," She could hear his racing heartbeat as awkward hands reached her back to pat. "Captain, you don't need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing for not following you," She pulled herself back from him. The wind rustled through them cooling her skin, moving her long hair to the side. A weird feeling it was, to be a captain; it made her think of her subordinates as if they were her own children.

He cleared his throat trying to hold back the smile that wouldn't leave his lips. "We - uh, the kido corps commander is asking for your presence by the barrier."

"Hai." Her voice cracked.

* * *

The warm sun shined brightly through the calm fields, as they reached the kido corps who kept a large distance from the barrier. "The kido master," she heard whispers and a few men in blue robe bow to her as she walked by the trees.

"Ah, good, the kido master." Commander Bao walked forward, wearing short attires due to the heat of the sun. Suddenly Yuzu's coat felt too hot and she let it slide over her arms. "Why are you standing so far from the barrier?" She handed her coat to Ehla who offered to hold. Her zanpakutou had also taken off her robe, wearing only soul reaper's clothes.

"Oh – we tried coming closer. We sure did. But there's a repellent force that prevents that." Bao wiped her forehead, shaking her head in shame as she looked at the head-teacher. An old thin man with a long grey beard marched in front of a group dressed in black robes. His students matched his attire, the only difference being that they had their faces covered with a white hood. The old man tapped his long wooden staff on the soil, low grass ground with each step.

"I said concentrate. You hold the kido corps title of barrier experts, now live up to that name," He never looked at them and kept shaking his head with dull eyes as if in an entire other world. If Yuzu had seen him preaching like that back on earth, she would have walked away quickly before he asked for change.

"What are they doing commander?" Yuzu glanced quickly sideways as her lieutenant opened his robe, wearing his soul reapers uniform under it, he met her curious stare and blushed, awkwardly taking his robe off.

Bao snorted placing a hand on her hip, "He's crazy like a stick...but aside from that, they are trying to dispel the barrier, by surrounding a part in another barrier..." She looked down at Yuzu, "If you ask me, this is stupid. The kido battle experts have tried with their most offensive spells and that didn't work."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, I could tell them to stop and give you the playground, but then I would hurt their pride and get a hell lot of complain-letters. So, wait another fifteen minutes, until they take a break for lunch,"

Yuzu sulked on the ground with her zanpakutou and Kai-Ryu. She desperately needed a shower, still feeling the sand rubbing all over her. The lack of a night's sleep was creeping up too, stressing that she wouldn't hold much longer sitting there awake and smelling salty like the beach. "My goodness child, stop complaining," Ehla fumed, "We are in times of war, now concentrate on your duty,"

"I'm waiting Ehla, there's nothing to concentrate on." Yuzu retorted mumbling that even Kai-Ryu was shifting away scared off by the way she smelled and how they should at least have arranged a barrel with water so she could wash.

"Captain," Kai-Ryu interrupted the bickering. "You can travel to your dimension, but if you prefer a barrel I can bring you one...filled with water,"

"Yuzu, you're up." Bao called.

Yuzu stood with Ehla behind her, "Go give it your best young lady," They walked as close as the repellent force let her. "Now search for its energy and break it down," Ehla gave her last advice and vanished to thin air, back in her inner world. Yuzu raised her hands straight forward, her palms facing the black curvy wall in front of her. An electric sound rang from the barrier, a slight 'twitch' here and there as if particles clashed. She searched for its spiritual pressure while it was hard to breathe as the repellent invisible force pushed her back, rubbing her skin and making her body feel heavier. Her search preceded, disturbed by all the other spiritual energies flowing around her from the kido corps members. It was too distracting. _Another try..._She closed her eyes, muscles trembling to hold herself standing against the force. Slowly she felt something and tried to grasp it. She drew a breath trying to pull the pieces out but she lost her track and the energy vanished from her radar.

She walked back panting for air, "Told you. That thing is a hell of a barrier," Bao called amused earning a glare from Ehla who reappeared and held her master by the arms. Helping Yuzu to stabilize.

* * *

The captains entered the small opening of the tent one after one. Bending their backs forward as to prevent hitting their heads. Byakuya walked to the left row as the captains around him struggled to figure out their new place. Unohana smiled as she passed by him. "I can always count to find my spot when you're around," She stood to his left and her hands intertwined before her.

Sui-Feng came through the opening without bending and took her spot next to Unohana who asked, "Did the mission on earth go well," Byakuya turned to them to listen. Sui-Feng crossed her arms, "I can't call it 'well', we've defeated them and cleared the area. Just like they wanted us to," She spat at the end looking at the floor.

Shunsui entered with Toushiro and took their place in Byakuya's row. Shinji entered with Kenpachi behind him, they stood on the opposite row, only the two of them. "We should better have held this meeting in the other tent. Renji and captain Komamura are awake." Shinji whispered quickly when the head captain entered and took a sitting position on the cushion in front of them. He lowered his hand signing that his captains could ease down.

Yamamoto sat quietly with his eyes closed, minutes passed as the light of the rising sun touched the grayish white mat where they sat. Shinji sighed lowering his back, "Nah," He moaned getting all eyes on him. The head captain grunted and opened his eyes, "Learn patience. I'm not here to adjust myself to brats such as you," His hard gaze shifted away from Shinji and landed on Byakuya, "Your lieutenant is free from charges of treason, but do tell her that she has to report back to the communication world." Byakuya gave him a light nod.

"Now on to the current matters. The kido commander has confirmed that the barrier our enemies used is a forbidden and modified kido technique," Yamamoto glanced around, "I understood from a few of you that the Hybrids you fought referred to themselves as ex-soul reapers." A few nods passed as Yamamoto paused and coughed dry, clearing his throat like a cat struggling with a fur ball. He straightened. "Well, if revenge is what they seek, then destruction will follow. Possibly, along with every soul reaper within that barrier." The room quieted and froze to an unbearable tension as his black eyes heaved on them, "I want you all to be ready to accept that and fight,"

* * *

"I hope Matsumoto followed my emergency plans," Toushiro took a sip from his bow and looked worried, sitting next to her on a wooden truck in the neighborhood of where The Shiba clan head decided to put up a large caldron above the fire she made. The pan boiled and brought out a disgusting burned smell to the air. Karin made a face and turned to him, knowing he was actually referring to the possibility that a great number of his squad might be dead. "Try not to think too much about it. You might be mourning for nothing," She took a sip of water out of her bowl, her stomach hurting from hunger. But even at this state she wasn't planning to eat whatever that crazy woman was cooking.

'Come come, take your bowls,' Kukaku yelled with a large grin offering a bowl to Byakuya who glanced down at the substance, paled, and walked away. "Captain Kuchiki, what was that?" Karin asked as he passed by.

"It moved."

Karin made a disgusted face and looked at Toushiro, "I think I'm going to the Rukongai area, which district is the closest?" she asked. Toushiro stood up and walked closer to the edge, Karin following behind. "Ah – I'm guessing district four. They have food there," He turned to her and she smiled wrapping her arm around his, forgetting that she hadn't told anyone. "Then let's go, we could use some distraction other than my captain celebrating around that lieutenant Omaeda might have died," She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Rukia sat on her knees besides captain Unohana as the woman had her hands raised above captain Komamura's lying form. "When I look at their condition, I can only conclude that they sent the higher level ones to earth." Rukia looked up at the friendly and calm woman beside her who cocked her head down, "Yes, it does seem so."

Rukia frowned and raised her hand to her stomach, feeling a creepy cold twitch. It was as if her spiritual energy went through a small disturbance "Lieutenant Kuchiki, are you in need of healing?" Rukia looked up and before she could decline politely, the squad four captain rose her hand to her. In a matter of seconds, Unohana pulled her hand back with a blank expression. "I wasn't expecting that…" She paused and Rukia waited. "…Miss Kuchiki, this news might come in an inconvenient time, but you are with child."

"What…" Rukia looked down, not believing the healers words. It was too soon, she was barely married…and Ichigo was inside that black barrier. A hand rose to her mouth, touching her lips with her fingers. She met Unohana's gentle expression asking if she was sure, "Yes, I'm very sure. I'm quit experienced with this; I have helped babies come to life for more than a century and a half." The woman had lowered her voice to a soothing and compassionate sound.

Rukia gave her a nod, "Thank you, captain Unohana. Please keep this between us."

"Of course. That is my duty." Unohana placed her hands on her lap, "And lieutenant Kuchiki..."

"…Please be aware be careful with the amount of spiritual pressure that you release, it could unbalance your situation to a great extent."

Moments passed as Rukia remembered how she had used her shikai and kido in Hueco Mundo. Only if she had figured this earlier…  
"I will. Thank you," Her body stiffened, tightening her lips.

* * *

Byakuya watched the sun set down from the high-hill as he stood beside a tree not far from the camping. He chose to look away from the barrier and let his mind wander as his eyes glazed over the familiar sky. His Hisana...she used to sit by the tree and watch the sun set. While he studied the smooth lines of her delicate face and trailed to her big blue, eyes filled with grief, noting that _'now it would get colder.'_ And _'I wonder if Rukia has a warm bed, Byakuya-sama,'_

He knew the guilt she felt when she laid on his rich bed, covered with the finest silk sheets for the summer nights, and for the most cold and depressing winter nights, thick covers that she held until her chin. Never did he have the chance to enjoy a happiness glow from his beautiful wife. All their blissful moments followed with a collapse in grief. She was always suffering, even when she skilfully tried to hide it behind her gentle smile. She suffered and he suffered along. Willingly. He wouldn't have chosen any other faith.

_'I'm sorry I couldn't return your love, Byakuya-sama.' _

He reached a hand to his chin, a gesture performed out of habit when sunken in thought. His eyes lowered down to the grass. He had been alone for so many years, longing for that feeling to return. His Hisana was so kind, so gentle, always thankful when he brought bread...Her death destroyed a part of him. Blocking his feelings away, leaving nothing but a life based on duties and hate. He never would remarry, then what caused his change of heart...

_Ginrei closed his eyes, "I know that look very well, Byakuya. When shall I call for a clan's meeting in order to defend yet another unauthorized marriage?"_

Byakuya tightened his fists, noticing how dark it had become. Anger urged in him, mocking him again about the marriage rejection he received. She had deceived him with her kindness and admiration. Creating the idea in his mind that she would be a good fit as a wife, making both his body and his feelings agree that he wanted her by his side. Only for the fool to reject it all and crush his pride, teasing him into further foolish actions.

Byakuya turned towards the camp and walked smoothly forward, planning to fix his troubled mind.

* * *

Commander Bao rubbed with her thumb lightly the rice away from her mouth, the lanterns placed at several spots, sparkled with a glowing yellow light over the table and touching her bronze skin. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as Kai-Ryu watched her actions with a disgusted face, "Oh, don't look me like that. You're the one who gulped down that bowl of rice, like your life depended on it," She bit back, making eyes contact with Yuzu seated opposite from her. Yuzu giggled and nodded at Kai-Ryu's burning face. He closed his eyes turning away his head, refusing to acknowledge Yuzu's push on his robe.

"Ah – leave him. He can't handle the truth," Bao pointed out loudly raising her cup of saké. A nervous twitch reached the young man's tensed brow. And Yuzu giggled again, reaching for her half full cup of water. She knew how tense the kido commander actually was. This colorful dinner was just her way of releasing some tension behind the whispers that this incident was the kido corps fault for letting a powerful kido-practitioner escape their grounds. _Or cloud…_Yuzu raised her eyebrows. It figures that the seireitei would try to shove off the blame to someone else, since the higher man from the communication world was monitoring their every move since the Aizen and many other threatening incidents. One more mishap from the seireitei and the head captain was going to have to put down his pride and accept a supervisor.

The commander leaned back, her arms supporting her weight behind her. Yuzu placed her bowl down on the knee-high table, and it shook. The wood was cracked and at some spots wet. "Where did you get this table…?" Yuzu whispered, a finger trailing along a wide dark crack.

"You don't want to know," Kai-Ryu earned a grin from the commander and took the box behind him. Bowls and sticks with empty cups went with much carefulness inside, lining in a neat pile, "This has to go back to the kido corps grounds." He explained to Yuzu's questioning gaze. A cup flew his way and he caught before it hit the table. "Commander, please." He spat.

Bao snorted her hand moving up and down, "Ah, who cares. It's all mine anyway."

"Uhm, Kido commander Bao, is it okay for you to be drinking that much? Don't you have to be ready for when your squad breaks through the barrier?" Yuzu gulped when she finished her question and realized that the commander was staring her to the grave, "Look, Kido Master. I," Bao leaned over the table, forcing it to crack as if it threatened to break under her weight, "I…" She pointed a finger at Yuzu's face almost touching her nose, a few seconds passed, "I have no idea what I was going to say. But to answer your question…yes I'll be ready…" Yuzu sweat dropped, lowering her head, making her body smaller. "I feel much reassured now commander," Yuzu grumbled.

The thick cloth that served as a door moved. And a long masculine hand pushed it to the right. Byakuya slid through and let the cloth fall behind him. The commander had her back facing him when he glared down at the seated people. "I understood that you have something that is mine," The coldness in his voice made Yuzu's skin tingle as if she was naked and covered in the snow. _Dam him._

The commander turned around mumbling incorrectly, "What do you, want?" She barked not collapsing under the blizzard that he radiated. "Yuzu, my key and my pass." He ignored the kido commander as if it was nothing. Yuzu's eyes left him to look at her side where her lieutenant blinked and then nodded, reaching for his back behind him and going through. He took out a small key and placed it on the table. The security pass came next and he placed it beside it. Yuzu hoped that he would hand it to Byakuya since now that task was handed to her. "Thank you," She murmured and looked up, her heart pounding as her lieutenant stood taking the box in his arms. "Whe – Where are you going?" Her voice sounded like a child not wanting to be left alone. She turned her head to the front as the commander stood up too, "We need to go captain." He bowed and passed by Byakuya glancing back, "I can see we're not wanted here," Kai-Ryu's menacing voice didn't go unnoticed. Yuzu flinched as captain Kuchiki reached with his hand to touch the hilt of his zanpakutou, with his glare cutting the young man into thousand pieces. Yuzu shivered at the thought.

Bao snorted and shook her head pushing her ex-Grand kido chief out of the tent, "Come Kai-Ryu, all that testosterone doesn't suit you,"

The cloth fell straight down leaving her alone with Byakuya. Yuzu grabbed the collar of her coat and pushed up, her hand lowered to the table and she took the key and held it to her palm, as she took the pass with two fingers and reached her arms forward for him to take. A small sigh escaped his lips and his shoulders lowered, bending slightly her made contact with her hand, taking the pass and key letting a few fingers trail down her hand.

Yuzu burned, quickly lowering her hands, skin tingling. He walked around the table and stood at a fair distance, regaining his apathetic mask. She stood up, opposite from him, the untouched hand holding down with the other tightly before her body. Her red coat fell openly over her soul reapers clothes. Yuzu frowned, why did he have to appear just after she threw her face in a rice bowl. Her body leaned back when he held out a wooden badge with a with cotton ribbon attached to it. The symbol of the camellia flower painted black under the number six caught her eyes. She looked up slowly understanding why he was holding out but having her doubts on what this decision meant for the future. He waiting for her and she realized that the fact that her badge was here, meant that he had brought with him all the way to Hueco Mundo, even when she hadn't excused or clarified her actions.

"I apologize for my behavior. As your captain, I should have trusted that you had your reasons. However, I do not tolerate theft and won't have you stealing from me," He lowered his eyes to the ground, and she felt a sharp pain on her heart, "I won't…At least not unless a life depends on it…"

He raised an eyebrow, a glint of amusement vanishing as soon as it came and he stared at her, "Stop insulting me and take it," Her eyes widened and she reached out. Surprised at how fast her body reacted to avoid hurting his feeling in any way. She bowed her head, letting her hair glide over her shoulders as she held the badge.

He shifted uncomfortably, "I am also withdrawing my marriage proposal and trust that you'll be discrete about the matter,"

She gaped, her brown eyes grow large watching the scene pass he in slow motion as her throat refused to work. He glanced her way, hard grey eyes into hers. The sharp outlines of his face touched by the yellow glow of the lanterns forming a mental image of her panic. If she didn't act then this was all she would be left with, a bad-lit image of his cold gaze, "I also apologize about my rude actions and hope to not have offended you,"

She took a breath clenching her teeth while her fingers tightened around the badge until it whitened and felt cold. The last thing she wanted was to hear him apologize about the kiss that brought her so much happiness, pushing away heavy rain clouds from her inner world. He looked away and shifted a foot. Instantly she grabbed his black sleeve staring silent up. Seconds ticked by like minutes, as the laughter even in those dreadful stressing times could be heard from other tents. The lights around them flickered, moving shadows, forming the only action. He inhaled and turned around, "What is the meaning behind this?" It was a simple question that the clump in her throat halted her from answering. Yuzu remembered to breathe and gulp, "Please don't take back your proposal…" her soft voice broke into a beg.

Her tone broke his mask as his grey eyes softened, keeping a certain weariness for a rejection as he took a step closer, her hand didn't dare move away from his sleeve, instead it held it tighter. She felt the tension pushing her to decide before she lost her chance forever. Her mind raced with questions she wanted answered. Questions about his true feelings and what he expected from her. 'Would he treat her kinder than his usual indifferent behavior?' She bit her questions back, too uncomfortable to open up to him.

"Yuzu..." His deep voice made her shudder out of her inner debate. She adjusted her hands on his sleeve and with barely noticeable pull; she brought his arm towards her, his body willingly following. The corner of his lips lifted subtly, amazing her. "I need a concrete answer…" His hand gliding over to hers where it gripped his sleeve. She blushed deeper by the soft, warm contact of his palm, revealing her suspicion of a scholar's hand. It covered her hand like a blanket; letting her bed in the promises. She wanted more of that, definitely, but could he give her a loving marriage like she always imagined. As much as she tried she still couldn't see him being caring and loving, but this was her only chance that she had to accept. His pride would make sure of that…"Will you treat me as your wife?"

Yuzu lowered both her hand to her side loosening from his distracting hand and already missing the warmth. His body tensed, grabbing her shoulders and bringing her closer as he leaned down with a heavy serious gaze. "I wouldn't have proposed marriage otherwise." He whispered calmly, hands gliding down just above her elbows. A bitter glint passed his eyes as he lowered, "My feelings forced me to propose…" He noted, lowering his hands until above her wrists. And looked back at her hurt brown eyes, "You said that I disgusted you," She bit sharply. His eyes widened pulling her closer before she moved away, "I'm not disgusted-" She struggled lightly cutting him off, "-But you said so-" He gripped her tighter, "I misused the word. I feel the contrary." The muscles on her legs tightened as she tried pulling herself back. "I love you," He replied firmly and her struggle stopped, he holding her just enough to prevent a fall. She let he straighten her back, and a small sigh escaped his lips, his body relaxed, softening his grip on her, rubbing his thumb slightly. "…I need an answer…"_ Ehla help…(Oh no, not on this one. The last time I meddled with matters of the heart, I ended ruining my son's love rendezvous)_

His hand loosened, "Is this yet another rejection?" She looked seeing his offended pride, "I accept,"

In an instant, Byakuya closed the space between them causing her heart to flutter in the process. She had never been this close to him, breathing in his unique scent that surrounded and clouded her mind, easing her dubious thoughts, to the point that she stood completely behind her current decision.

He bent down, capturing her lips with his in a much softer manner than at the tunnel. His embrace tightened covering her like a blanket, making her gasp and open her mouth a little, as warm soft lips moved around her trembling ones with care. Her arms slowly gliding up towards his shoulders. One hand still held the lieutenant badge that rubbed against him. He untangled from her fingers earning a giggle, as he placed it back in his pocket not breaking the kiss. With a skillful motion her touched her tong, her body freezing as he did so and gave her a peck before pulling away straightening and towering over her. Her hands reached her swollen lips, cheeks matching. His eyes were dark as he stared at her.

"Wait with the announcement until the seireitei's situation is settled, and until I have had the chance to inform my clan," He ordered. Yuzu nodded watching him leave confused, "Hai, captain." She followed him still needing a few questions answered.

He glanced back, "I have stayed here too long, I don't appreciate rumors,"

Yuzu and pointed at his pocket silently. She could almost see a blush creep up on his cheeks but he did let it, hands reaching to his pocket and taking out the lieutenant's badge. The wooden badge was placed safely back in her hands and she smiled as the cloth fell down and Ehla appeared beside her and gave a wink. "You got your marriage, now you only need to find a way to speak to you husbands without the use of sign language,"

* * *

Till next time.


	23. A sad case of Pity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Author's note: **I'm** so teribly sorry** for the hold up. I've been very busy and the way the manga is going has left me unmotivated. T_T Tite Kubo made me sad.  
Anyway, I finally finished the story, and I hope it's a fullfulling ending.

**Reviewers: **hapezibah, Codry, Allytsuki - Thanks so much you guys. (Placed a lot Bya-Yu in further chaps)

**Ps:** I've followed Dashita Tichou's advice and placed the name of the character above the scene indicating who's POV it is. I hope that makes it less confussing. (If there's a line break but no name, then it's the pov of the previous character)

* * *

**Chapter 23: A sad case of Pity**

* * *

Yuzu

Her hands intertwined around her mother's. It wasn't as cold as before, and she could feel how her mothers' spiritual energy was stabilizing.  
"You look so much like me when I was younger." Masaki said softly and smiled, trying to hold her daughter's hand tighter. Yuzu wiped her eyes with her sleeve and smiled back, "I'm not that pretty,"

Masaki rose to a sitting position, "Come here, Dear." And opened her arms to receive her daughter. Yuzu gladly accepted not being able to hold back her sobbing. They stayed for a long time that way.

Ehla made a tissue appear in her hands and wiped her own eyes touched by the scene, "Oh. My old heart can take this."

Yuzu came out of the embrace, her sobbing stopped as she wiped her face clean. "What is it?" Masaki stroke Yuzu's hair with the motherly touch Yuzu had longed for years.  
"I have to go," Yuzu said. The barrier waited her; she knew there was a weakness and she had to at least try breaking through it once more.

"Then don't feel guilty. Go, I'll be here when you come back," Masaki reassured her. Yuzu let go of the fragile hand and stood up. She had to leave, even if she wanted nothing more than to stay beside her mother a little longer. Once this fighting was over, she would ask for some time off, then she could speak longer to her mother.

"Ehla. Is it time?" Yuzu closed her eyes. She could hear people retreating to their tents outside and with mournful voices bidding each other a good night. Yuzu shared their pain and worry for her brother, friends and even her subordinates she had come to care about on a more personal level.

Her zanpakutou opened her eyes to a lifeless sea of grey. "Yes, child. But I do still think you shouldn't go."

"Why not? You were fine this afternoon. And even encouraged me to break through the barrier. We found something there Ehla! A weak spot. Why not try?" Yuzu walked over to where Ehla sat.

"I'm going," Yuzu said in softer voice, hopeful to ease the old lady into agreement. She needed her.

Ehla huffed, "It's dangerous,"

"And my duty as a Kido Master," Yuzu ignored the blasting gaze upon her, listening close to the sounds outside. Beside crickets, there was none. She had waited hours for this moment, alert and with the fresh memories and fluttering heart from the surprising evening. Byakuya didn't return, not even to say good night. It wasn't as if she had expected him to change his attitude towards her in hours and become a social being-

Ehla interrupted her thoughts,"What of your sister?" Yuzu looked at the unused rolled up futon, "What about Karin?"

"Wouldn't she be worried? You haven't had the time to speak to her." Ehla asked.

"Karin will be fine. In fact, I think she's now more than fine. I'll talk to her when this is all over. Let's go Ehla," Yuzu brought a hand to her staff safely on her back. A reinforcement could come in handy now.

Ehla stood with a grim face, giving in to her master's wishes, "When this is over, you say…Will you be able to talk from your grave, foolish child…" The old lady gave her one last regretful look and her body dispelled, disappearing from the flesh back into her inner world.

Yuzu ignored the last comment and neared the opening to the tent, glancing through the slit that was wide enough to look out and inspect without being noticed. There was no one. She looked back meeting her mother's eyes.

"Good luck, and be careful," Masaki whispered.

Yuzu gave her a small nod, "I will."

She slid out and hurried around the tent to the back and flash stepping down the inclined hill where it mouthed in woods that thickened as she went deeper. Faint murmurs caught her attention and made her slow her pace, stopping when she caught sight of figures moving towards her, and hid behind a thick tree. The voices became louder as the men came into full sight.

They stopped, their backs turned to her as they looked up at the full bright moon where thin straps of grey clouds passed by.

"You know it's not your fault."

She recognized that fluent voice of the salesman, and got her affirmation when his face was half turned to her. Kisuke grinned and Byakuya looked deadly serious,"The mistakes made could not come from plain misfortune." Byakuya said studying Kisuke's every move as he continued, "I wouldn't be surprised if you are working for them,"

Kisuke stepped back, "My, my. Such harsh accusations coming from a man of honor. Aren't you the one who bent on one knee and promised to serve them? Shouldn't I be the one suspicious of your part in this? My apologies, for I have to point out that your engagement to the Kurosaki girl sure is interesting."

Byakuya looked stunned for a moment. Kisuke sighed in mock weariness, "Well if you doubt the girls' loyalty, I can reassure you that I haven't heard it from her."

"Then-" Byakuya demanded. Kikuse smiled secretively, "- Then I have my ways."

They stared hard at each other.

Yuzu jumped as arms encircled her upper body and a cold hand pressed firmly against her lips. Kai-Ryu turned her face half around so she could see that it was him. He was uncomfortably close to her, making her wonder in panic why he would want her quiet. With a last silent warning in his blue eyes, she blinked to let him know that she would be quiet and the hand around her mouth loosened. He stood up and gestured with his hand for her to follow him. She followed him away from the two men, deeper into the woods and out of hearing distance.

"Kai-Ryu?" He stopped, making her almost bounce against him.

"I'm very sorry about that captain. I got nervous about their conversation. I was looking for you; I knew you would come to the barrier." He glanced awkwardly, "Are you engaged captain? Did I understand it well?"

"Maybe," Yuzu looked down.

"I see," His voice sounded distant. It didn't take long before he regained himself and changed the subject, "Commander Bao told me something. She suspects that the announcement of your death would be very welcoming to the high councils."

"They want me dead?" Yuzu gasped, the man in the communication world always seemed so friendly, she wanted to know more, but Kai-Ryu took her hand and pushed her forward, "It's something to consider investigating, but now we need to go,"

She tried to keep up with his fast pace. They neared the large field they had to cross to came to the black barrier. Kai-Ryu slowed his pace once out of the woods and looked back at his captain."I'm sorry to bring this up, but why are you marrying captain Kuchiki?"

"Why do people choose to get married?" She answered. "Why? You don't like him?" They walked closer to the barrier until they felt the push holding them back.

Kai-Ryu smiled with bitterness, "It's not that exactly, it's just that the first time we spoke he held his sword against my throat."  
Yuzu stared wide-eyed at him. "Why?"  
"Because of that foolish peck. Your captain was under the impression that I was going to be improper around you,"

"It's my fault. I'm sorry for getting you in this…" Yuzu knew that her captain would do anything for the sake of his pride. Anything, she used to think so lightly about that. But how infinite was that to him? "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, he was only protecting his apprentice back then. I had dishonored him when I came back as a Kido Master, while he had done so much effort to protect me from it."

Kai-Ryu looked at the black barrier and turned his face away from her, "Yes, that's exactly why a man would do that." His sounded cynical, "Well, captain. Your knowledge about men is limited." He turned around, "I advise you to stay away from him and return to your true home with me once this fighting is over,"

_My true home? I don't have a true home...Only several homes..._

"Kai-Ryu I feel at home in my dimension the same I feel in division six. Why are you being so harsh?" Yuzu tried to walk closer to him and understand what was wrong. He never meddled with her life or demanded. And this felt like a demand.  
"I just think that you should save yourself the pain and not marry captain Kuchiki. It's for the best for you not to love him,"

Yuzu gasped, angered, "Should I love you instead!"

A long moment passed between the friends. "It is not my choice who you are to love, Captain. In fact as a kido master you have no place for a relationship. I'm sorry for intruding but I'm simply fulfilling my duties as an advisor." Kai-Ryu looked broken, but his eyes insinuated for her to pick something up. Pleading even for her to do so.

"Ehla is all the advisor I need when it comes to what a kido master is allowed to do. You forget that all you know is what you learned by the book. The days in which kido masters were only to serve as a weapon are long gone before your time. Now please do your duty and work on that barrier, my brother is inside." She answered.

He bowed, "My apologies captain."

Yuzu turned back and raised her hands to the wall. Stepping closer and bending on one knee as the pressure hit her body harder. The importance lay here now, she would talk to Kai-Ryu in the future.

* * *

Karin

The loud rambling of drunks crossed each other in the small tavern. Karin ignored and touched her old cotton hood that was attached to her poor and long robe. Toushiro had been wise to suggest going undercover while they ate in the Rukongai district. These people despised soul reapers that had become clear from their chatter. She was sure they would confront them, treat with disgust, and hate if they knew who they were. Karin shoved closer to Toushiro on the wooden bench and away from a loud and sour-smelling man to her left.

"Ah - I hope they all die, those damn soul reapers deserve a worse death. The lord is being too kind to them," The man next to her barked and took another long gulp from his metal cup. Karin shared a look with Toushiro and shoved her last bite of meat into her mouth, understanding that it was getting hot under their feet and soon people would start asking questions to the foreigners. She stood and walked to the front door. Her eyes fell on it as it opened and a few men entered, making clicking sounds on the wood as they walked.

The crowd in the tavern silenced and some bowed showing their respect. These newcomers were young men, only six, dressed in fine clothes much resembling the guards of nobles. Their robes where white and beige, with a metal plate on their chest.

The smallest but the fiercest looking of them stepped forward."Come now, no need for silence towards the men who will free you from the Seireitei. Please. Pass us a cup and let us drink like brothers,"

Karin felt the danger rise and slipped out the front door before they noticed her. Once in a safer place to talk, she turned to Toushiro, "Who where those men? Do you know them?"

He glanced around suspiciously looking for any listener. "I recognized the symbol on their clothes. It's from one of the four noble clans-" He followed her eyes that rested on an unstable man coming from the tavern.

"Let's see if he can tell us more," Karin said in a low voice and approached the man.

"Karin, wait," Toushiro tried, but it was too late. She took the man by his neck and pressed him against the outside wall of the tavern. Loud noises came from the inside, his screams wouldn't be heard soon enough to save his life, but the reason he kept stiff and silent was the blade's tip threateningly touching his throat.

Karin adjusted into a taller stance, as she stepped away from him, her zanpakutou not moving. Toushiro stopped beside her and a shook of his head in tired amusement. He turned to the whimpering man. "We want answers. Tells us everything we want to know and you may leave."

"If you don't, then I'll have to clean my sword tonight," Karin added. The man gulped, he was a worker she could see it in his hands and clothes. His tired thin face made an uneasy feeling urge from her. She was threatening a working man, who probably already suffered enough. But they needed information, whatever it was, it could mean their lives. "Who were those men?" She asked.

"They serve the great lord, Miss."

"By what name does this great lord go by?" Toushiro asked on the beat. "They serve the Soul King, Sir." The man wavered once more.

Karin gripped the handle of her sword harder, and that urged the man to talk. "The Soul Kings' son I believe. They are battle soldiers, Sir. Sincerely that's all I know about them,"

Karin shifted her weight to her left giving him a piercing gaze as she decided to believe his last statement, "And what is all the commotion about?" Toushiro glanced at her and back at the confused man, "Why are they here?" He clarified.

Their prisoner blinked, "You don't know Sir? They have promised to save us. They will take the power back from the Seireitei and push those 'pure souls' back to the sewer where they belong. They said so Sir. They will give us land and wealth. We will have the respect we deserve, and-"

Toushiro interrupted him, "And you believe promises? What has the Seireitei done to deserve this amount of hate?"

"So you're a soul reaper..." The man whispered.

Karin glanced between the two. She remembered her time in the village by Miss Yoruichi's training grounds. The villagers were nice to her and friendly, but she did remember seeing them working everyday under the hot sun. They were so thin and tired, but they produced an amount of food that was enough to overfed the village. She had seen wagons packed with stuffed linen sacks and always wondered if they had some sort of exchange with other villages. But the Seireitei...The Seireitei, holding inhabitants with the highest spiritual pressure, didn't have land workers at all. It always made her wonders where the food came from.

She lowered her sword since the man didn't seem willing to speak anymore. "We should go," Her voice came colder than she had intended.

Toushiro agreed and grabbed her elbow in a rapid motion, pulling her with high-speed away. "What are you doing?" She managed between their run back to the high hills.

"The king's men, they'll be after us. I can't be sure if it was one of them who walked out, but if the man is speaking the truth-" He stopped his sentence mid-way.

She caught up as they entered the woods reaching higher and higher, they made a curve to the right. "If he's speaking the truth, then what?" Karin shouted behind him, confused about his panic.

He let her run beside his as they passed the darkness, avoiding the trees, "Then, our enemies are not longer only inside the barrier, for all we know we might be sentenced to death."

Karin run quietly beside him and breathed out an air of relief as she found the camp still standing and unburned as her imagination had claimed for the worse scenario. She stopped in the middle, and heard a rustle of the tent beside her and the cover that formed a door slid to the left and Tessai popped out. Beside her Toushiro caught his breath, more of panic than tiredness. "I need to warn the head-captain, I'll be back soon." He spoke and left to the front tents.

"Miss Karin. Your mother," Tessai spoke to her but followed captain Hitsugaya until he entered the Captain Commander's tent. Tessai smiled at her. "What of my mother?" Karin asked annoyed. "She's awake and asking for you, please come inside,"

* * *

"My Dear, don't worry. I can get up just fine," Masaki reassured her daughter as she lifted herself up with her arms from her warm futon. Karin smiled at how strong her mother already looked. She could see where her strength came from. This woman before had gone through torture, solitude and starvation and yet she sat up on her own. "Mom, please don't push yourself." Karin whispered tasting the word 'mom' so uneasy on her lips. She never thought she would have the chance of ever using that word again.

Karin let her nervous hands reach out to her mother as they stood.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Kurosaki. You may need to listen to your daughter, your condition is stable but still fragile," Tessai stood as well towering over the woman. He nodded as an act of respect and took his leave when whispers became yells outside. Karin ignored whatever fight was taking place now and looked at her mother, who stared back so kind and welcoming. Masaki's hand reached out to touch her daughter's black hair. It was tied up and she let her long delicate fingers brush down the bangs. Karin still had to look up, but she was sure she wasn't done growing yet.

"I thought a lot about my children..." Masaki murmured, letting her fingers glide down to her daughter's face. "...I imagined that someday I would see you all again. But years passed without my knowing and here we find ourselves, in the world of the dead."

Karin looked away awkwardly and gave a shy but dubious smile, trying to remember if her mother had always sounded as if far away with her mind, and not here and now seeing her daughter she thought never to see. Then maybe the time she spent in Hueco Mundo did do more to her mental health. Karin stepped away from the lingering touch around her jaw line and gave her mother an apologetically smile. "It'll be alright, I promise to get the one who imprisoned you." Karin's eyes landed on bruises she could trace back to what Rukia had told her of the prisons.

"I promise you that." Karin told her with more affirmation and turned around when yells became screams of terror. Her heart beat hard when she felt her brother's spiritual energy. _He escaped!_ Karin walked out of the tent with her mother behind.

She looked around at the running servants from the Shiba clan. "What's going on?" She asked as one them passed before her. The wall was intact, were they all running only because of her brothers' spiritual pressure?

"The barrier is breaking!" The servant yelled already following the rest down the hill.

Karin looked back to the barrier. It seemed still intact.

"Isn't that a good thing? Doesn't this mean we are now on the winning side?" Masaki asked behind, her voice betraying fright, as her hands touched Karin's shoulder and pulled her backwards, away from the middle of the open area where a servant raced by with a full loaded wagon.

"That should be the case, don't worry thought, I'm very skilled at killing if needed-" Karin's voice ended when men in black surrounded her.

Their silent stance made their will to kill her clear. They resembled the Onmitsukido but carried much longer sword with glittered under the moonlight as it touched the ground. She adjusted her feet and breathed in. The moment she moved, was the moment she heard their grip tighten and tips of blade move just inches, still pointed to the ground. A dance of death, intimidating their next kill.

Karin couldn't reach for her sword. She tried the moment they appeared and her hand had stopped mid-way, chest high. It was clear that if she moved, the men behind her would pierce a sword through her mother.

People moved. And swords clashed. Too fast to register and act. She paled and turned her head. Toushiro cut the man who had raised his blade to her mother, killing him on the spot. He flashed away. Her body was pulled backwards, back hitting the tent and a large wall appeared in front of her. On the other side of the wall, she could hear Tessai saying his kido chants. And cries followed after.

"Karin. Move, we have to leave," Toushiro shouted and picked her mother up in her arms.

"And Tessai, we can't leave him," She plead.

"He know what he's doing, now hurry," Toushiro disappeared but her eyes were fast enough to follow and her body to obey. He sprinted, heading the same way the servants had. She could catch up with ease and kept wondering where the rest of the captains were. Why didn't they appear beside him and Tessai. They run down like they had only hours before and reached the same district in small amount of time.

They stopped before the district main street and hid behind a house. "They are looking for us," Toushiro said in a low voice looking down at Masaki's studying gaze. His cheeks reddened as he adjusted her weight and placed Masaki carefully on her feet.

Karin nodded in response as she watched yells of victory on the soul reapers come from the unruly mob of commoners marching down the streets. She still wore her old robe and the hood could cover much in the darkness, but still it was too dangerous to attract any sort of attention with her ill mother. She could fight them all without even needing to go shikai. But she couldn't, killing innocent people wasn't something she could do. "Let's go to other districts then, five would be the nearest, we could let my mother off there."

Masaki took a sharp breath, "I'm going with you. I know what I felt. That is my son fighting, and I want to go and see him,"

"It's dangerous," Karin said.

"It's my choice. I'm fine, now bring me to my son," Masaki's voice cracked and thickened. Karin wanted to deny but the teary determined eyes of the ill and fragile woman beside her convinced her otherwise. "Fine, let's go to the barrier then,"

Toushiro locked eyes with her, "Karin, that will be-"

"It will be fine. My mother isn't safe here either. She will be the safest with us," Karin gave him a nod and he looked away.

"As you say then," Toushiro came closer and lifted her mother up, excusing himself that they needed to be fast. "I don't mind at all being carried by a handsome capable young man, my daughter is very lucky," Masaki smiled friendly at the embarrassed teens.

They flashed over the street. Commoners wouldn't be able to catch up, and this was the fastest way to reach the first district by the barrier. District two...and finally there it was, the black barrier, immensely close already.

Karin stopped, in complete silence as the wave of spiritual pressures pushed her body back and the barrier exploded to pieces. It burst with force. The fierce grey wind caught her and made her fall to her knees, with a hand protecting her eyes. Through slits, she could see the black thick pieces scatter into smaller pieces and fade like black gas molding into the air. It became harder to breathe. Not like a normal smoke but rather one that held no taste or smell, only a large clog on her throat. Karin coughed and pulled her collar up, over her nose as she crawled to reach Toushiro and her mother.

* * *

Yuzu

The shattering barrier pulsed out a heat wave that made pieces of building and street lift up, evaporating in a thick mist around the Seireitei. Yuzu coughed on her cloak's sleeve; she was dirty with grey dust, her cloak violated with burned holes.

With burning pain, she opened her eyes half-way becoming aware that she was kneeled on a battlefield that was covered in debris and red.  
Two hands touched her upper arms and pulled her up, sandals touching broken pavement. "You have to go away," Byakuya said.

She wanted to say no, but a group of men dressed in black robes appeared, encircling them. The dark shadow formed by their low hanging hoods hid faces half. Yuzu took out her staff to the front of her body, prepared to fight.

"I said go." He reminded her with a don't defy me low tone.

"I can't." Yuzu said, "A lieutenant's job is to fight beside his or her captain." Her hand tightened around her staff, as a man from the group walked to the front. She wasn't going to let fear take over her, like it did last time. She didn't plan to shame her title or let her family and friends think of her as weak.

The man in front of the group smiled a toothy smile; his face wrinkled, and barely visible as his long beard covered a great part, "Soul reapers, and the strong kind. I expected you to be dead already; apparently you can't count on hollows these days,"

"You aren't a hybrid then. I thought as much, what are you?" Byakuya said coldly beside her, it was scary to hear this unknown threatening tone.  
The leader's smile fell, "We are not a 'what'." He spat, "We work for the royal family."

"Why should I trust delicate information given so freely?" Byakuya cut in. The leader pulled his zanpakutou and let it form into a long staff, taller than him. "I believe in the courtesy of letting my enemies know on whose hands they will die," His staff ticked the hard ground.

"Then my name is Byakuya Kuchiki, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan," He brought his zanpakutou before him, "Scatter-" A flash of light came high-speed from every corner. The light made an electric discharged sound on the half-transparent barrier Yuzu placed around them. The smoke passed slowly and the leader looked at her stunned, "Kido Master..."

He glanced sideways where his men bowed to their knees. Yuzu stiffened as he looked back with piercing eyes, "I was told you were taken care of. Away with you girl,"

Yuzu held her staff tighter letting the barrier fall for Byakuya's petals to float away. "I'm not leaving," She said, raising her barrier once more. She was almost entirely sure that Byakuya didn't intend to move a foot from his position while fighting. The glance he gave her reassured that thought.

"Very well," The leader replied.

Once more, Yuzu's surrounding brightened and beat against her barrier. Byakuya turned to her, "Once the attack stops, I'll go out." And she complied with his wishes. He took the opportunity of the interval to use his speed among the kido practitioners. Yuzu understood his technique, once several bodies fell around her. An odd sensation struck her and she looked up, a rain of yellow sparkles falling down. A shadow appeared above her head, and she closed her eyes as an explosion took place, a flow of heat hurting her skin. She felt drop fall on her, burning like acid. Once a breeze passed cooling down the hurt spots, she opened her eyes.

A young man, with short black hair and grey gloomy eyes stopped before her, holding the leader just to his knees by the collar. "Now, there was no need for that," He gave her a small smile, so handsome, and a funny thought crossed her as if she was looking to her father's younger version. He loosened the collar letting the man fall with his chin hitting the ground, bleeding.

Byakuya appeared beside her, confronting the newcomer. Her father's younger version didn't pay attention and bowed gracefully to her, "My Lady." And he disappeared without a trace of spiritual pressure to track.

* * *

Ichigo

Ichigo's feet touched the broken white floor; he wiped his soaked red hand on his uniform, taking his zanpakutou back from the ground. On his face, the last piece of white hard material fell to dust. The old man before him stumbled, landing on his knees. He had no more energy for kido, it didn't matter how strong you were there was always a limit.

Ichigo lifted his blade. "Please, have mercy," The old man raised his hands and cried in his own blood. "Please I beg of you captain,"

"Tell me why I should have mercy for the man who slaughtered my friends before my eyes," Ichigo hissed.

The old man before him had introduced himself earlier as the leader of the invasion, yet he seemed much weaker than the ones Ichigo had fought before. With his last strength, the old man lowered his long-nailed fingers straight before him; The crying and begging replaced by hate.

Ichigo blinked and realized that a black band bound his arms and legs on to the floor. He forced the bands but they were strong and tight. As he tried again and again, each time putting more strength to loosen the bands he forgot to pay attention to the old man. When he looked up, red came right at him in high-speed. Pushing itself on his body and burning as it hit him entirely.

It felt like needles had stuck him at every point and tried to pass his skin. Once the light faded, Ichigo opened his eyes and noticed his arms fall to the side numb. There was no feeling in it. Not even pain. In his chest deep below rising up, there was a crawling feeling like insects making its way inside.

A soundless scream left Ichigo's half-open mouth.

"You should have paid more attention to me, now you'll die a shameful death," His enemy said with a hoarse voice as he walked closer. He smirked at Ichigo's paralyzed body. And was taken by surprise as small pieces of rock started to lift up from the ground beside the young man.

"No, you should have paid more attention to who you were fighting." Ichigo released his spiritual pressure, making his surroundings tremble. The man was finding it hard to stand under the force.

Ichigo's hands moved, loosening from the kido bands.

"Impossible," The old man murmured in amazement, stepping back with difficulty.

Ichigo's arms moved.

And all together, he had his movement back and took his sword. "No pity for you!" he raised his blade, "Getsuga Tenshou!" He made a swing bringing forward red half-moon shaped light with hints of black. It gave the man no time to move as it touched the body, cutting it and burning.

A cloud of smoke formed around the target and slowly it faded in the wind leaving only a body on the floor. Ichigo waited for the energy-flow to pass for his surroundings to stabilize. The spiritual energy of his opponent was gone.

"You defeated him,"

Ichigo turned sideways to see his wife trying to get up on her feet. "Rukia, are you okay?" She had scraps on her clothes and skin. But for the rest she seemed fine. "Yes,"Rukia reached his side touching his arm; he looked down to meet her worried eyes. Her expression softened giving him a gentle smile. There wasn't a word needed between the two. He smiled back and wiped his brow.

There was an odd sensation and the couple turned to look at the lifeless body. Around it, a heat wave seemed to form and the physical body started to turn fluid, milk-white. "I knew there was more needed to kill him." Ichigo muttered and took his sword in a tighter grip. "Rukia I think you should go."

The fluid moved aggressively in a puddle form on the ground and shot up like a gun. Ichigo looked around looking for it, but it had disappeared.

He searched for it and on the other side of the Seireitei he felt the same energy push out an immense spiritual pressure.

* * *

...


	24. Yuzu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Author's note: **This is mostly about Yuzu. I really hope Tite Kubo will bring both twins in more. They are really fun.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Yuzu**

* * *

Yuzu

"Karin!" Yuzu run to her sister who stood beside her mother on top of a hill. "Yuzu. Good you found us," Karin reached closer, Masaki followed. Her eyes dull as if lost from reality. Her attention was fully dedicated to the Seireitei that was far under the hill. Karin shared a puzzled look with Yuzu who shrugged following her mother's gaze. The sun was slowly rising from the thick low cloud over the Seireitei.

Karin cleared her throat, "Mom and I thought this would be a good place to keep her safe. I want to go and find other survivors, can you guard while I'm gone?"

Yuzu wanted to suggest leaving her zanpakutou while she went to help-

Suddenly Masaki fell to her knees and a white glue-like substance came from the sky. First it was very thin but soon it became thick like a jar of paint being thrown over her mother. It formed an upper-layer over Masaki.

'Mom!' Both girls screamed and rushed over. An outburst of the spiritual energy pushed them away, making them cling to trees and ground raising their own spiritual energy to prevent being pushed any further. Karin took her zanpakutou and stuck it deep in the ground. With each step, she pushed her zanpakutou in front of her. Her hair flew back and her clothes danced in the strong wind power. Karin was coming closer and closer. Until she lost balance and the force pushed her high-speed back making her back crush on the body of a thick tree and her zanpakutou piece above her chest.

Yuzu looked behind her, "Karin!"

"I'm doing just fine. Hang in there!" Karin yelled back. Yuzu whimpered her sister was crazy; she was the one _hanging in there_.

Her mother's body continued to be taken by this unfamiliar and strong spiritual force. It engulfed the woman entirely into white.

Yuzu stared wide-eyed, she wanted to come closer or figure a way to save her mother from whatever possessed her. Her mother screamed holding her head so tight with both hands, her mouth so wide it looked monstrous. It was disgusting and frightening to only be able to watch and not rush to save her mother. Yuzu wanted to raise her hands towards Karin who needed healing. She tried lifting it as she turned her back to her mother and raised her hands flat towards her sister. It wasn't working the amount of spiritual pressure release was disturbing.

"Aahhh!" Her mother's voice sounded clear and loud. A constant scream of agony.

Yuzu shut her eyes even if she now faced her sister. Both ways was intolerable. The push became stronger in one blow and she was thrown away far in the sky turning upside down and rolling. Yuzu closed her fist tight and released her spiritual pressure, stopping mid-air.

In the middle of what first was an incredible pulse of force, stood now a calm and beautiful woman. Ghostly white throughout. Her hair, her skin even her eyes. She couldn't recognize her kind mother back in that monster.

Slowly she returned to the ground, her feet making contact with the hard ground. Cold sweat ran through her body. How could this have happened? Immediately she made her way over to Karin who had a hold with both hands around her zanpakutou. Karin, so bravely, pushed the sword out without even a scream. She fell down on one knee, and instead of standing up as Yuzu expected, Karin didn't move a muscle. Yuzu hurried to her side. "Karin,"

Her sister looked up from her position with a small-amused smile, "Trust me, I'm acting here cooler than I am. Hurry up and heal." Yuzu had to smile at that. Even in times like this, Karin could still come up with jokes. Yuzu raised her hands and while she healed her sister, she looked back to the open hill.

The woman rose slowly to her feet. Her body seemed to weigh nothing. The robes her mother was first wearing had disappeared, and had been replaced by a white light fabric that hung loosely on her body. There was not a sight of a weapon. Or any hostility. The woman looked numb, not responding to anything, only staring into space.

A sudden strong energy took the attention of the girls and they rested their eyes at the edge of the hill where Kenpachi landed with a large satisfied grin. Baring his teeth like a dog before his bow. Yachiru looked overly excited as she jumped down. Once a little girl, but she was turning into a frightening preteen, her spiritual energy rising with her age.

Yachiru hopped away from Kenny, telling him to have 'Fun time'.

Kenpachi grinned and took his place opposite from the woman. "So you're the strongest? Better be true, I was bored as hell," He didn't waste any time and swung himself at her, his long katana coming with force from the back and throwing it to the front.

The monster looked gloomily at him, almost as if mournful for what she would do to him. His sword made contact with her arm. And they clashed like two swords. Masaki pushed her arm forward and he stepped back to his previous spot. Kenpachi's sword hadn't even scarred her arm.

"I don't have the patience to play anymore. Now fight like a man and bring out your sword,"

The white creature looked down at her own arm lifelessly. There was no curiosity, just an attention matter.

"Hurry up, I don't kill unarmed opponents." Kenpachi said. "My body is my weapon," The woman spoke, but a mixture of a female and a male voice came forth. Two souls combined, yet she didn't appear to have a soul at all.

Kenpachi grinned and turned to a laughter, "Ha - Fine, good enough for me,"

They clashed again in a higher speed. Turning and cracking the ground, eventually lifting to air. Kenpachi spiritual pressure rose as the seconds passed, he was getting more and more excited. The creature her mother had turned into kept a stable energy flow but it would soon be no match to Kenpachi, not if she intended to keep fighting this way.

Yuzu tried to follow the fight, but it went so fast. One thing became very clear to her when the creature fell straight down and smashed on the rock surface and forming a small hole. Her mother wouldn't survive this fight. Captain Zaraki was very strong and if he didn't kill her, then the other captains who were heading their way would.

Ichigo landed on the hill with Rukia beside him. They run over to his sisters, "What the hell is going on here!" He pointed at the woman, "Rukia explained on my way. Are you crazy Yuzu! And Karin, I thought you were more responsible than that-"

"Ichigo-"

"No, dammit-" His head shot up at where the creature was fighting Kenpachi. "That thing. It possessed her...?"

"Yeah," Karin replied.

_What do I do!_ Yuzu pleaded once more to Ehla, feeling the tears burn in her eyes because of how angry her brother was with her. _Tell me, what should I do?_ Yuzu side glanced at Karin who seemed to be thinking exactly the same.

_(There might be a way to save your mother)_ Ehla's voice came gloomily from inside her mind._ (It is dangerous. And the kido I intend to use is illegal) _  
_Anything!_ Yuzu rushed. _I will do anything._

"We have to make him stop. He's going to kill her," Karin said, increasing her spiritual pressure. It would become a mess if Karin interfered! "Wait! My zanpakutou has an idea,"

"To get mother out of that body," Yuzu added desperate. Her brother nodded and listened to what she had to say. "Alright, let's go," He announced when they had laid down their plan. He flashed away from them and Yuzu heard Ehla recite a kido chant in her mind. She took her staff before her as it felt heavy, accumulating energy from the ground, the trees, and even from the air. It all entered her staff as it became stronger and harder for her to hold.

_(Go)_ Ehla demanded, _(And pierce your mother's heart with your staff)_

Yuzu looked shocked. _(Go)_ Ehla demanded.

Yuzu obeyed flash stepping towards the fight. They were so fast, but she had to at least try. The moment their movements eased and the ghostly woman stopped. Before Captain Zaraki could make an advance, she jumped between surprising the creature. Using all the force she had, she pierced her energy-filled staff into the creature's chest. There was a clash of swords behind her and she knew her brother would take care of the rest; she was safe enough to go on with the spell.

Yuzu held her staff fixed between the woman and Ehla reappeared behind. Holding the other end of the staff behind the woman's back. A heat wave of energy vibrated fiercely in that instant. It was a release of an immense spiritual pressure pushing everyone away from them as their surroundings lightened to a white glow.

The monster stared like a statue at Yuzu. Its eyes dull and mouth slightly open as no sound was produced.

Yuzu tried to concentrate on what Ehla was saying and trying to ignore the ripping pain above her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to pull with her spiritual energy her mother away from the corrupted soul.

Yuzu opened her eyes as screams started so loud that her ears felt as if they bled. The high pitch went straight through her head making it almost impossible to stay concentrated or hear Ehla scream for her.

Yuzu stared at the beast as was repelling in wicked forms as if fighting to stay attached to her mother's soul. Ehla began her chant as Yuzu felt the staff burn under her fingers and through her upper layer of her skin.

Their surrounding brightened as if they were inside the sun's surface. It all burned white. It was difficult to see. There was too much pressure to breathe. The body before her dispelled in two separate ones. A whiteness glow came out of her mother, burning into the heat. Her skin and light brown hair returned its normal color along with the rest.

Ehla did it, no, they did it. Yuzu noticed how the heat wasn't painful anymore, and their surrounding looked now much like a calm white space as it slowly turned back to the hill. Masaki's brown eyes met her daughter. Tears run down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry; I never intended to hurt you. They did something to me, he used me-"

Yuzu looked down, "I know, but you survived," She could feel how much her mother was hurting.

Masaki inhaled a sob, "I'm sorry. I really am. But all I was turned into was a shell. He made me that, he made me empty, what you see isn't the truth." Her tears kept running down and drying in the heat.

"No, you will survive," Yuzu said and instantly was hit by the sudden drop of her mother spiritual energy. How?

Masaki calmed, "He changed me. Please forgive-"

She didn't deserve to die like this, not again. Yuzu looked up meeting the desperate eyes and raised her hand, palm touching her mother's forehead. "You'll be okay." Masaki reached in surprise up to touch her daughter's hand.

Yuzu was doing something that came instinctively something Ehla hadn't explained.

Masaki kept her hand above her daughter's, "I'm not sad anymore...I feel warm and...Happy,"

Yuzu met Ehla's gaze. The woman had been quiet all this time behind her mother. She gave Yuzu an approving nod. Yuzu looked back to her happy mother, "We will meet again." Yuzu said.

Masaki closed her eyes; she looked to be at peace.

The stone particles dispelled into dust and what had burned was carried away by the wind are fallen as ash on the ground. A cold hard wind cleared the area, clearing it all as if nothing had happened. Masaki gave her daughter one last smile, mouthing something she couldn't understand before her body disappeared into nothing. As if it had never even been there.

"We tried," Ehla muttered from her half-face down lying position as she managed to lift her head and give her master a reassuring smile. Yuzu panicked, not wanting for her zanpakutou to go. She tried pulling herself forward as she lay on her belly on the withered grass. No much of a movement.

"Ehla, wait." Yuzu gripped the grass beneath her tighter; it was rotting under her fingers. "I will be back, child," The old lady closed her eyes and faded.

Yuzu lowered her head on the dirty ground feeling the ground under her vibrate. The energy that had come out from her spell had caused the ground to be unbalanced. It would either calm down, if she were lucky enough. Or a domino effect would cause it to break. Either way it didn't matter, Yuzu thought sullenly.

All her hard work, all her dreams. She killed them all, including the innocent soul reapers who fell to their graves because she couldn't see this trap earlier. Too blind with one certain cause to even ask for help.

The ground started to vibrate harder. Yuzu tightened her eyes shut. _So be it, bye Karin..._

"Have you gone mad," Strong arms pulled her dirty form up by her waste. Byakuya didn't bother with the way and step-flashed away carrying her like a sack under one arm.

He stopped not far, and closer to trees. It smelled better here, better than smoke and dirt where she had lain. Yuzu's body was dropped on the ground and she fell as loosely as a puppet. With the last bit of strength, she pulled her upper-body up, leaning on her hands. The ground she lay just seconds ago lightened violently and blew up as if a bomb had gone off.

A thick gray cloud formed around that area and Yuzu could only think that she could be there. Gone with them, maybe happy in a new afterlife where she could work to make things right. There was so much to make it right...

She sat up with a long painful sigh and wrapped her arms around her legs burying her head on her knees. How was she going to make things right? She had no extraordinary skill to bring people back from death...

_Mother is gone..._

Yuzu cried alone and unaware that others arrived and started discussing strategy plans.

The bright morning sun touched her head in a warm welcoming way. She lifted her head bringing her fingers to her cheeks noticing how her clothes were ripped and burned. She was well covered but the clothes couldn't be repaired, nor did she want to. It would only remind her of her failure.

Around her were people moving around. A few captains and lieutenants had formed a circle, busy in a conversation. Miss. Yoruichi had to step in front when yelling started. Where was Karin? And why was her brother so busy talking and not even turning to give her a - _I forgive you_ - smile.

Yuzu looked away from them noticing how the grass under her finger was withered. She brushed her hand against it making it come back to life. _If only I could bring everyone back to life..._

"He hates me now," She muttered to herself.

"Who?" Byakuya asked.

She stiffened and turned her head back to him and noticed that he was carrying her staff. "My brother," She took her staff back when he offered. He seemed thoughtful as he glanced at her brother who was busy talking.

"My cleric will be here shortly. You are to go with him,"

Yuzu lowered her eyes to her lap. She wouldn't get a good answer about her brother from him. "To where? Everything is broken down to the ground..."

Byakuya turned his back to her as he stared at the Seireitei in the far. "You and a few others are guests in my third manor. It's very secluded, outside the Rukongai areas-" He turned around to meet her eyes, "And the safest so far."

She decided not to ask why he was sending her there. Whatever his reasons it didn't matter. All she could worry about was how she was going to apologize to her father, brother, and sister.

* * *

Captain Kuchiki's cleric arrived within a half hour. He settled a few matters with the survivors that gathered by the hill, and then called for her. Yuzu sighed, rubbing her fingers once more against her cheeks and stood up with difficulty. She walked slowly to the wagon trying her best not to lose balance.

Inside the wagon there was an injured Momo lying down and beside her was Izuru holding the girls hand. Yuzu ignored them and took a seat on the floor, leaning her back against the planks that formed a seat. Another girl entered, Yuzu didn't know who she was, but her arm was bandaged. The girl made herself comfortable following Yuzu's sitting position and the man gave a sign that the wagon was ready to move.

"Wait!" And it stopped. Isane climbed inside. She seemed to have scratches over her body, but there were no serious injuries. "Long time no see Miss. Yuzu,"

"Um," Yuzu nodded. Isane leaned to Momo's side and held her hands above the girl's chest. The wagon then moved again.

Yuzu kept wondering if she should jump out and go look for Karin. She wanted to but her eyelids felt heavy and it was clear that her body was too exhausted. Slowly her head lowered and she fell asleep.

When the wagon stopped a man walked up to her and shook her by her shoulder lightly. Yuzu opened her eyes looking around the wooden deck and saw that the rest had already left. Her eyes lift up to a man dressed in servant's clothes, he bowed slightly and looked behind him at the opening of the deck of the wagon. Yuzu followed and her eyes landed on the cleric. The calm man shifted. 'Bring her to the private wing. The master gave me a few orders,' He said.

The servant hovering over her said, 'Yes, Sir.' and took her body with ease in his arms, lifting her up to her feet and asking her if she could walk on her own. "Yes," Yuzu said shortly.

"Follow me Miss."

Yuzu walked behind him to the left area. On the right, she could see through windows, people walking around. It was the surviving squad members, she belonged with them, she was a lieutenant. Instead, she had to enter this anxiously calm part, where no light or sound came from the spaces. It all appeared so empty.

The servant stopped and opened a large door that was at the end of the long hall. When he stepped aside from her, she entered an inside yard. Around the yard there were several door indicating it to be towards rooms. It was suddenly more homely, more like the Kuchiki residence in the Seireitei.

An old lady walked out, small and wrinkled. She had an amusing smile as the Kuchiki cleric, who had entered before them said something to her. A few other servants and elderly man and woman joined behind her. To Yuzu it almost felt as if they were there to greet her or maybe see what freak show she was with her damp dirty hair and ripped clothes.

The elderly woman stepped in front as the servant guided Yuzu closer.

'First a commoner, now a beggar.' She said and men and woman behind her shared the amusement with a hearty laugh.

'Now tell me rat. Why is it that our 'Master' has sent you here,' she continued. The cleric looked a little surprised and whispered to the lady that 'It was the master's lieutenant and fiancée. She shouldn't dare such words,'

'Mind your business,' The elderly woman snapped, turning back to Yuzu, 'Yes, yes. Go inside. But I won't have you walking like a dog around,'

The cleric turned one more to the elderly lady explaining that this wasn't a beggar, but a 'Kurosaki' and a 'lieutenant' and also the 'Kido Master'. The elderly woman looked thoughtful at him for a moment and breathed in deeply before returning her attention to Yuzu and bowing.

"My sincere apologies, My Lady. Please enter and be our guest," The men and woman behind her stepped aside, making space for Yuzu as the cleric gestured for Yuzu to proceed.

Yuzu was surprised at how changed the woman now acted. So respectful as if she was their master itself. And the title, why the title? She wasn't married yet and even the man who saved her today had called her that. Never could he have referred to her unconfirmed engagement to captain Kuchiki. Was it a coincidence then?

She walked inside ignoring the curious eyes as if for the first time seeing her. The servant guided her down the hall, and turned to the left guiding her all at the end before stopping by a room and opening the door.

It was a traditional Kuchiki room. Yuzu was thankful for at least that familiarity. He bowed, "A few servants will be with you shortly Miss." Yuzu was left her to her pondering.

_Ehla?_

The old lady didn't respond. It figured that she would be sleeping, that was now the most Yuzu wanted to do. But first...

She had to get out of her clothes. Slowly she tried to get them out, feeling for the first time how unbalanced her spiritual energy was and how much damage her body carried from today's battle. She thought back at that final moment with her mother in the tent. The thought that that would be her last time never occurred to her. She was so happy. So confident that once the battle was over, she would return to the tent and hold her mother's fragile hand. Start a new life, rebuild, and talk things out. If anything, Yuzu was then still sure that at least she would have her mother back.

Yuzu felt salty tears fall down on her burned arm. She wanted to heal it, but it wasn't working. She tried again, panicking and it still didn't work. She would have to suffer through her wounds until her spiritual energy had stabilized.

The hot bath water the maid prepared felt as if it cut through her burned and bruised skin. Yuzu closed her eyes that were dried in tears, and embraced the pain. There was nothing else she could do then wait.

The healers visited her, covering her bruises and bandaging what they could. She asked if they couldn't use kido to heal, but one apologized saying that he could but her body was blocking it. He asked her if he should call for a higher assistance, but Yuzu discarded the offer. She just wanted to sleep and stay in her room.

The morning passed and her eyes only opened when a maid moved about her room, placing tea beside her. "Good afternoon Miss. Kurosaki, I've been assigned to take care of your needs. And I brought your tea,"

Yuzu looked pass the chubby middle aged like woman towards her tea, it smelled sour and she didn't feel hunger. The maid seemed to understand and nodded her friendly head, "I know it doesn't look tasteful, but it's good for you,"

Yuzu tried to smile back. The woman stood and walked around, taking clothes and placing them over a display above each other. Something about her appearance seemed odd to Yuzu. This woman had a rounder face and smaller eyes then most Kuchiki servants who looked Japanese. "You're not from this area?"

The lady looked up, stopping her folding, "Ah – good eyes Miss. I'm from District 33. And one of the few who wasn't born in the Soul society,"

Yuzu tried sitting up, curious, "Then you remember where you're from?"

The servant looked up with a sigh, "Ah sometimes we all have memories we wonder if they are true. For me, most of it is war." The maid shook her head and looked back with a smile, "But for now little Miss. You should concern yourself with your healing."

Yuzu understood that it wasn't something the woman wanted to talk about and laid back in her futon.

The woman left and Yuzu looked out of her window for hours untill the bright blue sky turned so black and clouded that she couldn't see anything. All that time she didn't move. The sounds outside her room frightened her. They were of laughter of people she didn't know and found to be intimidating in her current state.

The morning broke once more and she felt for the first time hungry. It had been more than two days since she had eaten anything. Yuzu made her way over to the bathroom and once ready, she dressed in a nice silk kimono that the maid had brought for her to wear. Yuzu looked outside, hearing footsteps knowing that they were heading for breakfast. She put on a white cotton coat over herself and walked out into the deck that surrounded the manor.

She wrapped looked at her hands, her healing was still not working, but her energy was slowly stabilizing. Ehla was unresponsive than ever and even through Jizen, she still couldn't reach the old woman.

That morning she asked for breakfast and that afternoon she decided to enjoy the warm sun in the garden. Yuzu walked around, passing by the full blooming flowerbeds, inhaling their sweet scent.

"I can feel that your spiritual energy is stabilizing," Byakuya made her jump a little as he appeared behind her. Yuzu turned around. "It is captain," she bowed.

His eyes studied her to the point that she felt self-conscious. "I didn't come here as your captain. Care for a walk?" his voice was softer than she was used to.

"Ah, yes."

He raised his hand gesturing for her to follow.

Yuzu walked quietly beside him, still finding it hard to keep with his pace. He noticed and slowed down. "This is officially my grandfather's home and the elders you saw. But I haven't been here for more than fifty years,"

Yuzu looked up, there was so little energy left in her. She wanted to go back to the room and lie down, let the tears flow over her mother's death. She forced her lips into a small smile, "That is a long time, captain."

He frowned, "Not exactly. But for a human that is over a lifetime." Yuzu didn't say anything and tried to motivate herself to keep walking. A blush crept up her cheeks, remembering the tent.

"How much do you remember from your human life?"

"Everything," Yuzu answered immediately, it took his attention. "How connected are you with earth,"

Yuzu frowned, "I sometimes wish I hadn't died," her answer seemed to hit a nerve. His entire spirits turned foul and he looked colder. The captain once more. They walked up a bridge in the middle of the Japanese garden. Yuzu leaned against the fence, her hands reaching for the metal bar as she looked down at the calm water.

Byakuya stood beside her and leaned forward, resting his arms on the metal fence of the bridge. He let silence fall and sound only be filled by nature. At one point, it started to get uncomfortable, "Know that I disapprove of you blaming yourself."

Yuzu smiled a little. Glad that at least she had him by her side. Now she only wanted for her brother and father to visit her so she could explain.

She reached her fragile hands forward and rested on his arms shyly with a color to her cheeks. To her surprise, her shifted and rested his other hand above hers. "Is your healing still not working?"

"No, captain Kuchiki,"

His fingers caressed hers making her stomach flutter. "You may call me by my first name," She looked up surprised and met his softer gaze. He only let his family call him by his first name. Only his grandfather and Rukia thus far. Her head lowered, her spirits lifted than how she felt before he visited her. "Byakuya..." She whispered. It was so strange, she never thought about what a change it was in a small detail like how she addressed him.

A small smile crossed his lips and he straightened gesturing with a hand towards the path were they came from, "We should return. You seem to have developed a fever," He placed a hand on her back guiding her while she remained shocked and uncomfortable. They came by a stair of stones and he walked down placing his hands on her hips earning a giggle.

He lifted her in his arms and placed her down. "Thank you," She answered shyly.

* * *

A Kuchiki servant woman helped her in a white haori, covering her long, pink kimono. "My, those soul reapers men are so loud," She complained everyday it seemed. Yuzu actually found it fun to listen to what other lieutenants and captains had done to cause the servants so much trouble. "The master warned that he would send him to the Shiba clan, well good riddance!"

Yuzu giggled. Captain Kyoraku and captain Zaraki were a frightening duo once they touched the sake. It was a wonder that her captain tolerated them in his manor as guests. Not to speak about captain Mayuri who has locked himself up and used his lieutenant as his spokesperson. The lost of his lab has done such an impact on the man who it took the head captain's authority to calm him down.

Yuzu sighed, looking outside through the open slide doors that leaded to a small garden. From her spot, she could watch the nature live up to the season, flowers presenting their sweet scent as a casual gentle breeze made them dance. The servant lady smiled friendly as she placed a book beside the girl, "From the Master."

Yuzu smiled back, appreciating the woman's gentle spirit.

"I'll be back to bring your tea, excuse me," The maid bowed.

Yuzu reached for the thick book, it had an old smell to it. _No title?_ Yuzu opened it mid-way. _Section 33, paragraph 8, the maintenance-_

"Now that's a page turner," Ehla appeared beside her, false examining the book with a hand on her chin. Yuzu placed the book down, "Captain Kuchiki believes you should only read for obtaining knowledge, reading for pleasure is a waste of time,"

Ehla shook her head with a tired gesture, "It must be terrible to be his zanpakutou...I should talk someday with Senbon- Ah never mind." Her voice faded.

Yuzu tried to smile. She was happy that her zanpakutou returned after her 'Beauty sleep'. But it frightened her that she wasn't getting the entire information from the old lady. "My father still hasn't visited me."

Ehla chewed on her bottom-lip, "These are troubled times, my child. The grief might have taken more out of your father than you think,"

"It's not only that Ehla. I think he blames me for what happened to my mother. Why else wouldn't he visit me?" Yuzu felt her heart sink.

"Don't forget that you lost your mother too..." Ehla said with a cautious look. Yuzu's attention rose, the old lady had come across something. "What did you find out?"

"Whispers go around, my dear. That this was schemed by one of the Royal King's heirs. I heard that the throne will soon be passed down to one of them, and so it seems that they have other plans for the realm." Ehla took a comb and brought to her master's hair. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that a member of the Royal family most likely made a deal with the banished soul reapers. You see, as long as no one died by their hands, then there isn't any blame to be given. And who would be as foolish as to suspect that the Royal family closed a deal with Hollows and banished soul reapers..."

"So they planned it out to kill, and we can't do anything about that...?"

"Exactly. Nothing. We all are worthless before their eyes. We live and obey their rules while they act out their will, choosing who to let live or who to let die."

Ehla took the comb away. "The noble houses are safe as far as I know. There are rules, you see," Ehla mentioned with her gaze towards the book, "That prevent them from touching the noble houses. But of course that also can change if the one bowing to the rule is also the one who can make them,"

"What do they plan to do with the rest of us? They let a great deal live, all lieutenants and captains...Wouldn't they be the ones most profitable to kill in order to gain power?" Yuzu whispered to herself, seeing the sun lay down behind the walls. Another day of grief coming to an end.

"A good point, my child. But remember that power lies in the hands of the one who can convince others of their power."

* * *

Yuzu looked down mournful as the broken road passed by her bare feet. The hot midday sun made wearing a brown poor cloak unbearably hot as she passed by the Rukongai area's on bare feet.

The commoners hated soul reapers. That had become very clear to her when she first went to look for her father wearing her uniform. They had thrown rocks at her. It didn't hurt as bad as it would hurt them. Still, seeing the hateful eyes of woman man and their children as they had looked at her as if she was dirt, hurt more than any rock they could throw.

There was an urge to turn around and protest. Tell them that soul reapers were innocent of whatever they claimed. That it was all a lie to break down the peace. Then her eyes would fall at the details of their appearance. They were tired and skinny; they looked like people struggling to get by. A contradiction with the soul reapers, who lived in the Seireitei with all its luxury some here would never see. Their anger was understandable, but now it was used against them. The captain commander would, once the Seireitei was restored, send his men to take a look at the Rukongai and make sure the protests ended. And she knew that there were enough soul reapers who weren't too patient when it came to violence.

She stopped by the market place. A full street with people bumping to her as they passed, 'Move, girl!' A man barked and pushed her to the side. She stood up and brushed the dust away with light taps on her body and continued walking, trying hard not to anger more people as she looked for a familiar face. Her father really was nowhere to be found.

His house was the first place she thought about, but Karin told her that not even his girlfriend had seen him. Then Karin searched the areas around with little luck. Yuzu had taken the job of passing by markets and bars today while Karin run around the Seireitei.

After being shooed after many bars and walked over by people at the market. Yuzu took the path that would lead her back to the Kuchiki third manor. The streets calmed and eventually she passed by long grain fields. The houses concentration thinned until she entered a small forest and wiped her feet. Taking her cloth bag from her shoulder, she placed her sandals back on and took her robe out. She walked back to the manor where the gates opened by a servant and inside she could see through the windows light coming and soul reapers moving about.

A delicious scent passed by her and her stomach rumbled agreeing that it was time for dinner. She slipped inside and locked the door of her room. A quick shower and she put on a fine red kimono Byakuya had given her. A white open coat over it and she was ready to search for him and ask if he found out where her father was.

She wrapped the coat closer to her body and made her way down the large halls. A servant woman passed by and Yuzu recognized her; with a wave, she took the servants attention. "Ah - Miss. Yuzu. Or should I say Lady Kuchiki?" The friendly lady grinned.

"How do you know?" Yuzu whispered.

"I have big ears," The servant woman told her and winked. "Looking for the master?" Yuzu nodded. "All the way down the hall, to the right then through the large doors. That's where I last saw him," Yuzu thanked her and passed by, following the direction that she knew it would lead to his office.

Yuzu breathed out a nervous breath as she reached the door and halted. Voices came from inside.

'- yes, that is what he decided. A foolish act if anything. His children would become suspicious eventually and it would only make the truth harder to bear.' Ginrei's voice came muffled through the wooden door. She felt like an intruder but she couldn't pass this opportunity.

Her hand reached for the door. And Byakuya opened it widely surprising her. Annoyance was clear in his eyes.

"You know where my father is." It wasn't a question. She was sure now that they weren't telling her everything.

Ginrei glanced at his grandson and eased back to his serene usual posture. "Smart girl," he murmured.

Byakuya frowned, "Impertinent I would sooner describe,"

Yuzu face fell in anger.

"How much did you hear," Byakuya asked.

"Everything," She bluffed, not daring to move as she waited for them to take the bait.

Byakuya glanced back at his grandfather. The tension eased when he looked back at her, "You should work on your lying skills. They are truly terrible. We were not speaking of your father."

_Yuzu looked unsure from Byakuya to his grandfather. The older man seemed more at ease; making her wonder if she should push her luck. It was as if Ginrei read her mind. He opened his eyes with a friendly glint. _"Your father is taking care of some urgent matters. I advise that you see this answer as sufficient," Ginrei said.

She was startled to receive a response from the elderly man. There was nothing she wanted more now than to see her father and tell him in person of what happened. "Can you bring me to him?"

"No," Byakuya answered.

"Can you bring him here then?"

"No."

"Give him a letter?" Yuzu tried waiting for the disappointment.

There was a little curious frown in her captain's face, "A letter?"

"Uhm,"

"It's not possible." He said.

His grandfather looked between the two, "I'll take my leave now," He told his grandson in a way as if he was telling him something more.

Byakuya nodded back and Ginrei passed by Yuzu, not before saying, "Welcome into the Kuchiki clan," Again it was as if he left some words out. When he closed the door Yuzu turned stunned to her captain, "The elders approved?"

"Yes,"

She was now officially his fiancée. Her arms crossed in front of her, remembering what he had just called her only seconds ago. What a strange man...

He walked towards his desk, took a blue notebook, and brought before him for her to take. Carefully, she crossed the office and took the notebook in her hands. "What is it?"

"A mission, to keep you busy and a reason to wander around the Rukongai,"

Yuzu bowed her head, blushing deeper as she opened and went through a few pages. There were appliances from squad members, but it was dated in the far past.

"Deceased squad six members. Find their family and give them the uncomfortable news. Also, most of them were providers, so do give the families a small fee," he said.

"Yes, captain,"

"And wear your uniform. Use flash step and don't leave your zanpakutou here."

She nodded and lowered her hands, bow slightly before turning to the door. Before she could leave, his hand reached her elbow halting her. She turned half-around curious and Byakuya bent and brushed his lips against hers. "I do not intend to outlive another wife."

"Hai,"

* * *

Isshin

Yoruichi crossed her arms before her and leaned against the wall, looking at Isshin while he ate an apple by the table under a dim light, "I would almost say, that you should feel lucky that they fell for each other. For Byakuya to fall in love is a rare thing," Isshin grunted and swallowed a large piece, visible passing by his throat. "Ah, I know. But as a father, this wasn't exactly what I wanted for Yuzu,"

Yoruichi came from her leaning position, letting her arms fall beside her as she neared the table. "He's a good man, only been through a lot. He will be good to your daughter, and she will be safe from them..."

Isshin let the apple fall on his plate, placing the small sharp knife down, "I wish I hadn't been so stupid, or acted earlier..." He bent his head, "But you're right, at least one daughter is safe and off to the bearing of my grand children." He looked up to the slender woman, "And Karin?"

Yoruichi smirked, "She a real Shihouin woman. The attitude is spot on. But I had hoped that she would take interest in possible suitors, even sent her to parties I for my life would not have attended if I had a choice."

"She set her heart on someone else," Isshin looked down with remorse. "Yes...and that." Yoruichi agreed, analyzed him until he met her eyes, "Sadly to say that she doesn't have a choice in the matter. Her safety comes first, even if that means a loveless marriage,"

Isshin breathed in deeply and rose from his seat, stretching his back and walking towards the open window of his house, where a light summer breeze entered after passing by the silent street before him. "I'm not pleased about this either. However, Karin's suitor is of a high noble bloodline and the boy actually likes her. She would be safer by his side."

"And not happy," Isshin murmured, his hand reaching his stressed forehead and he tried to rub it out. "I want them to be happy for as long as they can afford it, even if that goes against what I want."

"Then what will you have me do about Karin?"

Isshin rubbed his hands against each other in silence for a long moment before speaking, "Let her. Make sure she remains friends with her possible suitor, and for the rest, let her live her life a little. The same goes for the other two. They shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes,"

Yoruichi nodded, "As you wish...Isshin. And what about you?"

"I'm staying. I know that eventually they will come to take me back, after all, they do not just forget about who belongs to their bloodline. And it's alright; I have done enough running already,"

Yoruichi smiled comfortingly, "You want to see him one last time, don't you?" Isshin matched her smile, "Centuries passed since the last time I saw him...It's time for me to give the old man a visit,"

* * *

...


	25. Karin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Author's note: **All Karin Pov

* * *

**Chapter 25: Karin**

* * *

Karin sighed as she rested her head on her hands. Tomiichi talked for hours about how worried he had been. She was worried too. Worried that he would drive her to kill him. Her threats did nothing to him, her guest. She thought that the Shihouin manor would be a less annoying place than her barracks, away from loud people strolling down the halls repeating themselves as they talked about how bad the situation was.

"Miss Karin, are you listening?" Tomiichi asked. Karin gave him a side-glance; he had taken a spot opposite from her by the white table. "It's almost impossible not to," Karin replied and got frustrated when he smiled, not getting the hint to shut up. She looked down to her hands, lifting her sleeve up to look at the time. Ah, she would rather wait by some trees than stay there any longer.

"Miss. Karin, where are you going?" Tomiichi stood up after her. "I have an appointment with a friend, don't wait up for me." Karin shoved the chair it a neat place closer to the table and left the room with Tomiichi hot on her trail. "But you might need more rest,"

"I'll be fine," Karin took a robe and placed it over her uniform; she no longer dared to walk in soul reapers clothes in the Rukongai. The path to the she followed from the Shihouin manor was very close to the location where she was to meet him. It was only a fifteen-minute walk under the hot summer sun and down the dried grass path, so secluded by trees. And if memory served her well, there was a nice lake in the neighborhood. She shook of her thoughts and waved as she saw him already there waiting for her.

"Hey, you're here early," Karin stated the obvious. Toushiro smiled and placed his hands in his pockets, still proudly wearing his haori, instead of playing safe like her and going undercover. "The same goes for you," He replied and walked in a slow pace next to her down the path. "Yeah, well, Tomiichi was there to keep me company, so I decided to leave while I still had my sanity,"

Toushiro nodded, "Yes, I've felt the same a few times. But I still want to remind you that his proposal stands, and that he is from a noble house."

"I know, but the Shihouin clan can't force me into anything. Yoruichi promised me that I would have my freedom. By joining her clan, I did her and her clan a favor." Karin felt how uneasy it was to say those words. The facts didn't add and she was sure there was more to her adoption than some lame zanpakutou inheritance. But Yoruichi refused to tell. The woman was frighteningly good and distracting her away from her questions.

They came closer to a more quiet meadow where the trees thickened. There was a white fence and she stopped before the waist-high fence for Toushiro to open. She walked in after him into the small graveyard. Her eyes trailed among the stones carved with names, there were only four, and she stopped on the last name. Masaki Kurosaki.

She looked straight before her with a pale face. He frowned and walked closer, "What is it?" Karin blinked, "Ah - just thinking about everything that happened,"

Karin shook off her thoughts and looked at him. All that happened wasn't all a waste and pain; she had become stronger and no longer relying on people for her happiness. "Let's go see our friend, I haven't been disgusted enough," She said in a cynical tone walking back to the gates. He followed her with a smirk on his lips, "You have a talent for helping,"

Karin smiled, remembering the worm she brought from Hueco Mundo and placed it in the Rukongai district to work as a wagon puller, "Yeah - I'm too kind,"

* * *

They entered the Seireitei marked that had started to come back to bloom. It wasn't as loudly as it once had been. Half of the population in the Seireitei had found their death, leaving grieving family and friends behind. But not only death had been the cause for the empty streets, many soul reapers had grabbed the opportunity that central 46 gave them to step down from their position. It was very unlikely for those bastards to do something so generous, and she wouldn't be surprised if they were only acting out on orders from the royal family.

One thing remained certain, the regime was changing. Fortunately slowly, but changing anyhow. The academy was the most noticeable, low ranks were discarded, the new regime wanted less space and higher quality. The students, who couldn't handle a higher rank, wouldn't enter the academy, causing an increase of criminality and deaths in the Rukongai area. "Where is the justice in that..." Karin muttered. Toushiro sighed. "It's not about justice. It never is. This is a case of power shifting,"

Karin glanced sideways, "I thought it wasn't decided yet?"

"It isn't, and that's a good thing, the longer they are undecided, the more time we will have to recover and build back the Seireitei. I hope by the time they come I've gained full control over Hyorinmaru."

"And fight?" Karin asked surprised.

"If necessary," He answered. She entered a dinning house after him, thinking about what he said. Toushiro once told her that it would take him about hundred years to gain full control of Hyorinmaru. She wondered if he thought they had that time, or has he found another faster way?

They sat down where one waiter pointed to them. "So you think it will take them that long to come to the Seireitei?" Karin crossed her arms before her. Toushiro leaned back on the support of his chair, "There's a good chance. And it isn't that long. Hundred years is not so much here in the Soul society. Even if the years pass away with the same speed as earth, the fact that your body ages at a slower pace, causes you to experience time differently."

He glanced away noticing that he had ignored the waiter all this time while staring at his girlfriend.

The waiter took his orders from Karin and when he left, she looked back at Toushiro with a thoughtful expression. "I was thinking...Is there a way where I can train faster to achieve Bankai?" Karin saw him freeze. Did she say something wrong? Her brother told her that he had achieved Bankai and learned to control it in less than a year. So why not her?

"Karin, what do you have in mind? Why Bankai?"

"Because I can," She said. "Now before you disagree, think back about what you said to Rangiku about my strength," She grinned when he looked at her annoyed. "I really need to do something about Rangiku's influence on you, what else did she say?" He leaned forward and Karin repressed her smirk, looking to the side in mocking boredom. "That you sniffed my hair,"

He growled glancing at the people who started looking at them, "I did not,"

"Really, because you look very suspicious," She said casually playing with the chopsticks placed before her.

"I do not-" He stopped mid-sentence as a light-haired woman entered. Looked at him. And laughed. "Matsumoto!" He turned red as all eyes turned to him.

* * *

"Ah - I needed that," Karin dried her hair with a towel and sat down. Her body ached. She had worked hard with the rest to restore the Seireitei, aside from that her stupid father decided to disappear leaving Yuzu all in tears. "What an idiot," She threw the towel over her bedroom and it landed in a basket. She grinned at her performance, "Miss Karin, Master Tomiichi is downstairs waiting for you," The servant popped her head away and closed the door.

Karin stood up and stretched. That idiot bugged her now more often since Toushiro came to stay there as their guest. Karin took a long shirt and placed it over herself, noticing how it was still too revealing; she took a white robe and wrapped it around. _This might do..._

When she passed the hall and down the stairs. There was chatter coming from the living room where multiple knee-high tables had been placed for the captains, lieutenants and other soul reapers to sit down and relax. Above them, she could hear Tomiichi's voice even before she entered.

When she came into his sight, he jumped up and away from Shinji, "My beloved!" And pointed a finger at Shinji, "This man is magnificent. Can I borrow him for my home?"

Shinji made a face at him, "Hey, I'm not a toy, I'm a guest."

Toushiro gave him a disapproving look. The blond boy smiled brighter, "Well I'm off to see my beloved Lady." Karin sighed, tired of the constant brawling between the two. She took Tomiichi by the arm, "Come idiot. You're going to get yourself killed here."

"Ah, you always threat me like a baby," He pouted as they walked away. "That's because you always act like one, seriously, you would become great friends with my father-" He pulled her up in a hug where other could still see, "Oh, my Lady, you wish for me to meet your father!" A slap crossed his face forced him to let go. Karin landed back on her feet. "No, it's just a way of saying how much you annoy me." She looked back at Toushiro who kept a fierce stare; awkwardly she pulled Tomiichi along, knowing that the idiot wouldn't survive there. Ah - why did she always feel the need to care for the weak? It was embarrassing at times.

"Stop crying!"

He wiped his eyes, "I'm not, it's an allergy, I swear,"

"Miss. Karin. You're hands are the most beautiful I have seen-" Tomiichi halted when she looked like a bloodthirsty hound ready to eat him. "...And I won't be enjoying them at all as you so lovely drag me like a dog,"

Karin stopped and loosened her grip from his arm. Her hands rested on her hips as she let out a deep breath looking up to meet his blue eyes, "Look kid, I feel pity for you. And you should thank me for saving your life out there. Don't go treating people as if they are your servants."

"That was a mistake," He bowed.

Karin frowned, "Also, I know that no matter how many times I tell you this you will just forget. I am not you girlfriend or you future bride. Now you're a good kid, so I don't mind having you for a friend as long as you don't visit me that often,"

He looked at her doubtful. "Are we clear," She crossed her arms. He bowed his head, "Yes Miss. Karin." And looked up with a faint blush, "I've just got to say that your figure looks extremely appealing toda- Aah!" She grabbed him by the ear, "What did you say!"

"I said, nothing, nothing, ah! - forgiveness!"

She let go and he stared hard at her, something the kind spirited boy had never done before. He straightened and brushed his clothes, "Excuse me, my Lady,"

* * *

She passed by the halls looking for him. It was becoming very late, and even the lights inside were turned off. Typical. Toushiro always disappeared like that. He never told her where he went and when he came back. Karin sighed, leaning against the fence of the outside decks. Toushiro was always so alone and distancing himself, it was frustrating to deal with him when he was like that.

She saw a small ball come her way and she held it up with her lag and caught it, looking around. "I thought it is a soccer-rule that you can't hold the ball," Yoruichi walked out of the shadows with a smirk. Karin smiled and placed the ball down. "Not feeling much for a match right now."

"Looking for someone?" Yoruichi was always spot on.

Karin leaned back against the fence, "Yeah, good guess."

Yoruichi nodded and leaned against the fence beside. "I know exactly how it is," she tilted her head. "When I was about your age, I too kept running after someone. He didn't notice at all. And we were just friends." She looked back at Karin who was stunned, "We are still friends. And I don't run after him anymore. Along the way, my feelings changed, and I didn't feel like running. Do you understand where I'm going?"

Karin forced a smile, "Not exactly Miss. Yoruichi,"

Her mentor looked serious in her eyes, "You're still very young. You don't need to chase anyone because you think they might not be there if you don't,"

A moment passed and Karin nodded, "I know,"

Yoruichi smiled, "Good, now come. I have news for you,"

Karin followed her mentor inside and they stopped by her office. It was a large room with a large chair in the middle. Pillows lay around, and Sui-Feng sat on one as she nibbled from the silver platter next to her filled with fruits. Karin bowed when she saw her captain and walked forward taking a seat on one of the pillows. Yoruichi made herself comfortable in her chairs.

"Well what is it?" Karin asked.

Yoruichi looked at Sui-Feng who blushed and took a bundle of papers from behind her. "You are now officially the Corps Commander of the Detention Unit."

Karin looked at her surprised and took over the papers looking, and then turned to them with a disappointed annoyed expression, "So I'm in charge of a prison. That is great. Why can't I get Omaeda's position? I mean, I'm far more capable than him..."

Yoruichi smiled, "Now, now Karin. We can't let you have a higher position because of your connections."

Karin looked annoyed at her, "I wasn't talking about that. I was suggesting fighting Omaeda for the position. But the last time I tried he ran away and I haven't seen him since,"

"Such a coward, so embarrassing," Sui-Feng crossed her arms. "Alright, let's first sort out our situation in the Seireitei, and then I'll force Omaeda to fight you until death,"

Karin paled, "Ah - I wasn't talking about death. More like trading positions." She didn't even understand why he objected to in the first place. Omaeda didn't like fighting, or doing any more than he had to. And his salary would still be the same. So what was his deal?

"I think he's in love with Sui-Feng," Yoruichi smiled secretively and raised a hand to her mouth. Sui-Feng paled and turned green, "That's it. I'm killing him," She rose from her seat and stamped out. Yoruichi laughed heartily.

A tear fell from her eyes and she wiped it. "Ah - I think she feels the same," Karin burst out laughing with her that time.

* * *

Yuzu read the letter that her sister had given her. Beside, Karin sat uncomfortable in the sitting area where Kuchiki elders sat and eyed them suspiciously. The sitting room was a large traditional area with several knee-high tables with cushion. Yuzu frowned and placed the letter down. "What is this kind of letter; it almost seems like a marriage agreement..."

"Well I don't plan to sign anything unless I know exactly what they mean." Karin rested her chin on her hand and leaned forward at the table. "But I can't find Miss. Yoruichi to ask," It made no sense why her clan was acting so hastily over an empty promise. So they wanted her available for Tomiichi until decided otherwise...available for what? In case she lost her mind?

Yuzu shook her head, "It's so weird, I have never seen a letter like this-" Her head lifted as if she got an idea, "Come Karin," And she stood up gaining more attention from the elders. Karin followed her down a hall and turned, they seemed to be just walking around, "Where are we going Yuzu?"

"To find captain Kuchiki or his grandfather."

Karin followed and they stopped by a room where Byakuya looked up from the calligraphy paper on the floor in front of him. Yuzu bowed slightly, "I'm sorry to bother, but could you explain what this letter means?" She held the letter in front of her while standing by the open door. He placed his brush down in its holder and stood up walking over to them, glancing at Karin before taking the piece of paper from his fiancée. Karin mused on how weird it was for them to be engaged. She crossed her arms waiting as he frowned more when turning pages.

"Your clan has confirmed your engagement." He glanced at Karin. "What? No, I'm not engaged. Not until I sign-"

"This is practically a closed deal. Your signature means nearly nothing, only a formality," Byakuya gave it back to Yuzu.

Karin stared at them stunned, "They are forcing me to marry?"

Yuzu raised a hand towards her chest, "I'm so sorry Karin..."

"But they said I had a choice..." Karin murmured tightened her hands in to a fist and stood up abruptly. She flashed away, hearing her sister yell after her, "Wait, Karin. You forgot your letter,"

* * *

The Shihouin manor came into sight. And she walked inside ignoring the pleas of servants as she barged in the meeting hall, where she wasn't expected in an hour. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw her father and Yoruichi standing beside a Shihouin member and a man dressed in white, clothes much alike the men she saw in the tavern. She walked closer her father, who looked serious and intense, unlike his usual self.

"What's going on? Why are you forcing me in to marriage?" She blurted out still dazed by the surroundings and the tension in the room. Yoruichi smiled at them and walked closer to Karin. I think we might need to go for a walk for this,"

Her father approached them quickly and turned with a frown to Yoruichi. "I'll take care of this."

She nodded and walked away back to stand beside the soldier. Isshin placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and guided her out. They walked in silence reaching a fair amount of distance. Somewhere mid-way the long open hallway he stopped and breathed out heavily, "Man, what a nice place this is. Don't you think Karin?" He looked back for a moment noticing how annoyed she already was, "This would make a great soccer field he?"

"Spill it out,"

He gave her a nod, "I know we aren't always at good terms. And I want you to know that I love you and the rest of my children very much." His hands reached his pocket, "And I wish I could tell you everything. I regret that it isn't possible. You see, if I did, I could endanger you. And your sister who has proven herself quiet the adventurer,"

"Then tell me why you're forcing me into marriage,"

"We are not forcing you into marriage. We are forcing you to stay engaged," He glanced at her. "Why?" Karin almost spit it.

"Because that will keep you safe. As a Shihouin, you are now a part of a noble and therefore you need more protection. Having a fiancée at the rescue could come in handy to you as the Shihouin heir. It's good to keep other clans as friends."

Karin blinked, "So you are keeping me engaged because the Shihouin clan has some issues with other clans?"

Isshin was quiet for a moment as if her was over-thinking something very hard, "Yes, Karin. That is basically the reason,"

"Can't I just leave the clan?"

Isshin looked at her, "No, I'm afraid not,"

Karin nodded in understanding. They could have just explained this sooner; it wasn't as if she would walk around afraid. It was a simple clan issue, not something too much to worry about. She glanced sideways uncomfortable with her next question, "But they don't expect me to be a fiancee right? I can still be free to do what I want...?"

Isshin smirked and looked at her, "Karin and love, who would have thought. Yes, you can keep your boyfriend."

* * *

Toushiro passed around his kitchen. Squad ten barracks had been restored, and most of the Seireitei appeared to be the same as before. He let his hands rest on the counter and looked up with a sigh. Karin drank her tea, sitting at his dining table and waiting patiently for his answer.

She turned around with a distressed look, "If it is a clan matter, then the Shihouin still has more power to decide what happens to you. Aside from that, they have no real heir in you. Another clan doesn't see this as a merger of bloodline." He side-glanced, "There must be more to this,"

Karin placed her cup down making a clicking sound with the wood filling the silence, "I was thinking along the same lines..."

Toushiro sighed and sat down opposite from her, "And our relationship? Wouldn't that be a dishonor to both yours and his clan?"

"Miss. Yoruichi said that it was only for formalities, that I could still do what I wanted."

He cut her off, "This is very complicated Karin," He looked at her with a dead serious gaze, "I don't like having you engaged to someone else."

That made her blush slightly, "Well, I don't want it either. But it's just for the time being, I mean, there must be some crazy noble girl out there who wants to marry him."

Toushiro brought a hand to his chin, "Then maybe we should find her and free you,"

Karin smiled and stood up. It had been a long day. Toushiro stood up as well and walked over to her, encircling his arms around her middle and pulling her closer for a kiss. Karin pulled away, "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Won't your squad or the Shihouin clan ask why you moved in here?" He walked after her.

Karin shrugged, entering her room and kneeling beside her bag, "Nah - I live nowhere and everywhere really. They won't even notice I'm gone,"

* * *

Karin held her arms back to increase her speed. The smaller her body was, the faster. Her black clothes attached tightly to her body, she now truly belonged to the stealth force. _The corps commander of the detention unit._ Karin rolled her eyes mentally. It wasn't exactly the greatest rank considering that she had to deal with lame locked up prisoners and do an investigation or two. dam Omaeda cried an refused fighting. But her job wasn't as bad as she imagined. It gave her the opportunity to follow captain Sui-Feng around when the situation called for.

Today was her first day operating under her new rank and frankly, as she used shunpoo going from tree to tree near the Rukongai area, she couldn't understand why was alone with her captain.

Sui-Feng stopped before the end of their forest, Karin halted beside, looking straightforward where the plains went over in a large market street. They had come to a far district in the Rukongai. Karin crossed her arms as he captain watched like a cat the people. "So why are we here?" Karin asked.

Sui-Feng mentioned for her to come closer. "I thought it wouldn't be safe to explain before my men. But were here on a mission, we are to find anything we can about them," Karin nodded, them would be referred to the men she saw in the tavern. Yoruichi had listened carefully to what Karin had to say, and took action immediately by strengthening the surveillance around the Seireitei. These guards worked for the royal family, or so she was told. They knew that the stealth force would be after them; therefore, the less they showed themselves the better.

"So, you got word that there might be something here?" Karin asked.

"That's right. Now move," Sui-Feng answered and disappeared. Karin followed. They passed right through the street, but so fast that people mistook it of a strong breeze. They hid in a small alley between the bad-maintained houses. Karin found the poverty to confronting when children ran by, bare-feet and in only straps of clothes. She would take care of this someday. For now, she had to make sure that safety was secured. Karin glanced beside her where Sui-Feng held her back against the wall and took a small knife from her right leg, taking out a small glass tube from her pocket and letting a few drops fall on the blade. She held it out to Karin, "If anything, strike with poison. We want them alive; this will do the trick for a few hours,"

Karin took it unsure how to handle it. "Place it somewhere they can't see, your leg or waist would be best," Sui-Feng suggested as she pointed the said places.

"Got it," Karin placed on her waistband. Sui-Feng gave her a mentioning nod, "Follow me, when we reach our destination, I want you to go shikai and use your invisible sword. Let them catch you and take one down, I'll take care of the rest."

Her captain didn't wait for an affirmation to move. Karin followed her into a more abandoned area farther into the district, where houses where closer together. A sudden spiritual pressure halted and her captain took an arm that reached before her and swung the lean man to the dirty ground.

Another appeared behind Karin and she felt annoyed, "Like hell I'll let you touch me," She jumped and turned mid-air, letting her foot make contact with the man's face and he flew to the wall. All her years of kicking her dad did pay off, she noticed as only by hand combat, she was able to kick two more off.

At the end, the man lay grumbling on the ground. Karin turned to Sui-Feng who kicked one who was already lying down to the side. "They fooled us," She barked, "These are commoners dressed in noble guard clothes." She spat annoyed. Karin had to admit, they did fell down too easily. "So what do we-" Karin stopped mid-sentence when a man dressed in the same white noble guards clothes appeared before them. He had an amused smile, "Now, you two sure know how to give a man a show. Wow, I would marry any if you would have me," He bowed.

"So you're the one who pulled the trick. How did you know that we were coming?" Sui-Feng held her body straight and Karin knew that was the stance before an attack. The man smiled, "Feisty, I like that in a woman."

Sui-Feng fingers twitched, "Answer," she demanded.

He flashed, appearing too close to her, his face lowering to her ear, "We know everything. Now be a good girl and wait for the lord's arrival,"

Sui-Feng reached her knife forward and stabbed air, to her surprise. "How-" She muttered staring at her knife. Karin crossed her arms lowering her eyes, "We should consider what they said," she advised. Sui-Feng turned around. "No one will know of today's happenings,"

Karin smirked, the woman was clearly embarrassed by her low performance, then again, Karin would feel the same, "I'll take it to my grave, but you'll do the reporting to Lady Yoruichi,"

* * *

...


	26. The end

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Author's note: **Ah it's the end, I wanted to make the story longer, but oh well.

***Furisode:** Flowery kimono worn by unmarried women in Japan. Tradition to wear one last time at the wedding.

* * *

**Chapter 26: The end**

* * *

Yuzu

Yuzu sighed as she patted the baby rabbit that lay on her coat in the ankle high fresh green grass. Her dimension always had a flourished scent, the flowers always bloomed, and the temperature was just right. She wondered if it had always been this way. If the time that Ehla lived it was always this small paradise.

"Captain, we can always bring them back to the soul society," Kai-Ryu suggested with another bunny in his hands. Ehla agreed, and she held the mother of the baby rabbits announcing that their mother had to go.

"We're not sending them back, they'll be eaten." Yuzu's eyes watered as she held the one up, "Do you want this to be eaten?" She placed it back down. Her idea of bringing animals didn't exactly work out as she planned, stupid maybe for not thinking things through, that the rabbits would reproduce, and she would end up until her ears with other rabbits.

"I warned you," Ehla shook her head.

Yuzu turned back half-angry half-crying, "I had a lot on my mind. And I saved them, that has to count for something-" She stopped mid-sentence when the enchanter appeared at the top of a gentle hill, the wind blew pass the blooming flowers and trees touching his robes and shaking it heavily. He looked more worried that she knew the old man to be. Yuzu straightened and made her way to him, "Enchanter-" And halted again as commander Bao appeared next to the man. She waved and climbed down, "Sorry to bother, Kido master. My! What a nice place you have here," She looked around.

"Did something happen?" Yuzu asked. Kai-Ryu and Ehla joining her.

"Thrilled you asked," Bao shook her head and turned serious her voice somewhat bitter, "Some fancy man in high noble clothes took over the command of the kido corps. He didn't look much like a practitioner himself or all his guards, but he did sentence me to death."

Yuzu gasped. Bao nodded, "Yeah, done too much, justice and all that's fair. But I care more about life than some honor, so a friend of mine was kind enough to help me escape. And here I am, humbly begging the Kido Master Captain to take me in, so that I can be erased from their death list."

"Will that be enough," Yuzu asked.

"I knew you would say yes, I humbly thank you, and yeah-" Bao took a moment of silence and grinned. "Joining you is my safest move for now,"

* * *

That evening she went back to the Seireitei alone and worried of what commander's Bao's punishment meant. How could they be so powerful as to just barge in and take over? She walked up the stairs and into the wooden deck, halting when a servant appeared before the open door. "The master is asking for you, please follow."

Yuzu bowed, intertwining her hands before her as she walked after the woman in silence. Her heart started beating louder with the direction they were heading. She first expected to be brought to a dining room or another open living area, but this was the direction of his bedroom. She rubbed her nervous hands against her uniform. In two days, she would be married, and it was both exciting and frightening.

They stopped by his bedroom door and the servant knocked and opened. Bowing and leaving Yuzu alone there. Byakuya stood by his knee-high bed, looking at her. "I thought we should decide sleep arrangements."

Yuzu walked in and closed the door behind her, looking around. It was exactly the same as when she came to get the key. "Sleep arrangement?"

He walked over to a large door and slid it further open as it gave sight to the deck. "Yes, do you intend to have your own room? Or do you want to share a room but different beds?" Yuzu blinked, feeling all of a sudden sad. She had always thought that they would just share a room and a bed, it never occurred to her that he might want something different from that...

He turned around looked questioning at her burning cheeks. "It's an uncomfortable subject that needs a resolve none the less. State your preferences and I'll respect them."

Yuzu shifted her weight on her feet uncomfortable, "What do you prefer?" She asked back, looking up to meet his gaze timidly.

"It's customary for husband and wife to sleep in different bedrooms and in their own beds." He looked uncertain, for the first time she saw him like that. She guessed that it was that sleeping in different rooms was what he wanted.

Yuzu chewed on the thought and still found it unnatural. Her father had slept in the same bed with her mother, she remembered even running to them with a bad dream when she was younger. Her brother shared the same bed with Rukia, with exception of the times that she got sick of him and kicked him out. The marital intimacy she thought she would have wouldn't be the same to her with different rooms. She would sleep alone, wake up alone and when she couldn't sleep, she would lay awake, alone…

Yuzu looked back at him. He was studying her all this time in silence. Yuzu breathed out, unable to say what she really wanted. And with a bow she gave in, "It's fine either way. Can I go now?"

He was surprised at her sudden change in tone and the coldness she spoke with, "Yes,"

Yuzu opened the door and walked out. She figured that the room she was staying now would remain her bedroom. It saddened her how only yesterday she thought she would have a normal marriage and that he was finally warming up to her.

Yuzu sat with Rukia during dinner. It was only the two of them in a small dining room. It was still a piece of art itself but Yuzu didn't feel as surprised by it anymore as in the beginning. Rukia kept filling her plate and blushed when she caught Yuzu's eyes.

"I'm not really hungry. But they are delicious," Rukia said placing a piece fish on her plate. Yuzu smiled back, "its okay, I've eaten more than I should too. By the way, how are you feeling?"

Rukia instinctively brought a hand to her belly, "The nausea is passing, it isn't at all as bad as I expected."

"That's good. If you need any help, I can always heal something," Yuzu offered, with still a sad look due to what happened in the bedroom.

"I'll keep that in mind Yuzu," Rukia stopped for a moment thinking hard. "You know, it isn't that odd for a married couple to sleep in separate rooms. And I guess it's tradition. The servants told me that my sister had her own bedroom too."

Yuzu poked on her food sullenly, "I also have my own bathroom and dinning room, and my own living room. He could have just sent me back to my lieutenant's barracks; at least there I wouldn't have servants around me all the time."

That night she slept restlessly in her futon, waking up every hour and wondering if she was making a mistake. It still felt too uncomfortable around him, it didn't come naturally like the couples she had seen, and there she was getting married while not even having the guts to discuss a simple thing like preferences.

She slowly pulled her blanket up her towards chin when a cool breeze entered her bedroom. A hand touched her shoulder and shook her a little. Yuzu opened her eyes adjusting to the morning sun that shone inside. Her eyes rested on Byakuya's face. He watched her, sitting beside her futon.

"Huh," She sat up in shock and blinked trying to process. He had never been near her room before.

Byakuya appeared to be very tired, as if he got as little sleep as she did. "I've moved your belongings to our bedroom,"

Yuzu paled and looked around. The room was entirely empty. Even her table where Ehla had drawn the night before, "That wasn't necessary."

"I understood it differently." He stood up his expression not revealing any emotion to indicate what he meant. Yuzu pushed out the covers and stood up following him. He stopped by the open door and turned, "I intend to be a good spouse, but I cannot solve a problem I'm not aware of." He walked out leaving her pondering on what he said. It was too difficult to understand if she should be mad or touched.

* * *

The nobles walked around the large garden where her wedding ceremony had taken place. A cold breeze through the red and yellow leaves brought a shiver to her spine and she rubbed her hands against her arms as she sat beside Karin. Yuzu brought her hands back to her lap reminding that she was a married woman and part of a noble family, she could be colder later, that's what the cleric had said. Karin on the contrary didn't even bother doing her best as she so casually ate one bow after the other, paying no attention to the curious look guest gave her.

"Our kindest wishes, milady." A small man with a hoarse voice bowed and Yuzu bowed slightly while she sat with her hands neatly on her lap. Her red silk kimono was the finest thing she had ever worn or imagined. It had golden branches at the end of her long sleeves and skirt. Byakuya made sure no more skin was exposed than needed in any of the clothes she was to wear on her wedding. Yuzu pushed back strands of hair as another man came with his wife and greeted her, eyeing her uncomfortably and wiping his mouth.

"That was sick," Karin muttered as the couple left. Yuzu shifted her body to face her sister. "Karin, don't say things like that, maybe he was hungry or thirsty or-"

"Yeah, for some young meat." Karin looked the other side making a bored face to pester her sister. "Talking about older men looking for fresh meat, where is your husband?"

Yuzu breathed fire, "Karin stop it. It's not funny!" she whispered in a form of a yell hoping the guests wouldn't hear. Karin shifted back raising her hands in front of her, "Ah, Yuzu calm down. You seriously need to learn how to take a joke," she gave a friendly smile. Yuzu crossed her arms and leaned back on her seat pouting, "And I don't know where he is. The last time I saw him was after the ceremony. He said that I should 'wait here and greet the guests' and that he would be back in a moment. Well I think he left on purpose so that he could escape the guests-"

"Ah, Yuzu?" Karin stopped her sister's rant. Yuzu looked at her and her eyes lifted to see Byakuya looking down at her. "Escape the guests, you say?" His voice froze both girls. Karin glanced at Yuzu, and back at Byakuya, "I'm thirsty, I'll see you later Yuzu."

Karin stood up quickly and went back inside. "Karin wait..." Yuzu muttered to air, bending her head down as she pressed her legs together and her hands in a tighter knot. A long sigh escaped her lips as Byakuya seated himself beside her. Yuzu didn't acknowledge him.

Byakuya spoke to another couple that gave them their best wishes complimenting on how beautiful this one was. Yuzu bowed and forced a small smile. It was disgusting how these noble people spoke about her, as if a new item on the house, not a real girl of noble blood, worth nothing more than an item's admiration. Rukia had warned her for that, explaining that they still treated her the same way.

Yuzu looked at where Karin went. It was amazing how the nobles treated her with so much respect. As if she had always belonged to the Shihouin clan.

The noble couple left. And she felt a shift, his scent; he sat closer but not at all touching her. "You may go inside if you wish." Byakuya looked at her slightly bent forward to look into her eyes. Yuzu felt an odd sensation run through her body, cold and warm. Inside where the other guests, it was also louder and the chances for people speaking to her greater.

She shook her head and looked away at the yellow leaves on the grass. It was becoming awkward again and she found herself hoping for her father to come and break the tension.

There was no sight of her father; it was very strange, only a half-hour ago she saw him weeping on a random man's shoulder embarrassing her about giving away his 'functioning' daughter. Yuzu glanced sideways at her husband, her stomach fluttering, how she wanted to just come closer.

As if reading her mind, he took her hand in his. "Something wrong?" Byakuya asked. Yuzu shook her head. There was nothing wrong at all, she was very happy. More than anything.

"It was impulsive of me to ask your hand in marriage without a forewarning." He caressed her hand, "And the time couldn't be worse. I thought then, that it wasn't a choice to wait. You were distancing yourself and I became stressed about the possibility that your feelings for me were fading,"

"They had never-" Yuzu cut him off and blushed looking down.

"Hn?"

Yuzu reached forward surprising him as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you." She said almost pleading "And I want children," She shrieked and pulled back, her hand reached her mouth when she said that. Such a stupid thing to say, she sounded like a desperate thirty-nine-year old.

He turned to look at her serious, observing her face burn. "The back of the garden seems secluded enough."

Yuzu's mouth dropped and she stared at him wide-eyed, too shocked that her captain just suggested something like that. "I don-,"

"It's a joke," He said. A hint of amusement passing by his eyes.

The Kuchiki cleric cleared his throat stealing the attention. "My apologies Sir. A gentleman would like a word with you,"

Byakuya frowned, "Tell him to come tomorrow-" Byakuya stopped talking, and Yuzu followed his gaze that lead to a man dressed in royal white clothes. He was standing by the entrance deck with a gaze of a warrior on a mission. His short white hair made him appear around fifty but probably hitting hundreds of years.

"That is the man. Sir." The cleric said. "Very well, tell him I won't be long," Byakuya replied.

The cleric bowed, "As you wish." The cleric left them to return to the mysterious man.

Byakuya looked back at her, "It's a very inconvenient timing. I'll be back as soon as I can." His other hand brushed lightly over hers and he let go, standing up and making her beautiful moment too short.

It was luckily for her that no one paid attention to greet her once the sake was passed by. She strolled around the garden and went inside where her maids helped her into a furisode*. A blue one, with silver crows. Yuzu adjusted her band around her and walked out at the reception room where noble families were seated at each knee-high table sharing pleasantries and politics. Yuzu bowed to a few little girls that came to her.

"You're a very beautiful bride," said a small brunette girl with a green kimono. The red-haired girl beside her nodded, "Yes, indeed you are. I should find it an honor to have you at my wedding as well," To Yuzu the girl didn't appear any older than twelve.

"When is your wedding?" Yuzu asked a bit surprised. "This winter. I always intended to be a winter bride,"

Yuzu smiled, "Ah - it would also be my honor to come as your guest,"

The two girls bowed, "Thank you. Have a pleasant evening," The smaller girl didn't say anything, only waved shyly as she passed by. "I'm this close at having a talk with these girls' parents," Karin muttered beside her with her arms crossed. Yuzu jumped a little and laughed uncomfortably at how mad her sister looked. "Are you okay?"

"I had my share of nobility for the day. I think I'm going home," Karin said. Isshin joined them, "Ah - if only your mother could see you two now," His sentence ended in a dreadful silence. They mother's second death still too fresh. "I'm sorry." Isshin looked at them serious. "Yuzu. Daddy is leaving, if anything happens just shout and I'll jump from the bushes," He leaned down to hug her and when he straightened, he turned to Karin, "Daddy has enough chest for you two-"

"I don't want. Go away with that disgusting hairy chest," Karin stepped aside. And a light shone by Isshin's eyes, "Oh, so now you only want hairless chest like your pretty boyfriend,"

"Hey if you got a problem, say it in his face," Karin stepped back. Yuzu stepped between them, hoping that they would keep their promise and not make a scene. "He's manipulating you, isn't he? Before I know you will be sneaking in my bedroom and killing me,"

A hand touched Isshin's shoulder and Ichigo pulled him aside, "Do I have to remind you of your promise to Yuzu?" Isshin sighed. "My children can be so ruthless with their poor old man. I wonder from whom you got this behavior; I haven't showed anything more than love and love,"

Rukia stopped by Yuzu's side, "Congratulations with your wedding," She walked over to Isshin and her husband. "Come let's go home," Isshin patted her hand, "Rukia, you're my favorite child," Rukia looked back at Ichigo with eyes like stars and she raised her thumbs up.

* * *

Byakuya

He didn't sit down as his grandfather said he should. He wouldn't change pleasantries with this man. He wasn't to trust, but his grandfather was sure it was safe enough. As long as they offered enough fee to keep the man their spy. Money went above fear at some point.

The man cleared his throat and passed a hand over his smooth grey hair, "Ah - you Kuchiki's with your honor and righteousness. I can't say what frightens me the most."

Ginrei opened his calm grey eyes and glanced at his grandson before speaking, "Yes, my grandson has a tendency for finding misfortune when choosing a wife."

The man chuckled and leaned against a desk, "This goes far beyond misfortune. You're placing your clan in an uncomfortable spot,"

Byakuya closed his hands, but his grandfather straightened, warning him with a glance. "I thank you for your advice, but we Kuchiki's stand behind our case. This is just an innocent young girl, and my grandson happens to be very fond of her. I do not see the reason why the head of a proud and respectable clan should bow to a brat's wishes."

The man breathed out, "Ah - reason or no reason. That 'brat' won't let this go." He relaxed his shoulder and stood up, "I'll keep this piece of information on the low for as long as I can. He can't do anything as long as the King still breathes," Before leaving, he adjusted his coat. "Do think of a way out of this issue, it would be a shame to lose such well-paying clients,"

Isshin pushed the hidden layer of kido away from him appearing in the room. "Lying bastard. He's working for them,"

Byakuya instinctively reached for the hilt of his zanpakutou and Isshin held his hand, "Killing him will only raise more commotion. This is good actually, he wasn't lying about the King's condition," Isshin rubbed his chin, "Now we play the game along. And squeeze information out of him,"

Ginrei stood up and looked fierce, "I do not feel comfortable working with a dishonorable man. He disrespected my trust, I cannot-"

"We have no other choice," Byakuya stated flatly.

Isshin chuckled and patted on his shoulder proud. Byakuya leaned away with a frown.

"Ah - don't look at me like that. We're family now." Isshin shared an amused look with the elder man and turned to his son-in-law, "You can even call me Daddy,"

"No." Byakuya said low like a threat.

* * *

Yuzu

The mirror was damped after her shower. Yuzu stepped out drying herself. Byakuya had eventually come back to bring her home. He wouldn't say a word about who that man was or what they discussed aside 'clan matters'. His words didn't ring that true. Yuzu knew that uniform, she had seen a few men wearing it when she had to report in the other dimension. It was odd, how even after telling him that he still refused to say a word.

Yuzu took the white satin kimono, richer than any pajama she ever wore. She pulled it on, feeling its stickiness at her back where she should have dried it off better. It ended just below her knees, loosen around her body.

Quickly she wrapped a white kimono around herself neatly; it fitted well on top of the other. She didn't want to show too much skin. Slowly walked out of the door into the bedroom. She was hit by cold, a contrast to the bathroom. It was a good call for not wetting her hair. Remembering that, she loosened it and pulled a few strands over her shoulders, covering her neck.

Her hands glided from her hair down, noticing how they were trembling. Not of cold, she concluded, and with a light pace made her way to the large knee-high bed. Her back bent, as she let her palm touch the white thick covers and smooth it. There was still no sign of him.

She walked over to the open slid door that had a view to his garden. It was too dark to look at it, but the sky was a good time passer. Her body froze when she heard the door open and close. Footsteps neared her as she held her arms protectively around her. The footsteps halted not far from her. "Something wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"No,"

She felt him come closer and his hands rest on her hips, as his chest touched her back. His fingers brushed her hair away from her neck, tilting her head to the side. He placed soft kisses at the spot that skin was exposed. "You're wearing many layers," He stated. Yuzu lowered her arms blushing. "I thought, nobles – well, I thought you wanted me fully covered." She whispered turning her head to look up at him. He bent and caught her lips with his, while his hands reached her sash and loosened it. Leaving her in only one kimono as the white one fell to the ground.

He broke the kiss, and tilted her in his arms. Yuzu flushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. And giggled as he caught her lips and brought her to the bed.

* * *

Karin

Karin sat in the darkness of the night on the roof of her barracks. It was still one of the best places to sit and think. "Wearing a *furisode. Have your sister's wedding inspired you?" Toushiro sat beside her like he usually did.

There was no need to look back at him, "I'm not really thinking about marriage. Like Yoruichi said, I'm still too young to worry about that."

"And too ambitious. What did she say about you wanting to reach bankai,"

Karin frowned, "She doesn't need to know." She lowered her voice, "I have a feeling that there are less and less people I can trust. But I trust you. You'll help me, won't you Toushiro?"

He smiled and leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers, "If you promise to take this serious. Then I think it's a good idea. It will, if anything, give you a better chance in a fight."

That was all she wanted to know. She leaned against him looking over at the rest of the Seireitei. She intended, just like Toushiro, to be prepared when they came.

_Until then..._She glanced at him and smiled, kissing his cheek playfully. Until then, she would make sure to stay close to the people she cared about.

* * *

Yuzu

At first Yuzu had been very confused and stressed each time with what she should do. Talk to him, leave him alone. Ask for a cuddle, could she even? Soon she adjusted to her new situation and noticed that it became easier to be his wife with time. She wasn't as nervous anymore when her husband approached her and pulled her to him each night. Byakuya was becoming more willing to talk and more freely to move around her as the days passed. Yuzu was happy with him; she wasn't as shy as to tell him so. The months passed and winter hit harder than ever, for the first time fully sharing his difficult days. Even so, she wouldn't want anything else than remain by his side.

When spring came, Karin got excited about visiting earth again. She wanted to see how Karakura town was after she heard that it had been restored. Yuzu halted in her thoughts. The sweet scent of baked cookies came from the kitchen. At first, her body told her to go ahead, eat them... Suddenly her craving turned to nausea and she raised her hand to her mouth, walking away with a green face.

With quick paces, she made her way to the garden.

Her brother's shouting mixed with Renji as their sparing turned into a fight with wooden sticks, 'Are you an idiot, that's not how it works!'

'I don't care how it works, as long as it hits you,' her brother shouted back and they clashed their wooden sticks making both break in the middle.

The small get together was turning into chaos again. Rukia's belly was now visible under her loosen kimono over her uniform. "Can you believe those fools? I am not introducing my child to that idiot. My daughter will think I'm crazy," Rukia shook her head.

Yuzu giggled stopping beside her. "Your daughter isn't going to meet a lot of people."

Rukia nodded, "That's right, if the idiots keep showing up, I'm going to blindfold her and plug her ears shut," Rukia smiled it was her way of showing how she cared. And beside that, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that it wouldn't be a girl. The father on the other hand, made it a sport to tell her how wrong she was. Ichigo was sure that he was going to have a son. One just like him, he hoped. A son that wouldn't come with awful drawings. That statement always made him earn a sandal at his head.

Yuzu shook her head; it was silly how they kept bickering over the gender.

She bowed to Rukia and walked over to the other side of the deck where her husband sat alone overlooking the madness with a displeased frown. Yuzu smiled sweetly and sat beside him, "If they come for healing I'll say 'no'."

"Good." He looked back at her, examining, "Is my son making your life difficult again?" Yuzu sighed and crossed her arms, "It's going to be a girl,"

"My bloodline has a higher probability for boys," He brought his cup of tea to his lips.

"Well, that doesn't mean it can't be a girl,"

Yuzu smiled looking up to the blue bright sky. At moments like this, she mused on her death and the happenings so far. Both she and Karin agreed.

It was all worth dying.

* * *

.

.

.

**Ps:** Yes, I opened a field for a sequel in the future.

**For the readers:** I hope it was a satisfying (enough) ending. I'm again **very sorry for the hold-up**.

**Writers: **You may use any idea or derivative of, in your story.

**Writing program:** Free and simply perfect: yWriter5. There's a bit of figuring the buttons out, but I found it to be the best organizing and writing program that is free on the web.


End file.
